When Two Teams Live Together
by Krizzie
Summary: After two three? years... COMPLETE! The soccer team was fine all by themselves at their private dorm beside the school. Everything was great and they complained about nothing but littlest things and then other occupants started to arrive. Now what?
1. Chapter 1

**When Two Teams Live Together**

**By: Krizzie**

**Konnichiwa! Here I am again, trying to revive this story. Please review, I'm begging you! I changed the story completely, but please don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa**

**Chapter One**

Genzou Wakabayashi stared at the soccer ball speeding towards his direction. He bent his knees, jumped up with his arms extended and caught the ball easily. He looked up with a smirk on his face.

"Damn!" Teppei Kisugi cursed, growling. Genzou shrugged. "It's not that you're a bad player, I'm just a better goalkeeper." his smirk grew wider.

Teppei frowned at his teammate's arrogance. "Someday you're going to regret even saying that Genzou-kun."

Genzou shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "We'll see, won't we Kisugi?"

And then they resumed practice.

Tsubasa was currently with the ball. They could hear Sanae's cheers at the benches together with that of an unfamiliar voice but the team paid no heed.

"Drive Shooter!" Tsubasa bellowed, raising his feet high up before kicking the ball with all his might. Genzou's eyes widened, backed up and tried to reach for the ball but he was a second to late. His red cap flew off as he tried to reach it.

The ball brushed past his fingers and eased softly inside the goal.

Tsubasa grinned. "Yatta!" he cheered. The team exploded into cheers, clapping for their captain.

"That was so laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame." strange voice earlier booed. The heads of all the players stared at the girl beside Sanae Nakazawa. The girl had flowing black hair and intense amber eyes, staring at Genzou in a mocking sort of way.

Genzou grunted. "And who the fuck are you?"

The girl backed down a step, feigning fear. "Ooh… have pity on me Wakabayashi-san, I didn't mean to offend you oh Mr. High and Mighty."

Genzou glared at the said girl who merely looked back with a cool look in her eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question. You know me but I don't know you."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Who wouldn't know you when you're the most self-centered, arrogant and proud guy that ever walked on the face of the earth?" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

Genzou raised a brow. "Are you suggesting something?"

The girl looked at him incredulously, "Duh! You only noticed?"

The others kept quiet, listening to the exchange with amused looks on their faces. No one had ever even tried to offend Wakabayashi in such a way as challenging him into a verbal combat. The results would very well be enough to tense their spirits up.

"So… you're suggesting that–"

"You're the most big-headed guy alive." the girl cut him off. Genzou glared at her before turning to his manager, totally pissed off.

"Would you mind telling me who this is?" he snarled through gritted it. Before the Nakazawa heir could have the pleasure to do the introduction, the girl stepped up and offered her hand to Oozora Tsubasa.

"The name's Krizzie Kurisaki. Nice to meet you." she shook the hands each and every one of the soccer players and she had an evil gleam in her eyes when she approached Wakabayashi.

"It'll be nice to get to know you better Wakabayashi-san." was all she said.

A few minutes later, their coach came in to introduce the new girl.

"This is Krizzie Kurisaki, as you all might now. Kurisaki-san is Sanae's friend who just transferred here because she just transferred homes recently."

"What school were you from Kurisaki-san?" Taro Misaki asked.

Krizzie smiled. "I studied at a different school before Sanae-chan invited me in."

"He asked 'what' school JACKASS!" Genzou hissed, his arms crossed, his eyes sharp.

"Yes. I was getting to that until you cut me off, Wakabayashi-sama. Be glad my patience has not yet reached its limit." She gave him a glare before continuing.

"I was from Toho High, a close friend of Ken Wakashimazu who, I believe, is the rival of Wakabayashi-san?" she looked around and received nods of approval.

"You were a friend of that long-haired freakazoid?" Genzou gasped. Krizzie frowned. "Yes and he prefers being called by his first name Wakabayashi-san."

"Stop acting so polite when you really aren't." Genzou snapped, his head turning red with rage. Krizzie saw this and amusement was evident on her face.

"Would you rather have me kill you then Wakabayashi-sama?" she asked, not laughing but eyes twinkling.

That stopped Genzou for a moment. Krizzie smiled and turned to the rest of the soccer team.

"I'll be seeing you all tomorrow in class then."

**First chapter done. Oh yeah, if you want to be in my story, just tell me what your name would be and what your personality would be like, I'll be more than happy to welcome you. And before you leave… please REVIEW!**

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Thanks to LightSorceress and Anna for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Captain Tsubasa

**Chapter 2**

Genzou Wakabayashi grudgingly walked towards his class. The bell has rung five minutes ago but the guy simply did not care.

Holding his bag behind his shoulders, he slowly dragged his sulky body towards the stairs.

"One…" the goalie counted, climbing the first stair. He didn't know what he was doing but he was simply not in the mood to go to school after being humiliated by that new girl.

"Two…"

"Thr-"

Before he could climb the third step, a sharp shrill scream stopped him. He turned around and saw a pool of black strands.

"What the fuck?" he cursed before being pushed down by something small.

Genzou grunted, massaging his sore back which got slammed on the stairs. He sat up to glare at the person who dared bump into him.

He was met with a girl rubbing her sore butt at the end or the stairs.

"Oww…" the latter muttered with her left eye closed. The goalkeeper observed her.

The young girl had her hair in pigtails, billowing softly with the soft breeze. Her eyes had a deep ruby hue and her skin had a nice, white complexion. Genzou did not fail to notice her petite figure as she stood up, a smirk formed on his face.

"You're new, aren't you?" he mused, dusting himself up. The girl did the same but refused to look at him.

"Yeah, obviously." she snapped.

Genzou's smirk grew wider as he clicked his tongue. The girl stared at him because of the weird gesture.

"What?" he asked.

The girl blushed crimson before climbing up the stairs, muttering something inaudible under her breath.

Genzou stared at the top of the stairs. Her footsteps were echoing in his ears. "Another transferee… what's next?"

He smirked as he climbed up the stairs, coincidentally going the way the girl did.

To his surprise, he found the girl to the door of his homeroom, fidgeting with her black hair and who else was with her but the girl he met yesterday?

"Pleasant surprise…" he muttered, going inside the room through the back door.

Kakutama Kaede stared at the very first girl she met, Krizzie Kurisaki, another transferee. "I met… um… bumped into that guy earlier at the stairs. He didn't seem very friendly. Do you know him Kurisaki-san?"

"Let's say I do… don't go near him, he's a big fat jerk." the other girl replied, glaring at the other door. She smiled at her new friend. "And he's also a lousy soccer player."

The whole class turned silent when the infamous Genzou Wakabayashi entered the room. He placed his bag down before sitting on his seat, located at the back or the room.

"Good morning Wakabayashi-san. I see you decided to have a, let's say, surprise entrance?" their teacher said casually.

"Let's say I did." Genzou replied coolly, placing his hands at the back of his head. Their teacher muttered a curse under his breath, he never liked the goalkeeper.

"You may come in now girls." he said to the door.

Everyone, with the exception of the team and their managers were surprised. Transferees were rare at their school. And now they have two.

The door swung open and the first one to come in was a girl with black hair, deep ruby eyes and white complexion. A blush was creeping on her cheeks as she entered followed solely by a girl with waist-length black hair, intense amber eyes and a very pale complexion.

The former was wearing a green sweater over a yellow shirt and a darker green skirt that hung just above her knees. Her delicate feet were adorned by a pair of wooden sandals.

The latter was wearing a blue vest over a white shirt and jeans that seem to sweep the ground. She wore a pair of plain running shoes that were hidden under her slacks.

"This is Kakutama Kaede and Krizzie Kurisaki respectively." the teacher looked up to meet the gazes of most of the curious students.

"Kakutama-san formerly studied at another country but business reasons caused her to transfer here. What business was it exactly Kakutama-san?"

Kaede lowered her head, her blush hidden by the shadows of her bangs. "Well, my dad was the boss of a toy company and a factory here required his presence sir."

"Ah." the teacher said, nodding. He turned back to a paper he was holding. "Kurisaki-san was a former student of Toho High and the reason for transferring is still unknown, would you supply that for us?"

"There's no apparent reason sensei." Krizzie replied, smiling at the teacher.

Sanae Nakazawa stood up. "Since my friend here is too shy to admit it, I'd be glad to tell you that she transferred homes and was FORCED to stay with us."

Krizzie grinned sheepishly while looking at Sanae. "What she said sensei."

The whole class guffawed and the teacher motioned for the girls to sit down. Kaede practically dived to the seat at the far corner. Krizzie sat down beside her.

"We're friends, aren't we Kakutama-san? You don't have to be nervous around me. I don't bite. By the way, call me Krizzie."

Krizzie smiled at her little joke but turned serious when Kaede turned uneasy. "Seriously, I'm serious. Friends?"

Kaede reluctantly shook her hand. "Friends…" she replied and gave her new friend a smile. "Call me Kaede, Krizzie."

They listened to their teacher as class droned on and after five minutes, the girls felt something hit the side of their necks.

They instinctively touched their necks and made a face when they dragged their hands out. Both glared at their left.

It was Genzou Wakabayashi. He was snickering at his desk, barely able to muffle his guffaws.

"I swear I'm going to kill him…" Krizzie growled. "For Pete's sake he threw a spitball at me!"

Kaede was angry as well. "If it wasn't against the law, I would've wrung his neck by now!"

School ended all too soon, and for that they both were thankful. By the time the last bell rang, Kaede and Krizzie were surrounded by a curious mob.

"What school were you from Kakutama-san?"

"Why did you leave Toho Kurisaki-san?"

"What country were you from Kakutama-san?"

"Is the soccer team on Toho practicing hard for the tournament Kurisaki-san?"

Krizzie and Kaede practically had to push their way away from the crowd.

"I didn't know being a transferee was this complicated." Kaede gasped, running away.

Krizzie nodded. "Me neither. Let's go to the teacher. You're staying at a dorm, right?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes. Our house is a little far from here so my parents told me it will be better for me to stay in a dormitory."

"Same goes for me. Let's go."

"'kay!"

"You've changed." Krizzie smiled.

Kaede stopped running. "Huh?"

Krizzie chuckled. "A while earlier you were all fidgety around me."

"Well, earlier, I didn't know you that much."

"I guess."

Kaede smiled. "Let's go, shall we? I'm beat."

Both girls cautiously tiptoed towards the faculty room, careful not to attract a crowd. The experience earlier had been too much.

Kaede rapped her knuckles on the door before twisting the knob and entering the room. "Good afternoon teachers." she greeted.

The face of their homeroom teacher smiled at them. He gestured for them to sit down.

Reluctantly, the girls obliged.

"Are you here for the location of your rooms?" he asked.

They nodded.

The teacher's smile faltered a bit. "I'm really sorry about this girls but there's only one dorm…" he trailed off.

"So… does that mean we can't stay?" Krizzie asked a bit confused. The school had agreed when she called them yesterday to stay in a dorm.

"No…" he paused. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what is it sir?" Kaede asked politely.

The teacher smiled. "You see, a lot of our students live near the school and have no reason to stay in a dorm."

"Are you saying we'd be alone?" Krizzie asked, already annoyed because he wasn't getting straight to the point. She knew her question made no sense. Sanae was staying in the dorm. She couldn't see what the problem was.

The teacher shook his head once again. "No… there are occupants…"

_I knew it._ Krizzie thought.

"Then what is the problem?" Kaede asked.

"The only people who have a reason to stay in this dorm are the team who trained everyday on our field. The only occupants of the dorm are the soccer team and their managers."

"So?" I knew Sanae was staying with the team on the dorm." Krizzie said. "She said as much."

The teacher looked at her wryly. "You have to share a room, that's what I meant."

Krizzie had a hard time stopping herself from pummeling the moon. Earlier, he had implemented that the dorm was empty.

"I have no problem with that sir." Kaede said, already worried at Krizzie's glare. Now she knew her friend was impatient.

The teacher looked at a paper. "I confided with the team earlier and no one wanted to move to another room. I understand of course. Moving from one room to another was a lot of work."

Krizzie became hopeful. "Is Sanae alone in her room?"

"Unfortunately not. She's sharing with Kumi Sugimoto."

"Does the dorm have vacant room sir?" Kaede asked, she too was beginning to get annoyed. They had spent ten minutes and still they don't know what they guy is trying to say.

"That's the problem girls… there are none."

Kaede and Krizzie exchanged looks.

"Then… who are our possible roomies?" Krizzie asked.

The teacher shoved them the piece of paper he was holding. "There's a vacant bed in the rooms of those people. You have to choose who gets what room."

Krizzie and Kaede gaped at the paper.

Taro Misaki

Genzou Wakabayashi

Krizzie gulped. "Now what?"

**Finished. I just introduced the second girl this chap, here you go LightSorceress! But expect more craziness the next chapters! Revenge against Wakabayashi!**

**Oh yeah, please state on your review who you would like to go which room. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Captain Tsubasa, if I did, Krizzie would be there to make Tsubasa realize that Sanae has a crush on him. He is sooo dense!

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** T**h**r**e**e

The pair paused, eyes fixed on that stupid piece of paper that dared tell them that one of the available rooms belonged to the Wakabayashi.

"So…" Krizzie started, looking at Kaede with her deep amber orbs. "I GET TARO!" she yelled before sprinting away with her bag. Kaede, realizing she had been tricked, threw a quick goodbye at the teacher and rushed after her so-called friend, even stumbling at the doorway.

"HEY KRIZZIE! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU GOT A LEAD START!" the girl protested, running as fast as she can to the dorm. Krizzie cackled evilly she was already by the door.

Kaede frowned. Krizzie took the elevator and closed the doors right in front of her. The smaller girl started fuming. She bolted up the stairs.

"If I remember right…" she muttered, narrowly missing the shoe that was blocking her way. "Taro's room is 411. Oh my God… I have to climb four floors!"

Kaede ran as fast as she can, even falling a step or two but she survived. Finally, she reached the fourth floor. Krizzie was already in front of one door.

Dejected, she rushed to another door. Her eyes lit up. "Being late wasn't so bad." she said, knocking on the door.

Taro opened the door and was just in time to hear a frustrated growl on the other end of the hall. He smiled worriedly. "I'm guessing that's Kurisaki." he said.

Kaede smiled. "And I'm guessing that's karma."

Krizzie realized her mistake. "This is 401! Not 411! Shit! I'm so stupid!" she turned around, only to see Kaede giving her a smug smile before going in the room labeled 411.

"I am so screwed." Krizzie muttered to herself. She knocked on the door again. Louder this time.

"Coming! Jeez, you guys are the ones knocking on someone's door and you don't have the decency to wait!"

_He's talking about decency when he just threw a spitball at me during class._ Krizzie thought, frowning. "Hurry up idiot!" she yelled. She heard a rush of footsteps.

The door immediately burst open. "What the fuck are YOU doing here?" Krizzie shoved the paper on his face. "I thought the teacher told you."

"Yeah."

"Then why are you acting so surprised?"

Krizzie looked around. The room was cozy. There was a small living room by the door. A door leading to the bathroom at the left and a door to the bedroom at the right. Straight ahead was the balcony.

"Nice." she complimented before entering the bedroom. She noticed the dark blue curtains that covered the view from outside.

"Where do I place my clothes?"

Genzou followed her and pointed at the closet. There were two. "Yours is the one beside the window, meaning the one on the right."

Krizzie nodded, too tired to argue at the moment. "Where do I sleep?" she asked, looking at the two beds.

"Again, the one beside the window." Genzou replied before sitting at the edge of his bed, watching her closely. "Where is the other one staying?"

"Taro Misaki's room." Krizzie replied. She took out her clothes and placed them neatly on a pile in the closet.

"Dinner's ready. Go downstairs after you finish." he said coldly, going out and slamming the door behind him, not giving his new roommate a chance to reply.

_Jeez,_ Krizzie thought. _Is he always like that?_

She took out a picture of her family and placed them on her bedside table. "I'm a grown-up girl now mom… dad." a few tears slipped out. "I wish you and sis were here. Then, I wouldn't be so lonely." She wiped the tears away and proceeded downstairs.

Everyone was already seated when she came down. Kaede smiled at her, or was that a triumphant smirk? Krizzie didn't know, nor did she care. She sat down beside Kaede.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone chorused before digging in. Krizzie ate slowly, nibbling her food.

Kaede shot her a worried look. "Are you okay?" she whispered. "If it was about the rooms, I cou-"

"No." Krizzie interrupted. She smiled. "I'm okay." she returned to eating. Kaede nodded before resuming eating as well.

Sanae cleared her throat and smiled at both of them. "So, are the two of you okay?" she asked kindly. They both nodded. "Well, since you both are staying here, I suggest you listen up."

Sanae ranted on and on about the dorm's schedule. When dinner and breakfast will be held. She told them what time they should wake up and what time lights should be out and random rules and regulations.

"Understood?"

"Yes." Kaede said. Krizzie nodded, taking a long sip of water.

One by one, they slipped out until it was only Genzou, Taro, Izawa, Krizzie, Kaede and Sanae left and the table. Krizzie had half of her food to finish.

The others looked at her weirdly.

"Is something the matter Kurisaki-san?" Sanae asked, wishing she could wash the dishes so she could go to bed. Classes start early tomorrow.

"Krizzie… mind if you eat faster? As I said earlier, lights out at 8:30. And I'm VERY drowsy."

Krizzie nodded, finished her food and went out silently. Genzou followed her, seeing as they had the same room.

"What's up with her?" Taro asked. Kaede shrugged before helping Sanae out with the dishes. "Well, I'll wait up for you upstairs Kakutama-san."

Kaede nodded. Taro followed Genzou and Krizzie upstairs. Sanae and Kaede could hear the faint sound of metallic doors closing and whirring of wires as the lift proceeded up.

"You're Krizzie's friend, ne, Sanae-chan?" Kaede asked, wiping a dish.

"Yes." Sanae confirmed. "We've been friends since she transferred here."

"But she just transferred." Kaede said, looking confused. Sanae passed her another dish.

"Yeah, but she came here during my first grade. She stayed here for a month before leaving." Sanae explained.

"Did she also enroll at that time?"

Sanae shook her head. "If she did, the teacher would've known her."

"I guess."

When they finished, it was almost eight.

"Did you know why she left?" Kaede asked out of the blue. Sanae froze on their way to the elevator. She gave a shaky smile.

"I think it would be best if Krizzie was the one to give you that information."

Confused by the manager's uneasiness, Kaede chose to nod. They boarded the lift and said nothing more.

Sanae waved at Kaede, going out at the third floor. Kaede smiled and watched the manager until the metallic doors closed and she was once again going up. The doors opened and she stepped out. The hallway was dark.

She went to the end of the hallway, the door beside the stairs and turned the knob. She entered, changed to a pair of yellow pajamas and went to bed.

After changing into a black shirt and dark blue pajama pants, Krizzie literally plopped herself to her bed, burying her self on the soft mattress.

Krizzie was lying down at her bed, facing the ceiling yet not seeing it. Genzou stared weirdly at his roommate.

"What's up?" he asked, pulling the covers to himself. It was a cold night.

"None of your business." she snapped, glaring at him.

"Jeez, I was only trying to be hospitable." Genzou shot back.

Krizzie sat up. "Well don't! It doesn't suit you very much!"

"Hey! You're the one staying in MY room!"

"I didn't exactly have a choice, now do I?"

"Why do you have to be so…so…?"

"So what jerk?"

"So… YOU!"

A bell started to ring, cutting off any reply from Krizzie. Genzou jumped from his position and looked at the clock. "Lights out." he muttered before turning off the lights. Krizzie opened the light of her lamp.

"Are you scared of the dark?" Genzou asked in a mock voice.

The lamp illuminated the dark glare that the girl sent him. Genzou merely chuckled like they weren't arguing earlier. "You look like a ghost, do you know that?"

"No. Would you please have the pleasure of giving me the answer?" she hissed, the glare never leaving her face.

"It's your complexion." Genzou explained. He sat up, his elbow supporting his weight. "You're very pale and with dim light surrounding you… you look freaky. And the clothes you chose to wear make you look even worse."

Krizzie snorted before facing the windows. She pulled the covers up to her chin. "Good night." she muttered before closing her lamp. Genzou smirked before falling into a deep slumber.

Genzou was awoken by the warm rays of the sun. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sand off them and glared at the window, now with the curtains hanging nicely out of the way.

"Damn woman… why did she have to bare the windows?" he growled before standing up, stumbling slightly.

His eyes widened. He stared at the clock. The short hand was pointing at nine and the long one just below two.

"Its 9:12!" he exclaimed. He stared at his alarm clock. He was sure he set it up last night. He was usually awoken by its loud ringing! He set it up! Of that, he was sure. The batteries were all right. It SHOULD"VE went out!

Genzou's eyes narrowed. "Unless…"

"KRIZZIE KURISAKI!" he bellowed. Angrily, he grabbed some clothes and began to get ready for school. "I'm going to get you for this!" he snarled.

It was Art Class and Krizzie was drawing a girl with shoulder-length hair at her sketch pad. The girl had on a tube top and denim mini skirt. Her hair was half-covered by a bandanna, and her small wrists were decorated by large bangles.

Kaede was sketching as well. She drew a boy with long messy black hair, a plain shirt, jogging pants and goalkeeping gloves. "He looks cute." she said to herself.

Krizzie looked at her drawing and raised a brow.

"What's the matter?" Kaede asked. "Is it no good?"

Krizzie smiled. "No. Actually, he's pretty familiar."

Kaede blushed and closed her pad, remembering Krizzie was from Toho High. "Um… err… ah…" she stammered. Krizzie let out a small smile. "That's Ken Wakashimazu." she had to restrain herself from laughing out loud. So the girl liked Ken… interesting.

"Would you like to meet him? He and I are buddies." Krizzie asked as she drew an environment around the girl she had just sketched. Her eyes softened.

Kaede looked at the park Krizzie was drawing. "Who's that?" she asked.

Krizzie smirked and moved her chair so she was facing her. "Do not change the topic Kakutama Kaede. So, interested on Ken or what?"

Kaede blushed harder. She played with her locks, now loose but clipped on top. "What m-makes y-you think… that?" she croaked.

"By the way you're stammering right now." Krizzie replied casually. Kaede was about to protest when the back door slammed. Every head on the classroom turned and Krizzie watched the glaring goalkeeper, amused.

Genzou Wakabayashi stood there, clothes rumpled and hair messy. His eyes were glaring at the new transferee with dark eyes.

"You're late." she stated calmly. "And I have the feeling you forgot your cap."

Genzou threw his bag at his chair and stormed towards her. "Duh! And you caused it!" he yelled. She stared at him innocently.

"I did?"

Genzou growled. The teacher cleared his throat and gestured for him to sit down and the gaze was just daring him to disobey. Genzou obliged.

Krizzie hid a smirk behind her hair as she resumed sketching.

"What did you do?" Kaede asked. Krizzie smiled. "I played with time." she replied before going back to work.

Kaede looked at her weirdly before resuming to drawing as well.

Genzou growled in frustration before starting to draw as well. The teacher was already irritating him with the constant glances. He scribbled some lines on his paper, all the while thinking of one word.

Revenge

"I swear…" he growled. "…that if she tries something like that again…" he paused, glaring behind her. "…I'll make sure her stay here would be the worst experience she'll ever have." He tightened his hold on the pencil. It broke.

Krizzie's spine tingled none-too-lightly. She turned only to meet with very mad eyes. She merely smirked and returned to her work, grabbing a handful of coloring pencils, she started to bring her drawing to life. Kaede decided to shade her work of art, darkening Ken's hair and placing shadows where they are needed. She smiled at her work.

"You think he's cute on your drawing… wait 'til you see him face to face." Krizzie said. "Let's go during the weekend. I have nothing to do anyways."

Kaede nodded mutely, signing at the bottom-left corner of her pad. "There." she muttered. The teacher came over and congratulated her for a job well done before roaming around the class once more.

Kaede glanced at Krizzie, who was still adding the finishing touch at her portrait.

_I'm going to wait for Saturday… I really am._ She thought, smiling.

**It's not very long but I do hope you guys enjoyed it. For the one who told me that Krizzie was cruel, I'm glad you noticed. She really is supposed to be cruel, especially towards Genzou. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Captain Tsubasa

**Chapter Four**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! (pause) RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… stupid bell… God, I hate that stupid bell!" Krizzie muttered under her breath. Kaede giggled.

"You alright Krizzie-chan?" she asked softly. Krizzie hugged her sketch pad tight, frowning. She shook her head so furiously that passersby were afraid that it might just rip off her neck. Kaede giggled again before taking the lead. It was time for lunch and it looked like her friend was in a bad mood. "Well, I'm going to buy my food now, how about you?"

Krizzie pondered for a moment. She looked at Kaede who stared back at her with her shining ruby eyes. Krizzie's eyes lit up. "Go buy yourself some food Kaede; I'm just going to go check something up!" Krizzie chirped before running away, shoving her own sketch pad on Kaede's arms. She waved her hand while running away. "AND SAVE ME A SEAT NEXT TO YOU!" she yelled before disappearing.

Kaede waved back, dumbfounded. "Honestly, what is that girl up to?" she asked nobody in particular before heading towards the cafeteria.

--

Krizzie skipped merrily towards her destination but her cheery mood was broken upon seeing the person she hated the most. "What the hell are you doing here Wakabayashi?" she snapped, glaring at the boy who blocked her way.

"Getting shouted at by none other than the know-it-all Kurisaki." he spat back, holding his ground. Krizzie crossed her arms and arched a brow.

"Well, I wouldn't have done that if you haven't blocked my way!" she snapped.

"Well I was just crossing when you practically came out of nowhere!"

Krizzie shut him up with her hand in front of his face. "Zip it Wakabayashi, I have no time for this. I have something more important to do than stand here and die of boredom because of you so if you don't mind…" Krizzie wore a fake smile before walking past Genzou. "…bubye…" she waved her fingers at him before turning back.

Genzou growled. "Stupid woman."

"I heard that jerk a.k.a. arrogant goalkeeper!" Krizzie yelled.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE?" Genzou yelled back.

Krizzie glared at him before taking a rock and throwing it right at him.

"Motherfuck…" Genzou didn't have the chance to finish when the little rock hit him straight on the forehead.

"Well what do you know," Krizzie grinned. "You're not very much of a goalie, aren't you? And I might make a very good pitcher, dontcha think?" she asked before skipping away in a much better mood than before.

--

Kaede ordered a pack of sushi.

she sighed before giving her payment to the cashier and heading towards the table for two right beside the glass wall. She opened the box, mixed the sauce and began to eat, all the while waiting in vain for her friend to appear.

After a while, Krizzie appeared with a big smile on her face. She sat beside Kaede, that creepy smile never leaving. Kaede shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"So… what's up?"

"The sky." Krizzie replied before ordering her own food as well.

--

Kaede walked slowly towards the field. Since Krizzie's invitation during art class, the day had been so unbearable. She couldn't wait to meet the oh-so-famous Ken Wakashimazu face-to-face. She was his biggest fan after all. She frowned when she remembered that day…the day she remembered the most.

She slowed down, hearing soft footsteps behind her. Krizzie caught up and gave her a big smile. "Hey Kay!" she greeted.

Kaede raised a brow. "Huh?"

Krizzie pouted. "What? Don't you like your new nickname?"

Kaede laughed before moving towards the soccer field. They had promised Sanae that they would walk with her. More likely, Krizzie promised and she just dragged Kaede along.

"So, what did you really do with Wakabayashi-san? I know you did something, he was so pissed off during art class." Kaede asked, not slowing down but had her ears all perked up. Krizzie smirked at the question.

"Oh you know, just altering some set-ups… playing with time and whatnot. A kid's job." she answered, grinning from ear to ear. _If only Kaede had seen the look on Wakabayashi's face when he got hit by a puny rock!_ Krizzie placed an arm around Kaede's shoulder.

"You played with his alarm clock." Kaede said coolly before brushing her arm off. Krizzie pretended to look hurt. "How could you accuse me of such a thing?" she asked, clutching her chest. "That hurt."

"Stop fooling around Kurisaki."

Krizzie winced. "Ouch. Last name treatment."

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up girl! The manager's waiting for you!" she exclaimed, punching her friend playfully on the shoulder.

Krizzie acted surprise, or at least Kaede thought it was an act. "Shit! I'm in Biiiig shiiiiit!" Krizzie said, running full speed towards the pitch. Kaede rolled her eyes.

"She just forgot about me! That ungrateful girl." Kaede started to walk, after all, she wasn't the one who was about to take a dip on VERY hot water. She'll forgive her friend for that one. In any case, Krizzie had a reason to dash like that.

"Gomen nasai Sanae-sama!" Kaede heard Krizzie yell. She giggled but her laughter stopped short when she noticed Genzou hurrying beside her, fumbling to wear his gloves. She stared at him weirdly.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he snapped. Kaede noticed that he had a roll of bandages on his forehead.

"What happened to you?" she asked curiously.

"Ask your friend." he muttered before breaking to a full run. Kaede frowned.

"How rude, just leaving without much as a goodbye." she muttered. "I hope he trips and falls on his face."

As if on cue, Genzou screamed. Kaede walked faster to take a peak, there was Genzou… with a mouth full of grass.

Kaede giggled. "Wow… I have a genie."

And with that last thought in her mind, she jogged to meet up with Krizzie, a person she knew who also had a grudge against Wakabayashi.

"Gomen nasai Sanae-sama!" Krizzie cried again, kneeling on the ground. "Please… don't hurt me! I beg of you your royal highness! Highest of the high! Loudest of the loud!"

Kaede sweatdropped. "Krizzie sure has a way of apologizing."

"If you don't shut your trap Kurisaki, I'll make sure you never get to see what tomorrow would be like." Sanae growled. Veins were starting to appear on her forehead.

"Yay! That means you forgave me!" Krizzie chirped. She stood up and hugged Sanae.

Tight.

"Can't… urk… b-breath." Sanae gasped.

Krizzie instantly let go after seeing Sanae's blue face. "Oh… gomen ne Sanae-sama."

Sanae brushed the imaginary lint off her pleated skirt before pointing towards the pitch. "We're one goalie short. Genzou-kun has not yet arrived." she said.

Krizzie nodded, wore a pair of gloves went for the pitch. Just then, Genzou chose to arrive. "I… sorry I'm late!" he said, collapsing on his knees.

"No problem." Sanae said. "You can rest there for a while; my friend has temporarily taken your place. I want to see how good she plays."

"Nani?" Genzou stood up and looked sharply at his side of the net. And surely, there was the oh-so-annoying Krizzie Kurisaki, her body in the basic stance and her eyes fixed on the ball that was being kicked off by Teppei Kisugi.

"You let HER, of all people, take my place?" Genzou cried. He gave Sanae the how-could-you look. The manager rolled her eyes.

Kaede suddenly popped behind him. "That's a yes or my eyes are deceiving me." she smiled sweetly at Sanae. "Good afternoon Sanae-chan. Is this what you want Krizzie to do?"

"Not really but by chance she came here before this stupid idiot did."

"Ah… I see." Kaede nodded. "And I take that the arrogant goalkeeper didn't like it one bit. Oh let me rephrase that, it was kind of rude…" Kaede placed a finger on her chin, seeming to be deep in thought. "How about proud goalkeeper?" She smiled and placed her hands behind her, displaying her cute look.

Genzou was starting to get irritated by the small talk but what could he do? The whole team was there and if he even laid one hand on the girls, especially Sanae, he would find himself under a pile of soccer players, and the heaviest one would be Tsubasa. _Crap…_

Genzou growled. He hated being hopeless, everybody knew that. After all, that was what he was famous for: his pride and overly-inflated ego.

"I'm going." he announced. Sanae stopped him, jaw dropped and eyes wide, with a quivering finger she pointed at the pitch. Genzou turned around and was surprised to see Krizzie jumping up, higher than he himself could ever do, and catch Tsubasa's Drive Shooter before it went down.

"How… how did she do that?" Genzou asked after he had swallowed the large lump on his throat. He watched as Krizzie landed like a cat when she hit the ground. It reminded him of something. Or more like someone.

"Ken Wakashimazu…" he breathed out, remembering how the karate-master used his techniques during matches. And that included landing like a cat.

Kaede looked at him curiously. "So you noticed too? Her last move was Wakashimazu's." she said. She would know, she got interested on soccer because of the karate master and she went to every Toho game when she heard that he had gotten better from his injury. Kaede frowned again. "If only I…"

Genzou nodded, his sudden movements stopped her words. He was looking at Tsubasa, who was bewildered as he was. Kaede looked away, she almost said something unnecessary.

Genzou frowned when he looked at the girl who temporarily replaced him. He could catch Tsubasa's special shot too, but Krizzie caught it for the first time Tsubasa tried it out on her. Genzou wasn't able to do that.

Nobody yet was able to do that.

_Except her._ Genzou thought bitterly.

Krizzie smiled triumphantly. "Caught it." she said simply. Sanae blew her whistle, signaling their break.

While walking towards the benches, everyone congratulated the transferee, even the shaken Tsubasa. "You were great Kurisaki-san. Where did you learn how to jump high like that?" Taro asked before taking a long swig from his water bottle.

"Yeah! You almost looked like the Tachibana brothers!" Shingo said.

Krizzie made a face. "Hey! Don't compare me with them! I've never even seen the little devils personally!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I already told you the very first time I came here with you guys, Ken and I have a very tight friendship. He was the one who thought me how to play soccer." Krizzie replied happily. She took a long drink of water. Seeing Genzou, she grabbed Kaede by the wrist. "Well, since the bastard is here, I guess I have to go, if you ain't coming now Sanae, we're going!"

"Sure!" Sanae chirped.

"See you guys later! Kaede and I have something to do!" Krizzie yelled before running away, taking Kaede with her.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kaede screamed. The farther they went, the softer the scream went.

"What was that all about?" Izawa asked, tying his shoelace.

Taro shrugged. "Beats me."

--

Krizzie slowed down when they reached her bedroom. "Come here!" she squealed to Kaede.

The girl looked confused but did as she was told and sat down on the edge of Krizzie's bed. "Did you and Wakabayashi fight last night?" she asked out of the blue. Krizzie shook her head.

"Well, discard the thought, come here!" Krizzie opened the computer that was placed a foot away from her bed, right beside the windows.

"What are you showing me exactly?" Kaede asked, scooting closer. She peered past Krizzie's shoulder.

"Remember earlier when I told you about meeting Ken?" Krizzie asked excitedly. Kaede blushed frantically but nodded.

"Well, I couldn't wait to introduce you to him so I called him when I left you during lunch."

"Oh I… wait… WHAT?" Kaede felt like strangling her friend right now. "So… what did he say?"

Krizzie grinned. "He said he would be happy to meet you. We'll meet him at the mall at noon. He's going to bring Takeshi; he's the little guy's temporary babysitter."

Kaede smiled. "This must be a dream come true." she said coolly. "I'm meeting my favorite soccer player."

"I know how it feels." Krizzie smiled. "I've met mine too. Well, aren't you going to tell the others?" she asked. Kaede shook her head.

"They'll probably laugh at me."

Krizzie chuckled. "Well, how about your folks. You're father's the owner of the big toy store at the mall, right?"

Kaede nodded. "Yeah, but I'd rather not disturb him right now." She smiled. "He's pretty busy, it's nearly Christmas. People are ordering a lot of toys."

"I see…" Krizzie's voice cracked. Kaede looked at her worriedly.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing. How about your mom?" Krizzie suggested. She turned her back to Kaede and opened her e-mail. Before she could reply, Krizzie motioned her to come closer, which Kaede did.

"What?" she asked.

Krizzie smiled and pointed at the screen. Kaede's eyes almost fell out. It was Ken, when he was nine years old. He was wearing his blue cap; beside him was a girl, which Kaede guessed was Krizzie. They were fighting over ball domination.

"His father took that picture." Krizzie said. "He sent it to me when I moved here."

"Why did you move here?" Kaede asked.

"Weren't you listening, I was forced to, I had to move from one house to another." Krizzie placed her hands behind her back. Kaede continued to stare at the screen. Krizzie had her hair in braided pigtails but they reached just about her shoulders.

"So, are you going to tell your mom?" Krizzie asked. She stood up and grabbed something on her side table. She pushed it under her pillow. "You have to ask for permission."

"Sure…" Kaede replied, unsure. "I'll call her tomorrow. How about you?"

The question seemed to surprise her. Krizzie looked up. Ruby clashed with amber. She smiled. "I already did, don't worry… so… dinner?"

--

Dinner had been less eventful. After eating, the rest went up except for Kumi, Sanae and Kaede, who stayed behind to wash the dishes. Although Kaede wasn't a manager, she thought she could help a little. Krizzie was the only female who didn't stay behind.

"She's one lazy bum, isn't she?" Kumi muttered, handing Kaede a wooden spoon for her to dry.

Sanae nudged her softly. "Don't take it out on her. Let the girl get some rest. At her house, she does all the work."

"Really?" Kumi said her tone disbelieving. "How the heck did you know."

"Kumi…" Sanae said sternly. "Just because the two of you don't get along, that doesn't mean we don't either."

Kaede smiled before taking the kettle Sanae handed her. "Does Krizzie live with her parents?" she asked softly.

Kumi shrugged before handing her a glass.

"I think it's best if you ask her about that personally." Sanae said. She handed Kaede some plates before she helped her dry them, leaving Kumi to wash the rest.

--

Krizzie's brows met as she scanned down an unfamiliar webpage. Genzou looked at her lazily from his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"None of your business." Krizzie replied abruptly before clicking something that Genzou wasn't able to see.

"What's that for?"

"Not for you." she replied, giving him a glare before returning to her work. A bell rang on the corridor. "Genzou, turn off the lights." she ordered, taking a sip of water from a glass beside her.

Genzou muttered a curse under is breath before he stood up and closed the light. Immediately, the light from the computer illuminated the room. Genzou swooped over when he saw Ken's name on the screen. "Are you one of his fangirls?" he asked dully.

Krizzie gave him a dirty look. "We're friends. Haven't I told you that the first time I met you?" she asked. Genzou nodded, recalling their first encounter by the pitch.

"So… what are you doing that for?"

"Why?" Krizzie questioned, minimizing the screen before swiveling her chair to face him. "Are you going to do something stupid again to stop me?"

Genzou shrugged. "It depends on what you are doing." he said nonchalantly.

Krizzie growled. "Well I'm doing something that doesn't concern you." she snapped before turning around again. Genzou stopped her by holding her chair.

"Seriously, what is it about?"

Krizzie groaned before punching his hand away. Genzou pulled his arm back. "It's about Ken, now would you leave me alone?"

"What about him?" Genzou sat down on Krizzie's blue bed, crossing his legs. He looked at her, wearing that stupid smug smile.

_I swear I'm going to kill him… _Krizzie chanted in her mind. "Why are you so interested anyway?" she snapped, balling her hands into fists. A vein was starting to appear on her forehead. "It's not like he's your crush or something."

Genzou arched a brow before he uncrossed his legs. He placed his hands on either side of him. "I don't know…" he replied, looking at the screen. He avoided her amber eyes. "I'm just curious." This time he looked at her. He kept a straight face.

"You're weird." Krizzie muttered.

"Speak for yourself." The goalkeeper fought back.

"Are you challenging me?" she asked, standing up.

"What if I am?" Genzou stood up as well. He looked down at her, him being a few inches taller and all.

"I hate you." Krizzie stated with much loathing.

"Who said I don't?"

"Gah! I wish that ground would just open up and swallow you whole!" she said angrily, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm sure hell would welcome you with open arms.

"I'd pull you down with me." came Genzou's witty reply.

They continued their verbal assaults to each other until Kaede, Taro, Izawa, Teppei and Hajime came knocking on their door telling them to shut the fuck up and let others sleep.

--

The next morning, Krizzie woke up from the shrill sound of Genzou's alarm clock. To her surprise, he was already gone. His bed was neatly made and his alarm clock was going on.

Groaning, Krizzie sat up and turned down the alarm clock. She stood up and looked at the time. She had an hour before classes start.

Not wanting to waste time, she got ready. _At least he didn't get his revenge on me on that alarm trick._

--

Krizzie sat down at her seat. Sanae was still at the dorm. It was quite early. Kaede was still getting ready when she went down and the boys were on a meeting with Tsubasa.

She sat down on the chair just beside the door. She took out her book and began to read from where she left off last week. It had been a busy week and she hadn't had time to read.

She was already engrossed in the story when the door swung open. Krizzie settled her bookmark in place and turned around. It was Kumi, Sanae and Kaede.

"Hi guys…" she greeted before resuming.

The three girls gave her a nod before choosing the seats to occupy,

After ten minutes, the room was starting to fill up. Krizzie placed her bookmark at its place and shut her book. Beside her, Kaede was busy drawing.

"Who's that?" Krizzie asked, leaning over to take a look. "Taro?"

"Yeah, he asked me to draw him a portrait of himself." Kaede replied, smiling.

Krizzie made a face. "Is that how he looks like when he's sleeping?" she asked when he noticed the sheets draped on the drawing.

"Yeah." Kaede replied. "Well, that's how I saw him last night."

"Wow…" Krizzie sat back. "He sure is a neat sleeper. When I sleep, the covers of my bed go off."

"Really?" Kaede giggled. Krizzie nodded. They stopped conversing when the teacher made his presence known. He cleared his throat.

When he got almost everyone's undivided attention (Kaede was still drawing, Krizzie was daydreaming and Kumi was gaping at Tsubasa).

He smiled. "You may come in now, you two." Krizzie and Kaede looked up just as the door slid open revealing to new people.

A girl with short dirty blonde hair, emerald eyes and slightly tanned skin entered first. She was wearing a stylish cap, a plain white blouse, flared denims and black sandals. She carried with her a white purse decorated with a drawing of a soccer ball and Taro Misaki's picture. Immediately, the class started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Looks like we have a Misaki fan." Krizzie whispered to Kaede, who nodded. "And it looks like she had spent her time on the beach as well. Look at her tanned skin."

"And look at your pale ones… she has healthier skin I tell you." Kaede whispered, muffling her laughter.

Krizzie looked at her with disdain. "Oh yeah, thank you very much for reminding me. Is it my goddamn fault I never had the chance to go out of the house?"

"You play soccer. That's an outside sport."

Krizzie glared at her. "Oh yeah but my family was so protective that they forced me to play INDOORS; as in a soccer pitch with a high roof. I won't be surprised if they're vampires! Good thing my coach, Takeshi, Hyuuga and Ken were kind enough to give me company and help me practice!"

Kaede smiled. _Wow, her parents forced her to play indoors? Crazy… _"Was? So you mean they're not like that anymore?"

Before Krizzie could reply, a guy who was slightly taller than the girl entered. He had dark brown hair. His eyes were concealed behind a pair of thin-rimmed glasses. He sported a plain white sweatshirt, plain red sweater, jogging pants and a pair of black rubber shoes. He closed the door behind him.

The girls in the class sighed, looking dreamily at the new guy.

"Well, looks like a new fanclub would be formed." Krizzie whispered, taking the chance to renew the subject. Kaede giggled but she had to admit, the guy did look kinda cute.

"Yeah, but not cuter than Ken." Krizzie smirked, reading Kaede's thoughts. The ruby-eyed girl blushed.

"This is Anna Kabayakawa and Ace Yukushi. They transferred from Otomo High because-"

"Because we just want to." Anna interrupted.

"Can we sit now sensei?" Ace asked lazily, combing his neat hair using his hands. "This introducing yourself thing is pretty bor- I mean long."

The girls in class sighed again. Krizzie rolled her eyes. "Jeez…I bet those girls would throw themselves at his feet by the time the sensei turns around."

"And we're really tired." Anna said. Krizzie looked at the new girl. "She may have a chance to be popular." she whispered to Kaede. "I may be a girl but I can tell if another of my gender is cute."

"I get what you're saying." Kaede said, smiling.

The teacher nodded and pointed to two seats next to Kaede. Anna and Ace nodded, bowed to the teacher and went to their seats.

Krizzie returned to her daydreaming. Kaede closed her sketch pad softly and placed it under her chair, smiling uncomfortably to her seatmate, Anna.

"Hey, I'm Anna, you are?" the blonde smiled, showing her pearly whites. She offered her hand.

"I'm Kakutama Kaede, pleasure to meet you." Kaede replied, shaking her hand. Anna tapped Ace on the shoulder. "This is Kaede, say hi." It was more like a statement than an introduction.

Ace gave her a shrug before he resumed talking with one of his newfound friends, Teppei Kisugi.

"Well, it looks like he's having the time of his life." Krizzie muttered. Anna gazed at her. "What?" Krizzie asked.

"You are?"

"Krizzie Kurisaki. Are you guys staying in the dorm?" she asked. Anna nodded. Krizzie's gaze turned to the teacher. She exchanged looks with Kaede. "Kabayakawa-san, we'll accompany you to the teacher later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

"No problem!" Kaede replied when she noticed her friend's amber eyes burning a hole on the teacher's head.

--

After school, the four went to the teacher's lounge where they, once again, met their oh-so-annoying homeroom teacher. Krizzie was glaring at him when they entered. Luckily, this time there wasn't a mob that harassed them on their way.

"Oh, good afternoon students… Anna, Ace, are you here for the location of your rooms?" the teacher asked. Both nodded. "Why are Ms. Kakutama and Ms. Kurisaki here?" he asked.

That's when all control slipped away from Krizzie. She took a deep breath before grabbing the old man by his neck and started shaking him violently. "LOOK HERE OLD MAN, WHEN WE WENT HERE YOU SAID THAT THERE WASN'T ENOUGH ROOM TO ACCOMMODATE US AND I GOT SENT TO ONE OF THE MOST FUCKED UP ROOMS IN YOUR STUPID DORM NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THERE WOULD BE ROOM FOR THE TWO OF THEM?"

She stopped when Kaede grabbed her by the arm.

The teacher straightened his suit and looked at Krizzie straight in the eyes. "I want you to know, that these two will be staying in the room beside yours. It was the storage room before and we had cleaned it just to accommodate them."

"Why didn't you clean it when you knew WE were coming?" she snapped, her hands balled to fists beside her. Anna and Ace watched with amusement while Kaede trued her best to calm her friend down.

"Because," he said with much irritation. "We had another option."

Krizzie growled before walking out, followed by Kaede.

"Next time someone comes he'll tell us there was a spare bedroom at a secret basement." Krizzie muttered. Kaede walked faster, not talking. Krizzie was a hothead and Kaede decided that she should learn to control her temper by herself.

--

That night, Ace and Anna walked in the dorm. Sanae had explained to them the rules, much like she did during Krizzie and Kaede's arrival.

Krizzie had finished quicker than usual and went straight upstairs. Kaede followed her, deciding that she won't wash the dishes this night, then Genzou and Taro. Izawa, Teppei and Hajime went up as well, since they were all in the same floor. Izawa, Teppei and Hajime slept in the same room.

"Aren't you guys tired of sharing one room?" she asked when the metallic doors of the lift closed.

Teppei shook his head. "In fact, we were the ones who convinced Izawa to stay with us, the more the merrier. Genzou didn't want to stay with us."

"So? Izawa used to stay with Genzou?" Krizzie asked as she stared as the opening metallic doors.

"Yup!" Izawa answered energetically. Krizzie smiled before stepping out. They went to their respective rooms.

--

Krizzie was just stepping out of the bathroom when she heard the noise beside them. "They're already there, I see."

Genzou, who was reading a soccer magazine on his bed looked up and nodded. Krizzie was wearing a loose white shirt and yellow pajamas. She collapsed in her bed. "Genzou, close the lights." she ordered.

"I'm reading." Genzou replied. Krizzie snorted.

"I'll close it when Sanae rings the bell."

"Fine." She pulled the covers up.

--

Ace dumped his bag on his bed. The place was cleaned, yet it still lacked something. "On the weekend, we start decorating." he declared.

"Whatever! I'm tired!" Anna said before collapsing on her own bed, not even bothering to change her clothes.

"Man… I have a lazy girl for a roommate." Ace muttered, shaking his head. He took off his glasses before going in the bathroom to have a quick shower.

--

The following days passed dully. There hadn't been anything exciting that went on but Kaede wasn't worried about that.

It was already Saturday, her most waited day of the week. She looked at herself again in the mirror. For this special day, a blue sleeveless off-shoulder blouse under a long-sleeved hooded jacket; a black leather belt around her denim skirt that reached an inch above her knee, plain white socks and a pair of maroon walking shoes.

She waited patiently outside Krizzie's bedroom door. She could hear some faint sounds inside and a few bickering between the two roommates but all she did was smile. She heard Genzou muttering something inaudible before stepping out.

Kaede stepped away when the door opened. Genzou's hair was wet. He was wearing a loose black shirt with the words 'Best Goalie' written in bold letters beside a soccer ball. He had on a pair of simple pair of slacks and his usual rubber shoes.

Kaede wondered where he was going. Surely, Krizzie had not invited him along. "Where's she?"

Genzou jerked his head to the door. "She's still taking a bath. She woke up late; banged the bathroom door telling me to hurry up." he muttered before going down. "Tell the bitch I'm going to breakfast!" he yelled.

"I heard that you fucking bastard! I am NOT a bitch! I'm pissed enough so don't let me get more pissed!" Krizzie yelled from inside. Kaede heard the faint closing of the tap and Krizzie's thundering footsteps inside. She leaned on the wall, it shouldn't take Krizzie long to get dressed.

--

As Krizzie rummaged to her pile of clothes, she dialed Ken's number on her phone. "Idiot, where are you?" she asked when she heard Ken's monotone greeting.

"Nice way to say good morning Kurisaki." Ken said sarcastically. She heard a faint sound of metals clanking before replying.

"Look idiot, I have no time to fool around, Kaede's already outside. I woke up late." she heard a faint engine running. _He's in his car already. Man, this weekend isn't starting as I wanted it to be!_

Ken chuckled at the other line. "Well, it's your fault."

"Don't remind me." Krizzie took out a rumpled shirt before throwing it to the pile of laundry clothes.

"I'm already at the parking lot."

"Shit! I'm still getting dressed. Wait for us at the restaurant by the entrance. You know that fancy one with a lot of whatchamacallits covering the place, right?"

Ken laughed again. "Yeah, I know that place. Tell your friend to dress nice and don't embarrass yourself too much with your weird clothing either."

"Bastard."

"Bye Krizzie. Love you!" he chuckled before hanging up, not giving Krizzie the chance to reply.

"Great." Krizzie muttered. She tossed her phone at the bed and grabbed a blue v-necked shirt and a pair of faded jeans. She slipped on some socks and her midnight blue pair of running shoes. After that, she grabbed her vest and slipped them on.

She picked up her phone, took her bag and opened the door. Kaede's dancing eyes greeted her outside.

"You haven't combed your hair." was Kaede's greeting.

"I know." Krizzie said before grabbing her brush from her bag and running it through her long black hair. "Anyway, you ready?" she asked. Kaede nodded. After making sure all the disturbing tangles were gone Krizzie parted her hair at the side and placed on a black headband that was barely noticeable on her hair.

"Oh yeah, Genzou's coming with us." Krizzie told her. "My bike broke. He's taking us on his car. Did you have breakfast already?"

Kaede nodded. "I already ate." she said.

"Jeez… this morning had been so full of rushing." she complained. When she got down, Genzou was already waiting by the door, his arms crossed.

"Hurry up, I haven't got all day." he muttered.

"You're the one who agreed to help us." Krizzie snapped. She grabbed a piece of toast, drank from a glass of orange juice and went out. Genzou rolled his eyes before following out. Kaede went after them.

They went inside Genzou's BMW before speeding off towards the mall.

--

Kaede fidgeted with them hem of her jacket as the ride went on. She was on the front seat, Krizzie was at the back whispering something to whoever it was on her phone and by her sharp hisses, Kaede could tell Krizzie was started to get a little irritated.

"We're going to fuel up, do you mind if I delay your date a couple more minutes?" Genzou asked, looking at Kaede.

A blush made its way on her face. "D-date?" she stuttered, tightening her hold on her jacket.

Genzou rolled his eyes before stopping on a gas station. Krizzie leaned forward. "Why the fuck did you stop? We're fifteen minutes late!" she hissed.

"Well, we would be in a worse situation if I lost gas in the middle of the road!"

"Why didn't you fill it up earlier days?"

"I can't!" Genzou snapped before giving his payment. "I'm going to go buy me something to drink." he said before going out.

Krizzie leaned back on the back seat and held the phone against her ear again.

--

"Where are you?" Ken whined. Krizzie could hear him playing with the knife and fork on the other line.

"We're in a gas station." Krizzie whispered. "Are you okay? Just wait a few more minutes, we're almost there."

"If you guys don't arrive here soon, I'll order my own food." Ken said.

"Don't you dare!" she paused. "That will embarrass Kaede. And I want her first time seeing you be the perfect one!"

"Fine. Just… hurry up okay? People are giving me strange looks already. And my stomach's rumbling! Are you really sure this Kaede girl's not crazy… like those girls who had embarrassing banners with them?"

Krizzie chuckled; she could almost imagine Ken blushing on the other line. "Don't worry, she's okay. After all, she's my friend."

"I guess… but you are crazy, you just might want some crazy girl to meet me to torture me."

"I assure you, she's not like that." Krizzie whispered.

"Well, just hurry up. I'll know her once I meet her. If you're lying right now Krizzie, you'll get it the next time you visit Toho or I visit Nankatsu, may be I'll even visit your new house."

"Whatever."

"Well, my battery's almost gone. Bye."

Krizzie giggled. "Okay, bye!"

"Bye! Love you!" Ken said playfully before hanging up. Krizzie placed her phone on her bag.

"Kaede, turn the radio on please."

Kaede nodded before turning on the radio. The tank was already filled and Genzou was approaching them. "Who did you talk to?" she asked.

Krizzie looked up and grinned. "No one…" she said. Kaede frowned. _I reckon it's Ken and I bet she's planning something. _She said in her mind.

"So?" Genzou asked, hopping in. "Shall we go?"

"Yup!" Krizzie said before humming the tune of the song in the radio.

Twenty minutes later, they reached the restaurant. It was Krizzie who first went out. She opened Kaede's door for her and helped her friend out. Genzou turned off the engine before stepping out.

"Kurisaki, you're meeting with Wakashimazu, right?" Genzou asked, burying his hands in his pockets. Krizzie nodded before pulling Kaede to the entrance. Genzou followed grudgingly. He didn't know why he agreed when Krizzie asked him to take them to Kaede's date.

**Flashback**

Krizzie's amber eyes observed Genzou as he tried to concentrate on doing his English homework. Actually, he wasn't doing anything but he thought that if he did his homework, Krizzie would get bored and leave him alone.

"What?" he finally asked.

Krizzie smiled. "Can you please grant me one teeny, tiny favor Gen-kun?" she asked, putting on her puppy dog eyes. "Onegai…"

"No." Genzou said firmly. Krizzie pouted.

"C'mon… please…"

Genzou pondered on it for a while. Finally, he asked, "What's the favor?"

"Well, I promised Kaede that I'll introduce her to Ken but my motor gave up on me and the mechanic said he won't be done with it 'til next week. So… could you please give us a ride?"

"When?"

"This Saturday."

Genzou faced her. "Wait… you're going to introduce her to Wakashimazu, and you want ME to take you guys?"

Krizzie beamed. "Your long-time rival, cool, isn't it?"

Genzou scoffed and looked away.

"Well, will you? If you can't, I'll just ask Taro or Izawa…"

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Really? really?

Genzou turned his back on her, irritated, and nodded.

"Thanks." Krizzie muttered, smiling.

**End of Flashback**

So that's basically it. And now, they were looking for Ken in an enormous restaurant. He went closer to the girls and stood beside Kaede. Krizzie snatched out her phone.

"Ken, where are you?" she asked. "We're already here."

"I'm at the second floor; there are few people here. Much more peaceful." Ken replied.

"Okay. We'll be right there." Krizzie hung up and climbed the grand staircase. Kaede and Genzou followed.

"Is this really your date or hers?" Genzou asked Kaede. "She seems more worked up about it than you are."

Kaede glared at him. "It's NOT a date."

"Oh yeah?" Genzou challenged. "Then what is it?"

"Um… it's a… uh… a meeting. Yeah, that's it. A meeting!"

Genzou rolled his eyes but said nothing more. They had reached the top of the stairs. Krizzie's eyes darted back and forth until it reached a certain black-haired goalkeeper. "Ken!" she greeted. The goalie turned around and waved back with a smile.

He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a silver chain going through it much like a sash. His had on a stylish ruined pair of jeans and black cowboy boots. But what was the most noticeable thing he was wearing was his black cap with the letter 'K' sewn on it stylishly. The bottom of the letter 'K' was shaped like a lightning bolt and under it was a soccer ball.

Krizzie held Kaede's hand and walked over. Genzou followed silently.

"I see you brought another guest with you." Ken said, calling over the waiter. He looked back at Krizzie. "Wakabayashi-san I mean."

Krizzie sat down at the chair across from Ken and pulled Genzou beside her. Kaede glared at her. Now, she had no choice but to sit next to Ken, which she did. Ken gave her a dazzling smile. Genzou gave Krizzie the what-did-you-do-that-for look. Krizzie just smiled. Ken shifted his at her.

"Him?" she asked, pointing at Genzou. Ken nodded. "Don't mind him, he's just our driver." Krizzie felt a soft kick on her leg. She just smiled.

"Bitch." Genzou muttered under his breath. Ken chuckled before receiving the menu the waiter handed. He gave one to Kaede.

"Thanks." Kaede muttered before burying herself within the large menu. Krizzie stopped the waiter from giving her a menu.

"I'll have lasagna, mango juice and a vanilla ice cream for dessert." she said. The waiter nodded and listed her request.

Ken gave him back his own menu. "Please give us a large pepperoni pizza. I'll have iced tea for my drink."

Genzou and Kaede stared at their menus; it was their first time in here. 'The Old Spaghetti House' was written in front of the menu.

"I'll have… lasagna and a glass of water." Genzou said. He gave back his own menu. The waiter then listed his order. He looked expectantly at Kaede.

"I'll have some nachos and iced tea." she mumbled before handing back her own menu. The waiter smiled then left.

"How come you ordered so little Kaede?" Krizzie said. "Ken will pay for everything!"

Ken shot her a death glare, which the girl paid no heed to. He turned to Kaede. "I can't finish the pizza, be sure you eat some of that. I don't want a guest to starve."

Kaede smiled before nodding. Ken smiled as well, glad that she, indeed, wasn't the same as those monster girls Krizzie had once introduced him to just to make some money. Krizzie seemed to be reading his mind because she was grinning from ear to ear. He sighed.

"Hey Ken, remember Sakura Satoshi?" she asked, smirking. Kaede looked at the goalkeeper just in time to see him shudder. Genzou held back a guffaw.

"Please, don't remind me. That girl was insane!" Ken exclaimed. The waiter came over and gave them their drinks. Ken immediately took a sip of his.

"Yeah… too clingy… like a vine! Remember when she tried to kiss you?" she asked slyly. Ken blushed and brought down his cap. "Good thing I was there. Her lips were gross… full of… err… spit." She smirked.

"Shut up, will you?" he mumbled. Krizzie giggled. "I'm warning you Kriz…"

"Ha! Whatever. That girl was a big mistake!" Krizzie took a sip from her juice. "I was just trying to see how long you can endure her. Good thing you were a gentleman."

Ken sighed. "Yeah, but you know what Kaede, it was Krizzie who helped me survive those girls." he smiled.

"Damn right!" Krizzie said, pounding her fist softly on the table.

"Although she was the one who caused them to chase me in the first place."

"Hey!"

"How?" Kaede asked, ignoring her friend's babbles.

"During her stay at Toho, she stayed with us. Our families are great friends so she was entrusted to us by her parents. Whenever we were at school, we pretended to be together so those girls would back off… though she introduced some big-headed girls to me…man were they… scary."

"Really?" Kaede asked. The nachos came in. Kaede took one and ate it.

"Yeah!" Krizzie said. "Although whenever Ken has practice and he leaves me by myself, I have to tolerate those stupid girls alone!" she giggled. "Good thing Hyuuga helped us with that one."

"Yeah." Ken smiled. "He called Maki, our team manager at that time, and she stayed with Krizzie every time those fangirls would appear. She'd help this wacko get rid of them." Ken smiled. "We were called the inseparable quadruplets: Krizzie, me, Hyuuga and Maki."

"Hell yeah!" Krizzie yelled, pumping her fists in the air. Some people looked over. "What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"You're impossible." Ken muttered, shaking his head.

"That only makes me more adorable."

"You've got a big head." Genzou muttered.

"Yeah." Ken agreed.

Krizzie feigned hurt. "Why are you ganging up on me? That's not nice!" She pouted.

Genzou rolled his eyes. Ken just smiled. Kaede giggled. Krizzie grinned.

Then Ken noticed Krizzie's grin fade away as she looked at the family beside them. He looked there as well. He noticed that Kaede was looking at the family too, particularly at the mother. The family was composed of a pretty mother, a father in a business suit, a blond girl and a smaller blond boy.

Ken glanced at Krizzie. She looked away, muttered an excuse and stood up to go to the bathroom. Ken watched her go away. _I guess the memory's still there…_

"Um…" Kaede said. Ken looked at her. Was she crying? "I'll go check up on her." Kaede muttered before following Krizzie.

Ken looked at Genzou. He was watching the two girls. "Hey, do you have a relationship with her?" he asked suddenly. Genzou turned around.

"What?"

"Do you have a relationship with her?" Ken repeated.

Not knowing who he meant, he just told Ken his relationship with both. It wasn't much anyway. "They're my classmates. Krizzie's my roommate… that's it." Genzou replied.

"I only meant Kaede. I know Krizzie won't have any relationship with anybody…at least she vowed to me never to…unless she got my permission."

"What? Why? Do you have a relationship with her?" Genzou asked.

Ken looked at him, smiling. "Ask her if you're that curious."

--

Krizzie went inside the comfort room and splashed cold water all over her face. She shuddered before straightening herself and drying her face with her handkerchief. She noticed Kaede standing beside her awhile later.

"Oh… I didn't hear you come in." she muttered before folding her handkerchief neatly. Kaede smiled.

"You alright?"

"Just fine. I just want to… wash my face." Krizzie said before smiling. "Let's go."

Kaede nodded.

--

When the girls got outside, the food was already there. Ken waved them over. Krizzie smiled and pulled Kaede with her.

"Itadakimasu." they all muttered silently before digging in. Krizzie took a bite of her lasagna before she looked at Ken. "Hey… how's Hyuuga? And where's Takeshi?"

Ken smiled. "Funny you asked. Before I met up with you guys, Hyuuga came over. I had Takeshi with me and I figured that he's constant curiousness might ruin my meeting or would you rather call it a date… with Kakutama-san, I asked Hyuuga to take over. He accepted with much persuasion."

Krizzie nodded. "I see. Oh yeah, Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Call her Kaede. She'll like that very much, right?" Krizzie turned to her friend, who hid her blush and nodded, taking a bite from her nacho. Genzou watched them silently, eating his food.

"So, tell me something about you Kaede, after all, we're supposed to be being set up by my friend here?" Ken chuckled, seeing Kaede's blushing face.

"You're pretty shy, aren't you?" Ken asked.

"Well now that you know, don't embarrass her! She's your guest!" Krizzie scolded.

Ken nodded. "I know."

"You better act like a good host. I'm going and Genzou's coming with me. You better treat her right while I'm gone."

Genzou looked at her disbelievingly. She got her food and walked over to another table. Genzou went with her. Kaede looked at Krizzie like she was crazy but the taller girl just gave her a wink before walking away.

"Bye." Ken said. Krizzie smiled. She placed her food in a table for two right behind Ken so she could look at Kaede. There was a mirror right in behind Kaede so she could see Ken too… but that would mean Ken would see her giving Kaede stern looks.

"She's planning something." Ken muttered, resting his head on his slender fingers. "Anyway, tell me about you. Kakutama… that last name sounds familiar… oh yeah! Kakutama Toy Factory!" Ken smiled.

Kaede blushed and nodded. Ken offered her a slice of pizza. "Eat. You're too thin."

"O-Okay." she stammered before taking a slice and putting it on her plate. She slowly nibbled her food. Ken chuckled.

"You eat like a mouse." he commented.

"I do not!" she protested.

Ken just smiled.

--

Krizzie watched them from a distance. "They look good together, don't they Genzou?" she asked.

"Wow." Genzou said without much enthusiasm. "You called me by my first name."

Krizzie rolled her eyes before finishing her food. Ken would kill her if she would waste the food he bought. This restaurant was pricey. "Are you done?"

"Yeah…" Genzou replied. He was already playing with his fork, scratching it softly against his plate. Krizzie noticed the waiter looking for her at Ken and Kaede's table. She raised her hand. The waiter smiled and went over.

"Here's your ice cream ma'am."

"Thanks." Krizzie smiled before dipping her spoon and taking a small bite. "It's good. Oh yeah, give the bill to that long-haired guy I was sitting across to earlier. He told us they wanted to be alone." she pouted. "We poor outsiders."

The waiter smiled. "I see. I must be going then."

Krizzie waved at him before eating her ice cream.

"You lied." Genzou said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, so? People lie all the time." Krizzie said before she took another huge bite again. She let the ice cream melt before speaking. "It was only a white lie, after all."

Genzou sighed. "It's still a lie."

"Whatever." she licked her spoon clean before sneaking a look at the couple again. She squealed when Ken leaned over.

"What?" Genzou snapped. "Are you waiting for them to kiss?"

"I'd be glad if they did." Krizzie turned back to him and laughed. "Y…You should've seen the look on your face! It was hilarious! Hahahaahahaahahahahahah!" Krizzie laughed, causing more than a few heads to turn, including their friends at the table. Krizzie glared at them. "What? I know I'm interesting but staring is rude!" The people looked away. Kaede giggled while Ken just shook his head.

"Is she always like that?" Ken asked. He took a bite from his pizza.

Kaede swallowed. "Well, if you crazy… I say… yeah!"

Ken chuckled. "Some things never change."

"Guess so…"

Kaede froze when she felt two hands envelope her.

"Hey… I thought you were leaving us alone." Ken said lazily.

Krizzie took her hands off Kaede's shoulder. "Thought the better of it. You guys might do something."

Kaede blushed. Ken just smiled. "I'm a gentleman, I'd never hurt a lady."

Krizzie sat down across him. "Uh-huh." She placed her glass in front of her. "I think you guys had too much of an alone time. You're starting to tell lies."

"What's the connection?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

Genzou sat down beside her. "Is it time to go home now?"

**Done! So… how was it? The new guys would be explained more clearly the next chapter so you guys just wait… and… review!**

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Captain Tsubasa, if I did, I would name it Captain Izawa! Mwahahahahaha!

**Chapter Five**

Krizzie stared at the ceiling.

They had just come home. Ken drove them up to the dorm to say goodbye. Kaede was at her own room. Genzou was at the computer, reading some mails his parents had sent him from their business trip in Florida.

"What did they tell you?" she asked before grabbing her book and reading from where she left off. "That you would have to go away and come with them?"

"They did suggest that." Genzou replied, scrolling down his mailbox. "But I won't be granting their request. I'd like to stay here."

"Why?" She briefly looked up to see his reaction, seeing none, she looked away.

"None of your business." Genzou finally replied.

"Suit yourself." She leaned on the headboard and turned the page.

A few silent minutes passed. Genzou jumped when he heard a small thud. A smile crept on his lips when he saw the book lying face down on the floor. Krizzie had fallen asleep. He shook his head and picked it up.

"The Da Vinci Code? Wasn't it famous way back before? Why only read it now?" he raised a brow, noticing how torn the book was. Apparently, it was not handled properly, seeing a few tears in the cover and a few crumpled pages. He scoffed and placed it on her dresser.

He walked over to the computer to turn it off.

"Maybe I should go home for a day or so." he muttered under his breath, stealing a glance at the sleeping girl behind him.

--

Izawa opened his eyes.

His sleep had been good, it was Saturday after all and his nap had been undisturbed. He noticed that Teppei and Hajime had gone; leaving him a note saying they had gone to a computer shop.

Izawa sighed before going to the bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom on their room was out of order so they had to use the one beside the storage room, now Anna and Ace's room.

He decided to get his stuff ready.

--

"HURRY UP ALREADY WOULD YAH?" Ace yelled at the bathroom door.

"SHUT UP! I'M TAKING A BATH HERE!" Anna yelled back.

"Sure." Ace said mockingly. "A one year bath! And that's not an exaggeration!"

"WHAT? Are you trying to insinuate that I take an awful long time like you tell those bitches at our last school?"

"In case you're too dumb to notice earlier, yeah!"

"When I get out of here, you' are so DEAD! Hear me?" Anna threatened. Ace could almost imagine her holding a kitchen knife in front of his face.

"Yeah I hear you but I ain't threatened ducky! Either you do it or die trying!" he paused for a while and seeing-or rather, hearing, on his case- that she wouldn't reply, he continued. "You know, I just have this nagging feeling you'll choose the latter, seeing as you won't let me die! You love me too much Anna Banana." Ace challenged, thankful for the lack of stutter. He actually said all those sentences! And he kinda liked his last remark. A smirk formed on his thin lips.

"Just you wait ACE YUKUSHI! One of these days, I'll really kill you!"

"Just try honey." Ace pushed back his glasses, he was truly enjoying this.

"Ugh! You piss me off! JUST SHUT UP! I hate your squeaky voice!"

"I do NOT have a goddamn SQUEAKY voice! My voice is deep!"

"Sure! And I'm queen of England." Anna said sarcastically. Ace's face darkened.

"In your dreams Kabayakawa."

"Then you admit your voice sounds like a rubber duck."

"Just hurry up! I need to use the bathroom!" Ace stopped. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have…

"Oh really?" Anna said from the inside, her tone very sinister.

"God no…" Ace groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have said that." He imagined Anna smirking behind the white pastel door.

"Open up." he growled, irritated. He didn't want Anna to know that he shuddered. For once, he was thankful that the door was closed.

"Make me." the young woman inside challenged.

Ace could feel veins making themselves visible on his forehead. Finally, his temper had reached his limit. He took a step back, and just as he made his move to slam open the door, the door in front of their room opened. And as soon as the sound of smashed wood was heard,

…

"HENTAI!"

Anna's scream could be heard all over the campus. On the fifth floor, different bath thingies flew in the air, hitting a poor dark-haired boy.

"Itai!" Ace wailed. Covering his face with his arms as Anna threw a lot more stuff at him. He ran out of the bathroom.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" the blond yelled before hitting him with a bar of soap on the head. She walked out, with a towel covering her body.

"I can't believe you would do that!" she exclaimed.

Izawa sweatdropped, as he looked at the scene that unfolded in front of him the moment he opened the door. He looked at his quarreling dorm mates. Genzou looked out from his room and peeked on the lobby. Taro and Kaede were doing the same.

"What's happening?" Kaede asked. Taro looked from the battered Yukushi to the scowling Kabayakawa.

"A peeping tom?" he asked Izawa, pointing at the sprawled Yukushi on the floor.

Izawa nodded. "I'm afraid the bathroom door's broken…"

Anna scoffed before slamming the room to their room close, leaving Ace on the floor, together with a lot of stuff.

Taro and Kaede walked inside their room, taking one last look at Ace.

Izawa looked at Genzou. The keeper shrugged and let him in.

"Thanks." Izawa said gratefully before stepping in their shower.

--

Krizzie woke up when she heard water running. Genzou was fumbling on his closet.

"What are you doing?" Krizzie asked, rubbing her eyes. "And who's in the shower?"

"I'm rummaging in my closet, if it isn't obvious enough. Izawa's the one in there, the bathroom door broke."

Krizzie rolled her eyes before sitting upright. "I KNOW you're rummaging in your filthy little closet but may I know, WHY Wakabayashi-sama?" she said through gritted teeth before looking at the locked bathroom door. "Who broke the bathroom door?"

"The new guys." Genzou answered, ignoring her previous question.

Krizzie watched as he took a handful of clothes and stuffed them in a black duffel bag. She raised a brow. "Are you running away from the dorm?" she asked her; hopeful tone unmistakable. It was Genzou's turn to roll his eyes.

"No. I'm just going to spend the rest of the weekend at home." Genzou drawled lazily. He stood up and knocked on the door. "Mamoru, hurry up!"

"Yeah!" came a muffled reply. Genzou turned around and almost bumped to a certain black-haired girl.

"HOLY FUCK!" Genzou glared at her, Krizzie merely smiled. "Don't you fucking do that again!"

Krizzie grinned before stepping in her walk-in closet. She shut the door behind her, leaving Genzou to his thoughts.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I'm stuck with the strangest people." he muttered.

--

Taro looked up from his book when he noticed Kaede staring out the window. He closed the book carefully before asking her what's wrong.

"Have you ever had a mom?" she asked out of the blue. The question caught the midfielder by surprise. He walked over to the red-eyed girl.

"Sure I have, every child has one…obviously… though I didn't get to spend much time with her. She has her own family now." Taro replied.

Kaede pondered over his reply for a moment before speaking once again. "Misaki-kun… did…does your mother love you?"

Again, the question puzzled the other half of the dynamic duo but nevertheless, he answered. "Sure…I think. I mean, she did want to take me because my father kept on traveling."

Kaede nodded. "Is she kind? I mean…did she treat you alright?"

"Why are you asking these…unusual questions?" he asked. Kaede looked at him straight into those brown orbs. Taro frowned. Her eyes were distant, unlike those he had seen every day. Is this a second personality? A second Kaede that was bound to be unseen?"

"I don't know." she replied dryly, pulling Taro out of his trance. "But tell me, do you think if you ever came in with her…she would give you the love and attention you need?"

Taro shrugged. "To tell you the truth…I'm not sure. I mean, she has another husband…that's mainly reason I never moved in. I'm a Misaki and I refuse to go by another family name…even if it means staying with my mother and stopping from losing and making friends." he looked down, Kaede could see silent tears working their way out. "But you know what…" he looked at her, wiping the tears away. "I'm happy now, I mean… at least… I'm with my father and…I play soccer." He smiled at her, one of his usual sweet smiles. Kaede couldn't help but smile back. "And that's all I ever want to have."

"I see…" she looked at the clear blue skies. Her eyes were still distant but some twinkle had returned to them. For that, Taro was glad.

--

Krizzie came out wearing a black shirt, her faded slacks, black socks and her dark blue running shoes.

Genzou raised a brow when she slipped on a long brown trench coat that reached up to her knees.

"You DO know that you look like a creepy detective? All you need now is a mysterious scar." he remarked. Krizzie giggled.

"Thanks for the comment." she said mildly before walking out. Genzou shook his head.

"Girls…"

--

Anna stepped out of the bedroom door. She looked regretfully at the young boy sprawled on the carpeted floor. She pondered over to approach him or not, finally she decided to do the former.

Making sure that there was no one to see her apologize; she silently crept up and crouched beside her face-down roommate. "Hey Ace…sorry 'bout that." she smiled sheepishly. "I was just surprised."

The boy lifted his head. Anna was surprised to see that his glasses were still intact but was thankful all the same. She didn't want to pay for anything. "Damn right you should be sorry." he grumbled, pouting, which the blond had found irresistibly cute. She fought down a blush.

Finally, she registered into her head what he said. Completely forgetting about his cute pout, Anna frowned. "Hey, I already said I was sorry! You should be happy I even apologized to you! Jeez, what's with guys and their stubborn attitudes?"

"I know what you mean." a girl said behind them. Both turned to the owner of the voice. Anna wished she wasn't there to witness her apology. After all, it was awkward enough to apologize to the four-eyed idiot.

"Krizzie Kurisaki, am I right?" Ace muttered, looking oddly at Anna when she didn't speak. He knew she wasn't one to let her thoughts get away, at least, not in front of anyone.

Anna looked at Ace, and thought of something to work her way out of her predicament. She turned to the amber-eyed girl and flashed what she wished was a convincing smile. "I have someone on my side! I'm relieved that someone here is thinking straight like I do!" she chirped, hoping that her tone would get Ace's mind away from her earlier trance. "Can I call you Krizzie? Pretty please with strawberries on top." she batted her eyelashes for more effect. Krizzie mainly shrugged.

"You should've said with bananas on top." Ace remarked.

"Shut up." Anna snapped.

Behind her, a door burst open, revealing a towel-clad Izawa. A blush made its way on the soccer player's pale cheeks. "Uh…sorry for interrupting…I…uh…kinda…forgot my clothes on my room…uh…um…bye." He grinned sheepishly at them before entering his room.

"Okay…" Krizzie muttered. "That was unexpected."

Anna helped her roommate up before turning to Krizzie. The blond was wearing a cute yellow blouse with stitched flowers decorating its hem and a pair of simple jeans and yellow sandals. She grinned at Krizzie. "Where are you going?" she asked. Krizzie shrugged again.

The door from earlier opened again, this time revealing a Genzou wearing his cap, a white polo shirt and pants. He stared them down before proceeding down the stairs.

Krizzie narrowed her eyes and started walking when the sound of the front door closing echoed on the dorm walls. Anna followed close behind her, Ace went with them.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked again, she scanned the girl's outfit-which she had been doing right after she told Ace to close his mouth-arguing on her mind whether to ask or not, in the end, she did. "And what's with the century-old coat?"

Krizzie frowned at her remark. Surely her coat wasn't THAT ancient-looking. She decided to shrug the comment off and answered her question. "I'm going to investigate." she replied wryly. Anna and Ace's eyes lit up before going on either side of her. It seems that both of them had a taste for some 'juicy' details.

"Ja, Sanae-sama! I'm going out!" Krizzie yelled out. She glanced at the couple walking on either side of her. Honestly speaking, it was irritating. Never in her life had she been squeezed by two people she had only met for a couple of days. After hearing Sanae's yell of approval, she moved on.

Yet, the two were still hogging her. Fed up, she threw her arms in the air and sent them the best glare she could muster. Both jumped back. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH THE TWO OF YOU?" she screamed.

Anna and Ace blinked. Once, twice, trice but Krizzie had it in the second. She let out a growl of irritation before scanning the grounds. Genzou had already gone out, but left a trail of dirt from his unclean tires. She allowed herself a small smile before hopping in her own bike. Turns out, the mechanic had sent it right after Kaede's date with Ken. Anna and Ace followed her with questioning glances.

"What?" she drawled before starting the engine. Anna raised a brow.

"Aren't you gonna hitch us a ride?"

If it wasn't for her trained composure, Krizzie could've sworn her jaw would've dropped on the ground. Why the hell would this blond girl want a ride from her of all people? She decided to share her point of view.

"Whoa, whoa, halt there missy." she said, stopping her with her palms outstretched in front of her. She gave them an incredulous look. "Do you really mean to say that you want ME to give you a friggin' ride?" she scoffed.

"Uh…let me think…" Anna muttered, putting her index finger under her chin and looking up the sky. She placed her hands down and gave her a sarcastic look. "Um…yeah?"

If it wasn't for her years of training with a high-and-mighty Hyuuga, a know-it-all Ken and want-to-know-everything Takeshi, she would've killed the stupid woman in front of her now. Realizing that she has stalled enough time, she gave them a glare before going on her way, but not before sending them a puff of smoke from her smoke pipe.

Anna planted her hands on her hips, right after she coughed several times; glaring at the trail of dust the idiotic girl had left them in. She pushed Ace to her car and literally dumped him on the passenger seat. She started the engine and the car roared to life. She was going to get back to that scrawny bitch for ruining her hairstyle.

--

Silence surrounded the room once again. It was making the brown-haired midfielder uneasy but Kaede seemed to be content with the awkward atmosphere. He decided to ruin the moment.

"Kaede, does your mom love you?" He didn't know why he asked the question. It just sort of slipped from his mouth. The moment he said it, he regretted it immediately. Kaede's breath hitched a moment and her eyes became distracted. He wondered if he asked the proper question but now that he asked it, he can't help but feel curious.

When Kaede didn't answer, he decided to speak again.

"Y-you don't have to answer, I-I-I mean…the question was out of pure curiosity, I don't mean to barge in your private life…I-I…um…sorry." he stammered. Kaede blinked at his uneasiness but smiled for a brief moment, making Taro sigh in relief.

"Actually," she told him after she had gained her calm back. "I don't spend much time with my mom. Sure, I lived in the same house as her and she's there more often than my dad…but we never grew that close. Unlike some girls with their moms." she glanced at him and Taro, once again, saw that faint glimmer of sadness in her ruby eyes. He decided to stop the conversation by looking down.

Kaede smiled, she was thankful that Taro understood her enough to leave her alone. She looked up at the sky, now decorated with birds, and her thoughts wandered off.

--

Krizzie fought the urge to let her jaw drop for the second time when she saw that wretched Wakabayashi's residence.

"I-It's huge!" she exclaimed before hopping off her bike. She knew that the pair next room was following her but heck, she didn't give the slightest damn. She walked up the gate, not bothering to park her bike more carefully.

A guard blocked her view from the mansion. "Good afternoon ma'am." the guy said in a strange British accent. "May I help you?"

Krizzie knew that in this kind of homes, you've got to have an appointment before entering. She scanned the walls around her before shaking her head. "Actually," she paused, giving the guard a cheerful smile. "Don't bother." she said before walking away. The guard paused before walking back to his stool beside the gate.

Anna followed the black-haired girl. She looked back to see Ace, following her casually, hands buried on his pockets. He mouthed a 'what' to her before raising his brow. Anna merely smiled before looking in front, thankful that Ace didn't notice her faint blush.

It was her turn to raise a brow when Krizzie touched the vines on the east wall with her long fingers. She was even more surprised when Krizzie started pulling on them gently. And she practically wondered if the world had gone wild when Krizzie stepped on one and proceeded to go up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she hissed, looking around to make sure that no one saw her talking with a girl climbing vines like a stupid ape. "That's called breaking and entering!" Already, she had forgotten about her revenge. Hopefully, the cops would do it for her.

Krizzie looked down at her. "Technically, since I didn't break anything, it's only called entering." she paused, looking at her feet. "Actually…I DID break a few vines. Perhaps your theory might fit."

Ace looked at her incredulously. Krizzie rolled her eyes and kept going. Ace checked the strength of the vines as well. Anne's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me YOU'RE going in too!" she wailed.

Ace shrugged. "You dragged me here. Might as well do it."

"You're blaming ME for this?" Anna asked, not without a painful jab in her voice. Ace merely shrugged.

Anna looked at Krizzie then at Ace, her eyes just darting from one to another before she sighed, a common sign of giving in. Ace smirked when Anna growled and climbed up as well, her suing the uneven layer of rocks as her support. She detested vines.

Krizzie hopped over the rest of the wall and landed softly on the ground. She scanned the area, thankful that she had a good distance from herself to the guard. She waited while Ace and Anna jumped in beside her. Well, more like Ace jumping in and Anna landing on top of him. It was a miracle the guard hadn't heard them. She turned around to strangle her when she noticed the position they were in. She allowed herself a small smirk.

"I didn't let you come with me to make out you know." she told them smugly, tilting her head to one side. They looked from her to themselves before realizing the position they were in. Their legs were tangled in a…suggestive sort of way, Anna was between Ace's legs and her hands were on either side of his head.

"Actually," Krizzie continued, her innocent look remaining. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two start kissing now." Anna, as if controlled by Krizzie's voice started to lean down, making Krizzie smirk and Ace close his eyes.

Then, as if their minds had started functioning again, they scrambled away. Anna was a bright shade of pink the boy much the same. Krizzie smirked again before pretending to look impassive. "Oh don't let me interrupt, please do go on." she smirked again; unfazed by the glare both were sending her.

She shrugged and searched for an unlocked window. She couldn't risk being seen outside by that guy with the badge. She noticed the window open at the far back. She hid in one of the trees and ducked behind some bushes.

The two followed her, still dazed but minds working better. Krizzie fought the urge to tell them how silly they looked, looking like a couple of students from a silly high school. She realized that that's just what they are. She left the comment inside her head and, after looking around, jumped into the open window. Ace and Anna followed her, both having a problem, manly because of their dysfunctional brains. Young love…

She noticed they were in the kitchen and smiled at the startled cook who stopped from chopping some carrots the moment he saw her concealed behind the bushes. "M-May I help you?" he stuttered, eyes now looking bewildered at Ace and Anna. Krizzie suspected this house hadn't had a break-in for some time.

Krizzie looked around and convinced herself that she wouldn't go around the place looking for Genzou, she turned to the cook. "Actually," she told him with the most heartwarming smile she could muster. "You can."

--

She turned left, vaguely remembering the rush of directions the cook had given her. Finally, she came upon a pair of large white double doors with gold outlines, which she suspected, was the goalkeeper's door. She turned to Ace an Anna, who both gave her an awkward smile. She frowned. They could at least fake a good smile, one that she had always showed to other people.

She sighed and knocked on the door.

--

Izawa sat up; the sun was slowly going down. The forward frowned. His Saturday had been too boring. He wondered if he should've gone with Hajime and Kisugi. It would've been more time-worthy.

He drowned himself in the mattress, hopefully wishing that he would just die right then and there, maybe the afterworld wouldn't be as boring as life on weekends.

"Sometimes, I prefer it when we have school." he grumbled, groaning when he heard the crickets starting their evening song, as if joining him in his misery.

--

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE SHITTING FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Krizzie covered her ears, flashing Genzou what she hoped was a threatening glare despite the fact that her ears had the high possibility of failing her.

"We just followed her." Ace said abruptly, pointing an accusing finger at Krizzie, for which he got an icy glare. Ace lowered his fingers and fought the urge to gulp; knowing it as a sign of fear, and showing fear right now would be the stupidest thing anyone would ever come up with.

Krizzie returned her glare to Genzou, who was doing the same to her but her bad mood quickly disappeared when she saw the inside of his room. Her mouth immediately hung open. "Holy mother of the son of a bitch, YOUR ROOM IS HUGE!" she brushed past him and let her amber eyes indulge in the rich detail of the goalkeeper's room. "I heard of the Wakabayashi being a wealthy family but this… THIS IS INCREDIBLE!"

She clasped her hands together as she walked around, even twirling in pure bliss. She grinned at the keeper, to which his reply was a frown. He shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and looked over to her then to her companions. Ace shrugged and Anna gave him a lazy glare. He turned back to Krizzie. "Woman," he drawled, not exactly in the mood to cope up with her. That was the main reason he left in the first place. "Could you please tell me in a _civilized _way, what the hell are you doing in MY room?"

Krizzie looked over her shoulder towards the angry Wakabayashi. "Man, your question was far lower than civilized." she told him. Genzou mainly glared at her.

"Well, I consider it explainable since I just opened up my room to see the very least person I was expecting to!" he hissed, not wanting to let the other occupants of the huge estate hear him.

Krizzie frowned before pouting. "Aww…c'mon! I was just curious, that's all!" she collapsed on the floor, in a heap of mock drama, even covering her face with her hands. Genzou rolled his eyes. "Didn't you miss me?" she asked teasingly, still stuck in her position.

"Stand up Kurisaki. And no way in hell would I miss you." he growled. When he was sure she wouldn't climb on her own two feet, he crouched down in front of her and gave her one of his famous glares, knowing full well she wasn't affected. She looked up and smiled, Genzou noted that there wasn't a single tear in her eyes.

"You're a horrible actress." he commented dryly. Krizzie shrugged before standing up. He followed soon after.

"I know. That's why I hate drama class." she told him before looking at his back, stealing a glance at Ace and Anna. Genzou turned around as well.

"Scared they would leave you alone?" he asked.

Krizzie shook her head. "They'll stay there, I'm sure." she smirked. "I just don't want to see their…ahem…erotic show." Her smirk widened when both teens sent her death glares, both not matching to Wakabayashi's but both enough to make anybody shiver, but we all know Krizzie isn't just anybody. After all, she was one of those rare people that could stand his inexcusable personality and much less his arrogant smirks, now she's even using them against him and Genzou was beginning to regret even showing it to her.

She surprised him when she turned around and smiled brightly. He stood there, mouth open, watching her as she dragged Ace and Anna for a tour. It took him a few minutes to realize what she was doing and it was too late when he finally let it through his thick head.

"Holy shit…" he muttered before running to stop the stupid girl with amber eyes.

--

"You know," Kaede muttered, getting ready for her evening bath. "I have a feeling something bad is happening."

Taro stopped drying his hair and peered curiously at her. "Same here."

--

Genzou could feel his eyes twitching as Krizzie roamed about, giving unwanted compliments about his home. Seriously, why was she even here anyway? He obviously didn't invite her. The girl was too troublesome for him to bear.

"Ooh…you didn't tell me you had a collection of caps Wakabayashi." she looked over and smiled as his agitated face grew worse. A chuckle escaped her lips. "And are those team pictures?"

Genzou felt his temper rising again as Krizzie looked through framed photographs beside his soccer achievements. "Yes. Yes. Could you please leave? NOW?"

Ace and Anna, who caught that provoked look on his face, hurriedly left through the front door. Genzou sighed when he heard their car going away. He looked at Krizzie. She was oblivious to her friends' flight.

"Ooh...is this picture taken during elementary?" Genzou swore if she doesn't leave now, he might commit murder.

He looked up when he noticed she had stopped her incessant babblings. She was holding a picture of his parents when they got married. "They look so happy." her eyes softened and she smiled at him. "Don't you wish someday you could meet someone who would really care for you someday?"

"In another lifetime, yeah." he replied, taking the photograph from her and returning it to its original place beside his trophies. He noticed her eyes never left the frame. "What's your problem?" he asked, confused that she wasn't angered by his last comment.

Krizzie shook her head and let her eyes roam around again. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Where's Ace and Anna?" Genzou sweatdropped.

"They left."

…

"WHAT?" Krizzie ran around, looking under tables, inside vases even inside Genzou's vast collection of caps. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Y-You! You bewitched them didn't you? They would never leave me! You cursed them!" she paused, looking at him. He raised a brow. "YOU ATE THEM!" You ate my friends!" No!'" she started running around in circles, much to the goalkeeper's annoyance.

"God help me." he muttered, massaging his temples, as if that would do him good. Krizzie continued running around, almost breaking the antique vase his mother adored and almost activating that hunting gun his father hung in the wall if a servant haven't caught it in time.

"Young master, I think this girl better calm down." the butler suggested, placing the gun back to its proper place.

"I think its best she leaves." Genzou suggested back.

Krizzie looked out of the windows, after noticing the beautifully arranged curtains and gasped. "Oh…it's already nightfall?" she pouted and bowed respectfully to the butler. "I must be going now."

"Good." Genzou muttered.

"Do you have a vehicle to accommodate you miss…?"

"Krizzie Kurisaki."

"Miss Kurisaki?"

Krizzie smiled and nodded. "Yup! I have a motorbike outside!"

Genzou looked up. Didn't she say it would not be fixed until next week? Krizzie caught his look. "It was just returned by the mechanic a few hours earlier."

"Are you sure you don't want to accept our offer of a ride?" the butler asked and Krizzie shook her head and bowed.

"I really must be going now. Thanks for letting me in."

The butler looked at her for a moment before smiling. "Our cook says you broke in."

Krizzie paused then flashed a nervous grin. "Yeah, I bet the blue-clad dude by the gate's mad at me. Sorry 'bout that. Sometimes, I just get too curious. When Genzou mentioned something about staying in his house for the weekends, I wondered what their house would look like…I heard about your wealth."

The butler laughed. "There's nothing to worry about."

Krizzie bowed again before going out the front door and boarding her bike, which was transferred from the walk to the vast lawn of the huge estate.

She waved at the butler and the butler waved back. Krizzie started the engine and drove off. Genzou looked at the blue flames blended in black at the base of her bike before turning to his butler.

"Young master Genzou, I'm glad you made some friends other than soccer players at your school." he told the goalkeeper.

Genzou was about to reply when it happened.

"Holy fuck!"

"What now?" Genzou grumbled, going outside to take a look. Krizzie hadn't gone very far, she hasn't even reached ten feet away from the gates, and her engine was already giving up on her, making sputtering noises and finally, giving up on her.

"Shit! Why now of all the fucking times? I told that bozo mechanic to do his freakin' best job!"

The butler looked grimly at the girl. "I see you have the same vulgar language."

"Glad you noticed." Genzou said dryly. He walked over to her.

"Are you sure you didn't destroy that on purpose?" he asked when he was close enough.

Krizzie glared at him. "You think I would?" This bike cost me a fortune! And I love this thing!"

The butler came over as well, a mechanic in tow, probably one working under Genzou's family.

"Fix this, would you Joshua?"

"Yes sir." said the guy, in an unmistakable French accent. He grabbed the bike's handlebars and took them to a nearby garage. Krizzie wondered briefly if the Wakabayashi family had an addiction if foreign servants.

The butler noticed Krizzie looking over. He chuckled. "Don't worry young lady, Joshua knows how to do his job. Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Carl, Wakabayashi-sama's butler."

"Hey…are you sure he could handle my baby?" she asked, referring to her motorcycle.

"Yes, I'm sure. But if it makes you feel any better, you could stay here until the bike is fixed."

"Am I not a bother?"

"Not at all. It would be nice to see another young soul in this lonely household. Plus, you could meet Genzou-sama's personal coach tomorrow."

"I could?"

"Yes."

Then I'll stay."

Genzou watched the exchanged with a bewildered look and by the time he decided to interrupt, there was already nothing he could do. Krizzie was staying over… it was going to be HELL.

**He. He. How was it? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and favor: REVIEW!**

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CT, c'mon isn't it obvious enough?

**Chapter Six**

Carl smiled as he led the young Kurisaki through the maze called the Wakabayashi hallways. Already, the girl was getting rather…dizzy.

"Are we there yet?" she asked for the nth time. Carl chuckled, shaking his head.

Krizzie held her head, resisting the urge to throw up right then and there. They've been going round and round, turning to different corners that she can't even remember which way she came from. "I don't know how you rich dudes manage to keep up with all these…mazes in your house…no, scratch that, your mansion…no…not quite right…castle…yeah that's more like it. Your humungous castle."

Carl chuckled again before, at last, stopping in front of double doors that reached the high ceiling that Krizzie couldn't reach unless she stood something that was ten times her height.

"Man…I think I need to hurl." she immediately pushed open the doors and rushed to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach, which consisted of the food she had eaten during Ken and Kaede's "meeting".

Carl held back her hair for her. "Are you alright?"

Krizzie straightened up and dried her mouth with a roll of tissue. "Don't worry, I'll live." she flashed Carl a smile before throwing the roll into a nearby trash bin.

Carl smiled back. "Then I suggest you scan your room more properly."

Krizzie nodded. She let her eyes roam around the bathroom; it consisted of colors of white and blue, those two swirling, blending together, and completing the impression of a small whirlpool. "Wow…" she mumbled, getting dizzy again from staring at the abstract tiles.

She opened the door and stared at the high-ceiling room. In contrast of the light colors in the bathroom, the bedroom consisted of black and blue, now creating the picture of a wild thunderstorm. "This is cool…" she smiled at Carl. "This is even my favorite color combination…it even feels that the room was made especially for me…"

Carl smiled sadly. "It was supposed to be a room for Genzou-sama's younger brother… but Mrs. Wakabayashi had an unfortunate miscarriage. That was the main reason Genzou-sama is an only child."

"And the main reason why he's a total spoiled jerk." Krizzie muttered to herself.

"Interesting choice of words." Carl muttered, though his lips were still formed to a jolly smile.

Krizzie smiled sheepishly. "He…he…sorry but he's a really…um… well, he's a real bastard at times. Think he's the king of the world. That kid needs some lessons on manners." Krizzie said out loud. "Sorry…but that's how I view his personality…such an irritating, annoying, egoistic…uh…bastard."

Carl gave her a lopsided smile. "Um, I would appreciate it if you would stop with the trash talk. Genzou-sama has a different reputation in this house."

Krizzie raised a brow but after a long pause her eyes brightened to some extent. So there was more to the arrogant prick than she thought. She smiled. "Enlighten me."

--

Genzou sneezed in the middle of making his cup of tea. He looked at the west wing, where Carl had taken Krizzie.

"If she does something to my favorite butler, she's dead." he muttered, sniffling before continuing his work.

--

Carl laughed as Krizzie scrunched up her face in disbelief.

"No…seriously… he has manners?" she asked in utter skepticism. After all, all the Genzou she had a chance to see was a self-centered jerk who doesn't even give a fucking damn if it was the end of the whole goddamn world!

Carl laughed, as if reading her mind. "Yes…more than you'll know I'm sure."

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she observed him. "You absolutely sure you're not pulling my leg?"

"Yes." Carl replied, as his lips twitched involuntarily, the girl could say he was holding back another batch of his hearty laughter.

Krizzie sighed. "Then how come she…I mean HE, doesn't show it in public. I even deduced he's gay, well, judging on the way how he fights with me. Gentlemen never fight a lady!"

Carl chuckled in amusement as Krizzie made a fake serious face, only ending up making a preposterous one. He burst out laughing as she even raised a hand to prove her point, making her look like a juvenile replica of the statue of liberty.

"Shut up." she snapped at him, though her lips formed a small smile. "So…what else does that snake show to you that we don't know in school?"

"Do you know that he absolutely loves marshmallows?" Carl asked with a smile. "He loves them with his morning coffee, with cream and sugar."

Krizzie's face fell as she tried to imagine the SGGK drink such a beverage. "WHAT? Seriously?" Krizzie asked, wide-eyed. She can't imagine the stoic goalkeeper having marshmallows with his creamed coffee every morning. "Man… that was… unexpected. Are you POSITIVE you're not lying to me?"

"Yes, very."

"Whoa…blackmail." Krizzie grinned maniacally.

Carl's face fell. "Ms. Kurisaki…please don't… Genzou-sama would kill me."

Krizzie frowned. "Okay! But if he tried to pull some prank, am I free to use it?"

Carl thought about it for a while before nodding. "Deal."

Krizzie smiled. If Genzou, pulls some hoax, she'll have something against him. Thinking about it, she couldn't suppress a small smile.

Carl grinned back. "How about dinner?"

--

Krizzie glared at Genzou all throughout dinner. The reason? Let me explain to you.

She was all hyper, following Carl to the dining area, even hopping to it in fact, when his filthy foot appeared from nowhere tripping her. Thus, she ended up falling down the rest of the stairs and as of now, she was sporting a huge bruise on her left cheek, courtesy of their hard wooden floors.

Genzou rolled his eyes. "Look, I said I was sorry." he whispered harshly at her.

"Sorry's not enough." Krizzie hissed back before taking a bite of the roasted chicken. She ignored Genzou's silent curses and turned behind her. "My compliments to the chef." she smiled at the standing servants, earning a large grin from their Italian chef. "Why don't you join us? It's kinda boring eating with this devil alone."

The attendants exchanged worried looks before sitting around the table. Genzou glared at Krizzie while she merely smiled back.

"Consider this as your formal apology." Krizzie said with a smile. The servants joined them as soon as they heard Genzou's inevitable growl.

This is one thing they would remember to thank Kurisaki before she leaves.

--

It was already midnight, but Krizzie couldn't quite sleep. She was wearing plain white pajamas, offered to her by one of Genzou's maids.

She had said goodbye to Carl some time ago, right after he showed her the way back after dinner. He promised he would fetch her in the morning. Krizzie was afraid of getting lost.

Sighing, Krizzie looked up at the ceiling, smiling as she caught sight of the swirling black and blue, and even flashes of white serving as brilliant lightning.

"All I need now is a real demonstration of rain." she muttered to herself before hiding under the covers. She closed her eyes but seconds later, she would open them again.

"Goddamn it!" she yelled. "I can't fucking sleep!"

--

Genzou woke up from a deep slumber. He yawned and looked at his clock. It was fifteen minutes after midnight. He reached over and set the alarm.

--

Krizzie sighed as sleep finally overcame. She closed her eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

--

It was still dark outside but a certain house was already a living hell. At first it was just soft footsteps, accompanied by the steady breathing of sleeping people, then a soft inhale… and then hell came out of nowhere, surprising the mansion's other occupants, making some people think they would rather have a volcano erupt than go through such nonsense every morning.

"WAKABAYASHI! IT'S FUCKING FIVE IN THE MORNING! DO YOU KNOW HOW LESS SLEEP I GOT, YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD? JUST YOU WAIT YOU FUCKING UGLY TOAD! I WILL KILL YOU!" Krizzie yelled while evading a chair, clad in an ordinary pair of pajamas and barefooted.

Carl sighed. It had been too loud in the house ever since he asked Krizzie to stay but a smile made its way on his lips. At least, the household seems to be livelier.

"Thanks Betty!" the black-haired girl said to one of the maids, grabbing the apple juice she gave her, leaving it on the table next to her after drinking its contents then running to the gardens to continue the chase.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BLOW A FREAKIN' TRUMPET IN MY EAR IN FRIGGIN' FIVE IN THE MORNING YOU THREE-HORNED DEVIL? WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" she yelled, jumping over one of the plants to get over the goalkeeper.

"DIE TRYING OLD HAG!" Genzou called from where he was. Carl watched, amused before looking at the time. It was a quarter to six, they had spent 45 minutes running all around the Wakabayashi estate, anytime now, Genzou's coach would arrive. He decided to call the two's attention.

"Okay you two lovebirds; stop your quarreling and come here." Carl said, glad that his voice was still audible from all those shouting. He chuckled when Krizzie gagged.

She pointed a disgusted finger at the goalkeeper, said keeper raised a brow. "H-Him?" she pointed the finger back at herself. "W-With me? Ew! Never! Yuck! Not gonna happen! Over my dead body! The lion would become herbivorous first before we become a couple! That's just…eew…" Krizzie pretended to throw up to emphasize her point. "Carl, how could you say that?"

"Who would want to be with YOU?" Genzou said in a disgusted tone.

"What? Well for all I know, you would!"

"Ha! In your dreams you perverted hag!"

"I am so NOT a hag, and I am very innocent unlike you Genzou-teme!" Krizzie proceeded to one of the pillows in the sofa and threw one at him. Being a goalkeeper, he caught it easily.

"You think I would fall for that, amateur?"

"Who the hell are you calling an amateur, bitch?" Krizzie threw another pillow, this time with the strength and accuracy of a baseball pitcher. She hit him head-on. "One point for me baka!"

The butler chuckled again while Genzou continued throwing Krizzie nasty looks. "Well, Krizzie, you'll meet Genzou's coach in a few minutes so I advise you to get ready."

"Hontou ni? Sugoi!" (Really? Cool!) Krizzie squealed, punched Genzou on the head HARD and rushed to the nearest room and locked it.

"WTF?" he ran to his door and slammed his fists on the wood. "WOMAN, THAT IS MY ROOM YOU'RE STAYING IN! GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I REPORT YOU TO THE AUTHORITIES!"

"I'm not listening!" Krizzie sang.

eins started appearing on Genzou's forehead. He turned to Carl. "Keys."

Carl shrugged after feeling through his pockets. "Krizzie took it."

"NANI! Kurisaki, omae wa korosu!" (WHAT? Kurisaki, I will kill you!)

Krizzie laughed, knowing the goalkeeper couldn't kill her even if he tried. Ha! The guy couldn't even kill the small fly on the table last night. "That was an empty threat Wakabayashi." she said, laughing when she heard Genzou's stream of curses on the other side of the door.

Analyzing the situation, she wondered exactly WHY she did she choose his room. Well one, it was the closest. Two, it was open and three, she wanted to piss him off as much as he pissed her off this morning. Krizzie frowned and proceeded to banging her head against her palm, just to take off the ringing sensation when the blasted horn exploded its senseless sound right on her ear.

"Damn that Wakabayashi."

She wandered around the room, almost in envy since it was bigger than the house she bought when she went back to Nankatsu. She sighed, smirking slightly when she heard a certain goalkeeper's fist bang on the door.

"GODDAMN IT! I SWEAR KURISAKI IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF, SKIN YOU ALIVE, POUR YOUR BLOOD TO THE SEA AND FEED YOUR FUCKING DEAD BODY TO THE LIONS AT THE ZOO!"

"I JUST DARE YOU TO GENZOU WAKABAYASHI!" she yelled back, tying her hair into two pigtails, just to look more or less presentable. She smiled and opened the door, stepping out of the way just in time to welcome a certain Genzou who went straight to the wall.

"Wow," Krizzie said with obvious sarcasm. "Nice entrance asshole."

Genzou muttered something under his breath, something that went along the lines off, "Kill… stupid… girls… idiotic… must… die…"

Krizzie smiled. She stepped out of the room and found Carl cleaning the plates on the table. "Um, let me help with that."

Carl smiled and shook his head. "You should get ready."

Krizzie smiled sheepishly. "Um…I didn't bring any clothes…I didn't really expect to stay the night here, less stay 'til the afternoon. I was just lucky there was an available nightwear."

Carl smiled. "There's still time for some last-minute shopping."

--

Krizzie walked over to the nearest store (The money she has were from Genzou, miraculously, he gave her some money to buy some clothes…or does it have to do something with his respectable coach?), purchased a pair of blue baggy jeans then went over to the next store and bought a black shirt that was a size larger than her with the words "School Suckz" written in front and with a lot of torn books, broken pencils, spilled ink and other outrageous drawings around it.

Carl peered at the stuff she purchased and gave her a dry look. "This looks like boys' clothes Krizzie-san." he stated matter-of-factly. On the other hand, Genzou was grinning from ear to ear.

"I like the shirt."

Carl flashed him a you're-not-helping look. Genzou shrugged.

Krizzie pouted. "C'mon Carl, please! I like these." Carl grudgingly obliged and they walked home, or rather, they rode an extremely large limousine home.

--

"I hate you." Genzou stated, glaring at the red spot on his face on the mirror, courtesy of Krizzie, when the limo suddenly halted and his hands positioned themselves to I-don't-need-to-mention places.

"Feeling's mutual." Krizzie deadpanned.

"Women," Genzou scoffed, placing some offered ice from Carl on his swollen cheek.

Carl laughed nervously from his place in front of the said woman, whose facial features were way harder than they were the previous day. He swallowed when her hellish eyes looked at him. "Hey Carl, when his parents arrive, tell them their son needs a trip to good-manners-and-right-conduct school. I heard summer classes are already available."

Carl sighed. He couldn't argue with that.

--

Carl's face fell when he looked at Krizzie's "I'm-prepared" look.

Genzou smirked. "If I need to attend GMRC classes, then I think you need to attend Fashion Freak's classes. You look like a guy, just cut your hair off a bit."

"I like this. Shut up."

Carl sighed and shook his head, rubbing his aching temples. Genzou stiffened when he heard the doorbell ring and checked the clock. "Carl, it's already six…"

The butler nodded, bowed politely and went to answer the door. Genzou looked at Krizzie for a while, scrutinizing her outfit. "I'm not kidding about what I said earlier."

"Neither was I." Krizzie replied, brushing past him and towards the sofa. It was lucky that she could still see Carl's back.

"Hey, are you still mad?" he called after her, absent-mindedly covering his face with one hand.

"No, I'm just having fun ignoring you." Krizzie muttered sarcastically, sending him one of her deadly death glares.

Genzou growled. "What do you want me to do then?" he asked, irritation surfacing in his deep voice.

Krizzie stopped, before facing him with a self-confident face. Genzou knew right then and there that he made the mistake of saying that dreadful last sentence.

**So, what do you think? **

**OMG, what would Krizzie order Genzou to do? And would he stick to his pride and keep his word or would the facade of theproud SGGK just go down the drain? And what happened to Anna and Ace? When would Kaede see Ken again? WHAT WOULD KRIZZIE DO? Find out in the upcoming chapters of When Two Teams Live Together… THE SECOND INSTALLMENT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Captain Tsubasa

**Chapter Seven**

Krizzie fought the urge to laugh. And when I say laugh, I mean really laugh.

Coach Mikami was ready to throw up, and by that I mean he's really about to puke.

Genzou scowled, really, really scowled.

After all that's happened, I think everything needs an elaboration.

Let me take you where I left off…

Genzou DID NOT miss that maniacal glint at the black-haired girl's eyes and surely, he couldn't miss that evil smirk playing on her lips as she looked straight in his eyes..

She turned completely, now facing him. Her face never changed and the goalkeeper fought the urge to shudder.

"What I want you to do?" Krizzie asked. She placed a thoughtful finger under her chin and started brainstorming. She could destroy all his caps, but she was sure that he would just buy another set by morning. Or she could make him clean the entire house but she was sure the servants wouldn't allow it.

Well, she could feed him worms, cockroaches and such but she wasn't sure she would enjoy it much without a lot of people to witness the goalkeeper's disgust.

Then her eyes lit up.

Lots of vibrant images ran through the proud keeper's brain: images ranging from drowning himself in his own urine to, heaven forbid, stripping himself naked on international television!

The smirk playing on Krizzie's lips didn't lighten his mood up even one bit. It only made him feel like hell had seized hiding beneath the surface and appeared right there before him. The servants, who were backing away very slowly, could feel his temper rising up mixed with the feelings of dread, anxiety and the most noticeable of all: fear.

Krizzie crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at Genzou's annoyed expression.

"Hey Wakabayashi-sama…" she paused, her smirk getting wider. Genzou wanted nothing in the world but wipe that irritating smirk off! "You're coach is coming, correct?"

The color on his face drained but nevertheless, he nodded. He respected his coach and vice-versa. Thinking about failing in front of him was embarrassing him too much and with crossed fingers, he wished it would never happen in reality.

Krizzie went near, and the keeper was thankful she was wearing a straight face rather than the intimidating sneer, and Genzou went even paler, now imagining stripping naked in front OF HIS OWN COACH and God, did he just imagine himself dirty dancing in front of him? God, he wouldn't have second thoughts about suicide right then and there! She leaned over his left ear, much to Genzou's surprise. Her lips curved into another one of her goddamn smirks which of course resulted to annoyance but after her choice words escaped her lips and she leaned back, the irritation vanished and was replaced by outmost panic.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" he roared, charging at her and pinning her against the wall. "WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO IS INSANE WOMAN!" Insane wasn't exactly the word but Genzou was too angry to choose his words anyway. What she wanted him to do would scar him for life, not to mention he would lose the respect of the most important person in his career and…

He thought about it for a while, eyebrows met and eyes sparked with annoyance, what would Ryou Ishizaki say if he ever finds out? He glanced at the girl he got pinned. He wouldn't trust HER to keep it a secret.

He was quite shocked to see the look of pure distaste in the amber eyes of the woman. He was stuck from feeling scared or feeling upset. He was the one who's going to be humiliated by her. She didn't have the right to be mad.

Before he had the chance to go further on in his mind debate, Krizzie's eyes narrowed and she slapped his hands away.

Genzou grabbed his hand and stared unbelievingly at the girl.

"Don't you ever touch me again." she glared. "Or I'll make sure you'll die a painful death."

So it all resulted with Wakabayashi Genzou being stuck between going red from anger or from embarrassment. He was just glad he wasn't eating those little critters he had once witnessed in some show.

So going back to the present situation…

Thinking about it right now, Wakabayashi Genzou WISHED he had just eaten some wild beetle, and if it was poisonous at least it would save him from this humiliation.

Krizzie stared at his face and a little voice inside him was saying. "Hah! What now, you don't even have the courage to scan!" But he kept his mouth shut. He had obliged which means he had no choice but to follow what she demanded he did.

She dropped her camera and smirked, snapping her fingers above her head. She turned to Carl. "Hey Carl, you got that?"

Said man sighed, regretting following the woman's orders when his young master sent him a glare. "Yes Krizzie… I got it all here."

"Good." Krizzie showed her self-satisfied smirk.

Coach Mikami paled, recalling the events that had just happened thirty seconds ago. "Um… Genzou. We'll skip training today." He eyed his student before running out the front door and disappearing from a blind curve.

"Go get decent Wakabayashi." Krizzie's smirk went wider. "We have to go back to the dorm."

He shook his head. _God, why did you curse me to meet with this woman?_

--

Kaede looked at the scene in front of her and blushed, to the point that her face was even brighter than the shade of her eyes.

"Um…gomen…uh…I…sorry…didn't mean to…" Completely embarrassed, she shuffled out and slammed the door behind her, awakening the pair that she had caught earlier.

"Shit." Yukushi cursed as he saw one of the vases he had arranged himself during his first days on the dorm going straight for his head.

--

Sanae looked at the folder the principal had handed her. "Then she would be the oldest one sir?" she asked.

The principal nodded. He was thankful that the Kurisaki girl was not here to know that there was still another person coming in, and even residing at the dorm, heaven forbid.

"What about Krizzie?" Sanae asked, worried about her friend's reaction when she would find out about this arrangement.

"Tell her the girl just had the vacation and the room she's staying in had been reserved." the principal replied grimly. Getting yelled at by the level-headed girl was the last thing he needed.

"I see…" Sanae replied before bowing slightly and exiting the room. She sighed once she reached outside and read the newcomer's credentials. The girl was obviously rich, seeing as the principal allowed her to occupy one of the, actually it was the only one, most expensive rooms in the dorm nobody had ever resided in. "Jeez… I hope Krizzie won't blow like she did before."

She gasped when the paper was blown in the air and rushed to get it. Thankful it didn't fly so far. She looked again at the top information, ignoring the other credentials that she would have to submit to the new girl's homeroom teacher. She was older than her, by a year.

_Tsukahara Sata, 17_

_Class 5-B_

_Room 501_

--

A girl with dark hair and blue highlights stared at Nankatsu High from the open window of their expensive vehicle.

"Okaa-san, is this it?" she asked, taking off her Nike cap. Her mother frowned at her choice of clothing: a faded black shirt with offensive writing littered all over it, baggy pants and her father's over-worn football shoes and to top it off, she was wearing her father's perfume.

"Dear, I told you to keep it away from her." she hissed to the man behind the wheel. Said man grinned sheepishly but was secretly proud of his daughter. Why wouldn't he when he originally wanted a boy?

"Let her do what she wants." he said in a calm tone before turning around to face his only daughter. "You okay with the school Sata?"

"Yeah, though I really wish I could've enrolled at Toho." she said sighing before turning to her father.

"There was no more available slots dear." her mother replied.

Sata frowned. "Plus, they don't have handball here."

"There's soccer." her father suggested.

Sata shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm already enrolled and I'll start tomorrow."

"Atta girl!" her father said, trying to make his daughter cheer up. "You'll see, you'll find some friends."

Sata stared at the spacious campus again. "I sure hope I would."

--

"Thanks Joshua." Krizzie said to the mechanic before giving him a high-five which the guy returned gratefully.

"It was nothing mademoiselle." he replied with a foxy grin.

Krizzie stared at her bike. Joshua had fixed it all right, and it was proven when she rode around the mansion without hang-ups. And he even filled the gas tank!

Grabbing her helmet that was adorned with black and blue flames, she placed it over her head and straddled the bike, which had the same pattern. "Tell Wakabayashi I went before him. Damn dude dresses like a girl." she muttered before pulling the cover down in front of her face and rode off.

"I would missus." Joshua said before going to the Wakabayashi mansion to alert Carl.

--

Anna glared at her roommate.

Ace stared back with his supposedly innocent look.

"I hate you." the blond stated, glaring heatedly at him.

Kaede stared back and forth between the two, feeling the tension rising up. She winced. "Um… guys…"

"C'mon Anna! It was an accident!" Ace groaned.

"And you fucking enjoyed it!" Anna screeched.

Ace looked at the side. "Who would enjoy being on a lip lock with you?" he muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, the aggressive Kabayakawa heard him and began throwing and objects within her reach at the four-eyed guy.

Kaede sighed, where was Krizzie?

--

Genzou looked at his reflection in the window.

He was wearing a white shirt, simple jeans and his soccer shoes. Of course, he had put on his cap and slipped on a jacket after thinking it over for a while.

But still, he felt bare looking at himself like that.

Sighing, he made to go out and found Carl standing in front of his door.

"Krizzie has left Genzou-sir." he announced, his face back to its stoic appearances. Genzou grimaced, was he so used to having him smile for two days?

"I'm going as well." Genzou told the butler, who bowed and went to get the vehicle ready.

--

Krizzie took of her helmet and brushed her hair aside to look at the shiny red car stopped at gate of the school. She walked her bike and parked it beside one of the trees and placing the keys on her jean pocket.

She looked at the black shirt and pants Carl had lent her. Stealing another glance at the car, she ran towards the dorm.

--

For a moment, Sata looked at the motorcycle that had slowed down in front of their car.

She had thought the driver would be a guy but was surprised to see a feminine face once the helmet had been taken off. The girl brushed some strands away from her face before looking at the car then going inside.

"Hey, she's a student." her father stated. Sata rolled her eyes, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"She looks young." her mother commented.

"Fifteen." Sata estimated.

"Could be…" her mother trailed off.

"You know… I have a feeling I've seen her before." Sata muttered mostly to herself.

"Me too." her mother muttered.

Sata's father sighed. "Then ask her, I think she's also staying at the dorm."

"I'll ask her tomorrow." Sata declared. "Can we go home now? I've had enough scanning the school."

Her father nodded and they sped off.

--

Sanae bowed at the teacher and closed the door, a sigh escaping from her lips. Sometimes she wondered why she had to do this stuff. Yes, she was a member of the school committee but there were plenty more other members, and she wasn't even the president.

"Oh well, at least it earns me some points on my grades." she muttered before jogging towards the dorm.

--

Kaede's face broke into a smile when Taro walked in the kitchen, carrying a mug of coffee in one hand and a wad of newspaper on the other. "Did I miss anything?" he asked with his usual smile.

"Nothing." Anna replied before Kaede or Ace could even open their mouths.

"She kissed me." Ace muttered.

Taro choked on his drink and stared at the pair with a bemused expression. "She did what?" he said in a low voice before looking at Kaede for confirmation.

The shy girl nodded before wincing when she heard a loud screech behind her.

--

Krizzie stopped midway on the door of the dorm. She walked over to one tree and climbed the lowest branch. She took her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_**Hello?"**_

"That you, idiot?"

The person on the other line sighed.

"_**Yes it's me… anything you want Krizzie?"**_

Krizzie smiled and brought the phone into her other ear.

"I just want to arrange a meeting with you." she paused. "When are you free?"

A pause. Krizzie imagined her friend thinking.

"**_I'm free today." _**he finally replied.

"Perfect. Wait for me at you house, I'm coming over. Clean your apartment, get your set ready and dress nice."

Krizzie hung up before jumping out of the branch and rushing towards the dorm.

--

Izawa climbed down from the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?" he asked, looking from Taro's baffled look, Kaede's nervous smile, Ace's scowl and Anna's murderous glare. He stopped at the foot of the stairs. "I think I don't want an answer."

All heads turned when the door slammed loudly, only to find an overexcited Krizzie grinning at the doorway, waving a tape over her head.

"What's that?" Anna asked, momentarily forgetting about her anger and focusing instead on the black-haired girl.

"A tape." Krizzie replied.

Anna punched her but the girl dodged it easily. "I know it's a tape. What's in it?"

Krizzie grinned before turning to the other occupants. "I have a surprise for you guys!" Krizzie said, smirking when she turned behind her. "Get a cab and let's get going. This dorm lacks an entertainment system."

They could only nod as Krizzie lead the way outside, smiling smugly at Genzou Wakabayashi before hopping on her bike and wearing her helmet. "What are you guys waiting for?" She looked at Kaede and patted the seat behind her. The girl climbed in and wrapped her arms around Krizzie's waist.

Izawa went to get his bike and Taro went to sit behind him. The others went to hire two cabs. When everything was set, Krizzie revved her engine and went on the way, everyone else following her.

**Okay, new character introduced. She's more or less a year older than the rest of the gang and she gets a special room in the dorm! OMG, now what? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the plot, my brain and my hands… STOP MOCKING ME!

**Chapter Eight**

Krizzie made a sharp turn right, looking at her watch at the same time. She growled. The traffic earlier had eaten most of their time. She motioned for Izawa and the cabs to run on the highest limit. All obliged.

"What's the matter?" Kaede asked, her grip tightening. If Krizzie's goes any faster, she was afraid she would fall off.

"We're la-" Krizzie growled, speeding up to run over an open manhole. Kaede closed her eyes tight and sighed in relief when they succeeded in staying alive but winced again when Krizzie turned her head and screamed, "YOU SHOULD FUCKING CLOSE THAT UP! IF ANY FUCKING ACCIDENTS HAPPEN IT'S THE FUCKING MOTORISTS WHO SUFFER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" she yelled to the men slumping on the road. As expected, none of them paid attention. "Jeez… public workers are so fucking STUPID!"

Kaede laughed nervously, squeaking when Krizzie's bike went faster. Her friend was completely annoyed, and that was proven by those words she had spoken earlier. "Where are we going anyway?" she asked, closing her eyes to release some of her pent-up nervousness.

Krizzie smirked, peering at her friend through the side mirror. "You'll see Kaede-chan… I'm sure you're the one who's going to enjoy it the most."

Kaede blinked. What did she say?

--

Anna paused in chewing her banana and looked at Tsubasa and Sanae, who were uncomfortably sitting on each other on the relatively small front seat. And the captain's leg was starting to get numb. "Too bad for you guys…" she mumbled before swallowing.

"When are we going to get there?" Tsubasa asked exasperatedly. They had been stuck in that position for a thirty fucking minutes!

Ace shrugged. "Good luck."

Kumi grinned. "Hey Sanae-chan, wanna trade?"

Sanae glared at the girl. "**NO**, thank you."

Anna looked at the driver and after making sure he wasn't looking, dropped the banana peel on the vehicle's floor. "We're bound to stop soon."

Sanae looked at Tsubasa, fighting down a blush unsuccessfully when their lips missed each other by a mere centimeter. "Um… what if you just move over and we'll sit side by side?"

--

Genzou could kill Krizzie.

He really could.

"It's been one whole GODDAMN HOUR!"

But all the goalkeeper could do at the moment was sit at the passenger seat with his arms crossed glaring at the bike that was on the lead. "I hate her." he muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, everyone at the back heard it. The driver heard it too but he was a smart guy and knew that provoking the man beside him might cost him his life so the intellectual decided to remain quiet. However, not everybody uses their common sense to full extent… ne?

"Why do you hate her so much Genzou?" Ishizaki asked, leaning on Genzou's seat while grinning maliciously. "Remember, the more you hate, the more you love…" he teased. Hajime and Teppei snickered.

Genzou rolled his eyes. "Is that so? Then I bet you just looooooooooooooove broccoli." he snapped at the stupid bubble-brained idiot.

Ishizaki frowned. "That's different."

"Oh really?" Genzou scoffed, fighting the urge to pummel the defender and leave him unconscious in the middle of the road for the vultures to devour. "Tell me how Mister." he looked at the side. His glare turned harder as he saw the back of Krizzie. "They both look ugly, they're both annoying and they're both spiteful." he muttered silently.

Ishizaki cleared his throat, preparing himself for his 'speech'. "Well, broccoli is a vegetable. Kurisaki-san is a girl." he said as if the SGGK hasn't known that already.

Genzou raised an eyebrow. "So? They're both unlikable." _Actually, I'm thinking more on the lines of… they're both pretty easy to hate… and that's still the polite way of saying it._

Ishizaki slapped his forehead, looking at the keeper in a way a teacher would at a college student who can't solve one plus one. "You can't love vegetables BUT you CAN love a girl."

"Tell that to vegetarians. And either way, I can't imagine anyone falling in love with Kurisaki. Anyway, I didn't hear anything in your 'proverb' anything about to whom you give the love, am I right Ryou?"

Ishizaki sighed and leaned on the car seat. "Whatever you say Genzou. I still think you love her."

Genzou's eyes flashed. He glared at the defender at the back. Teppei and Hajime had suddenly taken interest in the busy road outside the window.

Raising a fist, the keeper shouted, "I DON'T FUCKING LOVE HER!"

--

Krizzie sneezed. "Goddamn buses can't keep their fumes to themselves." she muttered. "They irritate my poor fucking nose too fucking much."

She scowled and looked at her watch. Sighing, she stood up (Kaede screamed), one hand still holding on to the handlebars, and took her phone from her back pocket. She sat back down and dialed a familiar number and brought the phone to her ear, smiling when she heard that unmistakable voice.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey sweetums! Sorry, bad traffic. We're on our way."

"The television's ready, I've got some food too. What are we watching?"

"You'll find out sweetie. You've got some popcorn and soda?"

"Right here."

"Good boy. Just wait for five more minutes and we're there. Aishiteru, ja!"

Krizzie smirked and hung up. She slipped the phone inside her small bag which was slung carelessly over the handlebars.

"Who was that?" Kaede asked. "Your boyfriend?"

Krizzie paused, processing the question on her mind. "You could say that…" she mumbled with a playgul glint in her eye.

"So… it wasn't your boyfriend?" Kaede asked, skeptical. "Then why'd you say 'I love you'? Probably it was your father?"

Krizzie smiled. "Y-You'll just find out okay?" she said, ending the conversation right there. Kaede wondered briefly about that uncharacteristic stutter but decided not to linger on the thought. After all, her life was in danger while she was sitting behind this girl.

Krizzie looked at the side mirrors to see if their companions were still there. They were catching up pretty well. Izawa sped up and went in line with her.

"Hey! Where exactly are we going? We're far from Nankatsu already!" Izawa screamed, looking at Krizzie from the corner of his eyes. He was tired, plus, he was hungry.

"No use Mamoru-san." Kaede told him. "I've been asking her that ever since we left Nankatsu and all she told me was 'you'll see.' I'll tell you, it's pretty irritating."

"See that, even the Blessed Kakutama Kaede is annoyed by you." Taro chuckled. "Sometimes, your secrecy can be a little too much."

"Aww… that's too bad…" Krizzie grinned at the boys. "Oh well, you guys just have to endure it, ne?"

Izawa groaned.

--

Hajime sighed as he went closer to Teppei, just to prevent himself from touching Ishizaki.

"Damn prick howls even at the slightest touch." he hissed to his fellow forward. Teppei sighed and moved to give Hajime and Ishizaki more space. He didn't say anything in fear that he would activate the very angry goal-killer.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RYOU ISHIZAKI!" Genzou yelled when Ishizaki moaned again. The driver gulped, going through that hump was a VERY bad idea.

--

"Um… sir… they're slowing down." the cab driver said, looking at the pair of motorbikes in front of them.

Tsubasa and Sanae, who were squeezed up on the front seat sighed in relief. Their lack of space had been unbearable. The sooner they get out of the vehicle, the better.

At the back, Kumi, Shingo, Anna and Ace sighed as well.

"Tell me again why our cab is so full when one of us could've gone with Teppei and the others." Shingo groaned. They practically squealed when the cab stopped. Ace fumbled with the car door and giggled maniacally when it burst open.

"Aah!" a scream behind him.

Blame it on a certain banana peel.

THUMP!

Ace blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

"Aah! I'm being molested!"

Anna blinked… before realizing what the damn idiot just said. "WHAT?"

"YOU'RE RAPING ME! YOU'RE FUCKING RAPING ME! FUCKSAKE I'M A FUCKING MINOR, FUCKING BITCH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"NANI? THE NERVE YUKUSHI! WHO WOULD WANT TO RAPE YOU? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

"OH YEAH? THEN WHY'RE YOU ON TOP BAKA? AND YOU COULD HAVE AN EYE FOR ME FOR ALL I KNOW!"

Tsubasa and Sanae sweatdropped.

Izawa and Taro walked over, sighing.

Taro placed his hands on his hips. "You know what… I'm wondering why you guys manage to get kissed by the other in less than a day."

Both flushed.

Krizzie walked over and raised a brow. "Well, don't you have a plan to stand up?" she asked, annoyed. "We don't have the whole fucking day you know! You guys don't have the time to fuck each other up on the goddamn street! If you want to do it, do it in a private place… jeez! No one appreciates seeing you naked except for the pair of you!"

The others snickered; apparently Krizzie spoke some straightforward (sometimes even exaggerated, but either way, it was amusing) sentences when pressured. The pair colored some more before Anna stood up and offered her hand to Ace.

They paid the cabs and watched until they were out of sight.

Krizzie grinned, and most were glad she was back to her chirpy self for they were afraid they would have to suffer her hellmouth next. "Well, now that that's settled, we'll watch this!" she raised the tape in the air but quickly dropped her hand when Genzou tried to get it. "Nuh-uh…Genzou-chan! Don't be so greedy. The others want to watch it too. And we'll watch it once we get inside, don't worry, I'll make sure you'll get a good view. Okay?"

The others raised their eyebrows. _Genzou-chan?_

Genzou growled. "I hate you. And I don't want a good view."

"Feelings mutual Wakabayashi, remember?" Krizzie said with a smirk. _If you don't learn to keep your hands to yourself, I'll do way more than this._

Genzou scowled at her before crossing his arms.

"Thank you." Krizzie said with mock gesture. She walked over to the iron gates towards the intercom. "Hello?"

"State your name and purpose." an electronic voice replied.

Krizzie looked up to see the video recording them. She looked up and made the peace sign. "Krizzie Kurisaki, my purpose would not speak without the presence of a lawyer."

A chuckle was heard. "Finally, you're here. Come in."

"Thanks love!" Krizzie exclaimed.

The people behind her exchanged looks. _Love?_

Krizzie sure was speaking some un-Krizzie words today.

Kaede pouted. Who was this guy that Krizzie kept on calling lovey-dovey names. Next thing they knew, Krizzie would start making googly-voices on the telephone every night.

The gates opened and revealed a cozy bungalow, everyone stared. Krizzie entered and motioned for the rest to come in too.

Krizzie skipped towards the front door and was about to knock when it was opened.

"K-Ken?" Kaede squeaked, almost fainting if it wasn't for the self-confidence she had been working on after that 'meeting' they had. Today, Ken was wearing a dark blue shirt with a long tear across it and a red cloth underneath, making it look like he was bleeding. He wore pair of simple jeans and soccer shoes. He was still wearing the cap Kaede had first seen him on.

The Toho keeper looked up and smiled. "Hey Kaede. I see Krizzie has dragged you too as well."

Krizzie pouted. "I DID NOT DRAG HER! We came here on my motor and she was fine with it, ne, Kaede-chan?"

Kaede smiled cheesily, remembering the times she was afraid she would die. "S-Sure…" she lied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Hey Ken-kun! You're wearing the shirt I gave you!" Krizzie exclaimed, pulling at Ken's shirt. "I told you it would look good on you:

"Yes, and you told me to dress nice and I figured this would be your description of nice." Ken chuckled. "Your shirt's good too."

Krizzie grinned and looked at the shirt she bought with Genzou's money. "Pretty cool, huh? Bought it at some stall."

"I see." Ken said. "Typical of you, well, come in." Ken stepped over to make room. They all entered.

Thanks for letting us use your TV sweetheart!" Krizzie chirped, taking off Ken's black cap before ruffling Ken's hair. "I owe you!" She smiled and wore the cap.

"It's nothing." Ken assured her before smiling back and twirling her around. They both laughed.

Ishizaki leaned over to Genzou and whispered, "Would you look at that. You're eternal rival has beaten you yet again. Not only does he have more members on his fan club, he has also snagged the apple of our eye. Tough luck Genzou."

"Would you shut up?" Genzou hissed. Eternal rival? Where the heck did the defender get that? But putting that aside, he had to get the tape and destroy it before his reputation was ruined. Now if only he could find out where the hell the Kurisaki hid it… and she is not the apple of his fucking eye goddamn it!

Ken smiled again and led everyone to the dining room, where the food was prepared. "Anyone care for some lunch?"

"ME!" everyone screamed, diving at the table to outbest each other.

Ken chuckled before helping Krizzie to calm the others down and sit them to the chairs that he had arranged when Krizzie called early that morning. "Calm down, there's food for everyone."

"Itadakimasu!" everyone chorused before they took a bite.

"Man, these tastes delicious!" Izawa exclaimed, swallowing his share of steak. "When did you learn to cook?"

"Since I was a kid." the karate-master replied. "And after I left the dojo my father owned, I improved a bit. I don't want to live with bad cooking."

"Hey guys, you know that I came from Toho, ne?" Krizzie asked, standing up from her chair and embracing Ken from behind.

"Yeah!" Taro said. "And you also mentioned that Ken was your close friend."

Krizzie grinned and went back to her seat. "Yeah… those were some good times. Especially when we're with Hyuuga and Takeshi. Those two are such trouble-makers."

Ken looked at her skeptically. "Riiiight, that's why it was always you who ended up being in jail for stealing popcorn from a fellow movie-viewer."

Krizzie looked at him, open-mouthed. "I thought he was you! Why'd you leave anyway?"

Ken rolled his eyes. "I didn't leave, I was beside you on the other side, idiot."

"Idiot?" Krizzie stood up and grabbed Ken by the collar. "Who're you calling an idiot freak?"

Ken smiled calmly. "You, any complains?"

"You're going to eat what you just said Wakashimazu." Krizzie smirked. "Let's take this outside."

--

Ishizaki bit from his apple as he watched Krizzie and Ken eye each other before taking into similar stances. "Ooh… this is good."

Kaede gripped hard on the doorframe, watching from the front door as Krizzie and Ken scrutinized each other on the front lawn.

Krizzie's eyes narrowed. "Let's do this."

She swerved to the left while Ken just stayed rooted on his spot, watching her every move. When she was about to grab his shirt, he took a step back and did a black flip, before Krizzie could recover from the failed attack, Ken did a flip to the front and made a grab for her hair. Krizzie saw it and ducked before pushing herself from the ground and landing on the soles of her feet.

Ken smirked. "I see… you've been practicing."

"I've improved sweetheart." Krizzie said, wiping the dust from her hands. "I'm not the same weak girl in elementary."

Ken smiled confidently. "Of course, you have a Wakashimazu for a teacher."

"I love my sensei." Krizzie dashed to Ken's left, smirking when Ken avoided her attack. She immediately went for the right.

Ken smiled before jumping high into the air, avoiding her attack and at the same time, jumping on the young girl's head. Krizzie growled. She wouldn't let herself lose again.

She turned and grabbed his shoe, pulling it until he lost balance. She then pulled his arm to bend it on his back and pin him on the earth. Ken used his free hand to stop his fall and push himself from the ground, taking Krizzie with him. He smirked, freed himself and aimed a kick at Krizzie's stomach. The girl, realizing she didn't have enough time to dodge it, followed with the impact, wincing when it sent her tumbling on the spectators.

"Sorry Shingo." she muttered before she jumped up and aimed a roundhouse at the side of Ken's head. It missed. Krizzie smirked and landed an axe kick on top of Ken's head. The boy raised his arms and blocked it in time. Krizzie made a 360 degree turn and kicked Ken on the face, making him slam on the nearby plants.

"You've definitely improved." he breathed out, wiping the blood from his arm.

Kaede's eyes widened as she realized he had hurt his arm, close to his shoulder. The young Kakutama whimpered as the memories began rushing back. She continued to look at the small wound and felt guilt taking over her again.

Krizzie looked at Ken's injury and dropped her stance. "Let's stop."

Ken nodded. Krizzie went inside, glancing at the shaken Kaede before disappearing completely. Ken followed her and after they had recovered from the adrenaline rush of the fight, everyone followed.

--

Ken winced when Krizzie dabbed some medicine on his wound. She looked at him before getting the roll of bandages and wrapping some on his upper arm. When she had tied it, she rolled down the sleeve of his shirt. "Now it really is bleeding." she muttered, getting a red cloth from the sewing box and stitching it behind the tear. Ken looked at her work, slightly fearing that the needle might prick him.

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing…" Krizzie paused, took the scissors and cut the thread. "Done." she muttered and took the first aid kit and the sewing box before disappearing again.

Ken sighed. He looked at the silent audience. "So…" he said, feeling uncomfortable. "Soda?"

--

"Where's the player?" Krizzie asked, eyeing the SGGK from the corner of her eye. She had to be careful. If she let her guard down, this plan might backfire.

Ken stopped from arranging the pillows on the couch to point at something hidden behind a wall. "Over there. If you come over here, you'd see it."

Krizzie and the others nodded before they went over and sat down on the cozy sofa. Well, the girls settled on the sofa. Krizzie on the right side, then Kaede, Anna then Sanae. Kumi sat down on the armrest beside Sanae. Ken sat down on the armrest beside Krizzie, remote at hand. Izawa, Taro, Genzou, Tsubasa and Shingo sat on the floor, in that order.

Krizzie stepped over Izawa and went in front of the player. She placed the tape in before sitting back again. Seeing that everyone was settled, Ken pressed the play button.

Genzou gulped while Krizzie wriggled on her seat. Everyone else just watched curiously. The video began to play.

The oblivious people raised their eyebrows.

(trumpets playing… drum rolls) Genzou winced when he recognized his maids.

_(Krizzie's voice)_

_I Hate Genzou Very Very Much Productions presents… One day in the life of a frustrated goalkeeper…_

Everyone looked at Genzou curiously. So the video was about him. No wonder he was trying to snatch it away. Shingo and Ishizaki grabbed the popcorn. This was bound to be good.

_Krizzie appears on the screen, her clothing much the same as what she was wearing now. Behind her was a butler, Carl. "Hello! It is exactly 6:15 am and I am Krizzie Kurisaki, you're emcee for the day. We're currently at the Wakabayashi household coughmansioncough and about to witness an extraordinary event._

_Grunts and girly screams echoed in the background. Krizzie grinned and placed the microphone coughbrocollicough closer to her face._

"Wow…twins…" Genzou muttered, thinking about what a coincidence it was he and Ishizaki had been talking about the topic earlier. Krizzie took a rock from the plant display on the coffee table and threw it at Genzou's head. It hit him straight on but the object was far too small to make a big damage.

He glared.

She glared back. "Shut up, will you?"

Everyone returned to watching.

"_Our star for the day is ready folks… Carl, would you mind doing the honors?" she chirped._

_The camera began to turn and focus…_

--

Carl sneezed, breaking the plate he was just watching. He smiled sadly, throwing it on the garbage. "Poor young master…"

--

Kaede, who was sipping her soda, spit it out of her mouth when she saw the supposedly decent goalkeeper. Coincidentally, said keeper was right in front of her.

Genzou scowled. He was humiliated and he was soaked with soda… from someone's mouth at that. Kaede muttered a sorry. "Remind me again why I'm here."

Everyone who was there and still conscious looked at him. Tsubasa and Sanae fainted. Ken looked bewildered. Kaede was blushing. Shingo, Ace, Anna, Krizzie and Ishizaki were all grinning maniacally and Kumi was on the bathroom throwing up.

Krizzie smirked. "So that you could prevent this from happening?" she suggested helpfully.

"Thank you." Genzou replied sarcastically, glaring at himself on the screen. Why had he agreed to do that? Oh yeah, to save his dignity, oh it was saved alright. See? He was full of it right now? Insert the storm of sarcasm.

"I hate you." he hissed to Krizzie.

Krizzie rolled her eyes. "Wow, what a coincidence. I hate you too!"

Genzou snorted and walked out, leaving the remaining people to watch him on the screen.

He looked back and groaned. "I want to die."

They watched him go before returning to the screen, staring dumbfounded at the speakers while it resounded that 'don't cha' song.

Ken blinked. "I can't believe it." he said, his eyes still fixated on Genzou. "I can't fucking believe it."

"He looks kinda hot…" Ishizaki said, smirking. "Those legs are smoo-oo-ooth!"

Krizzie stared at the screen, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah… he does… if you just remove the head… and everything?"

Anna giggled. "He's got a nice body…I'll give him that. His legs ARE smooth, I'm kinda envious…"

Ace smirked. "This really is an extraordinary movie Krizzie and all that traveling was worth it…" his smirk grew wider. "It's not everyday you see the SGGK dirty dancing around his coach with a sexy thong on."

**Hehe…how was it? Sata wasn't in this chapter, she would be formally introduced on chapter nine! Hope you guys like this chapter… REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**Another favor: would you please read my other stories on the 'Krizzie and Yuki' account. I have my hopes up on the Prejudice story… please review on those! I accept flames!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the goddamn anime; go on laugh all you fucking want. You don't fucking own it either.

**Chapter Nine**

Krizzie knocked on the door of her and Genzou's room for the second time, grinning maniacally. At last, she heard forced footsteps being dragged across the room. Her grin went wider when she caught sight of the scowl on the keeper's face.

"You look horrible." she stated before pushing the door open and letting herself in. Genzou glared at her all the way, thinking: _Where the hell does she get that nerve to embarrass me then act like nothing happened the next minute?_

"I hate you." the keeper said, telling her what he had been thinking all the while on their trip home.

"And I hate you too." Krizzie replied with a smile before taking off her shoes and socks. She threw the socks in the hamper and arranged her shoes on the rack. Then she took off her pants. The keeper blushed but it immediately wore off when he noticed a pair of knee-length dark blue shorts underneath. "I'm taking a shower Wakabayashi. You can take one after me." she stated before throwing the pants in the hamper as well.

Genzou watched her and wondered why she haven't said anything about the show. He would've expected her to tease him about it until everyone got tired of it. "But then again, I much prefer it this way." he muttered to himself before settling on his bed. He looked at Kurisaki's headboard and found that book she had been reading a few days earlier.

He looked at it for a minute or two and only looked away when he heard bickering outside. Curious, he stood up to take a look.

He opened the door slowly and frowned when a pillow made its way on his face. The bickering stopped and he felt eyes on him. He took the fluffy thing off his face and glared at the one who threw it.

"Kabayakawa, would you mind telling me why you're having a fucking pillow fight in the fucking corridor?"

The blonde grinned, grabbed her roommate, grinned wider then dragged him to their room. He could hear the faint but unmistakable sound of the door being locked. Grunting, he closed the door of their own room and went inside, only to find Kurisaki drying her hair. She was wearing a pair of dark blue pajamas with a button down polo shirt and black slippers.

"Your turn." she said nonchalantly before going back to the bathroom to hang her towel. She then went towards the computer to access on the net.

Genzou went inside the bathroom, blinked, went back to the room, got his clothes and went inside the bathroom again.

Krizzie rolled her eyes. "Idiot…"

--

Taro blushed, he turned back to the window and tried in vain to erase the view of Kaede in his mind. He swallowed and when he finally got his voice back, muttered, "Do you, um…a-always sleep like… th-that…K-Kaede-chan?"

Kaede blinked then looked at her pearl-colored nightgown. "Yeah…why?"

"It's… um… k-kinda…er…r-revealing… a… um…little bit too much for me… to, um…take." Taro said. He closed his eyes tight. Man, he wished that blush would just go away. It wasn't because he liked her that way, but hey, you couldn't blame the boy for being embarrassed in this situation.

Kaede looked at the mirror. She was wearing her favorite pearl nightgown. It was a little translucent below the breast line and it showed off a little of her white undergarment but Kaede was used to nightwear like this. It was more comfortable in her opinion.

"Are you uncomfortable with it?" she asked the midfielder. To her surprise, he didn't reply. Kaede went to his side of the room and smiled. Taro was peacefully asleep. "Aww… he looks so cute." Taking her out sketch pad, Kaede began to draw.

--

Dark blue eyes stared at the silent class. Tsukahara Sata had just finished introducing herself, and so far, nobody had made a move to talk to her. She had made an effort on her outfit today. Nothing too gothic or boyish so as not to intimidate her classmates, but apparently, what she wore today dismayed them enough. She wore her plain baggy white shirt, jeans and sneakers. Simple and not too much of an attention-getter. But apparently, she still stood out, since all of the girls on her grade were wearing either tube tops, spaghetti-strapped tops that were tight-fitting or those kinds, and most of them were wearing skirts showing way too much skin.

Her eyes narrowed. _This school sucks…_

The teacher, whom she later discovered was Mr. Haru, told her to sit anywhere she liked without taking his eyes off his morning newspaper. Sata rolled her eyes and did what she was told.

Almost instantly, she heard voices on the other side of the room. She took out a notebook to pretend she was writing but kept her ears open to their conversation.

"Eew…" one girl said, stealing glances at Sata's baggy white top, "That freak is one major fashion disaster." Sata glanced at the girl's red halter top and black leather mini skirt. _At least I'm not wearing something next to nothing just to get out of fashion freak's list._

"You said it girl…" her seatmate said back. "And look at her hair… it needs three cans of moose in total."

Sata clutched her pen tight, trying to contain her temper. It was just her first day… she had to calm down. Making bad impressions weren't on her priority list. _C'mon Sata. Get back at them when there are no witnesses present and when at least you're two months in staying here._

Closing her eyes, Sata began to calm down. _Yes_, she thought. _You'll get those bitches back in time. Remember Tsukahara: Patience is virtue…_

--

"There's a new girl?" Anna asked. The emerald-eyed girl was wearing a tight blue shirt, plain jeans and her cute blue flip-flops. Her hair was tied up in braided pigtails. She leaned over at Sanae's chair. The manager, who was wearing her normal managing clothes, nodded and closed the book she was reading. There was no way she could concentrate with these people asking her questions.

"When?" Ace asked. Today, he was wearing a white polo shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Just today. She must be attending her first class right now." Sanae replied, smiling, silently wishing they would go away so she could read in peace.

Krizzie popped from her back. "Tough?" This girl was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a skull in front. She had on her dark blue three-fourths pants and her football shoes.

"Looks like it."

The black-haired idiot grinned. "Then I've definitely got to meet her."

Sanae blinked and racked her brain for a moment. But not a thought came up to her… _Oh man… I've forgotten what I'm supposed to tell them! _Before Sanae could comprehend the situation, Krizzie had already grabbed the photo from her hands. "Hey!" she protested but the Kurisaki refused to listen to her.

Krizzie frowned at the picture. Tsukahara Sata was hidden behind a couple of some girls wearing uniforms. She looked at the back. It read: "Italian Handball Team".

Thinking, _what the heck was handball_; she turned the picture again and looked at the girl with dark hair and blue highlights. She blinked. "I could've sworn I saw this face before…" she muttered silently.

The bell rang in the distance and Krizzie returned to her seat, borrowing the photo from Sanae to examine it further.

Genzou, he was wearing his goalkeeping outfit, glared at Krizzie once she sat down. She shrugged at his greeting and focused her attention on the photo.

After a while, she turned to him and smiled awkwardly. Genzou raised a brow.

"Hey…Wakabayashi…I'm sorry." she apologized before standing up to greet the teacher.

Genzou looked at her before standing up as well. Did the Kurisaki just apologize to him? That was impossible…wasn't it?

And yet it happened. For a moment, Genzou thought it was the end of the world, but it wasn't and the sun was not blowing up and she had apologized to him. He smiled, barely noticeable, but if you looked close enough, you would see it. _I guess she does have a goddamn conscience after all._

--

Sata sighed when she heard the bell ringing in a distance. She grabbed her bag and went for the door but a muscled arm blocked her path. Her angry eyes flashed to the person who dared block her way from much-needed freedom.

"Hey there babe, want to have fun tonight?" A guy with light brown hair asked. He had beautiful hazel eyes, perfect tanned skin and a dreamy smirk but Sata had never fallen for that look. She looked at his sleeveless black shirt, plain jeans and sneakers before crossing her arms, indicating that her answer was a firm no.

He raised a brow and leaned slightly towards her. Her classmates watched in amusement. "Ooh… resisting are you? C'mon girl… I'd be gentle."

Sata glared at him, took hold of the doorframe for more support and raised her left leg to kick him straight in the gut. The boy doubled-over on the floor immediately. Sata glared at him, while he groaned in pain below her. "Approach me again and I make sure you can't do any more of your 'nightly' activities asshole."

With that, she left the room, her backpack swung carelessly over her right shoulder.

"Toya, dude, you alright?" a boy with dyed green hair asked, going beside his just-dumped friend. He was wearing a black leather jacket and nothing underneath and black pants, to top it off, boots and a silver earring on his left ear.

Toya grunted and pushed him away. "I'm perfectly fucking fine!" he spat, glaring at the spot where Sata once stood. "Kiba, do we have some plans tomorrow?"

The green-haired guy nodded. "Yeah, you fixed a date with the head cheerleader."

Toya grunted before standing up. "Then fucking cancel it! I have to deal with this Tsukahara character first."

Kiba looked unsure but nodded nonetheless. "Sure… whatever you say Toya."

--

"Jerks… that's what they are…" Sata muttered to herself as she settled her tray on her table. She was about to take a bite of her French fries when two girls, both with black hair, sat across from her. She raised a brow at them.

The girl with brown eyes, Sata recognized her as the girl on the motorcycle from the other day, offered her hand. "My name is Krizzie Kurisaki, it's very nice to meet you. Tsukahara Sata, am I correct?"

The older girl nodded, wondering how the hell Kurisaki knew her name and shook her offered hand. Krizzie grabbed her cheeseburger and took a bite. Sata personally, liked her shirt; maybe someday she would ask where Krizzie got that. She turned to the other girl.

"Um… my name is Kakutama Kaede, nice to meet you Tsukahara-san." the girl with ruby eyes greeted. Sata looked at her clothing. She was wearing a blue-off shoulder blouse under a long-sleeved hooded jacket, blue skirt an inch above her knees and maroon sneakers. _Not so bad, at least she's still pretty modest; unlike the bitches I have for classmates._

Sata smiled. When she said she wanted to have friends, she hadn't expected they would just pop out of nowhere like this. Suddenly, two more guys appeared on either side of her.

"Hey! I'm Ace Yukushi." A boy with glasses said, sipping his soda. Sata was thankful it didn't spray all over her.

"Anna Kabayakawa, nice to meet you Sata-chan!" a girl with dirty blond hair greeted.

"Anna-chan, are you finished eating?" Kaede inquired, to which the blonde's response was a hyper nod.

Sata stole a glance at both of the newcomers and forced a smile. They were squishing her! "You two together?" she asked casually. "Please don't sit beside me, it's highly annoying."

Ace and Anne blushed before muttering an apology going away to sit with Tsubasa, Sanae, Ishizaki, Genzou, Izawa and Taro.

"Oh… I think they took my last comment the wrong way… oh well." Sata turned to her remaining company. "Straight and to the point, how do you know me?"

Krizzie beamed and dropped her food. "Well, we happen to be friends with one of the members of the school committee and I saw your picture and you looked so cool that I wanted to meet you!" she mentioned all in one breath. Kaede nodded once and smiled. Sata smiled back.

Sata took a sip of her coke and looked skeptically at the younger girls. "Well… um… hi?"

"HI!" they chorused.

Sata smiled. One day and she had found two friends, and they weren't even at the same age as her! "How old are both of you?"

"Fourteen, I'm about to be fifteen in a couple of months." Krizzie replied.

"I just turned fifteen." Kaed replied. "Anna-chan is going to be fifteen very soon and Ace-san is fourteen as well."

Sata nodded. She was at least older by two years.

Suddenly, Krizzie's amber eyes studied her.

"Why, is there something on my face?" she asked.

Krizzie shook her head. "Have we met before? And your name… it sounds familiar."

Sata blinked. When she had seen Krizzie on her motor yesterday, she had felt the same way, but… she just couldn't remember. Sata was startled when Krizzie threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

"Aah! I give up!"

Kaede giggled and leaned over so only Sata can here. "She hates thinking too much. That's her most used up line… I hear it every time she tries to work on a difficult assignment."

Sata smiled. "I see… um… time's almost up, think you guys can meet me up after school?"

Kaede shook her head. "Um… our art teacher wanted me to do an errand… and I have to stay in school a little later. Sorry…"

Krizzie looked at her. "Really? You didn't tell me!"

Kaede smiled. "Sorry, but with all the excitement of a new girl coming, I totally forgot."

"Well, I'm free! I can meet you!" Krizzie said enthusiastically. "The teachers never need me for anything!"

Kaede sighed. "That's because you're irresponsible."

Krizzie was about to retort when the bell rang. Kaede sent her a triumphant smile and Sata stifled her laughter. The younger girls smiled at her. Then Krizzie turned around and inspected her once more before running to class. Sata smiled and went to class herself.

--

"Hmm…"

Kaede watched uneasily as Krizzie leaned on her locker door, apparently deep in thought. "Hmm…" she repeated.

"Krizzie… classes are going to start in five minutes… and…" Kaede looked at her watch. "We're going to be late if we don't get moving."

She sighed, realizing the girl she was talking to was currently in another dimension. With another exasperated sigh, Kaede began to pull her friend to class. Thankfully, they reached it just in time.

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Hmm…"

"Ahem…"

"HMM…"

Twitch. Twitch. "Ms. Kurisaki?"

"**HMMMMMM!**"

More twitching. "MISS KURISAKI!"

Krizzie looked up, only to meet with the most aggravated, disgusting and highly annoying face of their history teacher. The teacher growled. Apparently, the girl didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed.

"Would you mind telling us why the hell are you mumbling out loud in class while the rest of your classmates are learning?" he asked.

"To be honest, I would mind and I don't give a damn if they're learning or not… which by the looks of things… it's the latter." Krizzie hissed back to her teacher, equally annoyed.

Finally, he was fed up. "Kurisaki, go to the principal's office!"

At that moment, Sanae remembered exactly what she had to warn Krizzie about… _Sata' going to stay in the dorms!_

**Sorry for the boring chapter. It's not so exciting but very crucial to my reversed plot. So… Sata is introduced! How'd you like her? And Krizzie seems to know her as well… hmm…. HMMM… Okay, mumbling is not very healthy! Sorry for the lack of excitement (come one! te last chapter was full of it already, we should take a rest!) but I promise the next one's going to be great. Watch out for Toya's tricks!**

**So PLEASE send some feedback! (I am not begging!)**

**Sayonara **

**Krizzie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CT, you all probably know that.

**You don't know how many hours I've spent making this chapter… I think I went over it… hmm…. 52 FREAKIN' TIMES! But it was worth it. I'm actually quite satisfied with this chapter, for all it was worth.**

**Chapter Ten**

Krizzie Kurisaki doesn't like to be fooled around.

Right now, said girl was on her way to the principal's office, a very annoyed frown on her face. She was only trying to remember where she had seen Sata, what was wrong with that? And why does she have to go to the principal's office because of it? Honestly…

"I swear teachers are so stupid." Krizzie muttered to herself as she knocked on the faculty door. When she got no answer, her frown deepened. "They send me here and they don't even give a crap that I hate it… and now nobody answers? Hell…" She twisted the knob to find it open. She stepped in, only to see their principal giving Tsukahara Sata her new key.

"Thanks very much." Sata said with a polite bow.

The principal stood up; however, he was not able to bow back because of a certain evil aura. Shakily, he turned around.

Amber eyes narrowed as it met with work-worn dark ones. Her voice was dangerously low, mixed with a tinge of temporary insanity while she spoke. Her fists were clenched and her jaw was the same. The principal knew right then and there that he was in big trouble. "You shouldn't mess with Krizzie Kurisaki."

He backed away, sweat dripping down his forehead. He wiped it off with the back of his hand. "Wait… um… Miss Ku-Kurisaki… couldn't w-we talk this over? P-please?

A devilish smirk spread across Krizzie's face. "Are you begging me now? Quite amusing… this turn of events…"

All ears perked up as a girly shriek echoed all over the campus.

--

Kaede nervously began to play with her sleeve as she followed Krizzie and the others towards the dorm. "Um… Krizzie, please be more reasonable about this…" she practically begged.

Krizzie glared at her. "I AM BEING FUCKING REASONABLE! IT'S THAT BITCHY PRINCIPAL THAT ISN'T!" She went to the detention room, courtesy of one of the teachers when he found her raising a fist at the school head.

Sata had a confused look on her face as she looked at the door being abused by the black-haired girl, wincing when the loud slam reached her ears. She went over, standing on her toes to peek inside the room. Leaning over Kaede, she asked, "What's the matter with your friend?" She pointed at Kurisaki who almost destroying the desk she was sitting on in frustration.

"It's a long story…" Sanae interrupted, massaging her temples as she recalled the scene in the faculty where they find the principal close to being beaten up by a student… Krizzie could be so ill-tempered sometimes.

Sata looked at the Kurisaki then smiled at the manager who was close to having a migraine. "Entertain me… I have to get used of reading novels for class anyway."

Sanae looked dubiously at her before waving a hand at Kaede. "Let her tell it. I'm not in the mood. Right now, I want to forget everything related to Kurisaki."

Sata smiled at Kaede, the tell-me-or-you'll-regret-it smile. Kaede smiled back, the okay-I'll-tell-you-just-don't-scare-me kind. Funny when smiles just have a certain meaning.

"Um," Kaede fidgeted when Sata's threatening smile intensified. "Why don't we wait for her first? It is her story…"

--

"And then here you come, with a pair of keys at hand while I stay stuck with Wakabayashi-teme for the rest of my miserable stay here! Do you have any idea how hard it is to stay with a fucking heartless bastard? How come you have a room of your own while I have to sleep in the fucking same room as him? Not that I don't like you or anything… I mean it would've been fine… except that that freak of a school head made me stay with HIM! HIM of all fucking people!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Krizzie began to pour her frustrations to the juice she was mixing. It was surprising that the glass was still intact… although what caught their attention most was the queer color it was turning into… not that green wasn't an acceptable juice color… but there was something peculiar about this certain…uh…creation.

"Well, technically, you had the choice between Genzou and Taro…" Kaede offered with a strained smile.

"Well, it seems that God is against me too because I stumbled into the wrong door." Krizzie said with a small scowl on her face. She calmed down a bit and continued to circle the spoon around the glass.

Actually, Kaede was the one who first started the story, relating the experience of being a new student and retelling the events at the principal's office the day they received that dreaded piece of paper that announced their would-be roommates, since she was the one who stayed with Krizzie on the faculty that dreadful day anyway, and Krizzie butted in from the part where Anna and Ace got a room from out of nowhere, saying that she would've been glad to share the stock room with Kaede than getting Wakabayashi's room… said lad just rolled his eyes while proceeding to torturing the snickering Ryou Ishizaki, who, might I add, was telling everyone on the team how said Wakabayashi would never get a girlfriend, with the fork of impending DOOM!

Of course, the fork didn't do much damage, seeing that Ishizaki has such thick skin. Darn it…

But now that the keeper thought about it, why was he bothering anyway? It's not the first time Ishizaki had joked around with him. And it wasn't like he was interested in girls anyway… heck, why was he even thinking about it. The enraged keeper threw one last dirty look at the defenseless defender, together with the cursed fork of course, before he slumped back in his seat, by that time, Krizzie was, still, not finished quacking about the 'soon-to-be headless' principal, as she had quoted herself.

"Give it up Kurisaki…you have no fucking choice on the matter anyway." Genzou snapped, already tired of the woman's bickering. "Hurry up with that… concoction… and drink it up will you?" the keeper looked skeptically at the green turning brown mixture and almost threw up, if it wasn't for his pride and of course we couldn't forget that warning glance Sanae had automatically sent him. "It's not like I enjoy being in the same room with you anyway." he added after he managed to get hold of himself.

"Zip it Wakabayashi or Sata would see that remarkable movie of yours." Krizzie snapped, earning a proud snort from Genzou. He could clearly tell she was quite… well… VERY pissed-off. But hell, he was pissed-off too! Who wouldn't be when she was practically demolishing the dorm with that freakin' voice of hers? And she was antagonizing him for fucksake!

"Tsh… go ahead Kurisaki, you've already humiliated me, one more person wouldn't make a goddamn difference." he countered, glaring at the, what seemed, uninjured Ishizaki. He just knew the monkey was eager to see that shitty video once more.

In response, the black-haired girl rolled her eyes and stared at the glass, growled and threw it outside the window, earning a glare from Sanae.

"You are SO paying for that Kurisaki." the manager demanded… although she was secretly glad that weird mixture was out of her sight. But still… that glass was entrusted to her! And everything in this dorm for that matter!

Krizzie rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, geez, don't get worked up about a measly glass Nakazawa."

"And you have to clean your mess up." Sanae added with a determined look on her face. Krizzie had won most of their arguments, but the manager wouldn't live this one down.

Again, Krizzie rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, jeez… forget about it would you?" she paused. "I'll clean it in the morning."

Sanae glared. "No way Kurisaki, you're cleaning it RIGHT NOW!"

Sata smiled awkwardly before interrupting. "So… um… can I go to my room now?"

--

"Wow… I… wow…"

Krizzie started dumbfounded at the large room and gave Sanae a curious look, to which the manager returned a glare, those eyes reminding the girl of a certain glass she had broken outside the dorm's window.

"How come I never noticed this before?" she asked before looking around, just to escape that lingering gaze. There were velvet sheets, some even silk. Cushioned chairs… soft bed, living room, tea set, a parlor and a fantastic study table. And there was also a computer! Yeah they had in every room… but still!

Sanae smiled, temporarily forgetting her anger as she saw the awe on the amber eyes. "It's exclusive… and is only rented by the more privileged ones." Sanae replied. "The principal makes it a point to keep it hidden from… uh… other students. That's why, nobody is allowed at the sixth floor, this is only for the students whose parents could afford such liberty… and that's also the reason for the hidden sixth floor button on the elevator."

Krizzie snorted. "Typical of that greedy bastard." she muttered bitterly before smiling up to Sata. "You sure are lucky to have such wealth Sata!"

Sata smiled before sitting on the soft bed. "I never knew my parents would spend so much for me."

"If you don't want it," Krizzie gushed, stars in her eyes as she fingered the soft sheets on the bed. "I'd be happy to trade!"

Sanae walked over and punched the girl on the head before smiling at Sata. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here Sata-chan." Krizzie attempted to butt in, probably getting ready to make a room exchange deal, before Sanae threw her out the door. Sata winced when he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh falling on floor. Thankfully, for Krizzie at least, the hall was carpeted. "Good night!" Sanae chirped.

Sata smiled back. "Good night… and tell Krizzie to calm down a little bit."

--

The metallic doors closed, and Sanae took the few seconds she had before it landed on the fifth floor to vehemently plant something reasonable on her friend's unbelievably thick skull.

"Honestly Krizzie, I know you're angry and all but this is just plain childish! Insane, even! When would you learn anyway? For Pete's sake you're in junior high already! Grow up, would you!" Sanae scolded, hands on her hips as she looked at the girl who in turn was prodding her head for injuries. "You're not even listening to me!"

Krizzie rolled her eyes before standing up, satisfied that her head still hasn't acquired a crack. "What's wrong with how I act?" she countered, looking as if she didn't care that the brown-haired manager beside her might have premature graying because of her stubborn attitude.

She knew that she should respect her friend and manager but hell, her mind was throbbing, her brain was exploding and she was going crazy. She had an excuse to go berserk, and she didn't fucking care if Sanae had an excuse as well. Sanae's lectures were driving her out of her head! Not to mention that in normal circumstances, she could've gone past through this breezily. But then again, this wasn't a normal event for her. Krizzie was just too bothered at the moment. She clenched her jaw to avoid more profanities from slipping out. But one good look at Sanae was what it took before she continued, "You should be thankful that little bald jerk that you all call principal still isn't hanging by his unmentionables at the flagpole with pretty maggots decorating his shiny head!" she hissed.

"Krizzie…" Sanae said in a warning tone which Krizzie deliberately ignored.

"With all due respect Nakazawa, would you please leave me the fuck alone before you get involved in all these bullshit too." the black-haired girl felt like ripping her hair out but settled in gritting her teeth. She didn't want to regret it when she woke up the next morning.

"What the heck do you mean Krizzie?" Sanae screeched, fed up. "It's just a stupid room arrangement! Jeez, what's gotten into you anyway!"

Krizzie paused, her unblinking eyes gazing at her reflection on the doors. She clenches her hands, not minding the fact that the blood had already given up flowing to her knuckles. She smiled bitterly. "Whatever Nakazawa," she said in monotone, not even looking at her friend. "Just stay the fuck out of my business." It was lucky that the lift decided to open its shiny doors at the moment. Krizzie stepped out and with one last warning glare, the amber-eyed student left Sanae at the elevator with her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Then the doors closed, obscuring the girl's view from the black-haired girl whom she once considered as her sane friend from years ago.

--

Kumi stared at Sanae for a whole minute, scrutinizing the scowl on her lips and that menacing glare on her eyes. "Sanae-chan, what exactly happened?"

Sanae growled. "Well, Kurisaki practically drove my head up on a wall up there. She was crazy, I tell you, crazy! Why is she getting so worked up about this little thing anyway?"

Kaede placed a comforting hand on Sanae's arm, wishing desperately it wasn't clammy. "Maybe she's bothered by something else…" she suggested, her gaze averting somewhere else.

"Something else?" Sanae seethed. "SOMETHING ELSE? That girl is such a stubborn ass that she wouldn't even care if the world was exploding around her as long as she could get her sleep. What the hell would bother her?"

Anna sat up thoughtfully. "Maybe Genzou's been abusing her."

"Not a chance." Sanae said. "She's a fighter. You saw it yourself when she fought Ken yesterday. And I know as hell that even if Genzou had the bulging body of his, he's no match for Kurisaki. She's been training to fight for most of her life!"

Anna forced a smile. "Yeah…"

Kaede frowned. "Well, maybe she just hated it too much… well, it is really annoying when someone kinda backstabs you…"

"That's hardly called backstabbing." Kumi retorted. "The principal was just doing what he can to smoothly run this school!"

Sanae groaned. "Tell that to Krizzie."

--

Sounds of shredding paper and gritting teeth reverberated in Genzou's ears. His eyes twitched multiple times.

Finally, after a minute of restless endurance, the poor goalie couldn't take it anymore. _Damn, can't that girl be quiet? _He threw her a dirty look, scowling when he noticed she didn't see it.

His glare at the woman across from him hardened, even if he really can't see her in the dark. Though he must say her expression was quite obvious as she began to rant about how a fucking jerk their principal was. Honestly, hasn't she already let the steam out during dinner?

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"

His scowl deepened. How dare her not catch his infamous Wakabayashi glare?

"I'LL WRING HIS NECK, SQUEEZE THE BLOOD OUTTA HIM, SLICE HIS FLESH AND FEED IT TO THE FISHES AT THE DIRTY POND BEYOND HIS OFFICE WINDOW! THAT WAY, THE NEXT AIRHEAD THAT WOULD REPLACE HIM MIGHT HAVE THE BRAINS NOT TO MESS WITH THE STUDENTS, ESPECIALLY ME!" Boy, that woman sure was self-centered.

Genzou's eyes twitched again. The ignorance on his glare he could forgive, but forgetting that he was there altogether? No way. Nobody forgets Genzou Wakabayashi. Especially when he's trying to get some sleep after a fucking demented day at the building they call school! No fucking way!

"GODDAMN IT! SHUT THE FUCK UP WOMAN!" He hollered. There, he finally said it. Why didn't he say it in the first place anyway?

Krizzie turned around and glared at him. Genzou was somewhat impressed, her glare almost rivaled his! He smirked when he saw her worked-up face. She shouted back. "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, BITCH! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO YELL ALL THE FUCK I WANT SO DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HEAR ME? YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TELL ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

His eye twitched again. She has the right? Genzou rolled his eyes. _Hello? It's the middle of the fucking night! _"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE DORK! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S PISSED SO JUST KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT! NOT REPEATING THE SAME POINT TWICE WOULD BE THE PERFECT WAY TO START, DOOFUS! ALTHOUGH I HAVE TO SAY, NOT REPEATING IT THRICE WOULD BE CONSIDERED GREATER IMPROVEMENT!" Genzou had opened the light on his nightstand somewhere along his outburst.

"OH YEAH?" Krizie challenged as she turned fully to intensify her glare.

"FUCK YEAH!' Genzou spat back.

"JERK!"

"FATASS!"

"DUMBASS!"

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!'

"…"

"Hah!" Krizzie beamed in triumph. "I got the last word!"

Genzou snorted. "The lame last word, idiot." he chided.

"Idiot?" Krizzie screamed in annoyance. "Who're you calling an idiot?"

"Jeez…" Genzou shook his head. "You really are an idiot."

Krizzie flushed, face reddening from embarrassment as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He hit it right back. "YOU PISS ME OFF!" Krizzie shouted, just wanting to rip her hair out on frustration.

"Glad that I'm doing my job well." Genzou muttered half-heartedly, eyes drooping slightly.

"That's it!" Krizzie growled as she launched herself on him, trying to claw his face, that awakened the keepr fully. "I've had it with you!"

Genzou struggled to get her short, but nonetheless, sharp nails out of the way before he swung his leg underneath her feet. She slipped, but managed to get a hold of the headboard and stretch a foot, managing to aim it right at his face might I add.

The keeper grunted, grabbing hold of her ankles before they completely got away from him. "Bitch." he muttered under his breath as he pulled. Krizzie topple facedown on the mattress, growling.

She held the sheets, twisted herself so she was lying down and free of Genzou's clutches before pushing herself up with her elbows and kicking him on the jaw. Genzou doubled-back but stood up at the edge of the bed. Krizzie took his slow movements to her advantage and punched him in the stomach.

The pair panted as they glared at each other. Sheets were mangled, breaths were limited and eyes were sharp, evidences of two disturbed souls on the prowl.

In other words, two teenagers spending the night throwing insults, kicks, pillows and punches at each other.

Krizzie smirked, a proud air circling around her. "Hmph! You're out of breath peebrain!"

Genzou resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "In case you hadn't noticed, _Einstein, _you are too."

Krizzie grunted before she returned to her bed and to her task of tearing her test papers.

Genzou continued to look at her. He knew he should just ignore her and go to sleep. But hell, who could go to sleep with a roommate like _her?_ She was driving him INSANE!

Realizing that the whole dorm might ambush them, Genzou tried a more… civilized approach. "Tell me, how does destroying your papers help in avenging your… pitiful… situation?"

Krizzie huffed at his sarcastic tone. "I am NOT ripping these for revenge."

Genzou arched a brow. "Hm?"

Krizzie growled. "This is merely… practice, um, yeah! I'm imagining that these papers are that wretched guy and I'm killing him by ripping him apart… yeah… that's right… yeah!" Krizzie cringed at how pathetic that sounded.

"Wow… you sure sound soooo sure of yourself." This time, Kurisaki let the sarcasm slide.

Silence passed, and would've remained if Genzou didn't say another comment. "You're so annoying, you know that?"

"Whatever Wakabayashi. Just get your ass in bed and leave me alone." Krizzie said in monotone. She stopped ripping up the papers and stuffed them in her pillow case, this action caused another raised eyebrow but did Kurisaki care? Nope. Not at all. She grabbed a book and began reading. Or at least she was trying… she couldn't concentrate with Genzou smirking at her. "What?" she finally snapped, glaring at him.

"But my ass IS in bed." Genzou told her, his smirk widening. "Or do you mean YOUR bed?"

"HELL NO!" Krizzie narrowed her eyes, snapped her book shut and threw it at him. Genzou caught it with his left hand, since his right elbow was propped on the bed, supporting his weight.

"Come on, I know you like me." Genzou said, pouting cutely.

Krizzie rolled her eyes. "Dream on, egghead."

_Egghead? Jeez, she MUST be running out of insults. _Genzou smirked again before throwing the book back at her. Krizzie caught it with some trouble. Genzou smirked. Krizzie blushed and slammed the damn book on the headboard in embarrassment.

"You're awfully…hmm… low-esteemed today. Where's the endless barrage of insults?" Genzou asked casually. At this point, he was already sitting at the edge of his bed, arms resting on his knees. He wondered why he was talking to her anyway then he remembered she wouldn't let him sleep with her mumbling.

"Why would you care?" Krizzie snapped. She hugged her knees and stared straight ahead, which happened to be directly in front of her closet.

"I don't." Genzou told her honestly before he walked over towards her and placed a hand on her arm. "I'm just curious. Usually, you would be shouting at me to close the lights by now." He looked at his hand, wondering what the hell possessed him to do that. But it was there, and admitting that he did it unconsciously would ruin his reputation, so Wakabayashi decided to not remove it. He was Wakabayashi after all, and that's the only explanation one should need.

Krizzie's hold on her legs tightened and the keeper felt her muscles tense under his touch. "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" she asked suspiciously, and if Genzou wasn't feeling awkward himself he would have guffawed at the look on her face.

Genzou uneasily brushed his hair back with his other hand. "Well, it just doesn't feel like it you know… without you cursing me endlessly… it's like routine now." he chuckled, inside cursing the damn butterflies that decided to flutter wildly in his stomach. "I'm kinda used to it."

"I was only here for barely more than a week…" Krizzie told him, the suspicion in her voice not even lowering a bit. "Nobody gets used to things that fast."

Genzou sighed. "Believe me, it felt like forever."

Krizzie allowed a small smile, as if remembering the events of the past week. She averted her gaze to the window. "You're right. And you know what? Now that I think about it, this is one of those rare decent conversations we have this past week that I've been here. Even our first conversation was impertinent." She looked at him, waiting for a reply.

"Did we actually have a decent talk before?" Genzou asked, bewildered. "Because I don't remember…"

"Hey," Krizzie protested weakly. "We had one when I was asking you for a ride to Kaede's date."

"Riiiight." Genzou rolled his eyes. "That was obviously an act Kurisaki."

"Right." Krizzie confirmed. "Oh well, at least we're being mature now. Anyway, tell me, really, why are you being nice to me?" She waited for his response patiently, which was weird but appreciated.

Genzou bit his lip, thinking deeply. If he told her, and she decides to drop the act and spread the word, he's screwed. He looked at her and felt his stare soften. No matter how he thought about it, this girl beside him now was so different from the wild Kurisaki he knew. He sighed, hoping that this side of her would persuade the other one to keep his confession inside this four walls. With another sigh, he began,

"I hate dealing with awkward… atmospheres, okay?" Genzou confessed. "And I like it better when you're biting my head off than when you're being all… dramatic around me." He chose his words carefully, not wanting to awake that fiery side of Kurisaki, it wouldn't help either of them anyway. When he saw that she hadn't taken offense yet, he continued. "Besides, I don't want to ruin my public reputation. I've been hearing rumors about… well, you and me getting together, and if we end up ignoring each other, which I know we will if this isn't resolved right now, they would think we had a couple's quarrel or something… and that is really, REALLY bad." He stopped and looked at herm wincing at her agitated look.

Krizzie glanced at him, as if checking if he was done yet. He smiled; at least she had the heart to let him pour it out without interruptions. After that, she looked at her arms. "I'm not dramatic." Krizzie finally snapped after a minute of silence. "And we're not together." she added as an afterthought.

"What do you want me to say?" Genzou countered, his voice softer than hers but not without a glare of his own. "And I obviously fucking know we're not fucking together."

Krizzie pointedly looked anywhere but him and slapped his away.

Genzou scowled, standing up from his position. He wondered briefly why their first decent talk turned a sudden swerve to this direction but didn't dwell on the thought, his pride prevented him to, and Genzou never defies his pride.

"I'm going to sleep." she said, still not looking at him, but making the point that she wanted him out of her side of the room.

Genzou grunted, glaring at his roommate before going back to his own bed and throwing his sheets over his cold skin, this he did after he threw an extra pillow at her.

"GODDAMN IT, WILL YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE WAKABAYASHI!" Krizzie growled before she grabbed the said pillow and threw it at the back of his head. Genzou turned around and caught it.

"You're being stupid." he said out of the blue, catching his roommate by surprise. Krizzie growled before sinking her head deeper on her knees. "You can't run away from your problems. And I know that being assigned to this room has nothing to do with it. You may think I'm dumb Kurisaki, but I'm not that dumb not to notice that something's up, I don't exactly know what but there's something. You don't exactly have the gift of hiding things. And I know that you have enough self-control not to go crazy in something as simple as a room arrangement. I'm not asking you to share it with me. I'm just asking you not to throw your disappointment at me. Because contrary to popular belief; I'm not an overall emotionless pompous bastard. And I am certainly not a punching bag that you can vent up your anger to."

Krizzie stole a look at Genzou's serious face. "Whatever." she snapped.

"Besides, it's obvious something's occupying you." he continued. "I mean, you haven't even changed your clothes yet." he zipped his mouth when he noticed the cold stare she was giving him. He resisted the urge to groan. _Great, I think I just signed my own death sentence._

"Whatever." she repeated and Genzou was surprised that she didn't pounce and kill him, but hey, he's not complaining.

When Krizzie said nothing more, but didn't make any indication that she was going to sleep, Genzou laid back down on the bed and placed his hands behind his head. He decided to change the subject… well, a bit… anyway. "Hey, tell me, why are you like that to me? I mean, I know why I'm angry at you, you insulted my soccer skills the very first day I met you… but you were already snappish at me before that. And that was the first time I ever met you… why is that?"

Krizzie looked at him, and Genzou returned the gaze. To his surprise, she was the one who broke eye contact. She released her hold on her legs, grabbed a bundle of clothes from her closet and went to the bathroom.

--

Sata looked down from her flat screen TV and looked at the floor, listening to the rooms below her. Being above everyone else had an advantage, she could tune out most of their noise, but it seemed that the room directly below her, Wakabayashi and Kurisaki what a load of rotten luck, had more noise than what the thick floor could block.

She turned off the set and threw the remote at a cushioned chair before leaning down on her recliner. "Jeez…" she whispered to herself, closing her eyes, allowing it to rest for a moment. "And I thought I'm going to have some peace here… guess not."

She opened one eye when the voices toned down. "Well whaddaya know, even wild lions can be tamed." Sata paused, her thoughts leading to a certain jerk in her new classroom. "Speaking of wild lions… that guy still hasn't received his tranquilizer shot."

--

Anna looked at the dishes that were piled up on the sink and sighed. "Hey, who washes the dishes?" she asked the three females left in the kitchen.

"We do." Sanae replied, pointing to her and Kumi. "But Kaede has helped every night ever since she transferred. "

"Oh." Anna said in understanding. "How about Krizzie?"

"She doesn't help in anything." Kaede replied with a giggle as she threw the shards of glass, with a bit of mysterious goo stuck in them, to the garbage bin.

"You got that right." Kumi said with a huff, glaring at the strange green stuff at the trash. "She doesn't even clean her own mess. A master when it comes to driving you insane but hopeless when it comes to doing household chores."

Anna nodded, giggling. The other joined as well before they all quieted down. Anna sighed and propped her head on her hands, thinking. She wanted to bring up an interesting conversation, but nothing seems to occupy her mouth. She sighed, deciding she will do a good deed tonight. "Well, I'll help you clean them. I'm bored anyway." she volunteered before going beside Kaede to wash up. "Has Sata come down to clean?"

"No… but it's okay. She must be really tired." Sanae said, her arms sinking into the bubbles. "Besides, it's not their job to do these anyway."

"How about you?" Anna asked curiously.

"I get paid." Sanae replied casually, pointing to her a dry rag. Anna got it and began to dry the cleaned dishes.

"Do you think I can sign up and get paid too? I could use some extra cash. And I have nothing to do on my free time anyway." Anna asked as she placed the plate on top of a dry pile.

"Sure." Sanae replied as she wiped a soap splatter on her forehead. "Why don't I accompany you tomorrow at the principal?"

The emerald-eyed girl smiled. "That would be great!"

--

Taro sighed as he closed his notebook. Homework finished. He was about to go in the shower to relax himself in a hot bath when a soft, nervous knock came on the door. "Who is it?" he asked after the momentary shock subsided.

"I-It's… It's Ace!" the young lad replied nervously. Taro blinked, wondering what the guy wanted at this time of the night. He sighed, thinking maybe Yukushi wanted help with his homework.

He slowly opened the door and smiled at the trembling boy. "What can I help you with?" he asked with a soft smile.

"I… I…" Ace stammered with a tinge of pink evident on his face. "Um… can w-we talk ab-about this inside?"

Taro, still looking befuddled, nodded before pulling the door wide enough for the other guy to step in.

--

Anna scowled, her emerald eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of her pruny fingers. "Man that was a lot of dishes…"she sighed, wiping her dainty fingers on the checkered cloth Sanae had handed her earlier. "I can't believe you guys have to endure this everyday…"

"We're used to it." Sanae replied with a grateful smile. "Besides, I don't think the boys would do much anyway."

"You got the right." Kumi said with a loud scoff. "The day Ishizaki would clean the dorm would be the day Krizzie washed the dishes… never going to happen."

"Hey, you don't know… maybe Krizzie would help us tomorrow… or the day after that." Sanae said, giggling.

Kumi rolled her eyes. "Too late… I've lost all hope."

Kaede yawned. "Well, I'm a little sleepy. So why don't we go to our rooms now?" she suggested. Anna looked at Sanae and Kumi, who were wiping the table and the sink respectively.

"Go ahead." Kumi told them. "You've helped us enough."

The two girls smiled before they made their way to the elevators. Anna stepped in first and conveniently pressed the button for both of them. She decided to start a conversation when the doors closed.

"Kaede, found anyone interesting yet?" she asked slyly, nudging Kaede's shoulder.

The other girl flushed, eyes darting to a certain long-haired goalkeeper. "Y-You mean h-here? At N-Nankatsu?"

"Yeah!" Anna chirped as she played with the elevator buttons, pressing the button for every floor. She smirked when a wide-eyed Ishizaki stared at her when the door opened at the second floor. Anna gave him an enthusiastic wave, at which point the defender dropped his toothbrush.

"Well, to be completely honest…" Kaede trailed off as another member of the soccer team was caught off-guard with the sudden burst of the elevator on the third floor. She eyed the grinning blonde, who urged her to continue. "I found one… but it's just admiration. Nothing more." she smiled.

Anna pouted, seeing that they have reached the fourth floor. "You're no fun… how about Ace-kun? He's pretty cute, don't you think?"

Kaede giggled before nodding. "Yeah, he's cute, boyish and funny. He's also very… um… clumsy when he's with you."

"Of course, he's my slave!" Anna proclaimed proudly, puffing her chest out. "That poor excuse of a boy is afraid of me!"

"And he seems to have caught the eyes of many women…" Kaede added, checking Anna for reactions.

Anna frowned for a split-second before breaking into a huge grin. "Yeah, and did you see his face when-…" Anna stopped mid-sentence when Kaede tapped her shoulder and pointed at the door of their room. "What the hell?" Anna hissed. "Is that Ace? What the hell is he doing in Taro-kun's -and your- room?"

"I have no idea…" Kaede replied, looking dumbstruck as Taro gave Ace a friendly pat on the head, to which the latter's face turned bright red, before disappearing inside his own room.

The red boy outside only noticed them when the elevator doors decided to break the silence. Anna's eyebrow twitched and Kaede could swear she saw fire surrounding the blonde as she approached her roommate and friend and grabbed his left ear. Ace gulped.

"A-Anna! Aiyeeee! L-Let me gooooooooo! Someone, _anyone_, please! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kaede watched in silent amusement as the blonde dragged Ace to their room. She walked past their room and went inside her own. Maybe she should question Taro before she went to bed.

--

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?" Anna screeched as she shook Ace by the collar. "YOU WOULDN'T BE TELLING TARO I LIKE HIM, WOULD YOU?" She pushed him on his bed and attempted to suffocate him using a deadly… TEDDY BEAR!

Ace scratched the bear out of his way, smirking when he heard the unmistakable sound of the soft material tearing. ("MR. TARO BEAR? DARN YOU! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HIM YUKUSHI!") The aggravated blonde only proceeded to whack him with the decapitated head. "ACK! GET OFF ME WOMAN! ANYWAY, IT'S ALREADY QUITE OBVIOUS YOU LIKE HIM ANYWAY. NO ONE WOULD MISS HIS PICTURE ON YOUR BAG! AND BY THE WAY YOU'RE YELLING IT NOW, YOU'RE PRACTICALLY ANNOUNCING IT TO THE WHOLE WORLD!" he yelled back, hands clutched tight on Anna's slender fingers as they suspiciously inched on his neck after they had discarded of the brown stuffed animal.

"SO YOU DID TELL HIM!" the young girl accused. She straddled her friend as she tightened her fingers on his neck. "You shall _die_!"

Ace's eyes widened. "FUCK ANNA, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"I AM, ARE YOU _COMPLAINING_?" Anna screeched, her grip tightening.

Ace, for fear of loosing his life, did the unspeakable. He groaned, realizing he might die either way, but still… when you got a chance, take it.

Closing his eyes and preparing for the worst, he lifted his head, released his hold on Anna's aggressive hands and pulled her down to him.

--

Kaede raised her eyebrow as Taro suspiciously rushed inside the bathroom the moment she stepped in. "Misaki-kun, could you tell me what Ace came here for?" she asked, trying to make her voice audible past the rush of the water from the tap.

…

"Misaki, I know you can hear me."

She heard Taro's exasperated sigh beyond the door. "It's a guy thing Kaede-chan, I'm afraid I cannot enclose it to a female."

"Oh…" Kaede muttered, frowning slightly when an idea suddenly hit her. "Okay then. I'll just ask Anna tomorrow then. I'm sure by now she has squeezed it out of Yukushi-san."

A pause. Kaede let out an uncharacteristic smirk as the sound of the rushing water lessened. She should really lessen the time she spent with Krizzie…

"You think?" Taro asked after a while, his voice cracking.

"Well…" Kaede said, trailing off as she listened more tentatively, giggling when he heard the soft swishing of the bath water.

"Well?" Taro asked, and the girl could tell he was on the verge of breaking down.

Kaede decided not to torture him further. Taro was a nice guy. "Well, Anna is pretty aggressive… and Ace always seems to go her way… so there's a high chance, don't you think?"

Kaede released an amused smile as she heard the shampoo bottle dropping on the bathroom tiles.

--

Genzou looked up from the television to Krizzie. She had changed into a black oversized shirt and white shorts that were barely noticeable underneath her top which reached her knees might I add. She gave him a glance before she dumped her dirty clothes at her hamper. After that, she dropped on her mattress and covered herself with a blanket. Genzou stood up wordlessly and opened the air-conditioning "The temperature fine with you?" he asked. Krizzie nodded mutely before she closed her eyes.

"Well, good night." Genzou muttered before he closed his night lamp.

Krizzie's eyes snapped open and she turned towards him.

Genzou noticed her sudden jerk on her bed. "What, don't tell me you really are scared of the dark…" he trailed off.

"No." Krizzie replied bluntly. "I just thought I heard a crash at Kabayakawa and Yukushi's room."

"Are you going to check it out?" Genzou asked when she didn't elaborate.

Krizzie turned her back to him. And Genzou knew her answer before she could even say it. "No way in hell."

--

Genzou groggily opened one eye as the sound of his alarm clock rang in his ears. It was seven o'clock, as the clock stated. The keeper sat up and rubbed the sand from his eyes, wanting to be extra nice, he looked at his roommate.

"Good morning." he greeted with a small smirk, because smiling first thing in the morning really wasn't his thing.

"Hn." Krizzie replied before she slipped on her shoes. Genzou scanned her ensemble. A baggy dark blue shirt with graphic art in the front and 'No Fear' written amongst it. A pair of loose jeans, her normal socks and her rubber shoes. To top it off, a black bandanna on top of her dark hair.

"What? No 'good morning to you too?'?" he said in mock disbelief, to which the girl's answer was a scoff. He smirked again and continued to watch, just for the fun of it.

"Look, just get ready." she snapped at him, irritated.

"Are you going to wait for me?" Genzou asked hopefully.

"Why would I?" Krizzie snapped again. Genzou winced; he could tell she was not in a good mood. Well, at least she didn't try that alarm trick again.

"Well, because I'm your friend." he told her, cleaning up his bed. He glanced at her frown and snickered quietly to himself.

Krizzie snorted at his reasoning and Genzou almost cringed, but being Genzou, he didn't. "You're not my friend. Now, if you have nothing more to say, I'm going to class with Kaede."

"Come on… please?" Genzou pouted. Krizzie shot him a disgusted look before pretending to barf. He sighed. "Well, if polite persuasion won't do the trick, what about blackmail?" he smirked.

For a while Krizzie had the what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look, but crossed her arms after that. "Quit the bluff, you have nothing against me."

Genzou's smirk widened as he took the book she was reading last night from the headboard. "You think?" he asked with a smirk.

--

"What happened to Ace?" Taro asked Anna as soon as he caught a glimpse of her at the door with a mummified Yukushi.

"He fell off the bed, bed fell on him." Anna replied with a satisfied smile. Ace groaned before he pulled Taro and Teppei with him to class. Hajime and Izawa followed reluctantly, both looking at the scratches visible on the small gaps on the bandages on his neck.

Kaede looked at the departing boys before looking at Anna. "What did you do to the poor guy?" she asked, disbelief written all over her face.

Sata emerged from the stairs, which was conveniently hidden at the fifth floor ceiling before she transferred, and looked at Anna skeptically. "Yeah… his pretty face ain't so pretty anymore."

"I didn't do anything! He did it all by himself." Anna huffed. "Besides, that jerk-off deserved it."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't have anything to do with him being with Taro yesterday, would it?"

"Well, not exactly…" Anna almost cursed herself for leaving the sentence like that. She didn't like to make it sound like she wasn't anything telling anything.

"And…?" Sata asked, smirking.

"Darn, drop it, will you? It was an accident, darn it! A FUCKING ACCIDENT!"

"Whoa, chill Kabayakawa. Well, why don't we go check on Krizzie before we go to class?" Sata said with a smile.

"Sure, I was going to do it… but got a little side-tracked…" Kaede said, directing a teasing smile at Anna, to which the blonde's reply was another huff, before she knocked on Krizzie's room. "Krizzie… you ready yet?"

"Sorry Kaede!" Krizzie's strained voice came on the other side. "Um… I forgot to do something, you can go ahead! I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me!"

Kaede frowned. "Well, if you say so… just hurry up okay?"

--

"Okay! Bye!" Krizzie yelled.

She waited until the footsteps died away before groaning and sitting back down on her bed. "Hurry up Wakabayashi!"

"Yrrh, -gargle- yeah! I'm just brushing my teeth!" Genzou grumbled inside the bathroom.

"You're taking forever!" Krizzie snapped. "And I thought girls were slow in the shower… I wouldn't be surprised if I open the door and find you curling your hair in there."

"Shut up woman!"

"Why did I have to wait for you in the first place?" Krizzie complained. "You didn't have a problem with going alone before!"

Genzou opened the door and smirked at her. Krizzie looked at his orange long-sleeves, red pants, shoes and cap before snorting. "You never change."

"Never say never, milady," Krizzie flashed him a glare. "Anyway, I just wanted to see if that was so important to you, and now, seeing that it is… I think I'll keep it." he smirked again.

_Damn._ Krizzie scowled, realizing she has been toyed with before stood up and went out the door. Genzou followed, still wearing that damn smirk of his.

--

"There she is…" Sata said, leaping down from the branch of the tree near the entrance. She smirked at the forlorn face of the young Kurisaki. "What happened to you?" In the corner of her eye, she spotted Wakabayashi from the soccer team pass by them with a certain malicious glint in his eyes; this made the dark-haired girl raise an inquisitive eyebrow.

Krizzie gave her an irritated look, which gave Sata second-thoughts about asking why the keeper was smirking like that, before she went back to taking slow, measured steps towards class, muttering things like: Hate…must…decapitate…impale…drain…kill…dump…kick…chop…feed…dogs…street…truck…

Anna blinked beside Sata. "What the hell did she say?" she asked.

Kaede only giggled before she went over to her friend. "I'm guessing it has something to do with a certain goalkeeper." she smiled.

Krizzie blew up. "DAMN STRAIGHT! That fucking dweeb couldn't get his mind straight! I want him dead… no… I want him tortured! Then left to live in pain! Then tortured some more, horrible but not lethal! I don't want him dead… I WANT THAT FUCKER TO SUFFER! MWAHAHAHAHA… hey… that kinda rhymed! MWAHAHAAHHAHAHA"

Anna raised an eyebrow at the evil maniac laughing her way to class. "She is so WEIRD…" she told Sata.

Before the older girl could reply, the bell rang and the girls said their goodbyes, with Sata taking one last look at Kurisaki before she ran towards her room.

--

"So… what happened with you guys?" Sanae couldn't suppress a small smile as she saw her three friends enter at the last second… quite literally… with which looked like hurricane-made dos, shriveled clothes, staggered breaths and ankle pains…

Sanae braced herself for Krizzie's threats, but surprisingly, none came. Krizzie she slipped to her chair, dropping her bag on the floor, without a word leaving her mouth. She glared at Wakabayashi, who coincidentally was also her seatmate. "I'm blaming you for this."

Genzou shrugged before smiling at her. "Good morning Krizzie."

--

Dark blue eyes narrowed as a certain girl came face to face with her newly-acquired _friend_ in class.

"Well if it isn't the bitchy bitch." his own hazel eyes clashed with her dark ones, and for a moment, Sata felt like introducing him to her fist.

She took a deep breath, wanting to act mature. She didn't want to look like a violent maniac in front of her class; it just wasn't in her year plans. Slowly, as if threatening the boy, she smirked. "Surely, you could think of something better than that." she said smugly.

"Hey new girl, don't use that stupid tone on me. Nobody talks to Shiteru Toya that way!" he bellowed, preparing himself in a fighting stance, his received reaction was a raised eyebrow from his opponent.

"Look dude, I'm not going to fight you." she smirked. "I don't want your mommy coming here to rescue his son from my clutches."

"Why you little…" Toya pulled back his fist and was about to crash them on the girl's face when she raised her hand and blocked him mid-punch.

"You don't want to mess with me Shiteru."

--

Kiba, today wearing a loose shirt and baggy pants, stared at his friend and leader. "You alright Toya? That bruise looks pretty bad."

"Shut up." Toya snapped, fingering the large bluish spot underneath his jaw. He glared at Sata, who was doing their seatwork like an angel. _But I know better, that bitch is no angel. _A growl emitted from his throat, and all that occupied the boy's mind was getting his revenge.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" another seatmate, Tokiya Yamato, who had short blonde hair and accented dark eyes, suggested, smirking. "She's obviously better than you." He twirled a pencil with his left hand.

"Whatever Tokiya. Just keep your remarks to yourself." he hissed, glaring at the blonde.

"Shiteru Toya, I suggest you pay attention rather than harassing your classmates." the teacher said with a harsh look before resuming his lecture.

He growled before giving Sata one last glance, vowing to himself that he wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants. He'll have his way… and that little girl won't stop him.

--

If it wasn't for her most-prized reputation, Krizzie Kurisaki would've jumped to the sky, kiss the ground, dance with her seatmate, the other one, not Wakabayashi, laugh senseless and shout at the top of her lungs. But as said before, IF it wasn't for her reputation, so the girl we all love, or hate it depends to you, settled with smiling weakly before dragging her ass to the door of her freedom a.k.a. the exit door.

If only not for a certain hand that grabbed her arm…

If only not for a certain wad of paper that was flashed in front of her face…

If only not for the one and only Genzou Wakabayashi…

"What the fuck do you want _now_, Wakabayashi?' she hissed, exasperated. She waited for his reply, raising an eyebrow when he broke into a large grin.

"I want you to go on a date with me." Genzou proclaimed loudly, causing a LOT of people to stop what they were doing and stare at the pair. This was EXTREMELY big news.

Genzou Wakabayashi and Krizzie Kurisaki? As in the worst enemies in the entire Milky Way Galaxy? Sure they had expected it… well, a lot of girls and boys who hated each other end up together but still… this is BIG news!

"No fucking way moron." she whispered, heedful of their glaring teacher. She glared back at him before turning her head towards the keeper. "What's gotten into you anyway? I thought you hated me?" she hissed.

Genzou grinned. "Well, who says I don't hate you now?" he asked.

Krizzie's amber orbs flared. "Then why'd you want to go on a fucking date with me?"

"Well, I dunno..." Genzou replied in mock innocence and Krizzie found herself being more agitated than before.

"Go to hell." she snapped. She attempted to overtake him to the door but he grabbed her wrist, and Krizzie just wanted to wipe that damn smirk off his face.

"Only of you'll come with me."

"That is so lame Wakabayashi." she scoffed, snatching her hand away. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I have things to do."

Genzou smirked. "Like going on a date with me?" He offered her a hand, imitating those regal people in those classic movies.

Her glare intensified. _Why can't he just leave me alone?_ And before Genzou knew it, she had dropped her hand on his wrist on a painful hand chop.

--

"Dismissed." The teacher announced in monotone before he left the class with several papers. Sata sighed before she grabbed her pack to come out.

She glared at the boy who dared block her way… again. "Don't you know the word 'quit', Shiteru?" she asked menacingly. She wanted to go out, she had much more important things in mind than dealing with a spoiled boy who wanted to get back on her.

"Sorry, don't know it missy." he said with a smirk, brushing stray strands of light hair away from his face. Sata rolled her eyes.

"You must be really stupid then." she muttered, earning a glare from the boy, not that Sata cared anyway. "Now, please get out of my way."

"No way Tsukahara. Nobody messes with me, _nobody_." he emphasized, snapping both of his fingers. She raised an eyebrow when two guys went on either side of him. She knew the green-haired one, Kiba Tatsuya, an ordinary guy who just became buddies with a good-for-nothing punk, the other one was a completely new face to her.

But that wasn't going to unnerve Tsukara Sata. Acting casual, she crossed her arms and smirked. "Your babysitters?"

"No." Toya said with a sly smirk of his own. "Your worst nightmare."

_That is soooo old school. _Sata told herself before swallowing. She wanted to smirk so bad she could feel it, but if she needed to teach this guy a lesson, she knew destroying the element of surprise would be of great consequence, so she kept her cool, together with her flawless acting skills.

Raising a closed fist, she quivered slightly and used it to cover up the little smile blossoming on her face. "M-my worst nightmare?" she stammered, eyes widening. She should take her mom for forcing her to take those drama classes. "Um… y-you're not going to beat me up… a-are you?" her voice cracked and she inwardly scoffed at the triumphant smile on Toya's face. The boy was clearly all looks and no brains, and that includes his two stupid sidekicks.

"Heh, scared Tsukahara?" Toya sneered, and again, Sata fought the unbearable urge to roll her eyes. "I could let you go you know, just warm up my bed."

This time, Sata couldn't take it anymore. She was a tough girl, she knew that, and that means she wouldn't let other people speak to her like that. Even if it was a classmate, a completely vulnerable classmate, she would beat him up for involving her in his perverted fantasies.

"Hell no Shiteru!" she rasped, barely containing her voice. "And if you try that again, I'll really make you pay!"

And just to make herself feel better, Sata drew her hand back and made it land on the opposite side of the bruise she made just for him this morning.

--

"Where's Krizzie?" Ace asked as he placed his silver tray on the table. He took a seat next to Kaede, who gave him a sweet smile before she took a small bite from her sandwich.

Sanae appeared with a bright smile on her face, followed by the horrified-looking soccer team. Kumi was at the very back, her face contorted into a look of disgust.

"You won't believe this!" Sanae gushed, but before she could spill the news. Anna hopped on the poor girl's back and bellowed.

"KRIZZIE IS EATING GENZOU WAKABAYASHI!"

**Here's chapter ten for you… um… was it crappy? Sorry… it's just lazy summer taking its toll. Anyway, we have a lot of foreshadowing here… another one of those boring but much needed chapters. Please review! Chapter 11 is already written, I'm just proofreading it… and editing… and editing… sigh… and I don't know why, but I just have this sudden urge to do something nasty. So just to make myself feel better… I have something to tell all of my readers… if there are any… I just hope nobody would hate me after this.**

**Announcement: I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE THE MINIMUM OF FIVE REVIEWS!**

**You might all think I'm selfish, which I probably am, but I'm really losing inspiration with the lack of reviews… so hopefully, with this threat… a lot more would bother to drop some… though I have a nagging feeling some readers would be even more discouraged… sigh… forgive me but I really would keep my word.**

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CT

**Virtual candies for those who reviewed last chapter!**

**LightSorceress: **Thanks!

**Kazuya-chan: **Thank you!

**starZdestiny: **Thanks, and please tell me the profile of the character you had in mind. He/she might be able to help with the plot.

**Mamoru Izawa-san: **Thanks! And I don't really swear that much, only Krizzie in my stories does.

**GenzORuleSAlL: **I didn't exactly really understand what you wanted to say… it honestly made no sense… but thanks for the review! Thanks to you, I can finally update! (Though I have the feeling you like Genzou… very much.)

**You guys ROCK! I'm more motivated than before. And I promise not to do that again! Reviewers should review on their own will!**

**I hope I see your names again! I have more inspiration with more reviews, and updates tend to go faster with a lot of inspiration! (hint! hint!)**

**Warning: **Loads of unnecessary bull-CRACK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…

**Chapter Eleven**

"_KRIZZIE IS EATING GENZOU WAKABAYASHI!"_

For the most ridiculous statements, there is, more or less, only one response. And it seems that in Nankatsu, this theory runs true as well. So, when a young blonde with wide emerald eyes blurted out that a crazy classmate of theirs was literally feasting on her own roommate, the entire student body had said one thing in unison.

"WHAT?" And a few more daring ones had said a few I-need-not-mention words thereafter.

In a flurry of movements, adrenaline pumps and chairs being thrown out of the way, almost everyone in the school had surrounded the single table that contained the blonde who had caused all the commotion.

Ace Yukushi, who had been with said blonde almost all his life, could only sigh and slap his hand on his forehead as he reflected on what the blonde had said. Only one word surfaced in his mind that could describe his childhood friend. "Idiot…"

Sanae whacked the said 'idiot', as said idiot's friend has quoted, with a paper plate she had found in one of their spectators' hands, thankfully the plate still hadn't been used. Muttering a silent word of gratitude, she returned the borrowed object. After the task had been completed, she then proceeded to glare at the flushed Kabayakawa.

"Ehehehehe…" the 'idiotic' blonde laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the sore mark at the side of her right arm. "I… hehehe… I meant she's eating _with_ Wakabayashi. Silly me… how could I have made such a mistake…? But you have to admit… hehe… it could also happen… I mean, Krizzie's so aggressive she could…" Anna paused, glancing at the looks she was receiving. She let out another bunch of nervous laughter. "…um…right?"

"Idiot…" Ace muttered once again, ignoring the brief glance the blonde had sent him. He looked away, rolling his eyes once his face was out of the blonde's sight.

Even though the girl's next announcement was less of an attention-getter than the last one -having a cannibal at school was nothing compared to enemies having lunch together, you must admit- and even had less of a spontaneous announcement, everyone still managed to have, more or less, the exact, same reactions.

"WHAT?" And again, as before, a few, faint you-know-what words subsequently.

"OVER THERE!" a random student exclaimed, perhaps in having hopes of being spotted for his incredible eyesight, and he might've been, if it wasn't for the fact that there was only one other table on the eating place that actually contained people.

--

Amber eyes twitched as she felt Wakabayashi's all-too-triumphant gaze on her as he happily munched on his burger. She growled, feeling her fists clenching on their own accord, itching to collide with that chewing jaw and see the food fly out of his mouth into a pavement…

Too bad the keeper had though of that beforehand.

If you were wondering what the hell this crazy author is talking about, let's go back a couple of minutes earlier, at the start of the poor amber-eyed girl's demise, well, shall we?

_Krizzie growled when her hand never reached its destination, and instead, she found her own wrist caught in…_

"_A bloody handcuff?" she leveled her hands so that it was right in front of his face. Her glare intensified, blaming all her misery to this damn goalkeeper whom she never imagined to resort to such contemplative means just to get his way. She hated him now more than ever!_

_Genzou merely chuckled as showed her the only thing that could grant her freedom. A key! Unfortunately, a key that he just stuck in his back pocket. A back pocket which Krizzie was sure you would never find her hands in. "Technically, since it's sparkling clean, it's not bloody. And besides, you won't go with me willingly. I just chose another means of keeping you with me."_

_Krizzie growled. "First blackmail and now…" she glared at the silver handcuffs. "…imprisonment?" she asked him incredulously, before she glared at the remaining people in the room who actually bothered to stay to see what tragedy would befall the aggravated Kurisaki._

"_You would die after this fiasco, Wakabayashi." Krizzie threatened, a new level of murderous intent added in her voice as she glared at his happy, annoying, and grinning face. "**You would die!**"_

And thus we end up in Kurisaki's current situation: stuck in a lunch table with the most infuriating person in the entire universe. And this time, two, yes two, not one, handcuffs kept her in place. Nobody would be surprised if they see an iron ball stuck to her ankle. Imagine the Kurisaki's reaction when the second cuff materialized into the keeper's hand… so not going there.

Genzou chuckled, obviously highly amused on how things were currently going. Forgetting about lunch altogether, he propped his elbows on the table and rested his hands on his palms. He let out a smile, all for the sake of irking his lunchmate.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face!" Krizzie managed to yell as she wrestled with her restraint. "Damn… handcuff…"

By now, the pair had gathered quite a large amount of audience, all intent to watch as Krizzie fought with the silver chain and manage to bicker at Wakabayashi at the same time. A few even had the audacity to clap their hands.

Ace, once again, found the opportunity to slap a hand on his pretty face, which was still bandaged mind you, and mutter his new-found favorite line, which I know that you would've had an idea what by now. "What a bunch of idiots…"

Genzou merely chuckled once more. "First you want me to take off my smirk, now you don't want me to smile, what am I supposed to do then?" he smiled, well, just for the fun of it.

"To never show your fucking face to me ever again." she replied in a harsh tone that was purely intentional as she returned to biting the handcuffs. Damn they were hard. "Darn it! Release me at once Wakabayashi!"

Another round of applause emerged and Kurisaki found herself raising her fist, though it didn't exactly went as far as she had hoped, at the entire student body the next second, muttering random obscenities under her breath which merely consisted of dead goalkeepers and a pile of rotting schoolmates, which, as of now, didn't sound like such a horrifying scene at all.

But alas, the clapping only increased its volume.

Finally worn-out, the black-haired girl slumped back in her seat, glaring at the still smiling goalkeeper. "What?" she snapped when his grin went wider. _I swear I'll make that dirty scumbag pay!_

"Nothing…" he mused. "You're just so interesting to watch."

A tinge of red blossomed on the girl's cheeks as she glared at the keeper. Said keeper chuckled. "Are you _blushing_?" he asked incredulously, causing the girl's face to flush even more.

"Shut up." She looked away when the people leaned over to get a look at the blush that was burning her face. Genzou chuckled again before he took his can of coke and took a small sip.

"Well, I guess our privacy had been invaded." ("You only noticed?") Genzou said while he gave the people a brief, meaningful look before he directed a smile at the scowling Kurisaki. "Why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Whatever." Krizzie replied, giving him a glare that clearly said, "It's not as if I have a choice in the matter anyway." she then showed him the handcuffs.

Genzou smiled as he reached over and unlocked the other half of the cuff from the chair and attached it to his own wrist. Making sure it was securely secure, he unlocked the other cuff and pulled the girl with him outside, pushing the glass doors using one hand with ease. He closed it behind him gently, smiling softly when he heard the satisfying sounds of dropping jaws behind his back.

--

Tsubasa's eyes nearly crossed when they found out that what Anna had said out loud was true. But even though he had seen them on their own, he still couldn't accept that Genzou was eating with a _girl._ And Krizzie Kurisaki no less! "This is impossible!" he rasped, clutching the person nearest to him by the front of his shirt, and that person conveniently happened to be none other than Izawa, as he tried to keep his brain from exploding with such enormous data. "Izawa, tell me that's not Genzou-kun we just saw!"

The poor forward that had been subjected to his captain's insanity only managed to smile uneasily as he unsuccessfully tried to pry away the hands that were suspiciously getting tighter every second. Izawa squeaked when he felt his oxygen supply getting cut off. "C-Captain?" he managed before his voice was totally removed from him… not literally but you get the point.

Sanae finally chose to act when she noticed the faint purple color that emerged on the forward's face. "TSUBASA! Stop it, you're killing him!"

Tsubasa, after being slapped numerous times by none other than our favorite manager, finally loosened his grip. For a few minutes, he just stood there, face (which was completely swollen) confirming the fact that he still couldn't believe what he just saw, while Izawa held his neck a few meters away, sucking in welcome oxygen greedily. Finally Tsubasa fell on all fours and began pounding the ground. "Darn it, Genzou!" he shouted, tears flowing one by one from his dark eyes. He pulled his head back, shouting the next words at the top of his lungs. "I… I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL YOU JERK!"

And of course, we are very much aware of the word that had surfaced upon the artless announcement. But this time, people didn't bother to hold back.

"_WTF?_"

--

"Man, this is the weirdest day of my life." Ace muttered as he watched Tsubasa grope the floor with tears in his eyes. He nudged his childhood friend. "Seeing the resident bitch eating with the resident jerk and finding out that the captain of the soccer team is a homo. Wow."

Anna gave him a lazy look. "You don't sound so enthusiastic about it." she stated. "And you might just be interpreting Tsubasa's words wrong. Maybe what 'they had' that he had spontaneously announced is their special friendship."

Ace shrugged before planting his hands in his pockets. "Well, at least I'm not part of the embarrassed crowd." he smirked, his eyes having a playful glint as he shifted his gaze from the soccer superstar to his blonde friend. "Though I really can't say it's the same in your case."

"FUCK YOU YUKUSHI!" Anna muttered through gritted teeth before she proceeded to throw an empty seat to Ace's already injured face.

--

Sata smirked, completely satisfied with her work. She dusted her hands and picked up her bag, which fell during her small encounter with Toya and walked out the door, giving a mocking wink to the defeated guy before of course.

Toya grunted, forcing himself to stand up before he discreetly placed his leg in front of Sata. The girl stumbled, but thankfully, managed to get hold of the door frame before she got acquainted with the floor. Growling, she stepped on his foot before walking out.

Smiling when she heard a stream of curses escape from his mouth, she didn't realize that a girl was following from behind and continued her walk, occasionally rolling her shoulders. She decided she would have to do some warm-ups earlier. Ever since she had transferred, which was just two days but time is gold, as most would say, she hadn't been doing any exercise, if you ignore her encounters with Toya anyway, but that guy was too easy.

"Excuse me… Tsukahara Sata?"

She froze, one hand still placed on her left shoulder as her brain went on overload. _Oh my God… is that a teacher?_

--

Amber eyes squinted as a heavy material bounced the sunlight towards her sensitive eyes. Krizzie raised her free hand to block the light. Only after a few minutes did she realize that the heavy material was an expensive looking car in front of the school gates. Spending a minute to gawk at the fine furnish, she looked at Wakabayashi with a confusion etched on her face.

Genzou chuckled before unlocking the handcuffs. "Okay, since I want you to enjoy this… I'll let you come with me willingly. ("Riiiiiiight.")" The Wakabayashi hear cleared his throat. "Will you please join me for a little stroll m'lady?" he smiled charmingly (cough_not_cough), and Krizzie, after massaging her wrists, soon found herself having the same suspicious look as before.

"What is all this about Wakabayashi?" she asked, circling him with her hands behind her back, a intimidating look in her dark eyes while her brows furrowed together in incredulity. Genzou didn't reply, standing stiffly at attention just like good soldier, which, might I add, didn't quite fit his image.

The harsh sun continued to beat down among them, emphasizing shadows and creating sheen that irritated the human eyes. The curious pairs of eyes didn't mind that, however, and they continued to watch the scene, sweat beading down their faces from the combination of intense heat and maximum tension.

Genzou did not even blink, merely looking at the girl as she scrutinized him even more. Three more minutes however, he was tired of the waiting game. "Look, I'm just asking you to join me for a little drive." he sighed, ruffling her hair the way a brother would to a little sister.

The addressed girl scoffed, which meant a no in Kurisaki language, and conceitedly slapped his hand away before she strolled back towards the school, hair swaying softly behind her as she walked in steady footsteps. Genzou watched as she walked in a straight line, walking through a narrow path that the students had formed for her to go through, nobody wanting to face with the bloody woman's wrath.

Genzou sighed. _Man, that girl is so full of herself._ "Okay then, I guess I have no choice but to let _her_ know that…" he slowly trailed off, voice hiding a meaning he knew Kurisaki knew as well, his lips quirked into an amused smirk. Hey, even is he did mention that he wanted her to go with him on her own, it doesn't mean that he couldn't have it any other way. Kurisaki growled before she pivoted her heels and stomped back towards him, glare never leaving her flushed face.

"I swear I'll kill you." she growled before entering the opened car door courtesy of the Wakabayashi's chauffer, _a bloody chauffer!_ Wisely, the old man didn't comment and ignored her situation, he bowed silently and left. Krizzie silently praised him for actually having brains and using it, unlike his moron of a master who had as much use of his brain as would an ostrich.

Genzou nodded nonchalantly (Though I doubt he would if he could read the female's mind). "Uh-huh, I'm sure you would, Miss." he said in mock chivalry, interrupting her silent cheers for the old man, before he hopped in beside her. "Well, how about the movies?"

--

Teppei sent a worried glance at the guy beside him before sighing and checking up on Ishizaki and Taro, both of which were kneeled down beside their captain, rubbing smooth circles on his back in an attempt to stop the childish wails that had been going on for quite a while. Another sigh emitted from his lips as he lifted the alcohol-soaked cotton and carefully dabbed it on Ace's bloody forehead.

"Gently!" Ace hissed as a searing pain burned on his forehead. Turning teary-eyed towards the curly-haired forward, he pleaded. "Could you blow it for me… please?"

_No fucking way! Not in this world, not anywhere else! _Ace pouted, batting his eyelashes for more effect. Teppei found himself sweating more than necessary._ No! GODDAMN IT! I SAID NO! Nooooooooooooooooo! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! STUPID… eyes… too cute to resist… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

Looking bewildered for a second, despite the rampage going on in his mind, before releasing another sigh, Teppei leaned over and blew softly to lessen the pain on Ace's wound, much to his inner self's chagrin (_WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THAT?)_. He gave the boy an exasperated look after. "Happy?" he muttered.

"Yeah!" Ace chirped, grinning beneath the white bandages. Teppei growled, he just knew that Ace knew that he knew that Ace knew that he was irritated that Ace knew that he knew… okay this is going nowhere. He sighed, glaring at the Yukushi as the urge to pummel him became more and more excruciating.

Soft, hesitant footsteps made the two boys shift their attention from each other towards the young boy who was nervously fidgeting with his jacket. "Um… guys…" the long-haired forward muttered, a soft pink enveloping his ears as he forced the words from his lips. "Tsubasa… um… he… um… w-well, he… I… I don't kn-know why but… he… um… w-well, he…"

Ace raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What are you trying to say Izawa?" he asked. Teppei nodded, a little disturbed at the color appearing on his friend's ears.

Izawa looked away, his ears turning redder as the fidgeting became more uncontrollable. "W-Well… I think he… I mean… the c-captain just… um… w-wet is pants."

--

Sata turned around, trying to looks as calm as possible when she saw a blob of reddish hair in front of her. "Eh?"

The small girl blushed, smiling slightly. Sata noted the beautiful sparkle of her coffee eyes and her nice porcelain skin. At first glance, she assumed the girl was American, with the freckles and all. "Hi… I'm Hikaru. Shiteru Hikaru."

Sata's facade remained calm, totally betraying the jumbling thoughts that were wrestling in her mind. _Shiteru? Holy sh--! Is she some kind of overprotective sister then? HIS Mother? I was SO not serious about my comment earlier… Oh my f-cking God! I'm too young to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieee!_

--

"Cut through the chase Wakabayashi." Krizzie snapped as she rested on the comfortable seats of the vehicle, it actually felt good to be lounging around there, though she would rather be dead than admit it to Wakabayashi. "You won't be doing this if you don't want something from me, and considering the ways you chose to do it, it's got to be big. And by the way, no fucking movies."

The goalie released a dejected sigh as he slumped beside her. "Okay, you got me. Well, the thing is. I don't want you to proceed with this." He muttered, glaring at the paper before playfully wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The young girl glared at the arm before slapping it away.

"What I do is none of your concern Wakabayashi, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do." she stated firmly before folding her arms across her chest. Genzou ignored her words before waving his ace card in front on her face, the sacred paper. She tried to snatch it away, but Genzou was just too quick.

"Yeah, I know!" he proudly stated, grinning still. "But I have this little guy with help me with that little problem!"

Krizzie glared at him before stubbornly looking out the window, muttering something about damned keepers playing dirty.

Genzou sighed, looking tired. "Look, if you continue on with this, I might be in big trouble in the next game. So just… don't do it." he looked at her, waiting for a reply.

Krizzie gave him a look. "Well, would you give that back to me if I promise that I would postpone it until after the game?" she asked. "Because I can't give up on it altogether. This is a very important project that I have wanted to complete for a very long time!" she frowned. "And I seriously don't see why you would play badly at the game because of this. It doesn't have anything do with soccer!"

"You would?" he asked hopefully, ignoring her last statement as a grin made its way on his face. He leaned over, waiting for her confirmation.

"I would." Krizzie confirmed, rolling her eyes at the childish gleam on Genzou's eyes. Instinctively, she backed away but the keeper had abruptly leaned back. She gave him a weird look. Genzou's grin blossomed once more before he gave her back the piece of paper and told the driver to head them back to school.

--

_Okay, calm down Sata. This is neither the time nor the place to freak out. Remember: you are an honorable TSUKAHARA! Okay… I don't really know how that would help right now…Just… just CALM DOWN! Damn it… calm DOWN! _"Ehehe… did I do something wrong?" Sata asked nervously, scratching the back of her head as an edgy chuckle escaped from her lips. "I… I mean… I…"

"No… not at all!" Hikaru said in haste, bowing. "I'm Toya-nii-chan's younger sister… though I am only younger by one and a half minute…"

"Twins?" Sata inquired, nervousness drifting away at Hikaru's soft voice, which made her think why she had been nervous in the first place, the girl's persona was something that just wasn't capable of holding THAT much resentment against anyone. But then again… you can't really judge a book by its cover.

Sata was taken out of her thoughts when the redhead nodded and (quite rudely) pulled Sata with her towards a small, secluded area on the open grounds.

Before Sata could ask, the girl had beaten her into opening her mouth. "Yeah… unfortunately… my brother's not very fond of me… so he kind forced me to change my look." Hikaru said nervously, indicating her red hair and fake freckles which Sata just noticed was just some brown eyeliner. She nodded, understanding and Hikaru continued. "But I saw what you did to him… I just want to apologize for anything he had done. My brother could be so ill-mannered sometimes." she bowed.

Sata shook her arms in front of her frantically before hastily bowing back. Hikaru was making her feel a little bit conscious about her respectfulness. "No… you shouldn't be sorry. I took care of him." At this, the girls exchanged smiles. "So…" she asked, averting her gaze towards the trees. "Are we friends now?"

Hikaru's eyes beamed. "I was hoping so!" she twiddled with her thumbs, smiling sheepishly. "I've never had any close acquaintances… well, because of my brother…"

Sata snapped her eyes towards her and grinned, quite excited that she had met yet another person that she could consider a friend and someone at her age too! "Well, we're friends now. Don't worry about your brother. I'll beat him up if he tries to do anything to you." she smiled. "How about some lunch? And some small talk after school for a start?"

Hikaru smiled back, relaxing at the friendly air that Sata had formulated. "I'd love that."

--

"Ishizaki!"

"…"

"Kabayakawa!"

"Present!"

"Kakutama!"

"Present!"

"Kisugi!"

"Here."

"Kun!"

"Present!"

"Kurisaki!"

"…"

"Mamoru!"

"Um…here."

"Misaki!"

"Present."

"Nagasako!"

"Here ma'am!"

"Nakazawa!"

"Present…"

"Oozora!"

"…"

"Taki!"

"Here!"

"Wakabayashi!"

"…"

"Yuzo!"

"Here!"

The teacher closed her class record before scanning the classroom, light eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of four empty seats. "Where are Ishizaki, Kurisaki, Oozora, and Wakabayashi?" she asked, eyes gleaming underneath her narrow spectacles. Sanae nervously raised her hands. "Have you any idea Nakazawa-san?"

Sanae stood up, clearing throat. "Tsubasa-kun is at the clinic, um, getting a spare change of clothes because of a little… ahem… accident. Ishizaki-kun went with him. Well, Genzou-kun, um… he dragged Krizzie-chan out of the school right before the lunch bell rang Miss… I don't think he brought her back yet…" Sanae exclaimed, offering a strained smile. _You owe me big time for this Kurisaki..._

The teacher raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she looked at the brown-haired manager. "Dragging a lady… preposterous! Wakabayashi shall meet with the principal right after he shows his face in class. Oozora, Ishizaki and Kurisaki would be excused."

_Speak of the devil…_ Anna thought in her mind as she turned her head, looking at the open door, together with a couple more classmates and their teacher.

"This is all your fault." she heard the Kurisaki say as her face appeared in the room. "If you haven't driven away, we wouldn't have been late Wakabayashi."

"Oh… so it's my fault now?" a different voice snapped, blatantly Wakabayashi, as another head popped after said girl.

Krizzie visibly rolled her eyes. "I just said that."

Genzou growled. "Hell, if you haven't bugged me on the way back, we would've made it!"

"Hah!" Krizzie bit out as she went to her seat next to the window. "Whose idea was it to drive away, and even plan to watch some movies might I add, from campus a measly minute before lunch ended, huh?"

"Look here woman," Genzou spit back as he sat down on the empty seat beside her. "I'm only fucking doing it be-…"

"Ahem…"

"-cause I want you to stop this foolish charade!"

"You're just jealous because I was able to actually plan something that's, by far I bet, better than anything you have ever done!" Krizzie countered. "Let me tell you that this _valuable_ project of mine would benefit a lot of people!"

"Oh yeah?"

"_Ahem…_"

"Prove it!" Genzou yelled.

"AHEM!"

"WHAT?" Genzou snapped. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT… oh…" he grinned, a futile attempt to pacify the extremely pissed teacher. "Ehehee…um… sorry…?"

The teacher felt a vein popping on her forehead in irritation; even more so when the keeper stared back at her with an outlandish attempt of big, innocent eyes. "Excuses, my dear students?" she asked, clearing her throat as her bony fingers brushed against her class record.

Krizzie stood up and stared at their teacher. "Miss, this… this… this _guy_ deliberately _forced_ me to go with him outside just when the bell was about to ring. It clearly isn't my fault that-!"

"I did not fucking force you woman!" Genzou cut off, standing up, facing the girl.

Krizzie turned her head towards him. "Oh yeah?" she challenged. "What do you call the handcuffs? And you _blackmailed _me! Besides, I have plenty of witnesses to back me up, right?" she turned to her classmates, challenging them with a look just to retort. Everyone hastily nodded. "See?" she smirked at him triumphantly.

The teacher cleared her throat. "I see… well, detention for Mr. Wakabayashi for a week then."

"WHAT?" Genzou yelled indignantly, exchanging from looking at the grinning Kurisaki to the lady in front who was raising an eyebrow at his outburst. "How about HER?" he exclaimed, waving his hands frantically towards Krizzie. He growled when the Kurisaki suddenly brought her hands up in a praying position, complete with trumpets, courtesy of the few musicians in class, and batting eyelashes. Too bad she doesn't have anything that would give her wings…

The teacher glanced at the girl before giving Genzou a scolding look. "The angel did nothing wrong. Now SIT!"

Genzou sat down, or rather fell down because of fright but he would never admit that, and glared at Krizzie. "Angel my ass, you're as good as a piece of rock."

"Yup! May it be a diamond, sapphire, ruby or an emerald." she beamed at the annoyed look on Wakabayashi's face, glad that this day was finally turning her way. "And by the way, I'm going to go with it."

Genzou frowned for a moment, racking his brain for any idea what she was talking about. After ten seconds, his eyes widened, finally understand what she was getting at. "But you promised!" he protested weakly, sneaking glances at the teacher while giving Krizzie a pleading look. He groaned at her growing smirk, now wondering what the hell possessed him to hand her back the piece of paper. He should've known that the girl wouldn't keep her word.

Krizzie smiled. "Well, you wouldn't admit that I'm an angel. Second… well… I'm in a good mood right now."

Genzou snorted. _Good mood, my foot._

But for the sake of his safety, the keeper decided to keep the comment to himself. "When Nankatsu ends up losing the next game, I'm going to blame it all on you." he muttered darkly.

Krizzie sighed. "You know, I still honestly don't see the connection between my project and your soccer game."

"That's because you're a fucking idiot!" Genzou snapped, totally irritated.

Krizzie smirked. "Ooh…somebody's pissed."

--

Sanae squirmed as she leaned on the wall right outside the infirmary. Thankfully, the bell had rung before Genzou had a chance to ram his fist down Krizzie's throat, not that he could anyway. But still… it would cause a lot of problem for the team when their keeper wouldn't be able to attend to weeks of practice because of detention. What, with the game coming in three weeks.

Sanae sighed as she waited outside of the clinic, Kaede right beside her. "Kaede-chan, am I going insane?"

Kaede looked surprised at the out-of-the-blue question but shook her head as an answer. "You're as insane as Kurisaki is gentle." she added as an assurance.

Sanae laughed and the two were engulfed in silence once more. A few seconds later, a completely red Tsubasa came out, clad in a long white hospital gown and some slippers. The manager couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Kaede just stared at him and blushed. "Um… I'll be going now, you don't mind, do you, Sanae-chan?" Sanae shook her head, laughing still before Kaede stormed out of the way.

Tsubasa pouted. "Mou… Sanae-chan… not you too."

Sanae blushed. _Oh God… Tsubasa's so… so freaking CUTE!_ "Gomen Tsubasa-kun… you just look so cute." She smiled, trying in vain to cover up for her flush. But going back, why did Tsubasa wet his pants anyway? It was just so… unlike him to do so.

Tsubasa twirled around, not noticing the dark red engulfing the manager's cheeks as he was too preoccupied with his own looks. "Well, I do look good." he said, grinning.

Sanae rolled her eyes, finally managing to get a hold of herself. "Whoa there, watch the ego captain. Wouldn't want your head to explode…"

Tsubasa merely grinned, but immediately lost it when he caught sight of Genzou and Krizzie walking together towards the dorm, bickering about something that he couldn't quite catch. "GENZOU-KUN! Chotto matte!"

"COME ON! I thought-!" Genzou stopped his complaint when he heard a loud shout behind him. "Tsubasa? Why are you wearing _that_?" Dark eyes gouged out as the dark-headed keeper tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. "T-That…mmph... ehe… I, um, Tsu—… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Keyword being: tried.

Krizzie rolled her eyes before she kicked the Genzou rolling on the ground. "Stand up idiot. You're messing up the floor."

For once, Genzou ignored the insult but stood up anyways, wiping a stray tear from his eye. He eyed Tsubasa once more before stifling another round of laughter.

Krizzie again rolled her eyes. "Come on Wakabayashi, it's not _that_ amusing. You're acting foolishly."

And thus an argument ensued.

"Why do you have to contradict everything I have to say, huh, Kurisaki?"

"Be glad, I still have the heart to save you from your self-induced humiliation."

"Be GLAD? What's there to be glad about? You're destroying my fucking reputation!"

"What reputation?"

"ARGH!"

Releasing another exasperated sigh, Sanae dragged the red-faced, dumbfounded, pouting Tsubasa away from the bickering, annoying, loud, pair.

--

Krizzie felt utterly grateful the second they reached the room and didn't think twice of literally falling down on her bed, ignoring the squeaks of protests coming from the bed springs and instead finding comfort in the softness of the mattress.

Genzou appeared in the doorway soon after. His frown still hadn't left his pale face as he closed the door and sat down on the edge of her bed, glaring at the closed eyes that didn't bother to open even just to acknowledge him. "Come on…" he drawled insistently, shaking her shoulder as he forced her to sit up.

"Shut up." she muttered before lazily rolling to her side, back facing him and wrapping her arms around a pillow. Never mind that she wasn't changed. She was drop dead tired. "Leave me alone." she added when he still didn't leave from his position.

"Kurisaki…" he urged, taking off his shoes and kneeling behind her. He began poking her back. So he looked desperate… but still… he reasoned it was for the team.

Krizzie felt her eye twitch as she tried in vain to stop that annoying poking on her back. "Ugh. Darn it! Leave me alone Wakabayashi!" she growled, hugging the pillow tighter, willing herself to fall into a deep… deep slumber. But, curse the heavens, the poking just got harder.

Completely annoyed, she finally faced him, eyes dropping down occasionally as she tried to focus on his face. "Damn… my vision's doubling…" she mumbled, glaring weakly at the two Wakabayashis in front of her.

And then she giggled.

Genzou raised an eyebrow and stopped his poking, that moved to her shoulder when she turned, staring skeptically at the giggling schoolgirl beside him. What was happening now?

"You…teehee… you look funny Gen-kun!" she giggled, face flushed as she buried her head once again on the pillow. She turned her back on him, but this time Genzou didn't prod her. Wow… he didn't know drowsiness could do that to a girl. _And where the hell did she get **Gen-kun**?_

Krizzie glanced at the pondering Wakabayashi behind her back before smiling in triumph when his weight was lifted from her bed. Hah! She didn't know playing with his mind would be that easy. Her eyelids chose to close at the moment… sleep…sleep sounds so good.

"Kurisaki..."

Krizzie growled. _Now what? _"Nande… Gen-kun?" She mumbled in response, smirking at the slight grunt at her back, but didn't bother to face him, letting her head rest on the soft… fluffy pillow.

"Can't you do anything about it?" he asked, pleading. And if she bothered to turn around, she would've caught that panicked look on his face, but being the lazy brat that she is… she didn't.

"Do anything about what?" she snapped, annoyed that he can't give her some peace… even for just one night?

"You know… come on… please?" When she only grunted, which means 'no' Genzou presumed, the keeper tried another tactic. "How about this… you postpone it… I'll help you."

This time, Krizzie did bother to turn around, except this time Genzou had returned to his I'm-so-cool face, before she eyed him suspiciously, but didn't look quite so because her eyes were lolling from side to side in what seemed to be a malicious manner. She cursed under her breath, her vision was getting worse. Genzou almost looked like one of Cinderella's stepsisters one moment there.

"In what way?" she managed.

Genzou arched an eyebrow, looking at the girl who was furiously rubbing her eyes he thought they would catch fire before continuing his little contract. "Well, I'll join you… and be, um, you're… well, assistant until the project is over."

Krizzie, thankfully, stopped rubbing her eyes (He though he would have to break that fifty-year-old fire extinguisher in the hallway.) to give him an interested look. She bid him to continue.

Genzou sighed, well, he got her full attention now. "You can order me to do anything…and I could be your… slave, until it is successfully completed." He looked up. "Well?"

Krizzie frowned, sleepiness gone. She seemed to be contemplating what he had just told her, eyes rolling heavenwards as if the answer would just scribble themselves on the ceiling. Genzou, for all eternity, was confused. All the odds were on _her_ favor. What else could she wish for? Sure, if she delayed it would lessen the success rate, but we all knew the Kurisaki. She never gives up if she was really dedicated. He watched her for a few moments. Finally, she smirked. "On one condition…" she muttered with a playful glint on her eyes as she smiled at the goalie.

Genzou found himself swallowing his own spit. "What?" he croaked.

She smirked. "You start now."

--

Sata lifted an eyebrow at the sight that presented itself in front of her. Hikaru had mistakenly opened her wallet in front of Sata to buy some soda before going home and of course, having a very sharp eye, the girl immediately noticed the picture that was displayed in the middle of the brown leather.

With a quick swipe, Sata took the wallet from Hikaru's gentle fingers and looked at the picture suspiciously, ignoring Hikaru's pleads behind her. She grinned.

Who would've known that dead sexy Shiteru Toya had been a pudgy, dirty and oh-so-adorable nerd back in the god ol' days?

"I-Is this him?" Sata stammered, snickering. Hikaru took the chance to get back her wallet, blushing furiously.

"You… you weren't supposed to see that." she stated. Sata's eyes twinkled.

"Oh well… I'd be kind just this once." she smirked. "But you have to come with me."

Hikaru gulped, visibly afraid. "Where?" And then she weighed Sata's personality and quickly realized it wasn't the right question and quickly rectified it. "Why?"

Sata blinked. "I know some people." she replied as she dragged Hikaru to the dorms. Hikaru wriggled nervously.

"Sata-chan… that doesn't exactly explain anything…" she replied nervously before she was chucked into a door where she would meet the greatest doom of her life.

--

Anna looked up from the Ace's arm which she was bandaging to the crashing sound at the front door. A loud sorry from Izawa made her sigh. "Izawa-kun, you should really learn to be more careful!" she exclaimed at the odd-looking forward coming closer. Ace huffed at her advice.

"And this comes from the girl who has earned the title of MVP… the mysteries o- OW! What the hell did you do that for?" glaring at the girl who tightened the hold on his arm for his daring speech.

Izawa winced. "So… what exactly happened to your arm Ace? That looks nasty." He dusted off his shorts and waited for his friend's response.

"It _feels _nasty." Ace replied, moving it about after Anna had tied the bandages.

"That should teach you to behave." she commented, putting away the small first aid kit as Ace continued to inspect his arm.

The lad rolled his eyes and was glad that his face was now free from the cloth that was wrapped on his arm. Though there was still a small scar on his cheeks, he was sure it would go away in a week or two. "Excuse me, but this, including those on my face, was YOUR doing!"

Izawa looked at Anna, expecting a comeback. The blonde huffed. "You deserved it. Besides, I took care of it, didn't I?"

"What about I break your arm then put it in a cast?" Ace snapped at his best friend. Before Anna could retort, another crash came at the doorway, making Izawa grin. Ace gave the forward a lazy look.

Izawa shrugged, trying to appear indifferent but the look on his eyes practically screamed, _Hah! Somebody was just as clumsy as I was!_

Ace rolled his eyes at the smug smile appearing on Izawa's lips before groaning at the sight on the door. (Not to mention the door itself, they would definitely get a scolding from Sanae in the morning…) One thing was sure, he was glad he wasn't going to be the one to clean that. When he turned to face Izawa again, he was gone. He sighed… one second he was bothering you then poof, he disappears… some friend.

But now, looking back and forth from three women, Ace knew Izawa had his reasons… good ones might he add. He groaned, looking at Anna's sparkling emerald eyes that practically _sang_ of torture and girlish squeals, and inquired in an exasperated tone, "I'm in deep trouble, aren't I?"

--

Izawa sighed in relief as he reached his room, finding Teppei reading a book. "Hey!" Izawa greeted before he took out some clothes from his closet. "I'm going to take a bath, okay?"

"Sure…" Teppei deadpanned as he turned a page. "The bathroom's been fixed already, you could use it."

"Really?" Izawa asked. "That's good to hear."

Teppei looked up from the book when Izawa dashed inside the bathroom. A second later, the shower was turned on, and Izawa's sigh of satisfaction. He smiled softly. "Water's nice?" he called out.

"Yeah! Perfect for my aching muscles!" Izawa yelled back.

Teppei smiled before he went back to reading. It didn't take Izawa long to come out of the bathroom, wearing his pajamas and running a white towel over his head.

"Izawa, can I tell you something?" Teppei said as Izawa pulled his shirt over his head.

Izawa's face popped out of the shirt and shook his head to shake off the excess water before he grabbed his towel. The forward looked up from where he was drying his hair and gave Teppei a questioning look. "Sure… what is it?" he asked, running the towel again through his long locks.

"Well, here's the deal…" he trailed off. "Well… um… if you were a…well,um…"

Izawa smiled reassuringly. "Just say it."

Teppei sighed before crawling on Izawa's bed and sitting down on its edge. Izawa's brows met, his eyes darting on several reasons why Teppei was acting this way… He urged his teammate to go on. Teppei squirmed before he met the forward's gaze. "Izawa… well…I-I think I've fallen in love…"

--

Eyes were slammed shut, refusing to let pure innocence get stained by these dire people. Whimpering when harsh hands made contact with the bruised scalp, the quivering fingers decided it had to stop.

Anna rolled her eyes at her terrified friend. "P-Please..." the young boy begged, actual tears glistening in his beautiful eyes as he pleadingly gazed at his long-time friend, hoping that it would save him from this disaster. "Let… let me g-go."

Sata punched the boy lightly on the arm. "Jeez Yukushi, stop being so melodramatic! You're just here so we could try something out."

"And what would that something be?" He asked, eyeing the load of (deadly) cosmetics littering Anna's bed.

"Well, I figured that since your hair is kinda brown, you would be of great help." Sata muttered, smiling at him. "It would be fun." she chided, trying to convince both Ace and herself.

"Fun for you…" Ace muttered darkly, sulking on the chair.

"Come on…" Anna said, looking at him through the mirror. "Lighten up a bit."

Ace rolled his eyes; his next words oozing with sarcasm. "Yippee… I'm going to become an experimental guinea pig. How fuu-uuuu-uuun is that?"

Anna glared at him. Ace glared right back.

A redhead beside her began to fidget. "Um… Sata-chan… I don't think this is such a good idea." the girl mumbled, turning to the dark-haired girl.

"Nonsense!" Sata exclaimed, discarding Hikaru's pleading look. "We can't use these dubious prototypes on you. That would be just wrong!" Sata stopped as Ace's eyes began to widen.

"I think I said too much." she said quickly before helping Anna restrain their specimen on the chair, who for all eternity, would regret ever befriending a woman. It's a curse, I tell you, a CURSE!

Taking that into consideration, we should also observe the other half of the human race. Ahh… the luscious males as most women would say; stone-hard abs, filthy faces, sport-infested and stubborn minds… boys indeed.

Now, when it comes to boys, males, men or whatever you would like to call them, it all leads to those ever-so-strong species, masculinity is the most important thing (except for those who chose another path if you get what I mean… but I digress)… aside from money, fame and power but you get it.

And to us beings called humans, masculinity has been synonymous to strong-willed. And strong-willed is often regarded to as complete control of your inner emotions.

And ah… boys would be boys… the soccer team is no exception… well, aside from Tsubasa since he had never been bothered about crying out in the open field… quite literally… and come to think about… the soccer team had often cried after lost matches… hmm…

Well, ignoring that, these creations we call males; generally have been known for their lack of tears, squeals and femininity or overall emotion for that matter besides pride, arrogance and stuff like that…

Let me explain this in a simpler way. When girls talk about emotions… it would often come openly (sometimes, too openly that it becomes quite unbearable). But when it comes to boys… we find ourselves in a completely different situation (in most cases).

So when a young boy, whom we hide under the name Mamoru Izawa, finds himself in a tug-of-war between choking in disbelief and trying to help out a friend when he just heard one of his teammates tell him that he was in love, reacted in a very predictable way.

With a nervous chuckle, the young boy grabbed the towel that had hung loosely on his shoulders and threw it half-heartedly towards the other boy… let's say… Teppei Kisugi.

The other boy, who didn't do much as react as the towel had landed quite dully on his porcelain face, sulked more visibly at the foreseen reaction. Seeing his devastated state, Izawa paled. "Tell me you're joking." he said in a disbelieving tone as he reached over and tried to shake some sense off his friend.

And failing miserably if you need to know.

Teppei slowly pulled the towel off his face almost reluctantly, Izawa, who was already dying inside, didn't notice the queer look on the former's eyes. "I'm not." he replied.

Izawa slinked down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He swallowed. _How could girls endure this… this… this stuff?_ "With whom?" he finally had the guts to ask.

Teppei sighed walking over to his own bed. "I can't tell…"

--

"Kill me now…" and this small sentence comes from another member of the very confusing half of the human species (for us members of the other confusing half anyway…). Clad in a small gown that was literally depriving him of personal space, with make-up smeared on his face and high heels adorning his feet, Ace Yukushi, resident heartthrob, had turned to something akin to a clown.

Sata placed a hand on her hips observing her work. "Forget it… I'm no good in this stuff…" she muttered, glaring darkly at a tube of lipstick in her hands. Meanwhile, Anna had succumbed to endless fits of laughter.

"You think?" Ace snapped, extending his arms while facing the long mirror. "I look like a hopeless buffoon!" (Insert Kabayakawa's laughter)

"Go on… laugh all you want… (And indeed the girl did) che… I hope you choke and die."

Hikaru giggled nervously. "Um… I don't think I w-want to change my look anymore." she stammered.

"Nonsense!" Sata piped up once again, encircling an arm around the other's girl's shoulders. She winked. "Well, how about we fetch more girls that would know about this stuff… cause I'm totally clueless… then we'll do it." She waited for Hikaru's response, and grinned when the girl smiled and nodded. She pumped her fist in the air. "We would be doing this all night if we need to!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" yelled the one and only male in the room.

--

Teppei and Izawa paused from their boring staring contest when they heard struggling noises from the other room. "You go." Teppei told Izawa before burying himself beneath the covers, whispering about goddamn people who won't let others sleep.

Releasing a sigh, Izawa slipped his feet inside a pair of slippers before he grudgingly trudged towards the door and turned the handle.

"HELP!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Yukushi… what had gotten yourself into this time?" he whispered audibly as he went out, noticing that Genzou was already peeking out of his door. They shared tired looks, one question in mind.

_What's happening NOW?_

The two broke eye contact when thundering footsteps emerged from the staircase, seeing as the lift had been parked, and out came Sanae, Tsubasa, Ishizaki, Kumi and Hajime, all of whom were enjoying their time in the living room on the ground floor when Ace's screams disturbed them.

Funny how they didn't hear the first batch…

Tsubasa gulped before tightening his hold on a baseball bat. "Okay… where's the burglar?"

--

Krizzie scowled, scanning the crowded room. She turned to Sata. "Remind me again why I'm here." she snapped, glaring at the grinning Kabayakawa who was having too much fun teasing the cross-dresser one known as Ace Yukushi.

"Because…" Sata replied in a tired tone, anyone would be… if you have been asked the same question multiple times but have no choice but to answer since you placed yourself in this turmoil anyway. "…I want to ask your help in doing Hikaru's… well… make-over." Sata had already regretted her choice of forcing the abominable Kurisaki.

"And I'm here… why?" Genzou asked, trying in vain to pry away the Ace's hands that had curled around his ankle, using Genzou as a restraint from the girl pulling at his heels.

"Because you were nosy." Sanae replied haughtily before biting her lip. "And we were too… darn."

"But I know nothing about this stuff!" Krizzie protested, looking suspiciously at the blush-on Anna had shoved into her hands.

Kumi smirked. "Heh… you really are a hopeless girl Kurisaki."

Krizzie glared at everyone before standing up. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Anna pulled her back down, having tied Yukushi to a chair already. "Nope. You're staying right here where I want you to."

Krizzie raised an eyebrow, a clear question. She stood up again.

"Because I said so." the stubborn blonde said before forcing the girl to sit back down again on the small cushion that she had been occupying a few seconds ago.

Kaede giggled before she raised a brush. "Well… shall we get started?"

And thus the make-over (coughtorturecough) began, and all throughout everyone in the room had to endure the mourning howls that managed to escape from the vict- err… boy's throat.

Izawa and Krizzie were assigned to brush Ace's hair, seeing as the two of them had the longest hair in the dorm thus had the most experience, and Kumi and Anna worked on the pedicure and manicure respectively. Sanae and Kaede said that they would take care of the face.

Genzou and the rest of the boys were assigned to choose the attire. Hearing this, the boys smirked, with the exception of Taro since he's too nice and Teppei since he blithely refused to go with them, ignoring the glare Ace sent them from the other side of the room.

Hikaru and Sata worked on styling boy's short hair after Krizzie and Izawa had successfully got rid of the tangles. Krizzie made her vigilant escape after that, dashing to her room in roadrunner speed. Nobody noticed.

And finally, after nearly two hours of preparation, Kumi and Anna stepped out of the way to view their latest masterpiece.

Everyone's jaw dropped. And the boys found themselves checking the boy out, despite the boy's hardening glare.

Genzou gave him a playful look. "Ace…"

Ishizaki snickered. "…I think I love you…"

Among all the commotion that had been asserted between the two halves of the human species, it is the confusion in telling them apart in special cases that is the greatest uproar of all. And that same problem had once again made its presence known in one room where several people had stayed in, all eyes fixed in one man who was staring dumbfounded at the mirror in front of him. He gave all the people a pleading look, begging them to tell him that this was just a nightmare and that he would wake up in his bed very soon.

But nobody made the attempt to comfort him as they continued to scrutinize his new look. The dress was surprisingly fitting, perfect for the curves that were shockingly present in the man's body. They had hidden the large bulk of his shoulders quite well and the flat sandals that were wrapped around his feet were fine. It was fortunate that Ace wasn't a very muscular man, and Anna's purple dress had made him look, everybody had admitted, stunning.

His brown hair was softer, waving softly at the slightest breeze and a stray lock would always cutely brush on his forehead. And his legs, smooth after a quick shave courtesy of Tsubasa and Hajime, were quite a sight to see.

All in all, he looked, in more ways than one, a very desirable woman. He went over and touched his reflection and swallowed.

Kaede smiled. "You look lovely Ace-san!" she blurted out, placing a comforting hand on the guy's shoulder as she joined him near the mirror.

He nodded dumbly. "I know…" he stated and everyone waited for him to continue. The boy nervously bit his lip. Taro gave him a questioning glace, as did everyone else. He gave them a nervous look, stopping at Taro who was inspecting him in a corner. Unconsciously, his lower lip began to tremble. The others began to back out in fear, stopping when an insane grin began to grow on Yukushi's thin lips. "I think I want to date myself!"

Anna rolled her eyes before she went over and smacked the guy on the head. "Well, seeing as we have proven our worth, why not do the real thing?"

The others turned towards Sata who in turn, grinned, and everyone fixed their eyes towards Hikaru, who smile uneasily. "Um… can we please not use the tweezers?"

--

Krizzie sat up on her bed, playing with her forelocks idly before sighing. It had been approximately an hour and a half after she had left and she had been hearing weird noises from the other room. And, much to her annoyance, it made her curious.

She stood up and headed straight towards the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water before wiping it off with her towel.

After staring dumbly at her reflection for a few seconds, she went back inside the room, only to stop dead on her tracks.

It was very rare, absolutely no doubt, to see the great SGGK trembling in fright. So when our favorite haughty amber-eyed girl witnessed it at late of the night after being tortured in someone else's forced make-over, she was quick to do the inquiry.

Raising an eyebrow at his choppy breathing, she asked casually. "What's gotten into you?" her tone was relatively mocking and she was surprised when she received neither glare nor even a snippy response.

Instead, she got a jumpy Genzou Wakabayashi clutching her hands as if they were the very foundation of his life. His eyes bore into hers and for a moment, the girl felt extremely awkward. She didn't speak, however, afraid that she might say something that would only escalate the boy's weird turning worse behavior.

As she had hoped, he was the one who broke the silence. Tightening his hold on her arms he sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her down beside him. She squeezed his hands back reassuringly, albeit hesitantly.

"Am... A-Am I dreaming?" he stammered, his eyes shining with blind panic as he tried desperately to fight down the urge to scream his lungs out. Krizzie raised an eyebrow before she slowly shook her head, pinching him hard to support her answer.

Genzou winced, before widening his eyes. "Then w-what happened back there was real?" he asked, searching her eyes for the answer.

But her eyes didn't give him what he wanted. The fiery amber only returned the question ten fold, curiosity overwhelming the mind of the woman before him. "What happened?" she asked and abruptly broke their hands apart. The keeper clenched his fists before he filled them with the Kurisaki's bed sheets. Krizzie could tell he was really on the edge, which made her all the more curious whether she should be disappointed or glad that she had escaped from that room.

Genzou's eyes widened considerably and Krizzie faced one of the most shocking events of her life as one of the greatest Japanese soccer players fainted right before her very eyes.

--

Anna closed the door shakily behind her, silently envying Krizzie for she hadn't witnessed the gruesome event. She glared at the boy across from her, the face was still distinctly female and she was undecided to whether she liked the fact that she couldn't see his shameful face or mad that he was hiding beneath a useless mask. "Ace…" she said in a threatening tone as she advanced towards him.

Ace stood up from his crouched form on the floor and staggered helplessly towards the small basin on the floor. Grabbing the towel that rested on the brim, he soaked it in water before dragging it across his face, sighing at the coolness it spread. It was lucky that the girls didn't apply any mascara.

She continued to watch him, standing stiffly behind him. It was unlike her to wait, but Ace realized with grim understanding that his actions must've cost him tonight. "Hey…" he greeted lamely, brushing past her to his walk-in closet. He quickly stripped of his clothes, hearing the sound of Anna's footsteps as she turned away from him and dove on her own bed.

He quickly pulled a shirt over his head and wore his pajama pants before he went out of the closet. Anna was already changed earlier and didn't bother to face him. Sighing, he lied down on his bed. "I'm sorry." he murmured silently.

"Like hell you are." Anna's muffled voice replied from beneath the bed covers. "I thought you were my friend. You weren't supposed to keep secrets from me."

"Is that what's bothering you?" he asked, disappointment reigning in his voice. Anna looked at his face, pulling down the sheets further to have a good look at the growing red that marred her best friend's cheek bones.

"Of course…" she replied. "I'm your best friend… I…I want to know about these stuff. That's what best friends are for right?" Ace looked at her, the redness on his face disappearing as he caught sight of the tears that were threatening to escape her lovely green eyes. It pained him so much to see that. "A-And now that… that you a-always hang out with o-other p-people… and tell others about you before I know about them… I… I…I doubt you even consider me a c-close friend anymore…"

Ace's eyes softened. "Hey… it's not like that Anna… I… um… sorry."

"Sorry…" she forced a laugh. "It doesn't suit you very much, you know what I mean?"

"Hey… I didn't mean to tell… well, I didn't mean not to tell you that…"

"By GODS! I'm you freaking BEST FRIEND! How could you not tell me that you are crushing on Taro too?" she sobbed. "I'm sorry Ace… I guess… I just never thought you were… I mean… sorry…"

Ace sighed. "Good night then…"

"Yeah… good night."

--

Kaede knocked on the wooden door, unsure on how to approach her roommate when his muffled voice told her to come in.

She opened the door, finding the young Misaki leaning on the window ledge, eyes staring at the dark sky void of stars. The clouds began to drift by, taking the young man's thoughts with them.

"Misaki-kun…?" Kaede called hesitantly, letting a hand rest on his shoulder. He jumped back from the contact and Kaede was quick to pull her hand away. Taro coaxed himself to relax.

"Ne, Kaede-chan… tell me that was a dream…" he begged with a small smile, refusing to meet her gaze. "Because…because…" he trailed off and Kaede wondered if it was such a good idea to stand so close to him, but then, he is Misaki. He finally turned to face her, a bitter smile displayed in his sweet features. Kaede couldn't help but feel pity. "I mean, Ace told me before that he was crushing on a guy…"

Kaede nodded. _So that was what they were talking about._

Taro sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "I just never thought it would be me…" he croaked.

--

Sata placed her hands behind her back and laid down on her bed, a foolish grin decorating her sharp features. True she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this kind of activities; cosmetics and trips to the hair dressers really weren't her thing, but a single thought in her mind kept her from being revolted entirely.

And besides, that extra show that Yukushi had performed in the room could do nothing to her heightened excitement. She knew those boys would sort out their problems on their own. She doesn't have authority to butt in. They're grown-ups… and even if she was a little bit older, she shouldn't really pry in their lives.

She returned her thoughts to Hikaru, smiling at the result of their little meeting. Even if creating a look wasn't really in her top priorities in life, it made her feel somewhat… happy. She was doing it for a friend; moreover, she was doing it to teach somebody a lesson.

Her grin widened. Hey, she was killing two birds with one stone.

--

Krizzie stood there, looking like a complete wacko as she stared at the Wakabayashi that had just passed out cold in front of her.

Slowly, she placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to shake him awake. "Hey… Wakabayashi… wake up." she muttered in the most gentle tone she could muster. When Genzou only succeeded in mumbling something incoherent, the girl decided that gentleness wouldn't work. She shook him harder, forehead creasing when he mumbled again. "Darn it! Open your eyes!"

But Genzou, being stubborn, only mumbled (again) silently before he turned away from her.

Krizzie frowned. "You are NOT sleeping in my bed. Get UP!"

"Mmm…"

"Wakabayashi…"

"Mmmmmm…."

"DARN IT! GET THE FUCK UP!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"…"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**After long moments of waiting for the five reviews, I finally posted this chapter. Well, what do you think? I spent an ample amount of time proofreading this and I'm sorry if there are any more grammatical mistakes that I've missed. The climax still has a long way to go, but I'm approaching. (I think the lightness had been dragged way too long, I have to work on the plot! It's the eleventh chap already…) **

**Last chance on submitting your characters! If you don't give me vital statistics of your character right now, he/she could not be included except for a one or twice appearance in the story! So if you want to bring someone up, please, do it before the twelfth chapter is posted! And please include the role you want him/her to play.**

**Hopefully, you guys won't abandon me.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CT and I didn't receive any payment for this piece of crap, so don't bother suing me! I'm poor enough as it is!

**Warning:** Randomness, OOC for most, if not all, of the characters, AU, nonsense paragraphs, profanities as always and major violence. IF THESE THINGS DON'T APPEAL TO YOU THEN DON'T READ!

**Many thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter, I LOVE YOU GUYS! (Hands Taro-dolls) Inclusion of OC's is permanently closed. The ones that made it are the following, in order of requests from first to last:**

**Kurisaki Krizzie** of Krizzie

**Kakutama Kaede **of LightSorceress

**Kabayakawa Anna **of Anna

**Yukushi Ace **of Anna

**Tsukahara Sata **of Kazuya-chan

**Melina Costello **of starZdestiny

**Thanks to the reviewers who requested their characters! Now, proceed with the story.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Kaede stood on her toes to try to see through the small glass on the door, frowning when her view was suddenly obscured by descending blinds. "Seriously…" she muttered under her breath before falling down on the soles of her feet and releasing a dejected sigh.

"Seen anything?" Anna inquired, straightening up from her position against the wall beside the door, fumbling with the sleeves of her jacket that were wrapped around her slender waist.

"The blinds fell before I even caught a glimpse of Krizzie." Kaede replied, frowning slightly. She looked around and formed her lips in an awkward angle. "What's she in for anyway?"

Sanae raised an eyebrow, her clothes slightly dusty from sitting on the ledge. "You don't know?" she asked the girl, almost incredulously.

Kaede sighed. "Forget I asked."

--

"Remind me again what the hell I'm doing in here." Krizzie muttered through gritted teeth as she fought not to snap the pencil she was twirling in her right hand in two.

It wasn't the first time she had asked that question, and probably not the last since God was so against her having a normal, boring life which she so preferred over the insane twist of her current lifestyle.

She glared at their school's discipline officer, clad in a fresh old-fashioned fisherman suit as he tapped a pen on a brown clipboard. He obviously didn't want to be here either.

The man looked at her from round spectacles that were firmly fixed on the bridge of his crooked nose, frowning slightly at her vulgar language. She paid no heed; this man was the least of her worries. "Ah, ah, Kurisaki-san, let's stop with such dirty words, shall we?"

_Like I give a fucking damn, just get to the point already. _Krizzie forced herself not to let her thoughts out, biting her tongue. Seriously, her self-control was slipping out of her more often. She would have to work on that later. "And by that, what would you like to tell me?" She let herself sink on the red cushioned chair, letting her gaze wander at the almost bare office. She scowled.

The man turned away from her as he began to pace behind his large oak desk, littered with a few documents and one folder with her name on it. "Threatening the principal, injuring your roommate, muttering vulgar words… I expect more from a young girl such as you." he eyed her, taking off the glasses and placing them on the desk as he slowly took a seat. Krizzie met his gaze, her amber eyes telling him what he should expect should he do something that would displease her. Used to the threats, the man began to tap the round end of the pen on the wood; his eyes left her for a moment to study his fingers. "Especially one that belongs to such prominent clan." he added as an afterthought, already knowing what her reaction would be.

Krizzie gave him a glare at his last statement. "Don't you even _dare_ drag my family into this." she growled.

"Of course," he said in obvious sarcasm. "Why reprimand the ever rebellious Krizzie _Kurisaki_?" he smiled faintly. "Don't you think it's time to change? We know of your demands, and believe me, we did as you said, but this is going too much."

She sneered, ironically. "Too much? Recall on your past actions and _then_ tell me what's too much."

"Don't make this hard for both of us Krizzie." he said in a straight voice. "This is going to benefit nobody."

"Says you." Krizzie snorted and didn't spare any understanding to his words.

Sturdy green eyes hardened by years of discipline watched the young girl as she pushed her chair off in contained resentment and strode of the door, her teeth clenched in fury as she pulled the bolt and slowly slid the door open.

--

Kaede turned around just in time to spot the black-haired girl stepping out of the office; her fingers wrapped tightly on the knob before she opened her fist and automatically let her arm fall on her side. She didn't spare her friends a glance.

Sanae went over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Krizzie shrugged it away, turned on her heels before leaving.

"I have the feeling something bad happened in there…" Anna muttered.

"No duh." Sanae snapped before she strode of to class, going the opposite direction Krizzie went. If the stupid girl's going to be stubborn then let her be. She wasn't going to waste her time for some immature child who blithely refused her help.

Kaede and Anna, after sharing confused, hesitant looks, also went their own ways.

--

Genzou winced as the nurse began to apply some kind of disinfectant on his head, which had unceremoniously bumped on the foot of Kurisaki's bed when she had kicked him out of her bed early this morning.

"That girl shouldn't be allowed to study here. She's so violent." the nurse commented, pulling her hand back when Genzou jumped slightly in his seat. She sighed, took out a roll of bandages from her drawer and wrapped them around the keeper's forehead.

Genzou shrugged. "I could do with a little violence." he muttered dryly.

The nurse raised an eyebrow, not getting the irony of his statement. "I just can't understand you youngsters… growing to be masochists. You're going to kill yourselves one day, you know."

Genzou smirked at her denseness, but had to admit that her statement was mildly correct. "There's nothing wrong with taking some risks."

"Well, kids today seem to be taking more than enough."

"There's nothing wrong with excessive adventure."

She sighed. "My point exactly."

Genzou chose to cut the conversation short and instead waited for her to say anything again. Her fingers continued to work on the wound on his head. "You're lucky it didn't do much damage." she frowned.

"Lucky." Genzou parroted lamely. He stood up after the nurse gave his head a small pat, the plastic chair screeching as his feet pushed them away in little effort. Genzou grimaced.

"But I could be wrong." she added. "Maybe you should go see a brain surgeon."

Genzou winced. An operation was the last thing he needed at the moment. Imagine how ecstatic Kurisaki would be if ever she found out she made **him** go to a bloody brain surgeon. "No thanks. I think I'm fine."

"Kids like her should be sent to military school." The nurse continued, possibly not hearing what the keeper had just said. Genzou blinked, smirking when he imagined what Kurisaki's reaction would be to that statement. He looked at the nurse. She had her back on him, fixing her stuff. She didn't seem to notice that he heard her.

Genzou waited for her to go on, but the nurse didn't elaborate and sent him away, telling him to take care of head and to not let other people injure him like that.

Genzou nodded.

--

"It looks great on you… just… well, relax."

Hikaru's eyes shifted as she nervously began to play with the hem of her top. She kept on sending worried glances on Sata who could only sigh as she carelessly put her hair onto a messy half-ponytail. "It's not like you're going on a ghost coaster ride or something. Calm down."

"I'd much rather ride on of those boisterous rides right now." Hikaru muttered weakly, her stomach already making insane flips that she felt she would lose her breakfast. She stopped and looked at a distance. "Hey… isn't that one of your friends last night?" she asked, glad that there was something, or in this case, someone, whom she could shift the object of the conversation into.

Sata followed her gaze. "Krizzie Kurisaki." she muttered.

"Krizzie Kurisaki." Hikaru repeated.

Sata raised her eyebrows in confusion. _It really sounds so damn familiar. _She looked at the amber-eyed girl, kicking a lone tree senselessly. "Krizzie Kurisaki…." she muttered again, furrowing her eyebrows in intense concentration.

Hikaru gave her a look. "Krizzie Kurisaki, yes, I know that already."

Sata looked back at the brunette before returning her attention at the long-haired girl. It hit her like a thousand rocks. "Of course… Krizzie Kurisaki…"

"Yeah… you told me that already." Hikaru said, getting slightly impatient.

"Krizzie Kurisaki!"

"I KNOW!" Hikaru bellowed.

Sata sweatdropped before she looked at her friend, "Krizzie Kurisaki," she repeated.

Hikaru sighed. "Yeah, yeah, what about her?"

Sata beamed, blue eyes sparkling a little bit too much as she began to narrate her latest discovery. "The K and K combo… _that's _why she seemed so familiar! God, why didn't I realize it before?"

Hikaru raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, courtesy of a certain Nakazawa. "K and K combo?"

"You never heard of them?" Sata asked incredulously. "Krizzie and Ken Wakashimazu, the top two students residing at the Wakashimazu dojo."

"Wakashimazu?" Hikaru asked, placing a delicate hand over her mouth. "Oh my… you don't mean THE _Ken _Wakashimazu of Toho, the karate keeper, do you?"

"The one and only."

"Wait… Krizzie and Ken Wakashimazu? You make it sound like that they're related." Hikaru mumbled. _Are they siblings? But isn't Krizzie a Kurisaki?_

"THEY ARE!" Sata exclaimed. She stole a glance at Krizzie, who had cooled down a bit and was leaning comfortably against the smashed tree trunk. "In Toho, they're the inseparable pair. The most feared couple. God, their names were even said with fright! Most especially hers, not that she's stronger than Ken-san, but she's more violent and Ken-san's always calm, so it's more plausible to get hurt in her hands rather than the Ken-san's. I only met them once, and that was when I… uh… did s-something on the soccer field."

"So… they're married?" Hikaru asked, smartly ignoring the last-minute stutter. _In **that **age?_

"Practically." Sata replied. She looked up the skies, as if remembering a distant memory. "When I was going on Toho, and that was a couple of years ago, the two of them were rumored to be engaged, set on an arranged marriage by Wakashimazu's father. Not that I'm a gossiper or anything, but it's hard not to hear the news around there."

Hikaru nodded. "So… if they're not _yet_ married, why do they share the same surname?"

Sata shrugged. "I don't have the slightest idea… but we all thought the two of them were siblings or something."

_And they're going to get married? That's so… wrong._ "So… she's adopted?" Hikaru guessed, stealing glances at the what-seemed to be meditating Kurisaki.

"Maybe… though you must admit, the two of them do share some resemblance, though not as much as you and your brother." Sata paused, continuing to watch Krizzie.

Hikaru blinked and narrowed her eyes at Krizzie's direction. "Well, if you put it that way, yes."

"See?" She blinked as a sudden memory hit her. She frowned, her voice dropping a bit in pitch. "You go ahead; I've got to talk to her."

Hikaru was about to call out Sata's name when she heard a rustle of leaves behind her. She turned around, and let a relieved sigh escape her as a small bird flew out of the small tree. She then walked slowly towards their classroom.

--

The wind passed by occasionally, making the trees dance in an irregular rhythm that irritated the hell out of him. He wasn't a perfectionist, that much he was sure of himself, but in certain times and this time was a big highlight, he hated being out of place.

Why was it that everything just has to depend on something? Like how the trees dance in what steps the wind tells them to. Sometimes, things are just so confusing… like even though the trees depend on the wind, some things just happened to come in random that it was just so frustrating, like this sudden falling apart that was happening with him and his closest friend.

He wanted it to be in order, for everything to just follow one boring pattern. No more unnecessary surprises, no more fucking demented events…

_Because if everything was in order…_ "I wouldn't be here. Neither would I be in this situation."

He stood up, his feet feeling the round rocks through his rubber shoes. Clutching the small object in his fingers the same way he would do to a pen while writing, he placed it in line of his left eye, his gaze fixed on the small object dangling on the side of the old store at the end of the road.

He released the dart and growled irritably when it didn't meet its target, and rather, bounced off the rusting metal and landed gracelessly on the ground. He snorted before walking the short five yards to pick his _toy_ up.

"Aim is still bad, I see."

He turned around and groaned. "Don't you have anything else to do than bother me, Anna?" he asked in an exasperated tone, fighting to avoid eye contact. This was one of those times that he hated looking in those pale green orbs. They were as frightening as they were mind-numbing.

"I do, but it's still much more fun to irritate you." she replied, scooting closer as she hopped on rock after rock, grinning childishly.

He snorted. "Of course, how could I forget?"

Anna sat down on a large rock and watched him as he picked up the small dart and went back. Her eyes scanned the place, stopping to stare at the vines that had crawled on the tree beside her. "Do you usually go here? The place seems so…wild."

"I only discovered it this morning. I didn't know there was a small alley behind the school. It's nice."

Anna smiled, the display of happiness not reaching her eyes. "Nice, huh?"

He sat down cross-legged beside her and began to observe the small needle. His eyes narrowed at finding rust on the tip. He searched for a rough stone, found one behind him and began to rub it off. "Did you follow me here?"

"Yep." Anna took off her flip-flops and sat down cross-legged as well. She watched him. "I saw you slip away from Hajime and Teppei earlier. Thought we could use a little talk."

"Talk… right." Ace snorted before he threw the rock away and covered the tip of the dart with a small plastic cap. He slipped it on his pants pocket and began to stretch. "And what do we need to talk about that you sacrificed some time off spying Taro to come see me?"

Anna glared at his tone but stopped when she spotted something raw on the boy's eyes. She let her gaze drop and began to fiddle with her hair. "It's about him actually."

Ace stopped stretching and looked at her bowed head. "What about him?"

Anna raised her head and gave him a serious look, a look that was barely even present on her face. "Just… stay away from him… please." she slowly placed her feet back on her footwear and let her gaze drop again. "I mean, I know I'm being selfish… but this is all I ask of you." she hesitated for a moment before she grabbed his hand and gave him a pleading glance. "Please Ace…"

"Of course." Ace snorted, looking absolutely spiteful. He snatched his hand away and glared at her. "Trust _**The** Kabayakawa_ to make sure that Misaki Taro is all hers. Really…" Ace chuckled bitterly.

"You won't do it, would you?" she asked, smiling slightly as she wiggled her toes.

"No, no. I would." Ace said hastily, fingering the small dart inside his pocket. He let the tip slide on his forefinger. "Of course I would. I mean, I'm the ever-present best friend, aren't I?" he chuckled, and Anna could tell it was forced.

"…"

"Speechless? Come on Anna, you know me… right?" Seeing her confused look, he continued. "In return, you have to leave me alone too, that's all I ask of you." he mimicked her voice earlier, inwardly rolling his eyes.

Focusing on the words instead of his tone, the blond couldn't help but feel utterly confused; like she was left alone in an empty room with meaningless riddles scrawled on the walls. It just made no sense, no sense at all. "What?" Anna looked at him in disbelief. She stood up.

Ace discreetly shifted away. "You heard. Just leave me alone. Don't bother me. Don't annoy me. Pretend I don't exist. _Voila_! Taro's all yours. Easy, isn't it? Makes you think why you didn't ask me to go away from him from the beginning." Anna's eyes narrowed at his manner of speaking but Ace chose to ignore her look. He brushed himself off, smiled and began to walk away.

Anna followed him, anger replacing her confusion earlier. "B-But… we're friends!" She hated herself for stuttering. "And for a damn long time at that!"

"Well, that sure didn't stop you, did it?"

She stopped. "Yukushi…"

"What?"

Anna hastily wiped away the tears that were forming at her green eyes, trying desperately to hide it from him. Ace saw it perfectly. "Are you really going to throw away our friendship… just like that?" she said weakly.

Ace stopped and faced her, looking deep into those questioning pair of green eyes. He ignored her tears. He knew she would want that. "Yes." he answered seriously and walked away.

And Anna couldn't help but think that he was walking away from her life as well.

--

Sata stopped her long strides and began to collect herself. She looked at Kurisaki, who seemed to be seemingly at peace with the world that she doubted if she had the liberty to go and wake her up.

For a few minutes, which seemed like hours in her case, she fiddled with her fingers and tried to figure out what she should tell the younger girl. She could distract her a bit, take her mind somewhere else then catch her off-guard. _Tch, that girl is a master of verbal battle. _Or she could simply go straight to the point. _And have her after my head… no thanks. Having Toya was bad enough already. _Sata sighed and dropped her hands.

_What the hell am I doing? Thinking about it this long isn't going to make it any easier… just go in there and confront her. You're friends. She'll understand. Even though she has a sadistic nature, I don't think you're one of her potential targets so just calm down Tsukahara. _Sata growled. _Why the hell am I talking to myself? This is nuts! _Sata sighed again, thinking that maybe the few days she had spent in the school had already driven her sanity away.

"..."_ Well, here goes. _She took in a deep breath and walked over. "Krizzie?"

Krizzie opened her eyes, so abrupt and sudden was the action that it caused Sata to step back but managed an uneasy wave. Realizing who had approached her, Krizzie quickly unfolded her arms and forced a smile back at the older girl. "Tsukahara-san… um, what's up?" _What the hell is she doing here?_

"Sata." she corrected before coming over to stand beside her. "Nothing much, actually. I just watched the infamous Wakashimazu destroy a tree in the school I'm residing." she smiled. "You seem less… jubilant… today."

It was Krizzie's turn to step back, though, in her case, she really couldn't go much further because her back was solidly pressed on the tree bark. "Oh… you, um… well."

Sata smiled, trying to ease her up a bit. "Yes, and I would've noticed sooner that the violent Kurisaki Krizzie is one and the same Wakashimazu Krizzie that also came from Toho High if my mind wasn't so jumbled with thoughts about moving into a new school." she smiled and picked up a leaf from the tree. She began to tear it up in half, then quarters until she couldn't tear them up anymore and threw them up in the air, showering her feet with pieces of dried leaf.

Krizzie chuckled, a dry laugh that didn't convince the Tsukahara. She looked at her and muttered. "And you're Tsukahara Sata: the girl who came right to Kojiro Hyuga and punched him right out on the face. I was there, you know. That was quite a show."

Sata blushed, an event that rarely happened on her. So Krizzie had known that they had met, even indirectly, before. "Yeah. I saw you talking with Ken. Besides, your captain was being stupid." she looked at her. "He _is_ your captain, right?"

Krizzie raised an eyebrow. "Duh. I play with the team… though not in the official games since I'm a woman (snort)… what were you saying about Koji?"

_Koji… really. _Sata rolled her eyes as she remembered the event. "Well, he was going: all women are weak and useless, that I just couldn't stop myself. By the way, nice nickname." she grinned.

"Yeah, Koji doesn't seem to like it though; says that cutesy names don't fit him. That was pretty brave of you to face of with that tiger." Krizzie looked at the leaf, which by now was shredded into tiny pieces. "I'm glad that we share the same idea about gender biases and showed it to Hyuga. I couldn't do it because Ken was watching me. Sometimes, those two just annoy me too much."

"Your fiancé?" Sata dusted her hands off. _What could be her nickname for** him**?_

"Fiancé…" Krizzie slid down the trunk and hugged her knees. "You seem to be well-informed."

"I studied there… and rumors really weren't hard to catch."

"Of course." Krizzie began to write on the loose soil, letting her legs stretch on the ground. Sata watched her fingers. "Yeah, well, 'tou-san told us that if Ken doesn't find a suitable wife, he would have to marry me." she made a face. "It's disgusting, actually. I mean, I like Ken, sure… I mean, he's a gentleman, no fucking doubt about that, maybe even the perfect husband sort. There's nothing wrong with him actually, and not that he's not my type… I like strong men, kinda like him… who could stand up for themselves… but…" she trialed off and shifted her eyes to the falling leaves. "It just feels wrong, you see; though if they forced me to, I think it'd be alright." She sighed. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Sata nodded, looking more concerned at the words Krizzie had spelled out rather than the ones she had spoken out loud. "Oh… so that's why you were always pushing one girl and another unto him." she mumbled absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, though I didn't think any of them were suitable. Ken deserves better women… and those girls are just a bunch of useless bitches that managed to get hold of stupid leaks of information. I was just pushing them to him for a little amusement. It was a good thing Ken had the courage to stomach them, I can't and most times, I'm also the one who pulled him out of their ridiculous schemes…" Krizzie smirked at a faint memory and turned to Sata. "Crazy, huh?"

Sata nodded. "Totally, but don't you think it would just be for the best if you just went on with it? The wedding and everything… I mean."

"I would, if 'tou-san gets fed up with my running away antics and sets a permanent wedding date." Krizzie rolled her eyes. "As if living with him under one roof isn't enough. Imagine the training hours if I became his wife… " She shuddered but smiled faintly, as if the longer training seemed to appeal with her somehow. "He's very strict with me, you see."

"Why's that?" Sata asked, glad that the girl was finally relaxed.

She grinned, a fake but it would do. "He told me I was too lazy. And having a lazy girl at the Wakashimazu household is a big no-no."

"That much I know." Sata grinned. "And imagine the threats from the fangirls."

"I would prefer not to think about it." Krizzie muttered. "They're so annoying, well, except for a few decent admirers that I actually befriended, but the lot of them…"

Sata nodded.

Krizzie stopped writing, lifting her finger off the ground and wiping it off on the tree. She carefully stood up, using her knee as support. "I would appreciate it if you don't tell this to anyone."

Sata smiled apologetically. "Um… I kinda told Hikaru a few things already."

"Then stop it at that; and tell Hikaru to keep quiet." Krizzie looked around, as if searching for something. "I don't want anything scandalous to happen." She waited until Sata nodded. "Well, I better be off to class."

"See you."

"…Bye."

Krizzie turned around and walked slowly towards their building, feeling Sata go the other direction. She sighed, a small smile planting on her lips as she walked towards her locker. _I hope I'm doing the right thing._

She opened the small box and took out her sketch pad. She opened it on her drawing of a blonde girl on the third page. (Remember her sketch on Chapter 3?)

"Kurisaki." Krizzie turned around at the sound of her name and raised an arm to acknowledge Genzou's presence. He walked over and Krizzie closed her sketch pad. He took his own from his locker. "We have the same art class, right?"

"Yup, unless you bribed the faculty to move yourself out of every one of my classes, then, no." Krizzie replied. She gave him a wry smile before briskly walking past him towards the classroom.

Genzou rolled his eyes, retracing her steps half-heartedly.

The two of them entered the classroom, which was only occupied by Kaede, Ace, Teppei, Hajime, Izawa, Ishizaki, Tsubasa and a few more non-descript classmates. They made their seats at the back of the room.

"Genzou, um, do you want me to wait for you after class?" Izawa asked, walking over both of them. "Well, if Tsubasa ends up practice early."

"Thanks Mamoru." _You just **had** to remind me about that damn detention, didn't you? _Genzou said, smiling forcibly. "I appreciate it." He sent Krizzie a knowing glance. "See that Kurisaki, _that's _how you should treat me."

Krizzie raised an eyebrow at him before she pulled at the ends of her hair. "You don't deserve that kind of treatment from me Wakabayashi." she muttered.

"You mean to tell me, you just don't have the humility to treat superiors with the respect they deserve." Genzou smirked.

"That sounded lame Wakabayashi." Genzou scowled. "And you're not my fucking superior. Get your head straight, _genius._" She sighed and traced the edge of her seat. She sighed again.

"What's the matter Kurisaki-san, you seem down today…" Izawa grabbed the seat of the table in front of her and straddled it, letting his arms rest on the backrest. Genzou snorted in the background.

"I am…?" she asked after a while, massaging her temples. "Well, maybe I'm just grumpy. I get like that sometimes."

"…sure." Izawa replied hesitantly before he replaced the chair under the desk and scooted over to his own seat. He interrupted in Hajime and Teppei's conservation.

"What's the matter with you now, Kurisaki?" Genzou couldn't help but ask. He looked at his watch. Seven more minutes 'til the classes officially starts. He looked up at the door and saw Anna and Sanae coming inside, the blonde girl with a folder tucked under her arm. She sent a brief glance at Ace before slipping quietly on her seat. Genzou raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing's the matter." Krizzie replied, also eyeing Anna. "What's the matter with her?"

"Ace, probably." Genzou guessed before he slumped in his seat. He looked out the windows, noticing the dark clouds. _It's going to rain._

"I can't wait until the weekends!" Krizzie exclaimed unexpectedly. She looked at him warily. "It's Wednesday today, isn't it?"

"Well…yes…why?"

"Two more days until the weekend." Krizzie muttered with a small smile. She reached over her bag and pulled out her pencil, eraser, ruler and sharpener. A second later, the bell rang.

Krizzie looked up from her hands to the teacher and saw not their usual art teacher but a tall tanned girl with tantalizing emerald eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, cargo pants and running shoes. Her black hair was tied into a high ponytail.

"Who's that?" Genzou asked.

Krizzie shrugged. "New girl." her eyes narrowed considerably. "And I bet she's staying in the dorm."

Genzou rolled his eyes. "You're not going to throw another fit, are you?" Truthfully, he was fed up with her childish complaints, especially about the damned room arrangements.

Krizzie sat back. "No, unless I find out there's more trick under the old man's sleeve."

The teacher put a stop to their exchange when she entered right after the mysterious girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Class, this is Melina Costello, she came from Italy." The teacher smiled, a proud air emitting from her pores. The new girl backed away.

Sanae then stood up, hands on her desk. "MELINA COSTELLO?" the teacher nodded, apparently pleased with Sanae's reaction, even though it was against the school rules to shout in class. "As in Melina Costello, the mystery writer?" she asked, eyes wide. "I've read one of your books!" she exclaimed.

Melina smiled and thanked her, her slight accent showing. Sanae sat down, blushing right after she noticed the stares she had attracted. "Uh… welcome to Nankatsu High then. Nice to meet you."

Krizzie smiled, faintly, but she did. The teacher asked Melina to sit down beside Izawa and in front of Hajime.

The teacher cleared her throat and after successfully catching everyone's attention, she proceeded to lecture them about the world's greatest artists.

--

Sata blinked at the sight of the slightly open door of their classroom and narrowed her eyes. Usually, it would be wide open. Sighing, she looked up to see the chalkboard eraser cradled between the door and the frame. "Honestly, that is such a childish prank."

Moving to the attached side of the door, she pushed it open with one hand and caught the eraser with the other, glaring at waiting Toya on the other end. She narrowed her eyes at the smirk that was playing on his lips and had a split-second to think about her location.

"Tsukahara-san!" a random person called out just a sack of flour fell right on top of the teen's head.

It was quite a sight, actually. The flour bad dumped on the girl's feet, her hair coated with white powder and the people within a ten meter radius from her suffering from coughing fits. It would've been hilarious, Sata had admitted to herself, if only she wasn't acting the main role.

After a few agonizing seconds, with Toya snickering behind his hand and Sata sputtering endlessly from the stupid bag of flour, hell was already readying itself on the backstage.

"Sata-chan!" Hikaru exclaimed and jumped to the young woman's aid.

Yamato walked over and pointed a finger at Hikaru. "Who the heck are you?"

--

"Class dismissed." the teacher said in a serious tone as the students shuffled out of the room. Krizzie sighed and looked at the clock.

"Sensei… isn't it a little too early?" she asked politely but gathered her bundle in her right arm nonetheless. The teacher nodded.

"Why yes, Kurisaki-san, but the teachers have a meeting, concerning some… students here." he gave her a look, oh, did Krizzie know _that _look.

"Sorry I asked." she mumbled before walking out the door.

--

"Hi-yaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"OH GOD… RUN SHITERU!"

"WHAT? OH FUCK!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! WOOT! WOOT! GO GIRL! YOU'RE SO HOOOOOT!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"ARF! WOOF! WOOF! AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FREAKY DOG DOING HERE?"

Hikaru sweatdropped as their classroom turned into an insane mayhem. Ducking a flying notebook, and squeaking as a scooter drove past her, she went over to Yamato and Kiba, who were both hiding underneath the teacher's table. She eyed the dancing dog warily.

"Sometimes, I wonder why girls exist." Kiba shuddered.

Yamato rolled his eyes. "And what the hell does that have to do with this whole fucking disaster?"

"I have no fucking idea."

Hikaru sighed and blew a strand of hair that had fallen on her eyes. She didn't know that an unexpected make-over and a high school prank would do THIS much on their class.

Yamato growled. "Where the FUCK IS THAT GODDAMN TEACHER?"

Yes, just your normal day at Nankatsu…

--

She sighed as she held on to her hair, preventing it slap down her face once more in painful impacts. Carefully testing a branch with her other hand, she heaved herself up and postioned herself comfortably on the branch and leaned down on the trunk, glad that the leaves were successful in filtering the obtrusive wind.

Krizzie got her phone and stared at it for a while, then scanned the grounds. Heaving another large sigh, she went to her phonebook and called Ken's number. It rang a few times before the karate keeper answered.

"Hello… Ken?"

"_Wow… you're not calling me an idiot! Halleluiah!"_

"Shut up birdbrain, this is important."

"_I knew it was too good to be true. So, what's up, **imouto**? Having fun?"_

Krizzie sighed and cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she began to braid her hair. "Not at all _aniki_. We have a new arrival again. Melina Costello, I believe, a young writer."

"_Well then, I guess you have another human to bother to cope up with."_

"That sounded harsh."

"_But gentler than what you're thinking, I bet."_

"Whatever. Anyway, can I come visit for the weekends?"

"_What's the matter?"_ Ken asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Krizzie sighed again and tied her hair, feeling the full blast of the wind as the leaves parted to give them way. Her eyes looked oddly distant, their amber hue strangely pale and her whole façade not her. She had never felt more out of place in her whole life. Krizzie clutched her head, her fingers littered with her dark hair as she restrained a whimper from spilling from her lips. "I… I just want to get away from this place for a while."

**Krizzie: **Sorry for the sudden short chapter. I'll make it up to you on the next chapter, I promise.. Okay, last OC introduced, (Give it up for Melina Costello!) and she will be highlighted in the next chapter. And I concentrated a little on Anna and Ace, seeing as I'm leaving them out and I cut out on the Genzou-torturing as well. And the PLOT IS ROLLING! Tell me how'd you like it people! Review!

I've started the thirteenth chapter, and I'm hoping that I'll finish it sooner than I finished this one. Hopefully, I'll be able to put up two more chapters before school officially starts which is in… THREE DAYS! NO!

Ken: (sweatdrop) There, there… I'm sure this school year won't be as bad as the last one…

Krizzie: I DESPISE first days! NO! I'm going to introduce myself in front of class again! THE HORROR!

Taro: Review, please! Help us calm down this hysterical author's nerves.

Genzou: (Reads whole chapter) This chapter sucks. You're whole story sucks. YOU suck.

Krizzie: What the hell? HYUGA! I TOLD YOU TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH!

Sayonara!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CT, as if that isn't obvious enough… STOP MOCKING ME DAMN IT! . ARGH!

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Sure…" Ken muttered hesitantly before he heard the dull sound of the dial tone. He sighed and flipped his phone close and sat back on the couch. He stared at the wall for a while, contemplating whether he should call her back or not. He was sure she would be pissed if he did, but she was his responsibility… it was his _obligation _for Kami's sake!

It took the keeper a while before to notice anybody else's presence in the room. "What's the matter with her now?" Hyuga asked, driving Ken out of his 'sister-complex mode'. How Hyuga knew it was krizie on the phone was beyond Ken's knowledge but he didn't linger on the thought. The tiger had his arms crossed in front of him and a soccer ball immobile at his feet, standing just beside the open door. "Homesick?" Hyuga picked up the ball with his feet and juggled it with his knee.

"I doubt it." Ken replied distantly, staring emptily at the moving ball. "She should be used to traveling by now." And that was true, that girl really did travel a lot. And she said she loved it, why would be she homesick now? _Besides…_

"Perhaps the little daredevil misses you." Sorimachi commented slyly as he strolled in, carrying four mugs of hot steaming tea on a plastic tray. He handed one to a grinning Takeshi, who was inwardly agreeing.

"Ha. Ha. Shut up Sorimachi." Ken said with a roll of his eyes as he snatched a cup of tea from him. He glared at Takeshi, who had the mistake to snicker. "And you too Sawada." Takeshi winced at the sound of his last name, covering it up with a sip of tea.

"Okay, okay, no need to get so grumpy. You almost sound like the captain!" Sorimachi quickly erased his grin when Hyuga gave him a glare before he grabbed a cup from him as well. The ball rolled down on the carpet, ending up on Ken's feet.

Ken took a sip and savored the hotness for a while. "This tea is weak." he said with a face but took another sip nonetheless. "Well, whatever's bothering her, we'll know about it when she comes to visit on Saturday."

Hyuga almost dropped his glass as a groan escaped his lips. "You're kidding… right?"

--

Melina sighed as she made her way out of the classroom, clutching her new textbook close to her chest. She bowed respectfully to the teacher before closing the door.

The school was ordinary, average compared to the ones in Italy but she figured it would be a nice change. She walked over to one of the windows as she balanced the book on her head and peered down at the field. The school's team was practicing, drills mostly. She looked at the barking Ozora right in the middle of the field, the sun reflecting off his slightly wet forehead, hair disheveled from the hot wind and large mud blotch on the sleeve of his uniform.

"Costello?" She turned around abruptly at the sound of her name, reaching her arms out just in time to catch the large book that fell from her head. She inclined her head curiously before taking a step back and bowing.

"Yes?" she asked, her tone slightly rough from the dry atmosphere. She wondered if the heat was normal, silently wishing for a cold glass of water.

The dark-haired girl extended her hand good-naturedly, a smile splayed over her features. "Kakutama Kaede." she introduced. Melina shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you." Kaede added and the two broke apart.

"Hi, Melina Costello." she said, though she knew that the girl already had a clear image of her name. She smiled uneasily. Sometimes, she just plain hated being new.

Kaede seemed to notice and brightened up her smile. "Why don't I introduce you to some friends? We're having recess together."

Melina agreed, she needed the food too. "Sounds like fun… thanks."

"No problem."

The two of them walked along the hallways, Melina taking in what she could. The school was mostly painted white, with grey outlines just above the cement floor. Gazing out the large windows, her eyes were most enthralled with the vast flower beds, scattered evenly in a shallow slope in a perfect circle of trees.

"This school sure knows how to keep a nice garden." She tore her eyes away from the flowers and smiled at Kaede, who returned the smile and continued to lead her down the canteen. Melina didn't comment on the quiet atmosphere. Kaede seemed to be uneasy as well. She was just glad she even approached her.

They sat down on a table for ten, already occupied by Sanae, Kumi, Anna and Ace. Melina sat down next to Sanae, who was only too eager to make room for her.

Ace leaned on the table, beside Kumi and right in front of her, and scrutinized her the best he can, making Melina glare at him conspicuously.

"My name is Ace Yukushi. Welcome to Nankatsu High Costello-san." he greeted lamely, in a bored way compared to how flushed Sanae had said it earlier, before he sighed and leaned back, head tossed over the backrest and elbows splayed carelessly beside his head. He murmured something to the ceiling before he closed his eyes.

"That's a weird guy." Melina muttered under her breath and looked at the other people at the table. She already knew Kumi, who had been so eager in showing her artwork about Tsubasa in class earlier. The blonde girl beside Sanae was a total stranger.

Anna grinned and reached out her hand, completely pinning Sanae to her chair. The manager glared at her but the Kabayakawa continued to grin and waited for Melina to reach out and shake her hand.

Melina did, after briefly contemplating the consequences but figured Sanae was too kind to beat the new kid to a pulp. "Is there a game coming?" she asked Sanae after Anna retreated her arm back to her.

Sanae gave Anna one last glare for good measure before she turned to Melina with a smile and nodded her head. "Yes, our soccer team's playing against Toho or Hanawa… whichever of the two win at their upcoming friendly match, the baseball team's fighting with some other school and so is the table tennis club. Are you planning to apply as manager?" Sanae smiled, and Melina almost grinned at the way she tried to hide her gasping breaths.

Melina shook her head before glancing at the short line at the canteen. "No, but thanks for the offer Nakazawa-san. Excuse me please, I'd go get something to eat."

She stood up and went at the end of the line. She shifted her shoulder bag so the bag was right in front of her and took out her brown leather wallet. She smiled when she at least found an acceptable amount of yen inside. Satisfied, she folded it back and dropped it inside her bag once more.

She had just decided to order a hand and cheese sandwich coupled with French fries and cup of ice-cold water when she noticed more people approaching the table she had once occupied earlier.

There was Ozora Tsubasa, Mamoru Izawa, Wakabayashi Genzou, Taki Hajime, Kisugi Teppei, Takasugi Shingo, Misaki Taro Ishizaki Ryou and two girls she still haven't had the pleasure of knowing. She turned back to the cashier to place her order and placed a wad of bills after. The brunette, whose hair was confined in a tight bun and black hairnet behind her head, placed the food on a brown plastic tray and handed it to her, getting the bills from the metal counter and handing her a few change.

Melina quickly thanked her before she returned to the table, now unsure on when to sit since the table was already filled. Izawa, Hajime and Taro didn't even bother to fish themselves some seats and contented themselves with leaning against either the wall, the back of the chairs or the few sparse spaces on the table.

"Melina! You sit over here." Sanae said with a bright smile, pushing Tsubasa off the seat beside her and patting the now unoccupied seat. "Tsubasa won't mind, would you, Bas?"

Tsubasa grunted something in reply before he went to stand next to Taro. Melina bowed to him and muttered a thanks before she sat down. Tsubasa grinned back at her and told her it was alright.

Smiling slightly at her new-found batch of friends, she unwrapped her sandwich and took a distracted bite. The table almost immediately burst into loud chatter, as if her eating was their cue to talk. Taking this weird coincidence in stride, she continued to eat. She had hardly eaten three bites when she remembered the two girls. She leaned over to Sanae. "Um, Nakazawa-san, would you mind telling me who those two are?" she asked.

Sanae smiled and told her to call her by her first name before she gestured at the two girls. "Those two are a part of our school council, which I'm also part of," Sanae winked at her. "and are doing the annual survey for the school. Those two are rounding up the students' comments and suggestions about the school canteen."

Melina nodded in understanding. "I see." she said and took another small bite. She noticed that only a few people were talking with the girls.

"Krizzie!" Melina turned her head towards Kaede who had jumped up to wave at another newcomer. She followed the ruby-eyed girl's stare and blinked. Apparently, 'Krizzie' hadn't come alone. Tagging along a black-haired girl her was an older girl covered head to shoulders in white powder. Melina bit down her sandwich to keep herself from laughing, hearing a most of the boys snickering, the powder-covered girl glared at them. The black-haired girl nodded at Kaede, so Melina assumed she must be Krizzie.

While Krizzie leaned on the wall right beside Izawa, the other girl began to mutter endlessly about killing a certain 'Shiteru Toya'. Melina drank her water but watched the girl from above the rim, secretly wondering if she would have to get acquainted with this Toya character. Judging from the resentment radiating off the girl, she assumed she would appreciate it very much if she didn't even bump into him at all.

"What happened to Hikaru-san?" Ace asked. Melina noticed that only a couple of them were eating. The two council girls stood up, bowed and left. Tsubasa and the other girl immediately took their seats.

"She's fine." the girl replied hastily and began to dust off the neckline of her shirt. She looked up and noticed Melina. "Oh… hi there. You must be the new girl I heard about from the dog's owner. I'm Tsukahara Sata, seventeen."

Melina returned the greeting with a curt nod and a murmur of her own name. She figured she didn't want to know anything related to the dog.

Sata seemed satisfied and excused herself to go the bathroom. Genzou, being the one beside her, raised his feet and propped them on the empty seat.

Krizzie, who had been silent for a while, gave a faint huff of incredulity and adjusted her position against the wall. She looked at Melina and nodded. "Krizzie Kurisaki, nice to meet you, Costello-san."

"Pleasure's mine." Melina said and returned her nod. Krizzie pushed herself off the wall and approached her. "I'm guessing you would stay in the dorm." she muttered quietly. All the chatters stopped and all the occupants of the table stared at Krizzie.

"Yes." Melina muttered, having a feeling that something very wrong was about to happen, considering the stares Krizzie had attracted.

The amber-eyed girl in question didn't seem to notice, however, and smiled good-naturedly, placing a gentle hand on Melina's shoulder. "I'll accompany you later to the office then."

Melina could only hear a faint groan from Sanae and Genzou before she nodded her head in reply.

Before Sanae could interject and refuse for the new Costello, the bell had rang. Krizzie took her hand off Melina's shoulder, bowed and walked slowly towards class. The boys in the soccer team, Kumi, Anna and Ace followed her. Leaving Melina with Sanae and Kaede.

"I have the feeling I just did something wrong." Melina muttered, looking at both of them with curious glanced. Sanae and Kaede bit their lip simultaneously before releasing forced laughter.

--

"Come in."

Krizzie blinked before she pushed open the dark wooden door that had obviously seen better days. She looked over at Melina, who was waiting for her to move aside. "Aren't you going to let me in?" she asked.

Krizzie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but could you wait a moment, Melina?" Melina gave her an inquiring look. "You see, I have something to discuss with the principal… in private. This won't take too long." She briefly looked at the new girl before closing the door behind her.

She raised her head from the handle of the door towards the figure behind the rich desk. "You're… back." she muttered to the principal, sounding almost unbelieving.

The principal nodded. "Why, yes. And I believe we have to talk?"

Krizzie nodded solemnly. "Yes."

--

Last period had ended faster than she had expected and right now, she just hoped she wasn't too late in nullifying the bomb that was labeled 'Krizzie Kurisaki'.

Sanae narrowed her eyes suspiciously, occasionally swatting away leaves that kept on poking on her eyes. "What do you think is she planning?" she asked the blonde beside her, who was having a hard time ignoring the bug that was crawling up the plant's stem. She was just _enchanted_.

"ANNA!"

She blinked and nearly fell over if it wasn't for the fact that she was leaning against the wall. Sanae glared at her before pointing at the principal's office. "Oh…" Anna said in understanding and beamed at the manager. "Maybe Melina's waiting for the principal to unlock the door and let her in." she grinned.

Sanae hit her on the head. "IDIOT!" she hissed, stealing a glance at Melina to see if their cover was discovered. Luckily, it wasn't. "I was talking about Kurisaki."

"Oh…" Anna said again, this time her voice oddly distant. She brightened up again and peered over at Melina, then at the girl that was supposed to be beside her. Apparently satisfied, Anna nodded and faced Sanae with a hyper smile.

"She's not there!" she chirped.

Sanae narrowed her eyes.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"ARGH!"

--

"Well, we're dropping you off here Genzou." Izawa said, waiting for the keeper to say something. The Wakabayashi heir remained silent, nodded and walked in.

Izawa, Teppei and Hajime shared confused looks before the three of them jogged of to practice.

Genzou watched them from the glass window of the door and sighed before he turned on his heels. A teacher he didn't recognize was standing beside the elevated teacher's table. He bowed to acknowledge her presence before signing on the detention sheet and slumped down on one of the front seats.

The slender woman took a seat behind her desk and began checking some papers, occasionally looking up only to see Genzou seemingly fascinated with the clock. She sighed. "Young man…"

Genzou looked down and blinked. "Yes ma'am?" he asked, controlling a yawn that was about to come. The look on his face must've amused the teacher, seeing as her lips quirked up even barely.

"First time in detention?" she asked casually, setting aside the papers.

"Uh… yeah." Genzou replied before he thought about it for a while. "Truthfully, except for Ishizaki, I'm the only guy on the team that's ever received one."

The teacher nodded. "Genzou Wakabayashi, yes, first on the record."

Genzou flushed. He couldn't believe he had said that out loud.

The teacher linked her fingers and rested her chin on them, seeming to taking in some interest on the SGGK. "What, exactly, is your reason for being here?"

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew would I?"

"True." Genzou smiled a bit. Talking to a teacher really was awkward. He took his cap of and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a sleeve. The day was getting humid. "Well, because of a certain girl actually."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Girl?" she said with a faint sly intonation in her voice that Genzou chose to ignore.

"Yes, Krizzie Kurisaki to be exact."

"Ah… the troublesome one." the teacher nodded, apparently understanding.

Genzou growled. "Have she ever received detention yet?"

"I believe so… but she hasn't attended any single session. She preferred to just do extra work." she smiled. "We give them to students who skip this period."

"But I don't see her doing any extra work! And she's my _roommate_!" _Heck, I don't even see her **get** detention!_

The teacher smiled wryly. "Really? But she completes them all so perfectly… mysterious one, isn't she?"

Genzou sat back in his seat and folded his arms. "She's a mystery alright. I can't figure her out." he frowned. "It's so goddamn frustrating."

"Watch your tongue young man; I could only tolerate so much."

"Sorry."

The teacher leaned back and stretched her legs underneath the table, fingering her red pen before twirling it around her fingers like a mini baton. She smiled at Genzou. "Tell you what, what about I let you out on detention if you promise to check these papers for me?"

"Seriously?" Genzou asked in disbelief.

"Seriously." she winked at him. Genzou fought the urge to crush her in a bear hug.

"Thanks ma'am."

She nodded. "You seem like a good boy." she stood up and handed him some papers. "Just check the rest of them tonight and you're free to go for the rest of the week. And a little favor… if you find out how Kurisaki does her magic, tell me."

Genzou carefully took the papers from her hands and nodded. "I would, in fact, I'm pretty curious myself. Thanks again."

He was halfway towards the field when he turned around, wanting to know her name. He ran back and tried the door. It was open but no one was inside. Genzou furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he looked at the other end of the hallway.

It was a dead end.

--

Sata carefully took out her books from her hands and placed them in a neat pile inside her locker. She sighed before closing it shut and walking out, thinking mostly about her short talk with Kurisaki earlier.

It wasn't that she was a rumor-loving woman like most are, far from it in fact, but the information that Kurisaki had blithely told her to keep quiet was so big that it was so hard not to share it to anyone else. It was hard to endure a painful secret on your own, even if it wasn't your secret in the first place.

Sata began to jog towards the open grounds, in hopes of finding Krizzie. She wasn't there. Compared to other dark mysterious pasts or that sort, Kurisaki's story was nothing, she had to admit… but if you were a high school kid and the story was about your first friend ever in your new school, it was big.

But still… Sata reminded herself of her promise. More than anything, keeping promises were her first priorities. She smiled wistfully before leaning against the exit of the school, carefully scanning every face that passed by.

Hikaru had enough attention from her already, she figured that if she can't share this secret, then she might as well help Kurisaki get the hell out of this crazy predicament…

"… no matter how futile or ridiculous it might have sounded."

--

Melina was already thinking of going for another drink when Krizzie stepped out of the office, armed with a large grin.

"Sorry for making you wait, Costello-san." she said, the smile still in her lips. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. "The principal told me that you are very welcome to stay in the dorm, but is sorry to tell you that it wouldn't be available until Monday… so… for the meantime, would you kindly stay in Sanae and Kumi's room?"

Melina blinked, sensing that something was seriously going wrong with Krizzie. She hadn't studied psychology for nothing, and Kurisaki's actions smelled of a deep, dark secret. But still, she didn't press on. "That would be fine, I guess. What room will I be staying in?"

"Beats me." Krizzie shrugged and led her towards the dorms.

**Krizzie:** Yes, I know, it's getting shorter and shorter and the humor's all dried up, that's why I had already turned it up full-blast on the eleventh chapter. I hope that even with the scarcity of the laughs, you won't abandon this story, because it's, as of now, reaching its climax. Yeah, I didn't meet my deadline, forgive me about that, but the internet gave up on me on the wrong time.

**Ishizaki:** But you had net access last week!

**Tsubasa:** Yeah, why didn't you update then?

**Krizzie:** Sigh… didn't I tell you during the last chapter? SCHOOL… do I need to spell it out for you guys?

**Hyuga:** (shrugs) Ishizaki might need it. (Ryou shouts in the background) But isn't it just the first day?

**Ken: **Yeah, don't push yourself too much.

**Krizzie:** Well the first week of school had come and gone. Homework on the first day? Can you believe our school? School supplies, _research_, notes, _a mini-project (what the hell?)_, club updates (first week and CLUB?)… I barely have time to rest during the weekends because of it, and I just squeezed this chapter out of my spare time, thus the reason for the short six-paged chapter.

**Genzou:** Heh, you can't even organize your time evenly.

**Krizzie:** Shut up.

**Taro:** Okay, the notes had been dragged on too long, forgive us. Please review! I have no idea how long it would take Krizzie-san to write the next one up and upload, but she said she would finish it before the year ends.

**Krizzie:** Duh. I'm not planning on dragging this for a whole year. I have the whole story all-planned out so writer's block isn't a problem. Now, all I need is the time and the willingness to type. (Hate me for not having the willingness to write it up during the boring vacation.)

**Izawa:** I'm sure that once school reaches its second week or maybe the third, you'll get by.

**Sanae: **Yeah! We'll be with you all the way!

**Krizzie:** I sure hope so. Thanks for the encouragement. Well, no matter… let's not talk about my object of depression for now… Anyway, have you seen the captain of the Argentina team on Captain Tsubasa: Road to Dream? **DIAZ!** He's awesome! Even if he's just as egoistical as Wakabayashi, I still find him… hmm… COOL! GO DIAZ! You know, if he just wasn't so distracted, he might've won that game against Japan. I guess that's why I like him so much, we pretty much have the same weaknesses when it comes to reaching our goals. I HATE DISTRACTIONS! Though I don't have a short-temper… (I'm pretty patient, at least I'm proud of that.) … I do have a short-term memory… that's why I always need to carry around a small notebook with a pencil… to write down spur-of-the-moment inspiration or such.

**Diaz:** Why, thank you for your compliments Krizzie-san.

**Krizzie:** DIAZ!

**Genzou: **This is pure nonsense.

**Hyuga:** What would _you_ know, Wakabayashi? I bet you wouldn't be able to catch Diaz's shot.

**Krizzie:** YEAH! GO HYUGA! SHOW THAT DARN DIMWIT WHO'S BOSS!

**Izawa:** I don't think this is such a good time for fighting…

**Diaz:** …

**Taro:** Ehehe…

**Krizzie:** Uh… I don't think anybody is reading your notes anymore…

**Ken:** Yeah, I think so too… (looks around) …right?

**All:** SAYONARA!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not look like Yoichi Takahashi.

**Chapter Fourteen**

He placed his hands behind his head, eyes glued to the thin strips of clouds that momentarily drifted by. The birds each have their own tune, and he imagined the clouds dancing along with them. For a little while, his position was comfortable, but soon the young boy became quite restless, and he sat up, arms on either side of him, slightly brushing at the side of the tree that he was previously leaning at.

He stared at the scattered stones, smiling sadly at the faint memory. He wished he could forget, but that would be quite impossible, wouldn't it? He pushed himself up and sat down on one of the largest stones, his long fingers sliding down the smooth surface before he let them go limp on his side.

Heaving a large sigh, Ace Yukushi slumped down and his eyes focused on the dirt ground, staring idly at the ants that were traveling in a straight line, scraps of matter and such on their backs. "So simple…" he whispered to himself.

"May I interrupt?"

For a moment, he thought it was her, and got ready to give a good comeback, he was about to blurt it out too, opting to end it right then, but he closed his mouth shut when he caught sight of the newcomer. "Yeah, sure." he said hesitantly. _That was a close call._

Kaede carefully walked towards him, cautious so suddenly of her movements before she stood next to him. "So… have you settled things yet between you and Taro-kun?" she asked, trying to act as casually as possible, though her fidgeting was still quite visible. She knew she shouldn't have come. What have impelled her to do so, you might ask? She just regrets being a too-good-friend.

Ace chuckled, balancing his arm on his knee. "He hasn't even talked to me after that… you know." He sounded a little odd, and Kaede got alarmed but she forced herself to relax and ponder to herself.

"Ah… I see." Kaede placed her arms behind her back, left supporting the right, half of herself wishing she hadn't done this. "Need some help?" she asked after a while before interlocking her fingers. She hoped she didn't look as tense as she felt. It would be embarrassing on her part, seeing as she was the one who initiated the conversation in the first place. Ace just wasn't as cooperative as she had hoped and the conversation wasn't going the way it should the first time she had placed the scenario in her mind.

"No need. Thanks for the offer." Ace picked up on of the ants and crushed it between his fingers. Kaede watched, blinking occasionally.

They were silent for a while, Ace mutilating some more of the poor insects and Kaede feeling bad for them, before he spoke up. "Hey Kakutama-san, have you ever had this kind of problem before?" he asked out of the blue, startling the ruby-eyed girl.

Kaede brought a finger up her chin. "Well, I'm not lesbian," she grinned sheepishly at Ace's pointed glare. "but I do have some love problems."

As a sudden memory hit her, her lips pursed together in a thin line. Ace noticed and looked at her but Kaede didn't seem to see anything of the moment. She stared at the ground, rocking herself softly and Ace was almost afraid that he has to confront with a hysterical woman. He got ready. "B-but…" she continued, her voice breaking. She avoided Ace's stare. "And sometimes it just hurts too m-much… so I…I know how you feel Yukushi-kun, I mean, I don't know how homosexuals feel… but that feeling of… of being restrained…" she rocked herself harder, the soles of her feet shifting her weight back and forth. Ace noticed her fingers making knots amongst themselves. "…the feeling of knowing you should do something but being blocked by the fear that there would a dire consequence should it not go the way you wanted… I know all that Yukushi-kun."

Ace looked up, and Kaede could finally safely say that she had caught his attention. Despite the tears that were building up in her eyes, she managed to smile, and even celebrate in her head. Her victory dance in her head cluttered into rubbles when she heard him say, "Could you elaborate?" he paused, as if mocking her awestruck face. "Please?" he added with a small smile.

Kaede hesitated, but Ace persuaded her with a desperate look. She wiped the tears off her face and smiled. "Okay, but only if you promise to keep it secret." She stared at him, as if asking for the truth in his eyes.

"Cross me' heart an' hope ter die." he muttered in a slight Russian accent, smirking after. Ace lifted his hand to his mouth and performed a zipping motion, invisibly sealing his mouth from left to right before giving Kaede a firm nod. She giggled.

"Okay then." Before she could start, Ace stood up and offered her the large rock. Kaede thanked him and sat down.

Clearing her throat, Kaede got comfortable and started. "Well, it all started one fateful day…"

--

Dinner had just been served when they came in, plates neatly arranged on the table and Kumi and Sanae waving at the two of them good-naturedly. Before she could sit down, Krizzie placed a hand on her shoulder and told her she would be going upstairs. Of course, she nodded and stared at the girl's back until she turned and climbed up the stairs.

_Krizzie had been friendly_, Melina had told herself, _but quite stiff_, and Melina had thought it was weird, because she didn't strike her as the tense character. As soon as Krizzie was out of sight, she sat down and left her thought at the back of her mind for future contemplation.

Melina took a seat next to Sanae and told her what Krizzie had done and said, not knowing that the manager had been there to witness it all, just a few measly steps from her. Kumi had been kind enough to smile and welcome her when she said that she would be staying with them meanwhile.

"So, where're the rest of them?" Melina asked, scratching her fork softly against the fine china, its faint sound just registering in her ears.

"What?" Kumi asked, placing a glass in front of her. She looked at Melina curiously.

Melina blinked. "Don't tell me there are only you guys in this dorm." she said.

Sanae looked curious. "Didn't the principal tell you who're you're going to encounter?" she asked, though she knew Melina didn't really speak to the school head.

"Nobody told me." was Melina's safe reply.

Kumi smiled. "Well, all the guys in the soccer team are here, then there's Kurisaki, Kakutama, Kabayakawa and Yukushi, of course, that group includes the three of us."

"I see."

At that moment, the kettle decided to whistle, startling Sanae before she hastily stood up to take it out of the stove. Kumi continued to arrange the table, placing spoons, forks, glasses and napkins. Melina decided to help them in serving the viands.

And then the boys came, sweat, mud and all.

Amidst that, Melina saw a quick shadow pass by them and turn up the stairs. Ignoring it, she turned to greet the team.

--

Telling secrets to a person you barely know but feel obligated to be close with was hard, and it was the case with Kaede and Ace's predicament. Though she had left out anything that was _intimately _personal, she couldn't deny the fact that the information she HAD let out was still a vital part of her dignity. She just hoped Ace would be considerate enough not to use it for blackmail.

He cut off her thoughts when he brushed back his hair, shifting his weight from one leg to another. Kaede's blush deepened and she clasped her hands together. Ace decided to comment. "Wow… that's pretty, well, big." he looked at the top of her head. "For girls like you, anyway, no offense."

Kaede smiled nervously, continuing to play with her fingers. "N-None taken, Yu-Yukushi-kun… it does sound a little ridiculous when compared to y-your case, ne? Um… I… I… " She _really _hated herself for sounding so indecisive.

Ace sighed, and Kaede hoped it wasn't because of her inability to speak of the moment, but was fairly thankful that he made a sound. "Is there anything worse than being gay?" he asked, and Kaede was quite startled by the abrupt question but quickly composed herself. Thankfully, it was successful.

She smiled and propped her shoulders up, quite sure of her answer this time and quite proud as well. "Being rejected of course!" she chirped, forgetting about her embarrassment altogether. He looked at her in surprise before he smiled bitterly.

Ace slumped down on the dirt ground, not caring anymore if it stained his shirt or not. "Yeah… I know what you mean."

"Yukushi-kun, do you think it would be possible for you and Taro-kun to be together?" She didn't know what possessed her to say that.

His reply was quick. "I doubt that."

"He's straight." Kaede commented with hesitation.

"I know."

"Straight as a needle."

"Yup, a polished needle… that's why Anna likes him so much, doesn't she?"

"Yukushi-kun…?

Ace smiled. "No need to worry, you have your own hells to deal with, so why bother with mine? How about we go back and pretend this has never happened?" He smiled as if there was nothing wrong, and it both confused and hurt Kaede.

"…"

"Come on, promise me Kaede." _His smile was just so sad._

"…"

"This is all I ask of you." _He said those words with such contempt._

"…I promise."

"Thank you." Kaede looked away when Ace stood up, her eyes glassy as she forced the tears back. _I…I guess this is the most I could do…_

--

Sata sat crossed-legged on her bed, numerous papers scattered about her as she tapped her pen on her left knee. No ideas seemed to pop in her mind, and it irritated her that she was obligated to finish her homework. Not only does she want to maintain a clean record, she also didn't want her parents' effort to go to waste. Even though they failed to enroll her at Toho like they had originally intended, they did what was second-best. And that was all Sata could wish for.

A knock on the door stopped her visions about having an automated robot to do all her work. She blinked before calling out to ask who it was.

"It's Kurisaki." The mere name made her skin crawl.

It wasn't that she feared Kurisaki, she wasn't even intimidated by the girl at all, but she was a little nervous about what the Kurisaki really did do when she was enraged. And being someone who knew things about the Kurisaki that the black-haired girl really didn't want anyone knowing about, it made her one of those possible 'victims' in the girl's list that she knew Krizzie was keeping an eye on.

She shuddered at the thought of it. It just wasn't fair, for her anyway. And all she wanted was to forget about the whole engaged concept, considering that she really wasn't the type to get addicted to such controversies. Plus, she was just seventeen.

"I'm coming." she said in a hurried tone before pushing herself off, her socked feet making dull sounds against the carpet. She pulled out the bolt and turned the knob, blinking when she was met with fiery amber."What brought you here?" She stepped out of the way and Krizzie immediately made herself at home.

"I have a very big favor to ask of you." Krizzie said, her long fingers running at the soft chair. She sat down and raised her legs to the armrest and met Sata's eyes, offering a soft smile.

"Sure, what is it?" It occurred to Sata that Krizzie was carrying a bag.

"Can I sleep here for just one night?"

--

Genzou found it weird to find the lights already out when he entered the room. Usually, Krizzie would leave it on just to let him switch it off when Sanae rings the bell, but this time it was not the same case.

Krizzie wasn't even inside when he walked in. Her bed was arranged, her slippers nowhere to be found and her desk clean except for a piece of paper and single pencil. He blinked, turned on the lights and realized it was a note. He went over and picked it up.

WAKABAYASHI, I'M STAYING SOMEWHERE ELSE FOR TONIGHT. DON'T MISS ME TOO MUCH, _SLAVE_. DON'T FORGET TO TURN OFF THE LIGHTS. AND GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY THINGS.

KK

_At least she's a little more respectful than before. _He sighed before he crumpled the paper and threw it in the bin. He sat down on the edge of her bed before letting himself fall on the mattress.

"First the detention woman, and now her. Why is everyone disappearing all of a sudden?" he grumbled. "Next thing I know, I'm the only man left in this planet."

He looked at the trash, frowning when he found the paper had missed its target and wondered why Krizzie had decided to sleep another place. He had been hospitable enough haven't he? And he believed he was tolerable enough. _Why am I even thinking about her?_

_**Well, it gets that way when you get acquainted with someone that either interests or intimidates you.**_

_Hell no, who are you?_

_**I have no fucking idea.**_

_Get out of my head._

_**Where's the exit?**_

_How should I know? You're the one who came in, you should know how to get the fuck out!_

**_Hey! This is your head! You should know where the exits are! What if there's a fire? What would you do?_**

_Jesus Christ…_

**_Just tell me where to get out you fucking retard! Don't drag on a holy name in here for Pete's sake! And what the hell are you thinking dude? There's so much filthy stuff in here… what's tha-… eew…_**

_Fuck, just get out! Get the fuck out! Leave my head alone! And I don't fucking care if you don't know where the fucking exits are! YOU COULD CRAWL OUT MY ASS FOR ALL I CARE!_

**_I………ew………. eew………_**

_Goddamn it! _

_**Why I oughtta… HEY!**_

_What? What? Is there a mouse in my butt?_

…

_Did you leave? _

…

_Hell YEAH!_

Genzou sighed and tried to clear his mind. _What the hell was that? _He let his gaze fall over the dark ceiling, trailing on every crack and crevice above his head. His thoughts again wandered to his roommate. Sometimes, the Kurisaki confused him. Hell, she was just so… secretive. Too secretive for his liking. He wasn't one for gossip, but it was just frustrating him so much that didn't know much about her when she knew his fucking _butler_!

He rolled on his side and was surprised to find a stack of papers underneath Kurisaki's pillow. Now, the keeper really wasn't one in invading another person's privacy, but considering who this person was, how she interacts with him and his puzzlement over that behavior, makes this situation a very different matter. Genzou Wakabayashi, not for the first time in his life, was stuck between doing what was right and doing what his mind wants.

And this time, there was no one to ask advice from.

--

The only thing in Kaede's mind as she entered the dorm was Ace. Not at all in a romantic way, don't get the wrong idea, but that of a worried friend. They weren't close, Kaede was no doubt sure of that, but she believed they were friends, after all, she did share a secret with him, she thought that was enough.

"Something the matter Kakutama-san?" Melina asked when Kaede sat down between her and Kumi. Kaede shook her head before filling her plate.

"You look bummed." Tsubasa commented. He ate a spoonful of rice.

"Do I?" Kaede questioned before she sighed and took a bite. She chewed carefully before swallowing. "Maybe I'm just tired."

Taro looked at her before stealing a look at Ace. Kaede had the feeling he knew what was going on, just by the looks on their faces and the simple fact that they came in together. He frowned before draining his glass and excusing himself to his room.

Kaede sighed again and tried to finish her meal. _If Genzou had been here, he would've noticed it too._

--

She once again managed to gawk at the surroundings, her jaw falling down unconsciously before she gave Sata a jealous stare. "Oh man, I would love to be in your shoes right now. This room is the BOMB!"

Sata chuckled before settling herself beside Krizzie. "I know, now, why don't I take your things to my closet?" she offered before going the pantry to get some hot chocolate.

"I'll only stay for one night." Krizzie said with a hesitant smile. "Um, about the short notice, sorry Sata…"

"It's okay, besides, the other half of my closet is bare, I don't have much clothes. You can stay there… your clothes I mean." she pressed on before extending her arms to get the bag.

Krizzie pulled it closer to her. "No, it would be too much. I shouldn't be taking too much of your luxuries."

Sata sighed before she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Your loss."

"Thank you." Krizzie sat down and dug to her bag, arranging her stuff before she brought her head up. "Um… hey, about our small talk, please keep it confidential."

"I already said I would." Sata said with a small frown. "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that. I'm just not used to sharing secrets." she licked her chapped lips. "Most especially…"

"Yes?"

Krizzie jumped, seemingly startled. Sata gave her an inquiring look. "Um… sorry, never mind. Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." She sat on the couch and smiled gratefully towards Sata. "By the way, before I forget, I would appreciate it greatly if you don't tell Nakazawa about this. I could use the peace and quiet."

"No problem, but why?" Sata asked and set a cup of chocolate in front of her. Krizzie took it and blew softly before taking a sip.

"I wanted some company, and don't even tell me that I have a roommate. I would never get a decent conversation about my problems with that guy."

"Problems?" Sata took a bite from a cookie. Krizzie took one from the basket in front of her while Sata took a seat.

"Well, not exactly problems, difficulties you could say. Hmm… this tastes good by the way."

Sata grinned. "Thanks. I made them during Home Economics."

Krizzie nodded. "Truth is, I need your help."

Sata got curious. "Why me?"

"You're older."

"No, really."

Krizzie smirked. "Well, you look more decent."

Sata raised an eyebrow.

--

"Izawa?"

The forward turned around at the sound of his name and smiled at Teppei Kisugi. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked before he sat down beside his friend.

They were in their room and Hajime was still inside the shower. Teppei flushed. "Remember what I said to you the other day?"

Izawa paused. "Um… yes." He couldn't admit that he forgot all about it momentarily right after Ace's 'revelation' but he was glad Teppei didn't press it. "You told me you were in love." _Hopefully, this time, with a girl._

Teppei fidgeted. "Well, I want you to help me."

Izawa narrowed his eyes. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Teppei confirmed.

"Who?" Izawa smiled in relief. "I could help you if we're acquainted."

"Well, I'm not sure you're close, but you speak to her more often than I do… and she speaks more often to Wakabayashi though…"

"Teppei… are you talking about…?" _He could NOT be serious._

"Yes…" Teppei said as if he could read his teammate. He looked away as a wave of deep red enveloped his ears.

"No way… Teppei… no way…" _Cool…that rhymed!_

He sighed. "Yes, I'm talking about Krizzie Kurisaki."

Amidst the teenage problems, gender confusions and dark secrets, a lone star fell out of the sky. And those who cared to look out in the heavens, closed their eyes and made a wish, hoping that this time the star would choose theirs to grant.

--

She took a deep breath before slumping down on the rocky ground, feeling small rocks and grass underneath her. Her mind was spinning, her memories flashing like a black and white film over and over that she was sick of it. She saw herself as a kid, saw herself with her best friend, saw herself with her first soccer ball and saw herself with her coach and trainer. Most of all, she saw herself with her brother.

"'Nii-chan, I hate you." she said to the grasshopper that happened to pass by in front of her. Who knows? If reincarnation really does exist, then that bug might very well be him.

Tentatively, she picked it up and held it between her fingers, only letting it go when its squirming was beginning to irk her. She laid her legs flat out on the ground before lying down sporadically and executing a quick back flip. "And she still got it." she whispered to herself with a smile.

"Krizzie?"

The young girl mentioned lifted her head up and about, getting an upside-down view of the person who had called her. She smiled faintly. "Anna, up so early?"

Anna slowly trudged towards her and shrugged. "I should be asking you the same question." She peered at Krizzie's striped long-sleeves, accompanied with a plain polo shirt, her jeans, rubber shoes and finally an expensive-looking bandanna on her head. "You're even dressed up already."

"I always wake up early." she said. _I always come here early too. _"I like cursing the heavens during the mornings." she smiled. "It calms me down. You should try it."

"Right." Anna replied. Krizzie squatted down, elbows leveled on her knees. She didn't speak.

Anna shifted so that she was looming above her, her blonde tresses splayed carelessly above her shoulders. She brushed them off, staring idly at the back of the other girl's head as the other stared at the dim sky that was only starting to perk up.

The wind blew, a gentle breeze that sent her hair messier than they already were. She growled in frustration and brushed them back again. Krizzie didn't watch her.

In times like these, she wondered if the girl really was her friend. Sure they hanged out, there was no denying it, they had their squabbles, but that simply doesn't count, but she realized they haven't really gotten to know each other. Anna frowned, maybe being too caught up with her own life was not as good as she thought it was.

"Have you ever wished upon a star?" she asked carefully, leaning down and grinning at Krizzie's confused face. "Well?"

Krizzie blinked, rested her chin above her linked fingers, closed her eyes and sighed wistfully. "Quite frankly, I haven't." She opened her eyes, a small frown appearing on her lips as her face was washed over by a resolute look. "And quite frankly as well, I would never."

Anna watched, confusion visiting her, as the black-haired stood up and walked farther away from the dorm and disappeared amongst the shadows of the trees.

--

Sata stared at the made sheets on the couch, and Krizzie's bag that was zipped neatly on top of the pile. She looked back to their conversation last night and felt quite giddy. Kurisaki was sly, she had to admit, and very scary if you were her target. She just felt bad for those people.

Her eyes narrowed. "But that doesn't mean she could get away with messin' with me!"

**Krizzie:** 7 pages, still short, I hope you guys are not mad. The part with Genzou fighting with a none-existing entity was foolish, I know, please don't insult me about that.

**Genzou:** I think--

**Krizzie:** I know what you think. Don't waste your breath. Anyway, I took a break from my homework and notes and wrote the rest of this and did minor editing, if there are more errors than usual, please ignore it, I figured my readers have waited long enough and I was afraid you would forget about this story if I took too long.

**Taro:** Well, at least you updated now.

**Ken:** Yeah, are you okay with your studies now?

**Krizzie:** Pretty good, passing, thank God, but I guess I'm holding on pretty well. And classes are suspended, that's why I have the time. Woohoo!

**Izawa:** This chapter was pretty dull.

**Hyuga:** Yeah.

**Krizzie:** I know… it can't be helped. Whatever, changing the subject, DID YOU WATCH THE FINAL MATCHES OF THE FIFA WORLD CUP 2006? GO ITALY!

**Gino: **Our country's the champion!

**Krizzie:** Hey Gino! Nice of you to visit us!

**Gino:** I figured I could help in attracting more people.

**Genzou:** Why you big-headed little…

**Schneider:** You know, I can't believe Germany fell to third place. What are they doing?

**Tsubasa:** And Brazil lost to France… I mean, guys, WORK YOUR LAZY, FAT BUTTS!

**Krizzie:** There… there… Well, here are **Hyuga plushies** for my reviewers! YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION!

**Everyone:** REVIEW!

…

…

…

…

**Genzou:** Why you ignoring little…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own my hands, my mind, my words and my plot, but I simply don't own Captain Tsubasa. Aren't they all lucky?

**Krizzie:** Good day minna! This is an earlier update than the last time, a treat since I haven't been updating that much lately. Though you have to expect crappy content and dried-up humor…So… ENJOY!

**Izawa:** Treat? You consider this a treat? It's only a week earlier! Three weeks before an update?

**Krizzie:** Don't mock me Mamoru-san.

**Izawa:** Gomen, but I feel obligated…

(Muffled moans echo from a nearby closet)

**Krizzie:** O-kay! Why don't we just move along and forget-

**Hyuga:** I can't believe you gave them plushies of me!

**Ken:** Oh shut it Hyuga.

**Krizzie:** As I was saying-

**Ken:** Nobody cares…

**Krizzie:** (narrows eyes) For the reviewers last time, KEN plushies, and as an additional… STRIPPED TO HIS UNDERWEAR!

**Ken:** WHAT?

**Krizzie:** Ooh… chocolate!

**Chapter Fifteen**

Anna stood there for a while, trying to fix her diverse thoughts as they rumbled in an endless tornado. she sighed and sunk to her knees, her face half-covered by her arms. "Well, that just fancy." she muttered to herself, groaning.

"Hey, what are you doing up in this hour?"

Anna buried her face deeper and didn't reply, already recognizing the person from the very tone of her voice.

"Well, nice talking to you too!" Ace muttered sarcastically as he slumped down beside her. "Want a drink?"

Anna lifted up her head to see a purple-colored jug handed out to her by her former best friend. She grabbed it as rudely as she could while still looking grateful. "Thanks."

"I figured you would like some."

"Normal people just say 'you're welcome' you know." Anna rolled her eyes but took a few swigs nonetheless.

Ace looked at the direction where Krizzie disappeared to. "Well, I'm not normal, am I?"

Anna dropped the jug, the pristine water crawling on the floor in different directions. "…I'm sorry…!" she yelled out after a while and tried to retrieve the water jug that had rolled away from the pair of them.

Ace stopped her hand. "Don't bother, that was just a freebie anyway, freebies don't last very long."

_Just like our friendship? _Anna was dying to ask but wisely kept her mouth shut. "Um… you've met the new girl… right?"

"Sure did, name's Melinna Costello." Ace replied and brushed back his locks.

Anna colored, for a reason she couldn't find. _So… would she fair better in your friend category? _She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. "So, um… what do you think of her?"

"She's pretty, not too girly… she's ok." Ace replied. "What is it about her?" he smirked, returning his gaze on her red face. "Don't tell me you're having a crush on her."

"B-Baka." Anna looked away.

"You're blushing." Ace teased.

"Shut up."

"Why? You're blushing!" Ace pressed on, pinching her cheeks. "You're blushing! Shit, I can't believe you're blushing!"

"ACE!"

Ace chuckled before he relaxed. "Well, I'm glad that this was like the normal times. Why don't we head back?" he looked at his wristwatch. "Classes are about to start in two hours. And I still need to perfect my hair." he smiled his usual smile, his face showing that peaceful look she had always loved to see.

And Anna was glad that her friend was there again to bring a smile to her own face as well.

--

THANKS

Sata threw the small note behind her right to the trash bin, its contents hidden in its crumpled state, before she looked at the folded blankets on the couch.

Her mind wandered back to last night, from Kurisaki's surprise entry to their little conversation that eventually led up to the black-haired girl's slip of the tongue and then led up to her getting mixed up on a very complicated mess.

"Sometimes, I wonder how much problems one girl could carry." Sata muttered to herself, almost regretting opening the door that night, before she pulled her hair back in a high ponytail. She was wearing a grey shirt, faded slacks and her favorite black rubber shoes.

"Oh well, I'll guess I'll just get my payback after all this nonsense is over."

She grabbed her bag and went on her way.

--

With a small frown, Krizzie walked towards the dorm. She had walked around the building three times, trying to get out her frustrations, which she didn't know where the hell came from. There was nobody in the kitchen yet when she walked in, so she just grabbed a glass of water and went to her room, duffel bag slung on her left shoulder.

She tried to twist the knob and wasn't surprised to find it locked. "I knew that goalkeeper wouldn't think I would return in the morning." Krizzie muttered before fishing some keys inside her back, glad that she thought about it last night.

She pulled out the keys, shucked them inside the slot and opened the door.

--

Sanae woke up with a start, her face wet with perspiration and her breathing scarce. She stole a look at her sleeping roommates and sighed. "What a terrifying dream…" _I'm blaming all these trouble on that star last night._

"What dream?"

Sanae automatically placed a hand over her mouth to stop an incoming shriek and was glad that it was only Melina. She sighed and placed her hand on her beating heart. "Don't scare me like that Melina-san." she muttered before looking at the empty bed next to her. _She moves fast._

Melina smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but seriously, what dream?"

Sanae blushed and looked at the slumbering Kumi, hoping she didn't wake up as fast as Melina did. "Well, it concerns the captain…"

"Tsubasa?"

"…yes, and as I was saying, it concerns him a-and… Kumi… a-and…"

Melina smiled. "And?"

"Andtheyweregoingoutonamoviedate!"

Melina's small smile turned malicious as she figured out the hastily said statement. "You're jealous!"

Sanae blanched. "W-What?"

Melina rolled her eyes. "You _like _Tsubasa, it's pretty obvious so don't try to deny it."

Sanae frowned, her face still red before she buried herself within the covers. "I HATE YOU!"

"Oh c'mon Sanae-chan, it was only a joke!"

"GO AWAY!"

--

Izawa opened his eyes, consciousness returning to him as he woke up from a dreamless sleep. He looked at the nearby beds and was not surprised to find both Hajime and Teppei gone for practice. He looked at his clock. "Well, I still have ten minutes."

He went over to his table, where he had laid down his clothes the night before and grabbed one bundle to stuff inside his bag. He took his soccer uniform with him to the shower.

As the cold water hit his bare back, Izawa tried to understand what was going on in Teppei Kisugi's mind. _What the hell is he doing falling in love? With Kurisaki-san of all people! _He just couldn't get why some people would fall in love with the opposite gender, and from he sees, Kurisaki was all but lovable. _I mean, she swears, she's sarcastic and hell if she's not violent._

He wouldn't deny that the Kurisaki had looks, everybody has, in their own way, but still… if he was forced to do a list of the women he would prefer to be with for the rest of his life. She wouldn't even make it to the top 20, _Of course not, I couldn't even think of three women!_

He sighed and hurried up, carelessly dumping some shampoo in his head. _Oh well, I better not think about it too much. I might get contaminated by the poison at the end of Cupid's arrow._

--

Krizzie clenched her hands, her eyes twitching in a maniacal precision, as she stared at the scattered papers on her bed, and where a certain goalkeeper had fallen asleep trying to scan through them all.

A second later, a loud scream of the keeper's name was echoed all over campus.

--

Kaede blinked and tried to clean out her ears. "If it goes like this every morning, I'm going to get ears like my grandmother at the age of fifteen!" she frowned at the absence of a comment, realizing just then that Taro was already at the early morning practice. Tsubasa was working them hard, now that the practice game was about to come.

"I wonder what Genzou was doing in bed this late, I'm guessing practice is half over already…" she muttered to herself before she sighed and went to do her early morning necessities.

--

Later on, the girls, Izawa and Genzou met up in the dining room, where Sanae, Kumi, Anna and Ace already were, fixing the table.

"What's for breakfast?" Krizzie asked before she sat down next to Kaede, who gave her a small smile as a greeting.

"Fried eggs. No complaining." Anna snapped.

"They're burnt." Genzou said bluntly, looking at the pile of charcoal that was placed in front of him.

"Well so-rry!" Ace said from his chair before he grabbed a piece of bread and took a bite.

Krizzie sighed. "I think I'll skip breakfast." she said, followed shortly by a few agreements.

"Well, let's get going. School starts in thirty minutes!" Sanae said cheerfully and they dashed at the door.

"Darn!" Ace cursed, seeing as he was the only one left to clean the dishes.

--

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THE SAKE OF THE TEAM! I MEAN, WHAT THE HECK? GENZOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Aforementioned man above sighed and rubbed his throbbing temples before he looked at the very mad Tsubasa Ozora, who just happened to be the captain of the team that was supposed to be practicing at five in the morning.

And of course, obviously, a team that he was supposed to be joining.

Krizzie Kurisaki watched a few steps away, together with Anna Kabayakawa, Kakutama Kaede, Sanae Nakazawa and Kumi Sugimoto, all wearing amused smiles as they watched the SGGK being lectured by his friend and captain.

He sighed again. "Look, Tsubasa, it was just a simple case of oversleeping." Genzou said in exasperation, trying to reason out with him. Behind him, Krizzie raised an eyebrow but said not a single world.

"B-But you weren't there!" Tsubasa almost cried before he cleared his throat. The girls all raised their eyebrows. "Well, what's done is done. I'll see you after class."

"I can't." Genzou said again. "I have extra work in place of detention. I have to check some papers." Genzou told him.

At this, Krizzie smirked and Genzou was once again faced with a mystery.

"Then you'll have to come extra early tomorrow morning." Tsubasa said with a frown.

"Roger that." Genzou said with a forced smile. "Over and out."

"Hey guys! We better go inside! Sata's getting mad!" Kaede yelled over to them, waving her arms together with Anna, Kumi and Sanae. Krizzie already went inside to fix her things. As always, she didn't bother to be considerate.

Izawa stopped juggling the ball and kicked it towards the field manager, sending him a short wave. "Teppei, wait up!" he said before he caught up with his two teammated.

Hajime gave him a toothy grin. "Why were you late Izawa? You're lucky Genzou was late too. If not, you would've gotten an earful."

"Well, I don't really know." Izawa replied with a roll of his eyes. "Maybe because my certain roommates didn't even bother to wake me up!"

"Hey, don't blame me, it was Teppei's idea!" Hajime said in defense, bringing his hands in front of him.

Izawa stole a look at the dejected forward. "Speaking of which, what's wrong with Teppei?"

"I can hear you, you know." Teppei said with a growl.

"Okay, so what's wrong with you?" Hajime asked and motioned for them to walk faster, seeing Tsukahara Sata with her arms crossed.

"Nothing." Teppei replied, glancing at Izawa. "Absolutely nothing."

**Schneider:** No offense, Krizzie-san, but this chapter was a teeny-weeny bit… dull. _And very short too, might I add._

**Krizzie:** None taken. I personally think so too myself. By the way, YOU LOST THE WORLD CUP! Bwahahahahahaha!

**Schneider:** …

**Teppei:** Where're the cookies?

**Krizzie:** I don't know! Go find them yourself!

**Shingo Aoi:** How come you're so terrorizing upon the CT characters?

**Krizzie:** Aoi-san! That's NOT true! I AM SO GOOD TO YOU ALL, AREN'T I? _ESPECIALLY _TO WAKABAYASHI!

**Some random person:** (throws bucket of slime) STOP FEEDING THEM LIES!

**Tsubasa:** THANK YOU! (Krizzie: Hah! MISSED ME!) …

**Genzou:** HEY! WHO THREW THIS BUCKET?

**Takeshi:** A GREEN MONSTER! WITH A CAP! AAAH!

**Sorimachi:** WHA-----AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Ken:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Taro:** STOP SCREAMING!

**Ken:** THE HELL WITH IT, YOU'RE SCREAMING TOO!

**Taro:** I HAVE TO! HOW ELSE WILL I GET HEARED IN ALL THESE NOISE?

**Hajime:** USE A MEGAPHONE!

**Taro:** It's the same thing.

**Hajime:** It is?

**Ken:** Yes, Hajime, it is.

**Hajime:** Oh…

**Teppei:** HAJIME! I FOUND THE COOKIES!

**Krizzie:** Stop mocking me, damn it!

**Hyuga:** No one's mocking you.

**Diaz:** I AM!

**Krizzie:** GAR!

**Hyuga:** …

**Krizzie:** Guess what?

**CT crew:** WHAT?

**Krizzie:** I have written a summary of all the chapter is a one-half crosswise pad paper during class!

**Genzou:** Didn't you tell us that it was already planned out?

**Krizzie:** Well, plans change. I had an inspiration attack while I was on daydreaming mode.

**Matsuyama:** Didn't you get caught?

**Krizzie:** Well, the teacher was absent.

**Genzou:** What's there to be proud about?

**Krizzie:** I have no idea…

**Izawa:** …

**Krizzie:** …chocolate?

**Yoshiko:** …

**Izawa:** … chocolate?

**Tsubasa:** CHOCOLATE!

**Pascal:** Diaz… let's go back home.

**Diaz:** Why? It's so merry in here… HALLELLUIAH! (echo ensues) Yes, very…very merry.

**Gino:** Of course, I'm here!

**Santana:** Don't be so arrogant.

**Gino:** I am not arrogant.

**Izawa:** sigh… let's change the subject, please. _My head…_

**Krizzie:** Is it just me or is the CT population growing?

**Santana:** Yup, it's growing.

**Krizzie:** SANTANA! MY FAVORITE! You've come to visit me! I feel so honored…

**Santana:** Actually… I was here to see Tsubasa… (and I was here for quite a while already) but greetings anyway.

**Tsubasa:** Hehe… _IN YO' FACE!_

**Krizzie:** (sighs then shrugs) Oh well, that's life for yah. (gives CT characters meaningful look, they all assemble into a customized formation) You know the drill.

**Everyone:** REVIEW! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! SOCCER RULEZZZZZZ!

**Krizzie: **Sigh… the reviews took up too much of the chapter (not to mention almost all are ridiculous)… I'll make it up to you guys next time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Nope, CT is definitely not in my list of 'own'

**Krizzie:** Hey.

**Ken: **What's with the long face Krizzie-san?

**Krizzie: **I'm going to fail.

**Taro: **On what?

**Krizzie: **On our stupid school! That's what! Stupid exams!

**Ken:** This is your punishment for not studying and for torturing us.

**Krizzie:** Eh! Who cares? What I DO care about is that… FREEDOM HAS COME AT LAST! Activity day! NO SUBJECTS! **HELL YEAH!**

**Genzou:** That's such a shallow reason.

**Krizzie:** Let's start!

**Chapter Sixteen**

Nankatsu Dorm Rm. 401 Saturday 5:45

He was confused, more so when the face he was met with was not the usual face he woke up with for the past two weeks. Instead of a rugged face framed with tangled black locks and the usual large black shirt and her brother's pajamas, he saw there, dressed in fresh khakis and plain shirt, Melina Costello, the girl he had only met for what? Two days?

Genzou Wakabayashi rubbed his eyes and narrowed them when he caught sight of her unpacked bag sitting right next to Kurisaki's closet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, not bothering to take some slack off the girl. "Did Kurisaki have a slumber party while I was sleeping?"

Melina shook her head. "Nope, why would she? She doesn't strike me as a girl who would have one." She took out some shirts from the bag and placed them in a neat bundle on the newly-covered bed. Now, Genzou was more confused. But since he would never be caught dead looking oblivious, instead of asking her…

Genzou glared at her.

Melina blinked. "Hm? What's the matter Wakabayashi-san?"

"What's the matter is that you're there instead of my roommate."

"But… the principal said this room was only occupied by the team keeper. He didn't say anything about me having two roommates!" Melina exclaimed, stopping her actions and sitting on the edge of the bed facing the keeper. "Krizzie-san even clarified it earlier when she showed me the way here before she went out for a little trip." She frowned, looking at Genzou's fast-drooping jaw. "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"--what?" the keeper said, his voice coming out as a high-pitched squeak.

--

Kaede stopped in the act of biting a sandwich when Genzou, with Melina in tow, crashed into the dining room.

"Wakabayashi-kun, I thought you should be at practice…" Kaede said in wonder and frowned at the sandwich that was now sitting on the floor. "Great, now I have to make one all over again."

Genzou froze for a minute before he shook his head in annoyance. "Forget about that for now, where's Krizzie?"

Sata emerged from the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. "We should be asking you that. After all, she is _your _roommate, never mind how much she hates it." Her gaze dropped to his hand, which was firmly grasping a pink Melina's hand. "What's with the linked fingers?" she asked with a wide smirk.

Genzou abruptly let go of Melina's hand, face immediately a bright crimson. "W-Well… just tell me where she is, damn it!"

"Why? Do you miss her?" a half-lidded Teppei asked as he drank some hot coffee. "Before you ask, Tsubasa gave me permission to skip practice. I slept late last night." He shuddered before taking another sip.

"NO! I just want to know why nobody informed me that I was finally getting rid of her!" Genzou bit out at his teammate who only shrugged as he fixed a seat for himself beside Kaede.

Melina scooped a seat herself and leaned on the table. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that Krizzie was supposed to be Wakabayashi-san's roommate. She said-…"

"That girl is a big, fat liar." Sata remarked, grabbing a can of coke on the fridge and opening it up. "But I wonder… if you're in her room, then where the heck would _she_ stay? I sure as hell don't want her in _my_ room!" She tossed her head and drank a few gulps.

"We're already full." Teppei deadpanned.

"We don't have an extra bed." Kaede said bluntly.

"Maybe we're exchanging rooms is all." Melina wondered out loud. "What do you guys think?"

"Could be, she did want to room with Sanae-chan." Kaede wondered out loud, scooping out some cheese and spreading it neatly on a piece of bread. "Maybe she and the principal talked it out."

A lengthy silence ensued, and the people looked at each other in awkward glances, excluding Kaede who was still busy evening out her cheese.

"So…" Sata said in an attempt to break the silence. "…um… do you think that's possible?"

"What?" Melina asked.

"She and the principal talking it over." Sata replied with a shrug.

"Not really, she does look like she could get into trouble." Melina, grinning.

"She not only looks like it." Teppei sipped his coffee, frowning when he sipped air.

"That settles it then." Genzou said after a while, wiping the sweat off his palms into his pajama pants. He gave everyone an strange smile. "I'm going to go get changed and explain to Tsubasa why I was late."

Melina and the other girls nodded and Genzou bolted up the stairs muttering incoherent words that they didn't bother to make out.

Although everyone had settled the score down, the half-Italian girl still wasn't satisfied. She buried her head in her arms and heaved a long sigh. "I have a feeling there's more to this than it seems." Melina whispered under her breath.

--

"Krizzie-chan!" Ken exclaimed as the familiar girl jumped on him, the force sending him back the way he came. He chuckled as they almost toppled over inside. "I missed you too." he said as he ruffled her hair, sending the once fixed locks to escape from her loose ponytail.

Krizzie laughed, her messed-up hair now flowing in waves. The previous heated argument that was brewing in the living room came to a stop as all eyes fixed themselves to their newly-arrived companion. She waved an ecstatic hand at them. "GUYS!"

"Welcome back Krizzie." Ken chuckled regaining his balance as he helped Krizzie with her duffel bag. He placed it by a small vase by the wall.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to go home!" Krizzie exclaimed, tearing herself away from her stepbrother. She smiled brightly. "So… how's life at Toho?"

"Studies are hard but the practices make up for it." Ken replied.

"You don't say." Krizzie asked, peeling off her coat and hanging it behind the door. "God, I fucking missed this place? Where's my girlfriend?"

"Over here!" Takeshi exclaimed, a hot mug of chocolate in his hands. Right next to him was the Toho manager, Maki, who was rolling her eyes at what the black-haired girl had called her, and of course, the captain.

"KOJI-KUN!" Krizzie screamed before she glomped the tanned player. "Ah… familiar faces! I missed you guys soooooooooooo much!"

"I told you to stop calling me that." Hyuga said, smiling despite himself.

"But it's just so cute! And calling you Hyuga is way too formal." Krizzie replied. "Besides, it suits you. A cute little tiger, ne?"

"No way." Hyuga frowned at the thought of being… cute.

"Jeez, don't look so fucking horrified." Krizzie snapped, hitting the captain on the head before she scooted and hugged Maki. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Maki hugged her back.

Takeshi smirked. "Maki-chan's dating the newbie on the team."

At this, Maki grinned, sending the already disheveled face of Kurisaki be blown away.

On the other hand, the great Hyuga scowled, reminded of what they were arguing about earlier. "You shouldn't really jump into relationships, you know."

Maki frowned. "There you go again Hyuga. I know what I'm doing, so would you please rest the case? Jeez." Krizzie smiled at that, Maki never liked the fatherly affection Hyuga had always been giving her. "It's not like you're the one dating him." she added.

"For Christ's sake! You're _fifteen _years old!" Hyuga hissed.

"You're not my father Kojiro! You are not entitled to choose what I want to do with my life!"

"I just want what's best for you!"

"The best for me is for you to leave me the hell alone!"

"Break the fight you two. We wouldn't want Krizzie being bombarded with difficulties now that she just came back." Ken reminded them.

"Fine." Hyuga spat.

Maki rolled her eyes. "I'll go get the cake."

Krizzie slumped down on the couch, smirking. Ken raised an eyebrow, realizing what _really _drove his insane sister of his to come back home. She wasn't even disturbed to see her best friends arguing on front of her.

Ken sighed and sat down beside her. "So, what have you got cooking this time Krizzie?"

--

Anna growled before she caught the tenth paper ball that Ace threw at her. She glared at her friend and he rolled his eyes before getting a comb to fix his hair.

"What's up with the two of you?" Kaede asked, sitting next to Anna on the bench in front of the school. She yawned. "You look… tired."

"Speak for yourself." Ace muttered angrily as he blew some bangs off his face.

Kaede frowned. "That's cute you know, if it wasn't accompanied by such a rude remark! Jeez, don't act like you own this place or something."

"Girls." Ace muttered under his breath.

Anna rolled her eyes. "He took my picture."

"Then he must fancy you." Melina said with a bright smile, skipping towards them. Sata was walking behind her, playing with the hem of her black shirt.

"Could be, but it would be more believable if they don't both fancy the same _guy_." Sata remarked.

Ace reddened, and he hid his face below the shadows of his cap. Anna sighed. "I meant, my one and only picture of Misaki-kun… sigh…"

"That's because you wouldn't let me see it!" argued Ace from the other side of the bench.

"That's because I treasure it!"

"You two act like you want to eat Misaki-san alive or something…" Sata said with a smirk.

"Well, forget about Taro for now!" Genzou yelled from inside. "Sanae's waiting for you lot to accompany her in asking the principal!"

--

"Seriously, I don't know what you all see within all the cute faces of that son of a painter's cute boy." Genzou rolled his eyes, leading them in a fast-paced jog towards the office.

"That honestly did not make sense." Ace said, jogging right behind the keeper.

"Don't talk to me gay boy." Genzou growled.

"Why don't you stop being such a bitch and shut up!" Sata snapped and jogged ahead of them towards Sanae.

Melina looked behind her. "Kaede-chan! Hurry up!" she called over.

Kaede smiled, walking, taking her time. "Um… I think I'll go a as slow as I could… you know…?"

A firm had grasped her right shoulder, Melina gasped and everyone turned to see a tall shadow looking over Kaede's form.

--

"But THEN," Krizzie said before she rolled her eyes. "That great rival of yours messed with my stuff and discovered my plan. I also shared a little info with Sata, unintentionally " she sighed and took a cup of hot chocolate from the tray that Takeshi handed to her.

Hyuga blinked. "So… do you plan on telling us what your plan _really _is anytime soon?" he asked.

Krizzie grinned. Her Koji was annoyed. "No can do." She peered at everyone in the room.

"I honestly don't get you." Maki said bluntly.

Krizzie set down the mug. "Me neither."

--

"She WHAT?" Sata slammed her hands on her desk.

"Krizzie Kurisaki has dropped out." the principal repeated in a prudent manner, his hands stepping aside the tray of meal beside him to deal with after these students. Genzou eyed his hands warily.

"But she couldn't! She told me-!" Sata protested.

"I don't care what Murisaki-san-."

"Kurisaki." Teppei corrected half-heartedly.

"Right," the principal gave the forward a dirty look. "As I was saying. I don't care what Kurisaki-san has told you."

Sata clenched her fists. "B-but-!" Kaede placed a nervous hand on her shoulder.

"No buts." the principal said firmly.

Sata lost it. "DARN IT YOU BALD LUNK OF FAT! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, DAMN IT!"

The principal's eyes narrowed. "I would not tolerate such barbaric behavior in my school. If you don't want to fail, I suggest you get your act straight Ms. Tsukahara."

Sata growled and walked out in barely restrained anger, the door slamming behind her. "I hate old men."

Genzou took a bite from a piece of riceball. The principal's eyes went straight to his breakfast before he glowered at the keeper. "I honestly don't know why all of you are so worked up about it."

"It's just weird that she would leave so suddenly." Kaede wondered out loud. "I hope nothing's bad happened. She wasn't failing, was she?"

"No." the principal replied, still glaring. "On the contrary, besides music and conduct, her grades are just fine."

"This doesn't have anything to do with me transferring… does it?" Melina asked.

"I don't think so." the principal replied.

"And why do you know so much?" Genzou wiped his hands on a piece of napkin. The principal's glare hardened.

"Well, I am the principal." he snapped. "Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would get your filthy hands of MY BREAKFAST!"

**Krizzie: **WAH! My story's losing its craziness!

**Santana:** It's pretty short.

**Krizzie:** Absolutely.

**Izawa:** How many chapters did you say was left?

**Krizzie:** Four more and it's done. To AayariI (sp?), I'm sorry about your character… REALLY!

**Everyone: **WE'RE SORRY!

**Krizzie:** Hey, I've been thinking, should I change my penname? What do you guys think?

**Taro: **Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Krizzie:** Good morning… or afternoon… or evening… it depends on when you read the story.

**Aoi:** Of course! That's just logical.

**Krizzie:** Right, as I was saying… this is the seventeenth chapter! Expect another short chapter… because up 'til the end, it would be short… but updates would be faster than usual.

**Diaz:** Wow… you mean you could upload a three-page chapter in one week? Amazing!

**Krizzie:** Don't mock me Diaz.

**Teppei:** Sigh… Krizzie does not own Captain Tsubasa, its plot or its characters whatsoever but the plot of her story, the lines and Krizzie Kurisaki are hers. Kakutama Kaede, Kabayakawa Anna, Yukushi Ace, Tsukahara Sata and Melina Costello are owned by different people and she admits to it. Besides that, this author is poor, so suing is absolutely a moot point, as had been said chapters prior.

**Ken:** We're proud of you Teppei.

**Teppei:** You better be. I'm thirsty.

**Izawa:** Here's some water.

**Sanae:** (waves ridiculously large flag around) LIGHTS! KEYBOARDS! TYPE!

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Got her yet?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Got her yet?"

"No."

"Got her now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"How about now?"

"No Yukushi, and if you don't stop asking, I'm going to chop your pretty head off." Sata said with a ferocious glare before sitting shifting the book's weight on her lap.

Anna groaned as she shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch. Kaede was sleeping beside her and Sanae was eating a slice of pie.

"Where'd you get that?" Anna asked, eyeing the delicious… yummy… pie.

Sanae shifted away. "I bought it while Sata was leafing through that big book of hers."

Tsukahara Sata was sitting on a stool in a prim manner that she greatly dislikes, just to balance a big lug of directories on her lap. Why, you ask? Just to contact their former schoolmate and give her a piece of her mind!

"Got her yet?" Ace asked.

"Yukushi…"

Ace raised his arms up in defeat, propping his legs up the table. "Fine… fine… don't listen to the homo… jeez."

"Just shut up you filthy-looking squirrel." Anna snapped from her position. "I'm bored. How many Kurisakis could be in that book anyway?"

"Wakashimazu!" Sata hissed, glaring at Anna before she returned her focus on the names. "Have mercy, they took up four pages!"

"How many Krizzies?" Sanae asked before she stood up and placed her used utensils on the sink.

"Well, let's see here… wait… what?"

"What's the matter?" Kaede asked rubbing her eyes.

"Why're you red Kaede?" Ace asked.

"N-no reason." Kaede stammered.

"NO! Dagnabbit! Where's her fucking name?"

"YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND IT?" Anna yelled. She kneeled beside Sata and searched through the Kr's. "Oh god…"

"What are you so worked up about?" Izawa emerged from upstairs, towel behind his neck. "She just dropped out, no biggie."

"Shut up you dumb baboon." Anna snapped. "Can't you see we _smart _girls are trying to concentrate.

"I'm still a man!" protested Ace.

"Shut up, squirrel."

Izawa rolled his eyes and ignored the rude remark, drying his hair with a towel. "Any of you seen Taro? He wasn't in the room."

"Just get lost, would you?" Sanae snapped.

"Girls." Izawa muttered before he left.

"I'M WITH YOU DUDE! GIRLS SUCK!" Ace yelled after him.

Izawa was fed up. "DON'T TALK TO ME GAY BOY!"

Ace sunk back to his chair, sticking his tongue out at Izawa's back.

"Serves you right." Anna said with a widely amused smirk.

"Shut up."

"Um… how about you call Ken-san and ask him where he is." Kaede suggested with a pink face. "Um… they are related… aren't they?"

"You know, I still can't believe she's a Wakashimazu." Ace wondered out loud.

"Just don't tell her it came from me." Sata said, glaring at Anna.

"Hey! All I ever did was listen to you sleep!"

Sata growled before she turned back to the book. "Anyway, that's a good idea Kaede. Let's try it out."

"I didn't know you were on the first-name basis with Wakashimazu-san." Sanae nudged Kaede who'se face was turning too red for her own liking.

"I-I'm not! I just thought that if w-we used his last name, we wouldn't know who we're talking about!"

"Sounds pretty logical to me." Anna shrugged.

Ace frowned. "HARAHETA!"

"Be quiet! It's ringing!" Sata snapped.

Ace frowned but before he could scream the forsaken protest again, Sata threw the gigantic book on his head.

--

"So, how do you propose we do it?" Maki asked, only to be interrupted by a harsh ringing of the phone. She growled in annoyance before turning back to the discussing soccer players behind them. "HYUGA! Get that damn phone, will you!"

Krizzie watched, bored, as the tanned player ordered Wakashimazu to do it, who, in turn, glared at Takeshi.

"Boys." Maki muttered under her breath before she sunk down on the couch. "Hurry up Takeshi, we'll go to the cake shop after this."

"Roger that Maki-chan!" Takeshi replied with a bright smile before he swiftly tooK a stool and climbed it to get to the wall phone. "Good afternoon, Wakashimazu residence, Takeshi Sawada speaking."

--

Sata blinked, and brought the phone closer to her ear while the others strained to hear. "Um… Sawada-san, this is… uh… never mind."

"_Who is this?"_

_Damn. _"Um… is Krizzie there?" _Please just give it her. Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease…_

"_Who is this?" _

_Double Damn. _Sata sighed. "Tsukahara Sata."

--

"TSUKAHARA SATA?" Takeshi yelled on the mouth piece, almost falling off the chair he gathered. He stared at Hyuga, who was glaring at him for some… unfathomable reason.

Krizzie jumped from the couch. "How the hell did they locate me?" Hyuga redirected his glare at her, assuming that she had once again returned a great misery to his life.

"Tsukahara-san studied at Toho, didn't she? Maybe she kept the school directories with her. She bought one from me a couple of years ago." Ken said absent-mindedly.

Maki gave him a weird look. "_You _sold… directories?"

Ken shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

Krizzie took the phone from Takeshi, who hurriedly scrambled beside Maki. "Hello… Sata? What the hell?"

--

"It's her." Sata said after covering the mouth piece. She took her hand off and cleared her throat. "Hey. Kaede was right."

"_I hate you guys, why the hell are you following me? What the heck did I do for you to torture me so? To go or not to go…?"_

"Aww, c'mon. Don't tell me you hate Wakabayashi that much that you would drop out. And don't you all Hamlet-y on me, missy," Sata said, already feeling Krizzie rolling her eyes on the other line.

"_I… wait, wait, wait a fucking minute…" _Sata sighed, apparently, Krizzie was just getting the gist of the situation._ "YOU TOLD THEM! YOU FRIGGIN' TOLD THEM! SATA!"_

Sata winced. "It's not my fault! It's that fucking blonde's!"

Krizzie sighed. _"Forget it. What's done is done. Anyway, what do you want?"_

"Well," Before Sata could talk, a loud crash came from the background.

"_TAKESHI! Um… Sata, sorry, I have to go… uh… how about I go there later on, say, three. Bye!" _

--

Krizzie sighed before hanging up. "Thanks Hyuga."

Hyuga looked at her with one eyebrow raised up. "About what?" Then, he glared at the smashed vase. (He seems to like glaring… for some reason.)

"About that. I just made myself an appointment. Ken, take me to Nankatsu at 3:00. But before that…" she looked at Maki. "Where were we?"

--

"What did she say?" Kaede asked, drinking juice from the glass Sanae handed out.

"She's coming over at three." Sata looked at her watch. "We still have two hours more to go."

Anna looked around. "Sooo… what do we do 'til then?"

--

"Aaaatchoo!" a poor keeper's sneeze echoed along the whole field and the players practicing to see said man crouching in front of his net as if in agony. "Ey heyt cultz…" ("I hate colds," in normal speaking terms.) he mumbled dejectedly, blowing out his nose on his handkerchief.

"What's wrong with you today, Genzou?" Tsubasa asked before he picked up the ball and went up to his teammate. Taro, Ishizaki and Hajime watched from afar.

"Nothing, maybe it's just cold is all." Genzou replied, sniffing a little. "I hate the flu."

"You're not alone, buddy!" Ishizaki yelled.

"Shut up, bakazaru!"

"Fine, no need to get so worked up about it." Ishizaki said before turning back to Hajime. Taro, who was with them, turned red before walking up to Genzou and Tsubasa.

"What were they talking about?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

Taro turned redder, if possible, and fervently shook his head.

"HEY GUYS!"

The boys all looked up to see Anna racing towards them in lightning speed, with Ace right behind. Taro froze. "TARO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"Eep!"

Poor, poor Taro.

--

"Why do you insist in riding this rubbish anyway?" Ken snapped as he pushed the motorcycle by the handlebars. "And may I remind you that my license is illegally in your hands." he glared at his sister.

Krizzie took out the license from her small backpack that was hanging on the handlebars. "And… would expire in approximately one week. Neat."

"There's nothing neat about that Krizzie." Ken snapped. He looked at his watch. "We're going to get there at four… or something. You know, you're about the only person I know who frequently uses your vehicle but forgets to refill it with gas! Is that so hard?"

"Apparently," Krizzie shrugged. "Which reminds me, I have to get it cleaned tomorrow."

"You're hopeless."

"If you say so."

Ken growled before breaking into a small smile as he spotted a gas station overhead. "Well, you're lucky this garbage didn't break down in the middle of the highway."

"My baby is NOT garbage!" Krizzie protested. "And anybody who calls her so will pay!" She grabbed the handlebars from her brother before walking herself into the gas station.

Ken sighed. "You're hopeless."

--

"You people are crazy." Genzou said before biting into a donut. He nodded in appreciation before glaring at Sata. "Why would you send the devil back when she left?"

Sata gave her a look and raised her eyebrow. "You don't know?"

Genzou remembered the stack of papers beneath the pillow and grunted before he swallowed.

"What doesn't he know?" Anna asked, eating her own share of the donuts.

"Never mind. You know too much already." Sata said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Then how come Wakabayashi knows it? From what I gathered, she hates him." Ace said, biting two donuts at once. "Mm… these are good Nakazawa-san."

"Thank you." Sanae said with a grateful smile. "I agree with Ace-kun. Why would Krizzie tell it to Genzou when she didn't even tell me?"

Sata shrugged.

Ace moaned in what he thought was a creepy way but was just mildly annoying. "She has weird ways…"

Genzou growled. "Look, she's my roommate. I stumbled upon it by accident, end of story." Right after he sad this, the keeper sneezed. He cursed before getting his handkerchief once again.

"OPEN UP THIS GODDAMN DOOR!"

"She's here." Sanae said cheerfully and stood up to welcome her friend, followed by everyone else in the room, yes, even Wakabayashi (who was still scrambling to free his handkerchief from it's prison more commonly called 'pocket'.).

--

Ken brought his hands down from his ears. "Must you shout so loud?"

"You never know…" Krizzie said in a weird lingering voice.

Ken decided not to ask and copied his sister's forced grin when Sanae opened up the door.

"Welcome back." Sanae said with a cheerful smile that soon changed into a retrained grin when Krizzie came back with a comeback, which, she was thankful, was not for her.

Of course, it wasn't surprising that Krizzie's entrance line was said to humiliate a certain person. And it absolutely did not surprise Ken when his sister humiliated, greeted and smiled at his greatest rival all in one second. He figured it was a hobby.

"GOOD AFTERNOON WAKABAYASHI! WHAT A LOVELY SNOT YOU HAVE IN YOUR CHEEK!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Teppei:** Krizzie does not own Captain Tsubasa, its plot or its characters whatsoever but the plot of her story, the lines and Krizzie Kurisaki are hers. Kakutama Kaede, Kabayakawa Anna, Yukushi Ace, Tsukahara Sata and Melina Costello are owned by different people and she admits to it. Besides that, this author is poor, so suing is absolutely a moot point, as had been said chapters prior.

Teppei sighs and closes his folder.

**Ken:** You did it again, Teppei, m'boy.

**Teppei:** I'm beginning to memorize it.

**Krizzie:** Good for you!

**Aoi:** Dundududundudun!

**Krizzie:** Thanks, but there really is no need for the trumpet entrance.

**Aoi:** It's not for you. It was for me.

**Krizzie:** Oh…

**Genzou:** snigger…

**Chapter Eighteen**

No one said anything for a moment, and instead of sparking up a conversation, everyone either ate their donuts, sipped their tea or smelled their feet.

Ken chose the second option, looking around every now and then at Ishizaki and Tsubasa (the two had strolled in at the scent of Sanae's homemade sweets) who were exchanging sour faces as they let each other smell the other's feet… which was really quite disgusting in the karate master's point of view. His gaze landed at his sister, who was looking at the two as well.

In fact, everyone was looking at the two of them.

"What?" Tsubasa cried at last. Ken sighed and was about to complain to Krizzie when she glared a challenge, a challenge for him to say anything. He heaved a sigh, not even bothering to question the arguable reaction, before placing his cup down. He sent an appreciative gesture towards Kaede, who shyly bowed back.

"So… what are we here for again?" Krizzie asked in an effort to both break the silence and stop the two from… err… smelling their feet. She made sure Ken was minding his own business before her eyes hungrily scanned the tray of donuts. She licked her lips in anticipation and reached out to grab one.

PAK!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT _FOR NAKAZAWA???" she screeched in blind demand, in which the manager replied with a smug smile and a carefree shrug.

"Those are exclusive for Nankatsu students only." Sanae said calmly with a VERY uncharacteristic smirk. _Revenge… mwahahahahaha! Sweeeeeeeet revenge! _

Sanae abruptly stopped. _I've been hanging around Krizzie too much._

Kaede seemed to read her mind gave a contemplative nod reserved to herself.

"How come good things only come when I'm not around?" Krizzie whined, pouting. She released her hold on her hand and let them support her as she leaned forward on her chair.

"That's because you're the worst thing that ever happened in this school." Genzou snapped with an extra-special glare that was usually reserved for the nastiest tricks which obviously included the last prank the nasty girl whom this story is focusing too much on, played on him.

Aforementioned girl feigned hurt.

"Okay." Sata said before anything got worse. "I wanted to talk about your "special plan"." She planted her feet firmly on the floor while Ken stole a look at Krizzie before taking his cup once again, muttering something that went along the lines of evil witches and potions. Kaede looked at him before looking back at Sata. She chose to kept quiet.

Krizzie narrowed her eyes at her brother, who purposely looked away, before she looked at Genzou. "Let's discuss this at your room, Tsukahara." she said with a note of firm finality that Sata and Genzou did not argue into.

After the last minute, the three had left and the room was left in the mercy of smelly soccer players and their feet.

--

The sun was beginning to set and the forward gazed as it painted the sky a lovely set of assorted colors. Cold wind brushed his hair away from his face, and he relaxed his stand as he felt the soft caress on his cheek.

"IZAWA!"

"Darn it." Izawa cursed under his breath as an easy pass slipped past his feet. He muttered an apology to Teppei before jogging towards the sidelines to pick it up. He nodded at Genzou as he went up close. The keeper was putting on his gloves. "Hey."

"How's it going?" Genzou asked half-heartedly, cursing as he noticed a rip on the finger of his left glove. He made a mental note to call Carl and let him send a couple of fresh pairs.

"Not so good." Izawa admitted with a frustrated sigh. He got hold of the ball and kicked it towards Teppei, only ending up sending towards the other side of the field. Teppei raised his eyebrows before deciding it wasn't worth it and jogged to the farther side of the pitch. Izawa growled. "See what I mean?"

"That's lousy control, Mamoru." Genzou stated bluntly and Izawa had a vague feeling that Genzou didn't hear him mention the same thing earlier. "You could do better than that." the keeper added just to make things worse.

Izawa sat down beside him, frowning and forlorn. He blew a clump of hair that fell on his face. "I don't know Genzou. Maybe I should go call a psychiatrist just in case, you know."

"You're exaggerating Mamoru." Genzou took off his left glove and inspected the rip. He poked his finger in and out the growing hole before sighing a frustrated sigh. "But you do need to see a mechanic. You have a few screws lose."

"Oh wow." Izawa rolled his eyes.

"Why are you having such a bad day today anyway?" Genzou asked. He threw the gloves into his pack. "Stupid gloves." Izawa expected him to raise his head and look at him, but the keeper didn't. He continued, ignorant to the growing frown on Izawa's face. "You mess up sure, but not like this. That is just dreadful play Mamoru."

"I…" Izawa paused. "I can't tell." _Not to you, _he added mentally.

"What do you mean, 'I can't tell'?" Genzou asked. He stretched his legs on the grass and reached for his toes.

Izawa decided to play stubborn. "I just can't tell."

Genzou rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever. Suit yourself. I didn't initiate this conversation anyway."

"You started the subject."

"Bah, whatever. Shoo. Get away. Leave me alone."

--

As Sanae took a spoonful of rice into her mouth, she can't help but notice that Izawa hadn't even touched his food. She set down her utensils and peered at the forward. "What's the matter, Izawa-kun?" she asked good-naturedly.

Izawa looked up from his glass of water and smiled. "Nothing at all. Everything's going great, Sanae-chan."

"Aren't you hungry?" Ace chimed in, looking at Izawa's plate with longing. "If you don't want it, you could always…"

"Cut it out Yukushi." Genzou snapped before he turned to his friend. "Meet me in my room Izawa." He looked at Melina, who he had just noticed at that time. "You don't mind if we have some idle boys' chat for a while, do you? Could you stay in another room for a moment? You could? How kind of you. Thank you."

"Sure." Melina answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "No problem."

"Thank you." Genzou repeated in staged appreciation, not even caring that Melina was glaring at him. Like he cared, three new girls hated him, what's the difference if you add another?

"Really, Genzou. There's no need." Izawa protested mildly. His voice lowed down to a whisper at the end of his sentence, and by then he was halfway on shrinking on his seat, his eyes darting swiftly across the table to Melina.

The goalkeeper didn't even bother to look up. "No can do Mamoru. You're coming with me." He fished some ice from his glass and popped it on his mouth.

Izawa sighed. He finally realized that he wasn't going to talk Genzou out of this. The best think to do was disappear, and it was quite obvious as to why the forward did not do that. "Fine." he muttered dejectedly and as expected, Genzou didn't even look up for even once single glance of affirmative. Izawa didn't know whether to consider it an insult or a favor.

Kaede looked at Melina. "By the way, where were you all this time? You missed Krizzie's visit!" She looked truly disappointed.

Melina smiled, more to express her excitement than cheer up her new friend. "I was just at the library checking out the new books." she said, concealing some of the jibes that hit her nerves. "Some of my books were there so I stayed for a while. Some kids were checking it out." She closed her eyes and sighed wistfully. "It's good to know people appreciate my work."

"Well, you're a pretty good writer, Costello-san. It's no mystery." Taro said in an attempt to take a laugh out of everyone. He sighed when he got no response. He pushed his chair back and stood up, stretching his arms for a bit. "Well, I'm going upstairs. See you when I do Izawa." He gave the forward a cheerful smile.

"Same to you." Izawa replied with a forced imitation. Taro passed by him and gave him a supportive pat on the back before proceeding to climb the stairs.

--

Izawa crossed his legs, looking around the room. It was large, fairly nice and clean, and he found it a rather good change than the cluttered mess they had in their room.

Moments later, Genzou emerged from the bathroom, clean and dripping wet. Izawa scanned the knee-length basketball shorts that had a nasty rip that showed a part of his thigh and ruffled white shirt with forever oil stains at the middle of the fabric and stifled his laughter. Right now, Genzou looked more like a carwash boy rather than a keeper emerging from a hot bath. His friend gave him a weird glance before he ruffled his hair in a towel and sat down on the foot of the bed, the towel falling on his shoulder. "Talk." he demanded, inspecting his toes.

Izawa didn't expect that, and it got rid of his laughter quite quickly. But rather than sitting there and looking dumb, he took a pillow, fluffed it, and then rested it on his knees. The irony is, after that, he managed to look _very _dumb. Genzou closed his jaw with a sharp glance, but it was enough to fuel him into talking. He muttered the very first thing that came into his mind, which was the whole truth to begin with. "Well," he said before a prolonged silence. "since I'm sure I won't get out of here without me telling you everything, here goes."

"Cut the intro, just talk." Genzou interrupted though his look says that what Izawa had just said was true.

Izawa sighed. "Well, I'm distracted." Funny, it sounded so much more complicated when he was thinking about it.

But Genzou didn't seem to mind the lack of complex words so Izawa decided he shouldn't bother either. The keeper let go of his feet and stood up to turn on the fan. "Distractions are weaknesses." he said with his back on him. "You should exterminate distractions if you want to succeed." Genzou paused, this time, he looked at Izawa. "I was exaggerating just so you know."

Izawa gave his somewhat-kinda—sorta-friend a weird look before he sighed again and brushed back his hair. "I hear you." he said.

Genzou sighed. "Look, I know I'm no advisor but I just got this well, _fatherly _habit out of lecturing my ex-roommate almost everyday. And I hope you're not getting annoyed."

Annoyed was an understatement.

Genzou seemed to read his mind and let another heavy sigh escape from his lips. "Okay, fine. I won't bother with the bonding either. Continue."

Izawa decided he liked the blunt Genzou more and smiled in appreciation but the smile quickly disappeared when the whole thing seeped in and he realized what he had to do. He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I don't want to lie to you, but I can't exactly tell the whole truth either… so."

"Tell me what you can, then." Genzou said. "I hate sappy talks so get to it."

"_Then why'd you invite me here in the first place?" _Izawa wanted to ask but bit his tongue. He figured his "friend" just wanted to be praised for his good deeds. He sighed and walked over to a frame on Melina's headboard, not daring to touch anything. His brows met. "This doesn't look like Melina-san." he said after a while.

"I said talk, not nose around." Genzou told him but went up nonetheless. "Not her." he confirmed. "That's Kurisaki." he said quietly. "She must've left it when she was packing her things. Girls have too much damn stuff."

"Krizzie?" Izawa squinted, just as his mind reeled at what he had overheard from Sata at the living room. He stared at the picture of an eight-year old girl with braided black hair that reflected the afternoon sun. Her eyes were closed and her face held the same carefree look almost every eight-year-old had. He almost smiled. "Of course," he said to cover up the pleased expression "though I couldn't imagine her smiling like that now. Who's the other guy?" he asked although he already had a clear image of who the boy was.

"Ken, I figure. They both look like freaks."

"That's not nice."

The goalie scoffed. "Leave, and while on it, tell Melina you're outta here."

--

"Block faster."

_Faster, stronger, better, _Krizzie snapped in her mind as she scowled. She thought that after loosening up a little, her brother would also loosen up the training, but judging from the stray locks that stubbornly stuck to her wet face, it was the exact opposite.

Krizzie made a mental note not to train with her brother unless he had training the day before.

Her eyes watched as his nimble feet moved around the mat in a smooth –even graceful- dance that somewhat appealed her eyes. She resumed her battle stance, a fist ready to block her face and one ready to protect her stomach and chest.

He charged and Krizzie tensed up, feeling her muscles protesting as she blocked a kick on the abdomen and a quick follow-up on the side of her head. _Ken had been training without me_, she realized a little too late. The older Wakashimazu took advantage of her mental block for the second and aimed for her open side. Krizzie dropped her arms to block, but was a little too late in planting her feet on the ground.

She crashed on the soft floor and tumbled into her duffel bag that she had carelessly thrown earlier. _I'm getting rusty._ She stood up and took a few deep breaths.

Ken's eyes were furrowed in dissatisfaction. "You're weak." he said coldly. Krizzie winced. "You're not going to succeed if you're _this _weak."

Spoken like a true Wakashimazu.

"I'm NOT weak."Krizzie hissed at him. Ken raised a brow and Krizzie found herself hating that stupid quirk his face made. She remembered he wasn't really one for subtlety.

"Get up then." Ken said simply.

She growled, now cursing herself for getting too accustomed to the dorm life. He's getting more and more like that stubborn Hyuuga from a ninja series that she watched once with Kaede.

"Again." Ken demanded without even batting an eye. He smirked. "Don't tell me that's the best that you've got _imouto._"

She smirked to cover up her fatigue and uneasiness. She stopped bouncing and shifted her feet in a more effective stance. "I'm just getting started, _aniki, _no worries." Her eyes narrowed. "There's more than enough here for you."

Ken copied her expression. "That's good to know. I don't want a weak family member."

She growled.

--

Kaede raised her arm above her eyes and squinted to look at the cloudless sky. "It's pretty hot out." she commented to the manager with a cheerful smile. "You think the boys would make it?"

Sanae nodded her head casually, not turning around to face her friends as she made sure that there were enough water bottles for the boys after the first half. "They'll prevail." she muttered half-heartedly.

"I guess you learned your lesson from worrying too much in your days, huh?" Anna said in monotone as she sipped from a can of cold juice. "Mmm, this is good. I better ask Hajime where he buys this."

"They sell that at school." Ace said, picking his ear.

Anna glared. "I have nothing else to say, okay?"

Ace continued on nonchalantly. "Who was asking you to say anything anyway?"

"FUCK OFF, YUKUSHI!"

"SHUT UP!" someone, whom they have no idea who whatsoever, from the stands yelled. Anna raised a fist at him, asking the guy, in a very unladylike manner, what the hell was he doing asking a people to shut up at a place where practically everyone around him were shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Calm down." Kaede said with a nervous smile. "The team's coming."

Sata scoffed. "Yeah, it's not like anyone likes to hear your childish love quarrels with Yukushi."

"Well I oughta… wait, WHAT???"

Sata rolled her eyes and ducked a powerful punch. "Better work on your hand-eye coordination Kabayakawa."

"They're here." Sanae said in time just before Sata's fist was about to hit Anna's arm.

Ace and Anna squealed and Sata was forced to back away to preserve her hearing.

"TARO-KUN!!!"

The line-up was presented, and the usual players came jogging in. Sanae waved at Maki in the other side, and the other girl waved back with a small smile before looking at a player Kaede was sure she had seen before but couldn't make out whom. Sanae squealed.

"What is it?" Kaede asked, her head jerking towards her friend.

Sanae pointed to the guy beside the one Maki and Kaede had been watching. "That must be the player Maki-chan was telling me about." Sanae said with a wink towards Kaede. "He's got looks."

Anna placed a hand on her shoulder and pretended to look surprised and anguished. "He's not replacing Bas, is he?"

"Of course not!" Sanae replied immediately before clapping to her outmost when Nankatsu's line-up was presented. The players waved at them.

"TIME DO SOME CRUSHING, GUYS!" Genzou yelled and Anna didn't bother to replace Krizzie in the insult department for the sole reason of keeping her dignity in a stadium full of people… complete with camera crew!

The team grinned and raised their fists. "YEAH!!!"

_And today, we are about to witness a sure-fire exciting game between favorites Nanatsu and challengers… Toho!!! Let's give them a big round of applause people!!!_

"You know," Ace said, barely being heard amidst the shouts of ravenous fans. His eyes roved around the field. He gave an approving nod as Takeshi made a swift but smooth pass to Sorimachi. He stole a look at Sata just as she took a cookie from the plate Kumi handed out. "I'm dying to know what you guys talked about in your room." He took one for himself and began to chew quietly.

Sata looked at him with a surprised look before she looked back on the field to see Genzou throwing the ball back at midfield. "Well, to be honest, I was only included half of the conversation. Genzou took up most of Krizzie's time. That guy must've dug in deep for Krizzie to give her _that _much attention that didn't include cursing him."

"No kidding." Anna said. She looked midfield where Tsubasa was looking to pass the ball and narrowed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she screamed. "DON'T MARK TARO-KUN YOU NO-NAME FREAK!"

The guy caught her remark and glared for a split-second. "FUCK OFF BLONDIE!"

Ace snickered at Anna's dropped jaw ("DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE WHAT HE FUCKING _DID_???") as the blond pointed at the player who was seriously blocking an amused Misaki from access on his team. Why the hell was everyone reprimanding her today? She had been good, hadn't she?

Kaede grabbed a furious Anna before she could come up with a good counter and dragged her farther from the pitch.

"Hey, where's Krizzie?" Sanae asked once the blonde's screams of rage were safely out of earshot.

Sata shrugged. "She didn't tell me anything after she talked with Genzou. She just walked past me as if I wasn't there, then she went away with Ken-san. To tell you the truth, I'm getting tired of her attitude." She picked up Anna's empty can and squinted her eyes at the label._ Juice of youth? What _is_ this stuff?_

"Don't dismay Tsukahara, you're not alone."

Sata blinked. "Uh, yeah. Glad to hear it."

The two girls sat in silence for a while. Sata threw out the can to Yukushi, who ducked it carelessly before looking as Izawa made a long pass to Teppei, who got there too late and failed to touch the ball. It went barreling towards the net. Ace almost jumped when a Toho player attempted to intercept the ball. Everyone watched, tense.

The ball slipped.

"GOAL!!!"

Ace jumped, proud. "NICE ONE, TARO!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SEDUCE HIM YUKUSHI!!!"

--

Genzou's eyes darted back and forth as the ball passed to and fro from the Toho players. He felt a little odd, especially after seeing Hyuga of all people touch the ball for merely three seconds before passing it over to another player.

"What the heck is going on here?" he asked Tsubasa, who temporarily switched to defense to think of a plan with the keeper.

"I only know one thing, Hyuga and his team has gotten pretty stronger."

Genzou nodded sullenly. "A lot stronger, you mean."

"It's hard to believe you actually admit that." Tsubasa commented with a smile.

Genzou smirked. "It's not hard when you know they can't hear you."

"True, true." Tsubasa said with an amused smile.

"Now, shut up and focus."

"Same to you."

"TSUBASA! WE NEED YOU HERE, MAN!" Ishizaki yelled up front.

"What the hell is Izzy doing there?" Genzou yelled when he caught sight of said player trying in vain to steal the ball from a smaller midfielder. "We made an agreement! He fucking stays on defense!"

Tsubasa smiled, his face clear of worries. "Never limit yourself Genzou, Ishizaki believes that."

Genzou pursed his lips as he watched his captain assist his team. Hyuga intercepted the ball from Ishizaki. He and Tsubasa were fighting a one-on-one.

"TSU-BA-SA!" the Nankatsu supporters screamed, their voices overlapping with Hyuga's fans. "AISHITERU!!!" some fans yelled, a dark-haired girl fainted on the stadium railings and her friends struggled to pull her up.

Kaede giggled. "Wow, rabid."

"I dare them to say that to Taro." Anna muttered with gritted teeth. "I don't know how Sanae stands it."

"She's used to it. Besides, she understands that every human capable of emotions is free to express his or her feelings… in a politically acceptable way of course." Kaede replied thoughtfully, smiling as she looked at Taro. She looked at Tsubasa, then at Izawa. "For example, those guys absolutely love soccer but they don't go over the edge as to make out with it in the middle of the game." she blushed when a horrible image popped in her head. "Eww… nasty mental images…" she shuddered.

Anna laughed. "Yeah, right. But you should see those pricks scrambling for the goddamn ball at the last minutes, that'd be a good substitution, wouldn't it."

"Hmm… could be…" Kaede said in a contrived thoughtful face. The two girls exchanged humorless smiles before they sighed and leaned on the wall.

"LET'S GO TEAM!" Tsubasa yelled just in time. The forwards stopped their run back towards their net and turned in full assault towards the opponents'. Izawa was leading, with Teppei and Hajime a little back.

The ball was with Shingo. Emerald and ruby, both priceless gems in their own right, sparkled as their team launched a surprise attack. Hyuga stumbled as Tsubasa slipped past him during a sliding tackle. Izawa was running up front.

"Here I am, Tsubasa!" Ishizaki yelled from the left wing. Tsubasa immediately passed.

"THANKS BAS!"

"Hey!"

An angry Ishizaki grumbled something incoherent before going after Hajime as he passed to Teppei. Teppei passed to Izawa and the forward made to shoot…

"NOT IN MY WATCH!" Takeshi yelled. Izawa's eyes widened as the guy practically flew in front of him, using a nimble foot to steal the prized ball away.

"Shit." The forward realized too late the absence of the object on his feet.

"What the hell were you doing???" Ishizaki hissed before he ran after Takeshi.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry." Izawa muttered before he solemnly ran back.

"GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER IZAWA!" Anna screamed, magnified by cupped hands. She groaned but lightened up a bit when Taro stole the ball from Takeshi, then passed it towards Tsubasa. "COME ON! GET A GOAL TSUBASA!"

Tsubasa smiled briefly at her before he turned away from a furious Hyuga. She crossed her arms as she watched Taro waiting for an opportunity, his quick eyes looking at every player's positions, thinking of a way to make the ball go past Ken…

"This is stupid." Anna suddenly said, causing a concentrated Kaede to jump. Anna raised an eyebrow at her. "What's the matter with you?" she asked with a taint of mock disgust.

Kaede flushed, and twirled her hair with her left hand unconsciously. "S-Sorry, I got engrossed. Um… I didn't think that soccer could be this interesting."

"Didn't know, my foot." Anna muttered under her breath.

"Sorry." Kaede apologized quietly.

"Stop apologizing." Anna told her.

"So- um, okay."

"That's better." Kaede looked back at the field once Anna tore her gaze from her.

"This is stupid." Anna repeated before she sighed and stood up as well. She growled at the sight of Ace making himself a cheerleader in front of an embarrassed Sanae and Sata. Kumi was starting to follow his lead, their voices dancing in a childish melody into the blonde's ears. "Really, really stupid."

"Oh really?" Kaede asked in a lost voice as she watched Ken use a karate chop to protect the net. Her eyes shined with admiration and when she replied, her voice was dreamy, distant. "Why?"

It was a good thing Anna's attention wasn't entirely focused on her. "We already know who will win." She said even before Kaede could finish her one-word question. Anna's face was a portrait of frustration. "Nankatsu, of course."

Kaede paused for a moment, thoughtful. When she did finally answer, her voice was dull, and if it wasn't for the close proximity, Anna wouldn't have understood the words that carefully left her lips. "…yes, yes of course."

--

"GET ON WITH IT HYUGA! AND DON'T YOU DARE HOG THAT BALL YOU CRAZED HYPROCRITE!!!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME PLAY!" Hyuga yelled at his manager before he waited at Nankatsu's goal for a pass. He saw Genzou sneering beside him and tried to focus instead on the plan. He looked at a serious Maki in the stands and repeated the vow the Toho players shared before the game.

"_Nobody would touch the ball for more than five seconds, are we clear?"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_B-but why, coach?"_

"_No buts, just do as I say."_

"_N-."_

"_Especially you Hyuga. You fail to follow, no training for one MONTH!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_You heard me."_

" _You have no goddamn right to prevent me from doing my best in this game. I have waited a long time to come face to face with Tsubasa. And you have absolutely NO right to stop my training! No way! No fucking way!!! I refuse to follow your ridiculous commands-!"_

"_Hyuga…"_

"_Don't you 'Hyuga…' me, coach! I've had enough of this shit! ENOUGH!! Darn it!"_

"_We could always cancel your scholarship Hyuga, all it needs is one report. You are NOT going to fail this team Hyuga, no siree." _

"…"

"_Are we clear Hyuga?"_

"…_crystal."_

Hyuga made a low growl on the back of his throat. The plan was frustrating him. Why can't they hold the ball? Why do they have to pass it around? He looked at the ball, and after making sure that every other player was busy with it, he closed his eyes for a moment and tried to focus. _And besides that… there's Ken. _The Toho player made a low growl escape his throat.

His breathing evened and Hyuga allowed a small smile escape his features.

"Don't get overconfident now, Hyuga. We're still leading by one goal."

"Don't talk to me Wakabayashi."

Genzou raised a brow, amused that Hyuga didn't even turn around to look at him. He had definitely matured, and, though Genzou wouldn't admit it to anybody else, more so than himself. Playing with, or rather, against, Tsubasa had done him good and Genzou was secretly proud of the tanned player.

_Way to go Hyuga, way to go. _

Oblivious to the praises, Hyuga maintained his breathing and opened his eyes. He saw his team in an organized formation, their passes smooth and effective. The Nankatsu team was broken, following the ball like annoying pests.

He realized it just when Genzou did.

The keeper glared at a Toho sweeper, who was pointing out directions at everyone else, and everyone else seemed to follow him. Hyuga smirked. _"Ken was right, and even though I hate to admit it, so is coach."_

"GUYS!" Genzou screamed in an almost desperate voice. "GUYS, HEAD BACK! HEAD BACK!!! FUCK!!! **HEAD BACK!!!**"

"What?" Shingo yelled as the ball swerved to the right. "Darn it!"

Genzou kept on shouting, and it took Taro five seconds to register what the keeper was trying to say. His hazel eyes widened and he shouted directions, stopping Hajime mid-pass. His eyes roved around and he spotted Izawa blocking the Toho sweeper as he tried to run and attack.

"HAJIME, PASS TO IZAWA!" Taro yelled just as Genzou and Tsubasa did. Hajime was confused.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Izawa looked frantically around, especially when the one he was marking escaped. He heard a fraction of what the Nankatsu player wanted to say. "WHAT? WHY ME? TARO! I CAN'T DO IT! DIDN'T YOU SEE HOW AWFUL I DID AT PRACTICE???"

"You can do it Mamoru! Just believe in yourself." Tsubasa yelled from midfield.

Hajime passed, barely succeeding as the Toho sweeper tried to steal the ball. It flew towards his teammate.

Izawa gulped and his dark eyes widened upon seeing the ball spinning towards himself. He closed his eyes. _"I… I can't do it." _"I can't do it." he said, silent, doubtful. "Sorry guys… I… I just can't."

"THE BALL!" Anna screamed from the bleachers.

Lub-dub

His team shouted his name, but everything was just a blur to Izawa. The sounds, the people, everything was mixed-up. It was too mixed-up…

Lub-dub

A midfielder was rushing towards him. _Is he from Nankatsu… or from Toho? _Izawa clutched his head and tried not to scream. He took in deep breaths. "Please… just… just stop."

Lub-dub…

"IZAWA!"

"What?" Izawa's eyes widened, the ball was nearly there. His instincts kicked in and he jumped, his feet pulling him against gravity as he took it by the head, towards the net.

…

…

Genzou stared far across the field. "Did it go in?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

**Krizzie:** I'll stop it there. The chapter wasn't supposed to end at that part, but I wanted to post this week. So, if I'm going to continue on with the plan that I wrote down, this could extend to 21 chapters, even 22, it depends. Thanks for reading.

**Ken:** She just wanted a cliffy, just so you know.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aoi:** Teppei-san is in the clinic because of sore throat so I came here to replace him. Any complains, please file them in one second…

And… stop! Ahem… Krizzie-san does not own Captain Tsubasa, its plot or its characters whatsoever but the plot of her story, the lines and Krizzie Kurisaki are hers. Kakutama Kaede, Kabayakawa Anna, Yukushi Ace, Tsukahara Sata and Melina Costello are owned by different people and she admits to it. Besides that, this author is poor, so suing is absolutely a moot point, as had been said chapters prior. Readers are also reminded that the claimed property of this author and contributors **cannot** be reproduced without the author's legal permission, which she won't give without citation. Thank you.

Well, that was a mouthful. Krizzie-san is gone too, researching something which I have no idea what of whatsoever, so she left me to post this. Oh, and please review. Onegai!

**Chapter Nineteen**

"GOAL!"

His head snapped back, even before the ball hit the net, his eyes searching for the one who yelled his name. That voice was familiar, and no doubt that he knew who owned it. The commentator's announcement was a mere frail sound in his ears, all he could hear was the rush of wind.

The Toho sweeper was standing a few meters away from him, his mouth agape, perspiration beading down his face, his face that showed shock and, Izawa noted, fear. He squinted against the harsh light and tried in many ways to disprove his first theory, to no avail.

Still, Izawa couldn't believe it, but the second his eyes met his, he immediately saw the resemblance, and couldn't suppress a curse that slipped from his lips.

There weren't any cheers, even from Tsubasa's team, as millions of eyes focused on the Toho player that had shouted a Nankatsu player's name.

Genzou stared at Hyuga as the Toho captain growled and cursed under his breath, his eyes, slowly resembling an angered feline, was glaring at the Toho player that was down to his knees in utter disbelief. The referee blew his whistle and all the players followed his footsteps as he approached the disappointed (that was a complete understatement) captain.

_It can't be, _the keeper said in his mind in total denial, staring at the face that went from foreign to familiar. _No fucking way!_ He wanted to laugh and shout at the same time for the ridiculous scene that was suddenly shoved right into his face. "It just can't be…" he said in a breathless whisper, echoing some of the other viewers' thoughts, but couldn't deny it any longer when they made eye contact. He chuckled bitterly, "I can't believe it…" he looked up and smirked. "It's her! Goddamn it, it's her! It's Kurisaki!"

--

Ken had rushed out from his net and approached his defender, one arm slung over her shoulders. Ken whispered something and they both stood up, with Ken supporting the fallen player all the way.

Izawa followed them.

"I'm sorry." he muttered quickly in a sincerely regretful voice and he lost his smile, now trying hard to look at Ken's eyes. "I feel like this is my fault."

"Don't be." Ken told him with a sharp glance that told him to go away. "It will just make things worse, forward."

To Izawa, it felt like a harsh slap in the face,

The fact that Ken didn't like him to be there hurt, but what hit Izawa the most was being referred to as the position he played. _I'm not merely a forward_, he repeated in his mind. _I am Mamoru Izawa._

"Look here, pal." he challenged at last after regaining back a bit of what was lost. He grabbed Ken by the shoulder to stop him from going entirely to the Toho locker rooms. "I have a name."

"I know." Ken deadpanned. "And I don't care."

--

Kaede slowly brought her hands down from her face, her shock still apparent on her wide eyes. She quivered and struggled to maintain balance. Her red eyes followed the karate keeper as his firm strides drove him out of her sight.

"Well…" Anna started as she raised her perfect eyebrow. "…that was, how to say it… unexpected."

Kaede silently agreed though her surprise was more of the obvious hostility Ken's eyes had gotten across when Izawa had approached him. Even in the distance, those cold eyes had triggered a buried memory…

"Kaede?" Anna's voice had turned to worry. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Kaede lied through gritted teeth, forcing a cheerful grin to shove her lips apart. "Yes, I am."

--

Izawa stood in the middle of the open field, his face contorted in one of confusion as the wind that had once kept him company blew someplace he had no idea of. If the first remark had been a slap, the last one had been a stab in the gut, and he couldn't do anything to stop the blood from pouring out. His teammates stared as the rest of Toho retreated back the way they had came from, with Hyuga still fuming over with the referee.

He looked away. _Why? _He fought not to look back. _Why do this? Are we… not your friends anymore?_

"IZAWA!" Izawa looked dully at the older girl approaching him, her dark hair trapped on a high ponytail. _Wow, _he thought with much sarcasm, _my name seems to be famous today. _

Sata stood beside him and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." she whispered before looking towards the agitated Kojiro. "He seems to be fired up, isn't he?"

"You'd be too." Izawa told her. "What she did…"

"True." Sata nodded thoughtfully before smirking. "Well, congratulations on that shot." she muttered after a while, not sounding as if she meant the comment.

He glared at her. "You're thinking it's Krizzie-san too." Izawa snorted before he walked over to the locker rooms.

--

Anna had left, leaving Kaede pondering over the happenings with herself. To any other civilian, it would have been a simple overruling, simple ignorance and a simple mistake.

But not to her. Not to Kaede. It wasn't simple, to say the least. It went on and on in the now empty void of the young girl's mind. There was only _that _and _him_.

She felt the grass tickle her fingertips as her ghostly hands silently swept across their dull blades. She felt the dry texture against her contrasting hands and sighed. "This is stupid." she repeated Anna's phrase, only this time for an entirely different condition. "Really, really stupid."

--

"Hyuga, please--!"

The pleading eyes were of no use as Hyuga pushed back Sorimachi when the brown-haired player tried to block him from entering the metal doors, deaf to his pleading cries. He pushed open the door and immediately grabbed Ken before the keeper could retaliate, which he had no intention of in the first place, _Ken's just different. _Everyone in the team knew that.

His dark eyes traced the sharp features on his friend's face, debating in his mind whether it was worth to scar it or not. He decided he didn't care. His fist tightened, and Maki's eyes widened as Ken forcibly swallowed back a choke.

"HYUGA!" Maki screeched and tried to pry the tiger's arms off the collar the imperceptibly calm goalie. "Put him down Hyuga! HYUGA!"

"This is none of your business, Maki." Hyuga said in a strained voice. "Stay the fuck out of it."

"Stay out?" Maki reddened with frustration. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared defiantly at the Toho captain. "STAY OUT???" she screeched. "KOJIRO HYUGA, KNOW PRETTY DAMN WELL THAT I'M THE FUCKING MANAGER OF THIS TEAM AND WHATEVER THE FUCK HAPPENS TO ANY ONE OF YOU IS MY FUCKING BUSINESS SO DON'T' EVER FUCKING TELL ME AGAIN THAT 'It's not your business.' FUCK IT! I know I'm a woman… and you don't even consider me an equal… but… it just isn't fair!" Maki swallowed hard, her hands shakily wiping the building sweat on her upper lip. She lowered her slender hands and wrapped them around her equally shaking torso and said in a much softer voice, "This is just a game for Christ's sake! You don't have to injure one of your closest friends just because of a single mistake!"

"I-I…I agree… Hyuga-sempai." Takeshi dared barge in, looking worriedly over Ken. "Nobody's perfect, not even Ken."

Hyuga glared at Ken. "I know that! But this guy didn't make an innocent mistake! He placed the team in the hand's of that… that woman just to satisfy her whims! This game is the chance I had been waiting for, Takeshi!" He grabbed Ken with both hands and tried to shake whatever sense he still had out of him. "AND THIS FREAK RUINED IT TO SPOIL HIS INSANE SISTER!!! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"

"HYUGA I--!"

"Heh." Ken interrupted with a smirk, stopping Hyuga from letting go of his anger on the petite woman. "Don't waste your breath, Maki. Mr. Hothead won't listen." he growled, faintly regretting it when he felt the fist tighten around his neck.

Maki ignored the hanging goalie and regained some of her authority. "HYUGA! I SAID PUT HIM DOWN!" she demanded.

"AND I SAID STAY THE FUCK OUT!" With a powerful shove, Maki was thrown back against the metal lockers and was no longer a problem.

"MAKI-CHAN!"

A sharp pain crawled against his back, and Ken hissed at the familiar jolt that crawled up his shoulder. His eyes shut, the goalie tried hard to shut his brain and stop that damn nerve cells from sending him the pain. Then, he realized he was being carried. His wary eyes opened. "Hyuga…"

"I trusted you, Ken." Hyuga said in a low, hissing voice as he lifted the goalie from the place where he had previously thrown him. It felt good. "You knew how much this game means to me."

"Yes," Ken replied. "Yes, I do."

"Then you go there and ruin it." Hyuga's voice deepened. "WHY THE FUCK IS THAT???"

"KEN!!! NO! PLEASE, STOP IT, HYUGA!!!" Long dark strands escaped from the ponytail behind her back. Krizzie, no longer standing just to hang around and watch, kneeled beside her brother, her eyes stained with unshed tears, she quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry, okay?" she snapped in a broken voice as helped the broken keeper up. Ken winced and held his shoulder. She cursed under her breath. "This is my fault. Leave him out of this." she looked away. "I was the one who insisted. He didn't want to."

Hyuga opened his mouth to intercept but Krizzie closed his mouth with a hard-fixed glare.

"It was all my fault, okay? All mine! Call me a spoiled brat, a stupid bitch or whatever fucking name you have in mind, just leave my brother out of this! If you want to take out your anger, don't waste it on my brother! He's innocent…" she paused, as if lamenting on the thought. "I'm just the one ruining his life…" Krizzie looked up, eyes clear with a message. "I'm sorry, but I won't just let you torture my brother. Insult me, but not the ones I love, as few of them as there are. If not, then you face me."

"That's not much of a threat, is it, Krizzie-kun?" Hyuga asked with a smirk, towering over her.

She continued to look at him, impassive. "You forget I'm a Wakashimazu, Hyuga." she smirked. "I'm trained by the best."

Feeling slightly weird at not hearing the dark-haired girl mention her nickname for him and the challenging look on her face (it was the first time it had been intended for him), Hyuga dropped his fist and let out a frustrated growl. Ken relaxed on the ground with a soft sigh, hand crawling over his shoulder. He watched as Hyuga glared at the other players and made his way out. "We lose." Hyuga muttered before he was completely away.

Krizzie refused to stare at the eyes that were glued to her. Instead, she dropped her gaze to the floor, all her pride and self-assurance swept in one swift brush. She decided it didn't matter anymore.

"I'm sorry." she said instead, a small apologetic smile on her face. "I'll make it up to you another time, not just now. I… I'll arrange another game, anything… I'm sorry."

Maki went towards her, together with Takeshi. "Kri-."

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll think up of something. I'll clean up free for three months, I'll do detention for five, just let me go this one day, okay? I promise I won't run away." She interrupted, eyes closed shut as she stood up.

"You don't need to, Krizzie-san." Takeshi told her, approaching cautiously.

Krizzie smiled at him, albeit forcibly. "I… _we_ need to go now."

And then she left, pulling her brother with her.

**Krizzie:** Pure, useless crap. I know how the story would end, and it all seemed so great in my head but the moment I sit down to write, I just lose it. I hate myself… but I promise I would finish this. I'm a man of my word.


	20. Chapter 20

**Krizzie: **Just for everyone's knowledge, I edited this. I just found some points that needed further thinking and decided that thinking just doesn't work well with me. Sumimasen, but please bear with the inconvenience my dear readers, I just feel a little down because of school. Give me a month to straighten myself out. By that time, it would be summer and I would be once again, hyper and bursting with inspiration. Thank you.

**Chapter Twenty**

"So they forfeit?"

"They have to."

"And we win… just like that?"

"Yup."

"Well, that's just dull."

"Completely lousy."

"Tell me about it."

"I just did."

Ishizaki ignored Izawa's lousy attempt on a clever reply and sat back on the cement bench, elbows propped on his knees and palms supporting his face. Seeing as the defender didn't even give a weak glare, Izawa sighed and he stared as Taro pulled a red polo above his head.

"How about the trophy?" Ishizaki asked after a while.

"Goes to us too, naturally." he answered half-heartedly.

"Don't we even get to play a rematch?"

"Look, Ishizaki. They cheated, we won. It's simple logic really."

This time, Ishizaki glared.

Izawa rolled his eyes and looked away, still feeling Ishizaki's eyes irritably burn a hole on the back of his head. He fidgeted slightly before turning his back on his teammate, pretending to check his temporary locker for any forgotten valuables. His hands made low, scratching noises against the rusting metal. No one spoke for a while.

Ishizaki sighed, and Izawa didn't bother to find out whether he bought the act or not.

"Let's head back. I'm hungry." the defender grumbled. He stood up and brushed some dust off his shorts.

Taro looked at them before pushing some strands of brown hair away from his face, an action he sometimes did when he wanted to say something. Izawa peered at him curiously. "Guys, Sanae-chan said we'll linger for a moment." he announced in a soft voice, and then, as if not wanting to speak another word, added, "She didn't say anything more."

--

Kaede hugged herself tight as she debated whether to finally face her ultimate fear or run away all over again and forget she ever had this chance of amending things. Whenever she thought about it, it made her sick to her stomach and she couldn't help but compare herself to them, and at those times, she felt even worse.

"Are you okay?"

Kaede bit her lip to stop a squeak and faced the familiar figure. "I… I think so." she replied shakily, knowing she looked otherwise. She kept her arms around herself and shut her eyes. _Don't go wreaking havoc now Kakutama. You went through a lot to get over this. Don't turn cuckoo on yourself one more time!_

Anna grinned. "That's not very reassuring." Kaede flinched and Anna smiled a little to comfort her even just a little. Seeing as Kaede couldn't be consoled, she looked at the field where the boys had just recently experienced their easiest victory. "Sure is cold now, huh… without the adrenaline rush, I mean."

Kaede nodded.

"You could talk you know."

"I'm just not in the mood."

"Is this about the game?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to help?"

"I'd rather you not meddle."

"Okay." Anna turned to leave. "Goodbye then."

--

Izawa fished some hair tie from his bag and used it to bundle up his unruly black mane. Smiling as the cold wind brushed steadily against the back of his neck, he leaned back and tried to listen to the ongoing conversation.

Genzou was standing firmly, his cleats almost digging like nails on the soft dirt. He glanced at the sober Tsubasa at the end of the bench and wondered why they were making a big deal out of this game anyway.

Ishizaki was drinking out of his water bottle, in a failing attempt to disguise nonchalance. Beside him, appearing as he had no care whatsoever of what was going on, Taro was calmly fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"…but how could she _do _that???" Shingo was saying in frustration. "She practically betrayed us, for Pete's sake!"

"She _outright_ betrayed us." Teppei corrected him with a deep frown. "She came to our school, left without notice and appears as a freaking _player _on the other team next time we see her! A player!" Izawa eyed him as he finished his outburst, unmoved at the tears that were quickly wiped away.

"I bet she was hinting Toho on our plans." Shingo muttered. "It was a good thing that she got exposed."

"But I do wonder what made her call out like that" Hajime said thoughtfully. "She was practically the reason Izawa hit that ball. Hell, if she had kept her big mouth shut, they'd probably be leading by five goals!"

"I jumped using my own two feet." Izawa reminded him with a glare. "And aren't you underestimating us a bit too much?"

"You were a sitting duck until she shouted your name." Hajime reminded him with a smirk.

"It's just a girl." Genzou reminded them with a subtle roll of his eyes. "Can we go home now?"

"That _girl _is _my _friend and your companion for almost two months!" Sanae pressed as she glared at the keeper before turning to Shingo. "And you're right. Even if Ken-san is her brother… how could she just do that to us? After all we've been through… it-"

"Doesn't matter." Genzou smoothly interrupted, earning himself another fiery glare from the manager. "She could do what she wants. We can't bind her. She's not ours. And I'll bet a thousand dollars she's going to say the same thing if you press this subject on her." He looked skyward and added bluntly, "We won anyway."

"That's not the point, Wakabayashi-kun!" Sanae said in an exasperated tone as she plopped down on the bench and buried her face in her hands "I thought she was my friend." She whispered and it took a shove from the persisten Taro to get Tsubasa beside her and comfort her.

"We understand how you feel Sanae-chan." Morisaki, for the first time, spoke. "But even if I didn't exactly play in the game, I know how disappointing it is to win against a formidable opponent just because of a lapse of judgment on some girl's part."

"THAT'S EXACTLY IT!" Sanae screamed. "She's not the type to lose judgment! Judgment is her freaking life, goddamn it!"

"That's not exactly what we've seen the entire time she stayed with us." Hajime muttered. "Face it, Nakazawa. You're friend's nuts."

"She helped is win." Genzou shrugged. "With little effort. You should give her credit for that."

"No goddamn way! That victory was crap." Ishizaki snapped at last, throwing his water bottle to the trash can with little success when it rolled off in another direction. He growled. "We won out of disqualification. That doesn't count as a satisfying game, and we have _her _to thank for that. Wouldn't you agree that sucks Genzou? I even thought you would be the first to acknowledge that!"

Genzou growled and took off his cap, wiping his sweat with his sleeve. "So what? Think about it. We play with Hyuga all the time, and I'll bet my scholarship he's going to want a rematch just as you guys do. We'll play him again. Besides, if you let this get to you, then Kurisaki would've achieved more than she went for!"

"So this is what it's all about, Genzou-kun, eh?" Surprisingly, it was Taro who spoke.

Genzou narrowed his eyes at the midfielder. "What the heck do you mean?"

"What I mean to say is, you're too proud to step back and admit Krizzie-san actually bugged the crap out of you this time." Taro replied with a casual shrug. He looked straight into Genzou's eyes. "Come on, I know you're unnerved on how far she would go to destroy you, and that's absolutely _not _an exaggeration. She hates you, for reasons unknown."

Genzou scoffed. "Shut up Misaki. You don't know a damn about what you're saying."

"I believe I do." Taro interjected. "You're the egotist who doesn't know what he's taking himself into."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you just keep your stupid comments to yourself and leave me alone! You never said anything in the past, why butt into what's not your business now?"

"This is exactly what I'm trying to say. You try to act all high and mighty all the time. You forget I've been with you for quite a while, not as long as the others, sure, but I've been with you long enough to find out how you act." Taro raised his head to level with Genzou's slightly taller form. "And you know what I see Genzou? I see you act like an immature, spoiled brat."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Tsubasa hollered, pissed off. "I won't tolerate that type of conversation! And if I ever see ANY of you talk bad about each other again, consider yourself suspended! We're a team, and I don't want ONE STUPID loss to run over us, ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes, captain."

Sanae didn't budge from where she sat, not even aware of the fight that had been brewing right in front of her. "I considered her a good friend, my best friend even." she silently muttered. "Friends don't do that to each other…"

Izawa shifted from his seat to look at her. "She is your friend, just a bit altered, I guess." He assured her. Sanae gave him a warning glance that made him realize how his statement must've sounded like, but didn't bother to rephrase it. He wasn't that good in words anyway. He sighed and rolled his neck, sighing slightly at the jolting sensation it brought.

Izawa felt eyes on him.

"Well, you've been awfully quiet." Hajime told him. "What's up, Izawa?"

"What do _you _think, Mamoru?" Izawa looked away from Hajime's concerned face and met with the keeper's dark eyes.

"I have no idea." he said simply before he closed his eyes.

"Well, that's just neat." Genzou remarked sarcastically, subtly inching away from the silent Misaki. "Are we done yet?"

"No." Sanae said firmly but Tsubasa shushed her with a wave of his arm.

"Yes, you may leave." he said with a note of finality. His teammates didn't budge.

"What???" Sanae screeched. "But, Tsubasa-kun!" she looked honestly disappointed. "We haven-!"

"We have done all." Tsubasa gave her a sharp glance, both too tired and annoyed to go on. "There's nothing more to say, Nakazawa." he said, quite harshly. Sanae pursed her lips together and leaned back on where she was seated, a faint blush of embarrassment covering her pale face. Tsubasa brushed his hair back in frustration.

"You may leave." he repeated and this time, they did.

--

Ken shifted his gaze toward his sister, who was contentedly lying down at the back of his van. He turned around and laid his head comfortably on the backrest of the seat. Krizzie turned away from him abruptly.

"You're crying." Ken stated matter-of-factly, his voice a little muffled because of his confined jaw.

"Am not." Krizzie snapped stubbornly, keeping her arm above her face. She shifted further away from him.

Ken rolled his eyes, not in the mood for the "is too" and "am not" routine. Instead, he went over to her seat, sitting at what space she had left, and placed an arm on her own, wincing slightly. He regained composure. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "I'm your brother, Krizzie. Who else could you confide to but me?"

"Sanae." she answered in a beat, her voice muffled. "But I doubt she would listen to me now…" she trailed off and took away her arm to reveal her face. Ken reached over and wiped her tears. She slapped his hand away. Ken didn't flinch. "Was playing soccer always this troublesome brother?"

Ken pretended to look thoughtful. "Well… not really, you just seem to really suck in the game."

Krizzie glared at him.

Ken chuckled. "What do you expect? You broke the rules!"

She sighed, and sat up. "Thought as much…" Ken watched as she buried her head on her hands, her fingers absently combing through her thick dark hair. "Those rules are so stupid… _I'm_ so stupid."

"You're not, imouto." Ken consoled as he brought her head back up to kiss her forehead. He held her in arm's length and grinned. "You just have this stupid, insatiable urge to break those "stupid" rules…"

"It's NOT stupid. You try following them."

He chuckled. "I've been doing so almost all my life. Face it, you're just so insane you don't even now what you're doing."

She grinned back, reminded of the other times he had said that to her, and threw her arms around him. "Thanks, big brother." She pulled away again and made a face. "You smell."

Ken smiled and wrapped his own arms around her. "You're always welcome." He paused. "Besides, who else could piss me off yet still remain close to me?" He paused again, this time imitating the face she made earlier. "And I most certainly do _not _smell."

Krizzie laughed and pointed to herself gracefully. "Well, _I_ have charm." she smirked. "And believe me, you stink."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Right."

Krizzie smirked before she wiped the tearstains on her face with her sleeve. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she scrambled out of his grip. "Now, we just have to get another thing wrapped up."

Ken looked confused. His eyes followed her as she rose and hopped off the van. "What's that?"

Krizzie winked. "We have to get this fairytale over with."


	21. Chapter 21

**Krizzie: **Before you read this, please, PLEASE read the edited version of the 20th chapter. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I revised it a bit to clarify some things. If you did read, please say so in your review. Gomen, minna!

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Kaede nervously rapped her knuckles on the door and waited patiently for anyone to answer. She sucked in a breath as Maki came into view; eyes still a little red from the drama fest earlier. Kaede pretended not to notice it.

She smiled. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

Kaede stumbled backward a bit before she bowed down low. "Hello, I'm Kakutama Kaede."

"Hey." Maki greeted back, extending a hand which Kaede shook gratefully. "I'm Toho's team manager, Maki. Can I help you with anything?"

"A-Anou… I was wondering if… if b-by any chance I c-could sp-speak with K-K-Ken-san?" She forced a small smile back, silently cursing herself for stammering so much.

She waited for a moment, lifting her head up after realizing that Maki was being abnormally silent. "Maki-san?"

"I'm afraid not." Maki replied abruptly, her lips pursed into a thin line as she studied Kaede's face. "I have to politely ask you to leave, Kakutama-san, you're not wanted in here."

Kaede's eyes widened before she backed away a step, her heart banging against her ribs. "Why? Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't play dumb, Kakutama. I know who you are." Maki finally snapped, closing the door behind her. But despite that, her voice still seeped through, going through Kaede like a cold, sharp breeze. "I remember every detail of your _innocent _face."

For a moment, Kaede had the urge to shout at the top of her lungs and bang at the door, just to let Maki hear her out. She wanted to shout at everybody that she never wished for it to happen, that everything was just an accident, that she had nothing to do with anything, that even if she did intervene, it would do nothing to ease the damage that it did.

But in the end, it all came out in a whisper, so soft and fragile that in a moment it was lost in the wind, silent and unheard as if it never did come out at all, and just when the wind rushed out of her lips, the tears began to come down in rapid succession, staining her rose-tinted cheeks.

Not for the first time in her life, Kaede walked away, weak with shame and guilt.

--

Tsubasa was about to go out and tell the others to get ready to leave when the door opened and Ace stepped in, carrying with him two cups of freshly-brewed coffee.

"Is that for me?" the young prodigy asked with little delay, eyeing the steamy cup in the other guy's hand. "I could use some caffeine right now."

Ace shrugged and handed it to him. "By the way… I just wanted to… you know… congratulate you and everything, uh, about the win?"

"It wasn't exactly a win, but thanks all the same. If you're looking for Kabayakawa-san, she's with Nakazawa and the others. I think they're having some pretty heated arguments about the lack of effects of bleaching detergents to Ishizaki's uniform."

"Interesting." Ace nodded skeptically before stirring his own cup. "Is Misaki-kun with them?"

Tsubasa eyed him. "Your friend's there, it would defy all laws of nature if he's not."

Ace chuckled. "Of course! Now, if you'll excuse me…" he stood up and bowed.

"Tell them to pack up for me, would you?" Tsubasa asked. "We'll be leaving in thirty minutes."

"Sure."

--

"You seem down, did anything happen while I was gone?"

Kaede glanced up to see Sata before she offered a smile. "Nothing much."

Sata grinned. "Following the cliché, I suppose "nothing much" means information explosion."

Kaede nodded and, seeing how solemn she was, Sata sat down beside her and just offered company. From far away, they could hear some of the remaining people from the match talk about the events. And a particular group of girls discuss something about putting a smoke bomb in the referee's yard.

"Have you ever felt responsible for a tragedy, Sata-san?"

"Hm?" Sata looked at her. "It depends. What kind of tragedy?"

Kaede dug half of her face on her knees. "A bad one concerning someone you really care about."

Sata contemplated for a moment before finally shaking her head. "Can't say I do. About all the tragedies I caused mainly involves stupid cheerleaders during the first day of school, and those are the major ones."

"I see." Kaede bit her lip. "Well, suppose you were in my shoes, and you were given the choice of doing something about a really bad thing, but you find yourself too weak to do it… and now you're suffering from the what if's. What would you do?"

Sata looked at those ruby eyes, almost pleading at her to reply a concrete answer to such a vague situation. "Well, I would probably do something now to make amends… and state my reasons for not being able to help, I guess. But in the real sense… I probably would've left it alone. If I wasn't the one who caused it, it's not my fault, right?"

"Right."

Sata stood up. "I hope I've been of help."

"Yes." Kaede smiled. "Just talking to you made me feel better. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be off now, okay, Kaede-chan? You'll be alright by yourself, right?"

"Sure." Kaede straightened herself out and assured Sata with a genuine smile. "Please tell Sanae-chan I'm just here if ever she decides we're going home."

"No problemo!"

She dropped her hands to the ground and stared at the sky, watching the clouds drift slowly by as Sata's footsteps slowly faded away. She was about to doze off when a shadow hovered above her, and it took her a while to recognize the smiling figure above her.

"Melina-san!"

--

"You're ugly."

Ishizaki was just about ready to retort at the blonde's stated reason about her dislike for him when Ace showed up.

"Hey. Is Misaki-kun there?"

"And what the hell would you want with Taro-kun?" Anna demanded hotly, attention successfully diverted. "He's not going to succumb to your faulty seduction frolics anytime soon!"

"I do not intend to seduce him." Ace said with a perfectly straight face she had come to loath.

Anna scoffed. "Liar! You shouldn't fool yourself into thinking that your flirty moves and superficial kindness would earn you his heart! Misaki-kun knows better!"

He glared at her. "And if _you_ know better, you would keep your goddamn mouth shut! Because just as I shouldn't fool myself into believing he would fall for my antics, you should not fool yourself into thinking he would fall for _yours_!" Ace snapped back with such intensity that Anna couldn't quite believe that it was him who spoke. "Now if you would excuse us, Misaki-kun and I have a very important subject to discuss."

"Yu-Yukushi-san?" the young midfielder stammered.

"And Tsubasa says to get ready. We'll be leaving in thirty minutes."

Then he grabbed Taro's wrist and walked away.

--

"We're leaving in thirty minutes." Melina stated quite happily.

"And where did you hear that?" Krizzie asked, sounding not quite as jolly as she.

"From Ace." Melina shrugged. "It's not that hard. Our time of departure isn't exactly confidential information."

Krizzie growled. "Damn it, this is all your fault! If you hadn't been so slow…"

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't exactly plan for a grand entrance, you know."

"Whatever. Ken's leaving sooner than we are anyway so finishing all these is just wishful thinking. We'll resume when the time's right." She looked at the ground with a slight frown. "Look's like Kaede would have to wait as well."

Melina giggled. "Right. Um… about Kaede…"

--

"So… we're delaying…?" Genzou asked hesitantly.

"You heard me. We're leaving in fifteen minutes. We couldn't do anything in fifteen minutes." Ken snapped.

"But we're all set!" Sata protested.

"That's not my problem. Krizzie would think of something. But for now, everything's postponed."

"How do we know when?" Sata asked. "I doubt Krizzie would have the guts to move back with us after what happened in the field."

"This is the reason they built portable phones." Sata narrowed her eyes at Ken. "Krizzie probably has your numbers."

"She doesn't have mine." Sata snapped.

Ken gave her a look. "Believe me, she does."

"Damn it!" Genzou cursed. "That means I'll have to suffer through more preparations!"

Ken smirked. "And that's the slow torture of the curious cat."

--

Anna watched the bug try to roll over for a few more moments before finally giving in and looking at the upturned view of Taro and Ace, ignoring the heavy feeling of blood flooding her head. "I wonder what they're talking about…" she muttered to herself.

Kumi's face was rudely shoved next to hers, and she definitely didn't appreciate it when the face grinned maliciously. "Want to go find out?"

Anna contemplated a moment before she shook her head. She sat up smoothly and turned the bug around. "Nah. I think they deserve a little privacy."

Kumi pouted. "Come on! Just a few seconds and we're out of there."

"No, Kumi." Anna declined firmly with a glare. "Even boys have the right to keep and share secrets that we girls couldn't meddle into."

"But what if Ace is telling Taro bad things about you?" Kumi tried. "Shouldn't you have the right to defend yourself in front of one of the cutest boys in the team???"

"Ace wouldn't do that."

Kumi snorted. "Oh please, do you really believe his amount of loyalty would last to that point? He's a guy! Alone with another guy, who happens to be the sole receiver of both your affections, mind you, and just talked back to you earlier! Blabbing about the time you accidentally peed your pants wouldn't even amount to a second of dillydallying!"

This time, Anna considered it. The way the manager had put it… it wouldn't hurt, right? Besides, she could be right. Ace wasn't exactly known to be honest, or really loyal for that matter.

Anna sighed. "Fine, but just for a while." She looked away.

"Wait, you didn't really have a moment like that… did you?" Kumi asked hesitantly.

"N-not quite. A-anou… let's go."

--

The team was already waiting by the bus when he finished and he checked his list just to make sure they're complete.

"Where's Taro?" he blinked. "And Yukushi, and Kabayakawa, and Sugimoto?" he paused again. "Genzou and Tsukahara-san's missing too… and did Costello-san come with us?"

"Taro-kun's with Yukushi-kun." Sanae replied, a grin crossing her face. "The two probably tailed them. Genzou and Sata were together earlier, and I'm not sure if Melina-chan came with us."

Tsubasa sighed, sounding thoroughly exasperated and wondering why the heck he wasn't teamed up with normal people. "Five more minutes then. Would somebody please call them?"

--

"It's really quiet in here." she commented, fingers brushing over a long scarf. It felt nice, but it was so dark she couldn't quite make what the color was. "Stuffy too."

"_There's still time to escape, you know. Just in case. That lovely piece of cloth could eventually lead to your unfortunate death, and believe me, no one would even _want _to notice it's not suicide."_

She laughed. "Quit worrying. It's lovely. It won't kill me."

"_Don't be so sure about it. Beauty deceives, my dear."_

"Don't be silly. Melina's a good and smart girl. She probably won't even do anything to harm us. Much less kill us."

"_It's the "probably" I'm worried about."_

"Look, it's okay, okay? Relax. I'm sure she has a good reason for everything she does. She's practical and worthy of our trust."

"_I really couldn't say much about your opinions, dear friend. May I remind you of your first impression about a sweet Krizzie Kurisaki who's just misunderstood and just needs a reliable friend?"_

"It wasn't that far from the truth. She's just not comfortable with opening herself up to people."

"_All I'm saying is, what if you're wrong about Melina's character too? What if she's a sick killer's accomplice in some sick plot of rape and murder?"_

"For a young girl, you're too vulgar. Besides, that's hardly considerable. "

"_What if she's a kidnapper and decides to kill us? Won't you agree that's highly possible?" _

She sighed. "I doubt it."

"_OMFG!!! What if she's a member of some insane American organization of Historian freaks and wants to take us hostage so Japan would pay for the damage they did on Pearl Harbor?"_

"Kaede…"

"_OMG, SHE COULD BE PART OF THE CHINESE MAFIA THAT'S PLANNING TO FEED US TO A HUNGRY PACK OF BLOODTHIRSTY CANNIBALS SO THEY CAN OVERTAKE ALL ORIENTAL COUNTRIES TO CLAIM THE TITLE FOR THEMSELVES!!!"_

"Dammit Kaede, stop trying to conjure ridiculous incidents and just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Kaede's mental battle finally subsided after she heard an ungraceful thud beyond the dark corners of her wooden prison. "A-anybody there?" she stammered, her hands blindly searching for something, _anything _that she could use to protect herself.

"Hello?" she repeated but only got the same answer: silence.

After a while, she relaxed, thinking that whatever it was finally gave up and left her alone. She leaned back, pushing away some clothing that managed to flock on her face. She crossed her arms and waited.

And waited.

"_What if Melina's some kind of ghost from another dimension that wants to unite with us so she could permanently reside on earth and forget all about her nasty adventures in faraway galaxies?"_

Kaede sighed before she shifted around and tried to clear her mind. "Calm down Kaede, stop imagining impossible situations which Melina could leave you stuck in. You're just paranoid. Melina's a sweet, caring _human_ friend and she wouldn't abandon you, much less sell you to a bunch of power-hungry pharaohs in Egypt. Besides, this is the 21st century, think rationally!!!"

"_Then why would she cram us in a pitiful wardrobe and disappear for almost a half hour?"_

"…"

Kaede stiffened. "Think positive things Kaede." she mumbled to herself, desperate, as beads of sweat dampened her shirt. She played with her hair. "Maybe she's not sending you to Egypt, maybe she has the heart and would just send you to Timbuktu instead, huh?"

She paused, her red orbs widening in realization. Frantic, she repeated her words in her head.

"_Is that supposed to be good?"_

Kaede fainted.

**Krizzie: **I'm really, really bored, not to mention that I'm pissed off because of stupid joint pains from combined training and practices, so excuse the crap I did on the last part. I just thought about it after reviewing LS's description of Kaede. Hopefully, I didn't exaggerate it too much.

Review!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Hyuga looked up from the cup of coffee in front of him. "What's the matter, Maki? Are you still—"

"No." Maki cut him off. "I'm fine. I just bumped into someone I didn't exactly like."

Hyuga winced. "Speaking of dislike, you know, sorry. I didn't really mean it."

"It's fine Hyuga." she assured him, smiling bitterly when she noticed she only succeeded in depressing him more. "I know how your fits could be."

Hyuga smiled weakly. "Thanks. You're a good friend."

Maki smiled back, albeit a little hesitantly. She brushed her hair back before deciding to sit beside the tiger. "You remember Ken's accident?"

Hyuga inclined his head towards her, a muscle twitching beside his left eye. "Which one?"

"The real one."

Hyuga's face hardened and Maki pretended not to notice his tense grip on his cup of coffee. "Yeah." he ground out, just barely able to force the words out of his mouth. "Of course I do."

"Yeah…" Maki smiled bitterly. She snatched the cup away from him and downed it. "I do too."

--

Sata stood calmly as she watched the bus drive away, ignoring the curious looks the Nankatsu team sent her and Wakabayashi from the disappearing windows. "You're going to give me a ride back to the dormitory, right?" she asked the keeper.

"Yeah, whatever." Genzou muttered. "I just think we need to speak with her is all, and I don't think it's such a good idea with the others around."

"Got that right." She agreed, looking behind her. "We better hurry. Hyuga's packing already." She pointed at the tanned player arranging his stuff on the back of a white van.

Genzou nodded and slipped in another direction, careful not to let Hyuga hear him. Sata followed, stopping Genzou when he almost revealed their position to Maki, Toho's manager.

"Be careful." She snapped.

"I am!"

They found Kurisaki back at the soccer field, staring at the empty stands and picking up the soccer ball that had been left on Ken's net. She began to mindlessly kick it around until Sata came up and picked it up from the ground.

"Genzou said he needs to talk to you."

She looked pissed but unsurprised at their unannounced entrance. "What?" She was obviously in a foul mood. "If you're going to back out, no can do. I'll talk to you. We may be able to do it the day after tomorrow."

"It's not that!" Genzou snapped. "It's…"

She turned her head to look at him.

"I just don't think it's fair we're doing this."

"So you _are _backing out." She accused.

Genzou glared.

"Tch." She snatched the ball from Sata before kicking it towards the goal. It hit the goalpost and bounced out of bounds. She scowled. "You're acting as if we're doing a crime."

"It practically is!" Genzou snapped, unable to contain his temper now that she lashed out at him. "You're playing with people's feelings!"

She snorted. "Since when did the SGGK care about 'feelings'?"

Genzou glared at her. "I could be a little conceited at times, but I'm not insensitive! You're playing around with your friends! You're taking us for fools!" He cursed. This wasn't the time to be out of control!

"What?" Krizzie cried indignantly. "So I'm the bad guy now? I'm helping them get what they want!"

"I doubt you even thought of _asking_ them about what they want!"

"In case you haven't noticed, they're obvious, Mr. _Sensitive_." She mocked. "I don't have to ask them to know. You're just insecure because you haven't helped others before."

"It's not that, damn it!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't think playing matchmaker would help them get together!" the keeper blurt out, a tint of red enveloping his face. "If they really love one another, they should be able to realize it without your help! Haven't you ever thought they might want to act on their feelings by themselves?"

"I'm just creating opportunities." She deadpanned. "It's up to them whether they want to take it."

--

Ken waited until Krizzie was within sight before he smiled, something he knew that irked his amber-eyed sister.

She scowled. "What do you want, freak?"

"I'd appreciate it if stop calling me that." Ken told her with a frown.

"Tell me when I give a fucking damn. Wakabayashi pissed me."

"He did?" Ken raised a brow to show his surprise, then followed her towards the team's locker rooms to help her pack up. "What'd he do?"

"He told me this is stupid."

"So he decided to be the voice of reason?" Ken beamed.

"You were all plotting against me, weren't you?" she said accusingly.

"Subconsciously, yes." He smiled. "You had always been difficult."

"And swore to say that way." She fixed her stare at her duffel bag, contemplating a thought. "Is uncle still mad at me?"

"Yes."

She growled. "It doesn't matter. I'll talk to him even if I have to slide through his chimney anyway."

--

"Well, that went on alright." Sata said with a smile when Krizzie walked away. "There's not even little bloodshed!"

"Shut up Tsukahara!"

"Don't be a grouch, Genzou." She frowned just as he took his phone and dialed a number. "I'm just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Well, I'm not in the mood for some enlightening!" He glared at her.

"You're a dunce."

"Shut up." He hissed at her. "No, I wasn't talking to you. Well, yes, technically, I am now— Look, would you ju— Damn it… _yes_, I want a vehicle. I'm at the field. I want to go to Nankatsu. NO, _Don't _tell Mother. Yes… think about that, yourself, jackass." He hung up.

"That was rude."

"What was I telling you?" he glanced at her furtively. "Oh yeah… SHUT UP!!!"

--

It had been two days since the game, and even if the whole school had all but painted their faces in trampoline, they were still insistent on giving the team a one-week break from school.

Unfortunately, that didn't count faithful supporters, thus the reason she was staring dully at the illegal writings on her desk, keeping herself busy by forcing her drool from sliding down blissfully down her chin.

The teacher had looked absolutely pleased with himself when he came in, Sata thought to herself as she watched the chalk slide smoothly across the blackboard. She yawned. She was bored.

After she had taken care of that Toya kid, nobody in her class seemed inclined to bother her. And goddamn it, she was bored.

She looked around. Hikaru managed a smile when their gaze met and Yamato harshly mouthed at her to pay some attention. Toya managed to produce a semi-threatening glare.

She smiled, a bit pleased, before she remembered that she was bored. Then she frowned, glared at the teacher and after seeing that he didn't exactly notice—honestly, what kind of teacher speaks to the students with his back turned, anyway?— she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

--

It was unmistakable, those dark hair, dark eyes and that self-satisfied smirk that seemed to be a breed of all the jackasses she had oppressed in her lifetime.

Kaede was thankful she managed to take a seat before the teacher made the announcement. Her classmates thought so as well, because all of them had been staring, wide-eyed, awestruck, even moments after the teacher had turned from writing that familiar name on the blackboard.

"Good morning, everyone." she greeted. "My name is Krizzie Kurisaki and am pleased to announce that I'll be returning as your classmate from now on."

"Tell me I'm dreaming…" Kaede heard Genzou mutter behind her. A loud thud echoed as a random classmate of theirs expressed his awesome disbelief by falling from his chair.

"Good morning class, again, this is Krizzie Kurisaki, transferee from Toho High and pending member of the school's women's soccer team." Teacher and transferee exchanged smiles. "I hope you—"

"We have a women's soccer team?" Anna screeched incredulously. "Since when?"

"You weren't aware, nee-san?" Krizzie asked politely. "But you have been staying here longer than I have!" she paused, then grinned. "Well, technically, anyway."

Anna's jaw dropped lower.

The teacher smiled apologetically. "The announcement has yet to be made, in fact, you were the first to be notified."

"Then I guess that kind of unofficially makes me the captain." Krizzie deduced with an innocent look at their teacher.

He chuckled nervously, sensing some dark clouds forming in their room. "We'll see about that later, okay?"

She beamed. "Sure."

"Teacher, is this some kind of a joke?" Sanae asked, after she got tired of looking back and forth from the two persons in front. "If it is, it's not funny."

"What a weird suggestion, Nakazawa-chan." The teacher mumbled, sounding a little hurt. "I wouldn't joke about having a transfer student, or a new club. The time I requested, the principal vetoed it."

Sanae gave him a weird look.

He ignored it. "Kurisaki-san, would you mind taking a seat beside Kabayakawa-chan?" he asked. "She's the blonde who was bitching about the club right over there."

Anna flushed. Krizzie smiled.

"Sure. No problem."

**Krizzie: **22nd chapter done! Yup, as it shows, I'm extending my last chappie all over again! Yay! This is because of a sudden realization that a 22 chapter limit would definitely kill my story in terms of plot advancement and thus another extension takes place. This time I won't be making any promises on when it would end. It would end when it would. I have no idea when that is either.

So, Krizzie's back, and she's pissed that Genzou is once again reprimanding her. Why is she acting stupid? More importantly, how the fudge did she get herself enrolled again in Nanktasu???

But that's enough notes for one chapter, no? Please review. I want to feel remembered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

"What the bloody _hell_ are you doing here?"

Krizzie looked up calmly from her lunch and gave one of her newly discovered smiles at the frustrated keeper before taking another bite from her cheeseburger. "Eating." She said with a smirk. "Got a problem with that, Wakabayashi?"

Genzou took the chair across from her and glared. She wasn't intimidated in the least and stared back, blinking occasionally.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"You're playing me."

Her eyes sparkled considerably. "I don't have a team yet."

He growled. "That's not what I meant."

One dark eyebrow rose up. Krizzie calmly replaced her burger in her plate. "What did you mean then?" she asked, looking suddenly very serious. She whipped out a pair of glasses from her bag and put them on.

"What's that that for?" Genzou frowned.

She smirked. "To not delude myself into thinking you actually looked better than the time I was gone."

"Why you—" Genzou bit back his lip when the smirk on grew on Krizzie's lips. He let out a shaky breath and smirked. "That's the effect of having you gone."

She smiled, much to his chagrin. "Things will go back to normal with me back here then."

He growled.

Krizzie's attention was stolen from him when a pair of strong hands slammed themselves on the table. The dark-haired girl watched as her lunch bounced off the table into the cold floor. She frowned. "You're paying for that." She muttered as she watched the ketchup run from the bread to the tiles.

Anna didn't seem to hear what she said and in instead leaned further into the table. "What the hell are you doing back here?"

Krizzie smiled and clasped her hands together in an almost convincing joyful manner. "My, my, you all seem so interested!"

"This is no time to be smiling!"

Krizzie nodded firmly. "Right, _you_ should be in line and buying me lunch."

"You're spiteful."

"I've been told it's one of my underlying characteristics."

"Damn you."

"Likewise." Her eyes narrowed. "Now, lunch. Chop! Chop!"

Anna pulled herself up to her full height and stared down at the other girl before she huffed and went in line.

Genzou looked at Krizzie. She looked back at him, linked her fingers, and smiled.

--

"_ALL MEMBERS OF THE NANKATSU _BOYS' _SOCCER TEAM PLEASE PROCEED TO THE FIELD _RIGHT NOW_!!! I REPEAT, ALL MEMBERS OF THE NANKATSU BOYS' SOCCER TEAM PLEASE PROCEED TO THE FIELD RIGHT NOW!! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU ISHIZAKI!!!!!"_

Teppei took the seat opposite the black-haired girl just as the sounds of chairs being pushed back and scrambled footsteps caught everyone's attention in the cafeteria, succeeding in stopping her from taking a bite. She blinked. "I seem to gather a lot of visitors today." She mumbled, setting down her lunch. "Aren't you supposed to be going as well? Wakabayashi's gone already."

"Get the fuck out of here." He snarled.

"Why?" she asked. "Lunchtime's not over yet."

He scowled. "You know what I mean, Kurisaki."

"But I just enrolled." She pouted. "It would be a waste of money. Besides, I've got some unfinished business. It took a lot to convince the principal to welcome me back with open arms, you know." She looked at her food. "Let bygones be bygones, Kisugi."

He clenched his fist and leaned towards her, much as Anna had done. "After your little show last time, _never_! You have to know where to fucking draw the line, Kurisaki!"

She looked annoyed. "Leave me alone, Kisugi."

He stood up. "You won't get away with ridiculing us."

"I wasn't ridiculing anybody."

"Like hell you weren't." he bit back. "Just you wait. I'm going to get you expelled from Nankatsu. And this time," he paused, making sure that he locked his eyes with hers. "for _good_."

--

"I can't believe she got to be head of the soccer team!!!" Anna screamed as she watched Krizzie sniff curiously at the burger she had previously handed her, now very much alone in her table.

Kaede nodded beside her. "There wasn't even a team before she came in. I wonder if she blackmailed the principal again."

"I heard she has pictures of him." Sata offered. "Don't know the details, just that they're kinky."

Melina's eyes twinkled beside the older girl. "Pictures that could serve as evidence of adultery!" She pumped a fist in the air robustly. "I would love to get my hands on those!"

"I didn't know the principal was married." Kaede muttered to herself. "And I don't see many women infatuated with him… and he's not even that rich either."

"He's an old bachelor," Melina confirmed. "who has gotten turned-down in thirteen consecutive proposals."

"Hikaru told me he has a dinner date later." Sata mumbled.

"With his mother." Melina grinned.

"That aside, I don't think he's the type to snag somebody else's wife." Anna nodded. "I thought with all the information you had, you'd be the first to deduce that."

Melina pouted. "What? I just thought it would be cool if I had some controversial pictures."

The others fell down their chairs in astonishment.

"Ehehe…" Kaede laughed awkwardly as they all got back to their seats. Sata stole another look at Krizzie.

"It is unfair." She said. "Maybe she did blackmail him. She shouldn't even be allowed near the perimeters of our school!"

"After what she did…" Ace pursed his lips in thought before he nudged Anna. "Still, I didn't think you would buy her lunch."

The blonde scowled. "I wouldn't stoop to her level."

"It was your fault in the first place." Sata laughed. "Don't be so proud."

Anna grinned before a sudden thought occurred to her. She turned to Ace. "Hey, I'm really curious, what were you and Taro-kun talking about yesterday?"

The other girls grinned and looked at him, all interested.

Ace's ears turned bright red. "Nothing…"

Anna giggled. "You look cute when you're blushing."

"I am NOT blushing!" Ace huffed defiantly.

"Don't stray from the topic, lovebirds." Melina said. "I want to know too."

"It's a boy thing." Ace said, his ears brighter still. "Besides, it's a secret."

"A secret?" Melina exclaimed. "I didn't know such words register in the common male's mind!!!"

"Hey, don't drag us guys so low!" Ace protested. "We have our good sides too!"

"Yeah, like being able to watch porn from under your parents' nose." Anna smirked.

"Damn you."

Anna's eyes twinkled. "Likewise."

--

Krizzie dropped the uneaten burger on the bin without a second thought, finally confirming that the one she had sent it hadn't bought it in the cafeteria, or in that particular day, for that matter. Kabayakawa must think she was stupid if she thought she couldn't detect food decomposition.

She had heard their conversation. Their views on her had changed, even Kaede, whom she thought wasn't capable of judgment, and had taken a turn for the worse. Even Sata didn't seem so eager to be so close to her anymore. She was glad to find it hadn't disturbed her a bit. She rather liked being indifferent.

But if that was the case, then what was her reason for trying to match her friends up in the first place? As Tsukahara had pointed out when she first told her, it was highly uncharacteristic, bordering on insane, for her to be even involved in a romantic chase.

When she had first thought about it, she thought it amusing, and rather convenient. If they were all paired up and happy, then she would have less insecure buddies running up her phone bill every week. Thinking back, had that really been her intention? Her earlier words seem so ridiculous now. She had gotten too deep.

In her chase of peaceful solitude, she had managed to drag in numerous people, and managed to get herself in worse trouble than she had in her lifetime. Was it worth it? Was this childish mission to scatter love for her selfish whims really worth it?

After seeing the look Kisugi had given her, it didn't seem likely.

"This is stupid." Krizzie told herself, ashamed that she was thinking too much for such little matter. She thought she was indifferent. "Why am I getting so worked up about his stupid opinions of me??? Kuso, this isn't like me!!!"

She wanted to rip her hair out. Then she decided she had to talk to someone.

--

"The principal had already signed it." Sanae muttered as the rest of the team huddled closer together to get a good look at the single sheet of paper in her hand.

"So there really would be a girls' team?" Taro asked. "And Kurisaki-san would be the captain?"

Sanae nodded. "It's all in writing."

"Damn it, how could the old man let her get away with this?" Teppei glared at the obnoxious signature on the paper. "I thought if you dropped out you couldn't enroll again!"

"I heard she blackmailed the principal." Hajime offered, looking pissed as well.

"I don't think she dropped out at all."

Every head turned to Genzou, who was carefully placing his cap back to his head. "What Teppei said was true, you can't come back if you decide to leave, so it's just logical to think that she hadn't left at all."

"But she was playing as a player on Toho!" Shingo exclaimed. "It was even featured on the news, though they haven't given her name!"

Genzou shrugged. "That doesn't matter. She's friends with Hyuga and Ken, and their coach wasn't even there during the game now that I think about it."

Tsubasa finally tore his gaze from the sheet of paper. "So you're saying she just stole another guy's position without their coach's permission?"

"She probably had the guy's permission. He was nondescript, so nobody would notice." Genzou said. "I wonder if he got into any trouble later on, though."

"That's unlikely. They could stage it so Krizzie-san gets all the blame." Izawa mumbled at the back.

"She deserves at least that anyway." Hajime muttered.

"Well, now that that solves it," Genzou picked up a ball from the ground. "How about we have some hardcore practice?"

--

"She's not there anymore."

Ace turned towards the nearby table to confirm Anna's statement. Sure enough, the table was vacant, and any sign of the black-haired girl was gone.

"When did she go?" Kaede asked. "I haven't noticed her get up at all."

Melina popped up from behind Anna and Ace and slung an over each of them. "It was because we were all too engrossed in these two's flirting session."

"Please…" Anna rolled her eyes. "Like I would exchange Taro-kun for the likes of him."

"Pssh, like you would even look good with Taro."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY???"

"To put it in simpler terms, you're ugly."

"WHY YOU—"

Melina sighed dreamily. "Ah, young love."

--

Krizzie waited for Ken to pick up while watching two little girls playing with dolls at the preschool playground. Her brother picked up after the fourth ring.

"_What's up, Krizzie?"_

Krizzie beamed. "I just called to check up on you."

Ken chuckled. _"If I didn't know better, you just don't have anyone to annoy. That reminds me, Hyuga's forgiven you now."_

"He's not acting cold anymore?"

"_Maki talked him out of it. You should really thank her one of these days."_

"I should, shouldn't I?" One of the girls started crying.

"_Kri—_

"I just thought of the perfect name to call you all of a sudden."

"_Hm? What's that?"_

Krizzie grinned. "How'd you like to be called Barbie?"

An audible crash came out from the other line. _"B-barbie??? H-how d- wh-wha?? Krizzie!!!"_

She laughed. The other girl was patting the crying girl awkwardly on the back. "I just thought of it."

"_But Barbie… can't you just call me a normal nickname… like Ken-kun or something…?"_

"That won't work. You're older than me."

"_Kenny-sempai then…"_

Krizzie made a face. "Eww… you're my brother. Besides, only your idiotic fangirls call you that."

"_Good point."_

She smiled. Hearing her brother's voice calmed her down a lot. She knew what to do now. She wouldn't hesitate anymore.

"_Krizzie-chan?_

"Hey, can you come by?"

"_Now?_" he sounded hesitant.

"Yes."

"_Lunch is almost up."_ Ken said, his tone inquiring. _"The bell would ring in three minutes."_

"Please, ani…"

"_Krizzie-chan?"_

"I want to get out of here."

There was a reluctant pause._ "I… I'll come by."_

Krizzie smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She muttered, after he hung up.

**Krizzie: **Argh!!! Why does it have to be so sentimental??? Anyway, there's the 23rd chapter for you. I hope you folks like it. REVIEW!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"I think we better be heading back." Melina told them when she glanced by the clock. "Lunch is almost up."

Anna puffed her cheeks. "We still have ten minutes!" she insisted.

Sata nodded. "But we better use those precious ten minutes to climb the stairs, don't you think?"

Anna huffed. "Fine!"

"Why are you so moody all of a sudden?" Melina asked. They pushed their chairs back and followed the last of the students that were heading for the cafeteria door. Kaede lingered behind them to throw her water bottle on the bin.

"Why don't you ask for a flashback so we can all be reminded of what you did earlier!" Anna was saying when Kaede ran to catch up with them.

"I was just teasing you." Melina rolled her eyes. "You don't have to get so unpredictable just because I called you and Ace-kun lovebirds."

Sata frowned. "Speaking of which, where's Yukushi?"

Anna scanned around them as well. "Don't tell me…!" she said, eyes widening in realization.

"No doubt about it." Melina nodded. "He definitely went to see Misaki."

"Why I oughta…" the blonde trailed off in disbelief before shaking a fist at the chair that was once occupied by the missing Yukushi. "YOU'RE GOING TO HELL, YOU FREAKIN' SLIMEBALL!!!!"

"Now, now, Anna-chan, getting jealous wouldn't help anything." Kaede consoled, grinning… blushing… "They might even make a pretty interesting yaoi coupling…"

"Kaede-chan!!!" Anna cried in anguish as her face turned red at the sudden images that instantly flashed in her mind.

Kaede snickered at the sight of the shuddering blonde. "Hehe… just thinking."

"You like that stuff?" Sata asked, wrinkling her nose.

Kaede shrugged. "What's wrong with it? A few guy to guy action wouldn't kill me."

Melina winked. "Especially if both of them are sexy."

"Agreed." Kaede chirped eagerly.

Anna folded her arms stubbornly. "I won't accept it! Misaki-kun isn't like that!"

"You know…" Melina turned around, a malicious look in her eyes intended for the already freaked Kabayakawa. "There's also _that _possibility…"

"What possibility?" Anna snapped.

"That you're not jealous of Yukushi-kun but Misaki-kun!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked indignantly.

Sata and Kaede both nodded; the ruby-eyed girl even going as far as slinging an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Yes! It might be that you and Yukushi's quarreling is merely an excuse for you to be with the other all the time!"

"What???" Anna choked. "That's ridiculous! Ace and I had been friends since day one! Besides, what basis do you have for that impossible conclusion???"

"Well, remember the time he said he was in love with Misaki-kun?" Kaede asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Clear as day." Anna muttered with a scowl on her face as Melina listened intently.

"He blurted it out right before you could say _your_ line."

"What line?" Anna asked.

Sata rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. You were thinking of it right after Ishizaki mentioned that he could be in love with Yukushi. It was obvious to the way you had been eyeing Misaki."

Anna looked like she was ready to rip her hair out. "What? What??? WHAT???"

Kaede sighed. "You were about to tell Misaki-kun that you liked him and then Ace went in front of you and blurted out that he likes him too. Isn't that a bit suspicious!"

Anna rolled her eyes. Sata smirked at the pink hue that was starting to scatter on the bridge of her nose. "Ace always acts strange!" she tried to reason.

"But have you ever mistook him to be gay at any occasion?" Melina asked out of the blue.

"Well… not exactly." Anna admitted, frowning. "Now that you mention it, he seems to be addicted to flirting with girls, actually."

"Well there you have it!" Melina exclaimed triumphantly. "Ace-san did those things to get you jealous, and the scenario with Misaki-kun as I imagine it, was a spurn of the moment thing! He did it to stop you from blurting out your feelings for Misaki-kun… and was too flustered to think about anything else!"

"W-What? That's ridiculous! Ace doesn't like me! I'll pummel him!"

"And thus the reason why the two of you remain oblivious." Sata narrowed her eyes exaggeratedly. "C'mon, we all know how the sexual tension between you and Yukushi would build up every time you're together."

"That I know about!" Melina exclaimed. "It's undeniable!"

"And remember that time when we went to Ken-san's house!" Kaede gasped at the memory. "The two of you were all over each other!!!"

"Ooh… I never knew that!" Sata grinned as she stared at Anna's horror-stricken eyes. "They did it in Ken-san's house?"

"It happened right before you transferred to Nankatsu." Kaede grinned. "And they didn't do it inside exactly. They did it on the street!"

"You guys are getting it all wrong!!!" Anna shrieked, horrified at the accusing look in Sata's eyes. She struggled against Kaede's grip. "Let go of me, darn it!"

Kaede tightened her hold around Ana's shoulders. "Also, let's not forget the two of you practically went through your whole lives together!"

"We lived in the same neighborhood!" Anna defended. "It wasn't _that _surprising!"

"I'll bet they've already showered together." Melina whispered to Kaede, her voice loud enough for the four of them to hear. The three other girls grinned mischievously.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Kaede whispered back. The two of them thoroughly enjoyed the sudden color that flooded their friend's face. "After all, it is common knowledge that best friends of the opposite sex nearly always end up together."

"And didn't Yukushi-san move here because our little Ms. Anna did too?" Melina asked before Anna could deny the accusation.

"He did?" Sata asked. She stared at Anna, surprised. "He _did_, didn't he?"

"How the hell did you even know that anyway?" Anna snapped, before she blushed after realizing what she had confirmed.

Melina's eyes sparkled. "I have my ways…"

"GAH!!! This is ridiculous! You guys are just insinuating because you don't have anything better to do!" Anna snapped before she wriggled out off Kaede's grip.

"Maybe," Sata agreed. "Or it could all be true, you're not denying anything." Melina and Kaede nodded at that.

"Believe what you want," Anna muttered offhandedly. "You'll eat your words when you see me cuddling with Taro-kun one of these days."

The three shared looks. "Riiii-iiiight..."

They all laughed.

"_I'm gonna feel so right! Kanjou no mama tsuyoku…"_

"Is that your ringtone?" Anna asked as she stared at the vibration phone in Kaede's pocket, glad for the diversion. Sata and Melina stopped ahead of them too.

"It reminds me of Tsubasa and Sanae… in a way." The Kakutama blushed, before she fetched the jiggling phone and checked the screen. She frowned.

"What's the matter, Kaede-chan?" Melina asked.

"It's Krizzie…" she informed them hesitantly, not lifting her eyes from the screen.

The three lost their smiles, exchanging the same troubled look Kaede had on her face earlier.

"Answer it." Sata finally suggested.

Kaede nodded, then placed the phone next to her ear.

"Hello?"

Krizzie answered almost immediately. _"I need you to come outside, _alone_. We need to discuss something."_

"Classes are already starting." Kaede argued. "Can't it wait?"

"_A little brush in your record would do you some good. I'll be waiting for you."_

"Hey—"

"_Face your fears, Kakutama."_

**Beep…beep…beep…**

Kaede dropped her phone back in her pocket.

"What did she say?" Anna asked.

"Nothing important…" Kaede replied quickly. "Anou… you guys go ahead. I forgot something in the cafeteria." she lied smoothly, giving them a fake smile.

"Is that what Krizzie-san called you about?" Melina and Sata asked, ready to go down the steps.

Kaede shook her head. "Nah, she just told me some random stuff even I couldn't understand. I just remembered it all of a sudden."

Sata and Melina started going down the stairs.

"I'll go alone." Kaede said suddenly, causing the three other girls to pause. "You guys go ahead. The bell would ring anytime now."

The three girls gave her suspicious looks. "Are you sure?"

Kaede nodded nervously. "O-of course…"

Finally, Sata nodded. "Alright then, just call us if you need anything."

"Will do."

--

Genzou waited impatiently beside the school wall, shifting his weight restlessly from one foot to another. He was about to leave when he spotted Kaede running towards him.

"Genzou-kun!" Kaede exclaimed, surprised. "Did Krizzie call you too?"

Genzou blinked. "Uh… no, I just, well, wasn't in the mood to attend class is all."

Kaede smiled. "I didn't take you as the type to cut class."

Genzou raised a brow at her. "I should be saying the same to you."

"Krizzie called me."

"Kurisaki did?"

Kaede nodded. She stood alongside him. "She said she'd be waiting for me."

"She's irresponsible." Genzou stated. "She'll probably be here in another five minutes or so…"

"I agree." Kaede chuckled. Then a thought hit her. "You know, now that you mentioned it… why does Krizzie go by the name Kurisaki if she's Ken-san's sister?"

It got the keeper thinking. "Probably to avoid attention…" he paused. "…or maybe she's married." Genzou smirked at the idea.

"I highly doubt that." Kaede laughed.

Genzou grunted. "The day she marries —or attracts a guy for that matter— is the day Tsubasa announces he despises soccer." He said seriously. "It would never happen."

"That's quite a bold statement Wakabayashi-san." Kaede laughed. "Who knows what she'll say if she heard that."

"Forget about what she'll say. Who knows what she would _do_???" Genzou looked so stricken Kaede had to laugh. "That girl's sometimes too sensitive for her own good."

"She's a girl." Kaede defended.

"I won't be surprised if she's from outer space."

"Harsh."

"Compared to _her_ antics, I don't think so."

"Touché."

"Aa."

She smiled.

Genzou smiled back. "You know, it's been a long time since I had a decent conversation."

"You call ridiculing a classmate decent?" Kaede remarked sarcastically. "I can't believe you Wakabayashi."

He frowned, hit by a sudden memory. "You should probably stop hanging with Tsukahara," Genzou muttered. "You're starting to talk just like her."

Kaede looked at him curiously. "And how would you of all people recognize how Sata-chan talks?"

Genzou stiffened. _Oh, crap._

"Have you been hanging out with her?"

_Double crap!!!_

"Well, I—"

There was a high-pitched screech that erupted from outside, an ear-shattering shriek that Kaede recognized. It was tires against asphalt. No doubt about it. A vehicle has lost control. Ruby eyes widened. Her spine tingled. It was that moment all over again.

"WATCH OUT!" she heard Genzou shout beside her, suddenly bolting outside. "WAKASHIMAZU!!!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Wakashimazu, WATCH OUT!!!"

She was lost in a boisterous world of screams. People were flocking, shrieking, paralyzed, and some were running. She was stuck to the spot, only hearing the out-of-control car and Wakabayashi's scream.

"K-K…" Her jaw trembled, her throat felt dry. Genzou had left her to rush at the scene, but what could she do when she had cold feet?

_No, please. Not again. _Her hands flew to her face, too startled to do anything. She commanded herself to move, to shout, to do_ something_.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She whispered desperately. "Not again."

_Kaede stumbled to her feet, a deep red blossoming on her cheeks. She hoped desperately that nobody saw that accident happen. She hated being so clumsy._

"_Are you alright?"_

_She raised her head. The girl looked about her age, but her eyes held a maturity that Kaede had only seen in a number of people, despite being in a pair of dirty overalls and a striped long-sleeved shirt that had fading colors._

"_My name's Maki." The girl said with a gentle smile, extending a hand. "Let me help you up."_

"_N-no… I'm fine… I… uh, thank you, Maki-san." Kaede blushed harder, flustered, and tried to regain her balance. Her ankle throbbed, but she held on a nearby wall for balance._

"_Are you sure?" Maki eyed her._

"_Yes."_

_Maki smiled. "What's your name?"_

_Before Kaede could reply, they heard a loud scream. The voice was foreign, but Maki seemed to recognize it, because she ran away, her long steps frantic. Kaede wobbled in the other direction, going around the alley into another exit, a shorter one, closer to the store she should be getting to. _

_She stopped when the sudden blare of the afternoon light welcomed her, and illuminated the person right in front of her._

"_Ken Wakashimazu…" she breathed out, overwhelmed, before recognizing the continuous screeching of tires. She smelt burned rubber, it was a tragedy ready to strike._

_She was near, if she just jumped, she could push both of them out to safety. Maki was an alley away. She'd be too late._

"_KEN!!!"_

"_**Face your fears, Kakutama."**_

Glazed red eyes widened. Why did Krizzie say that? And what the heck was Ken doing here in Nankatsu? Why was she watching him again? She had torn herself away, kept her distance, and disciplined herself to remaining a mere spectator, why did this have to happen again?

"It's not fair…" she trembled.

"_**Don't play dumb Kakutama. I know who you are."**_

"Darn it! Stop making me feel guilty," Ruby eyes flashed with sudden anger. "KEN-KUN!!!"

--

Her eyes felt heavy, and someone was saying her name. She wished they would stop, whoever they were, their calls were giving her a headache.

"Come on, Kaede-chan! Wake up!"

She groaned, and then faced the other way. She felt a few dark strands litter across her face and swat them impatiently away. Sleep. Sleep sounds good.

And then she remembered Ken.

"OW!"

Kaede shut her eyes again, this time her hands flew up to meet her forehead after colliding with another head when her own shot up.

"What the hell did you do that for?" the same voice snapped. A groan followed.

Kaede's eyes widened. "Ken?" she asked breathlessly.

"What?" he asked sharply, making her forget her earlier euphoria.

Kaede's eyes widened, and the pulsing of her head was momentarily forgotten. Ken Wakashimazu, in flesh, was face to face with her, and she just knocked him over with her head. Ken stared at her as she turned from unhealthy pale to tomato red.

"OHMIGOSH, I'M SO SORRY KEN-SAN, I…" she stopped, suddenly remembering her daredevil stunt. "Oh my god, are we dead?"

Ken chuckled, and Kaede felt horrified. _Obviously, dying seems amusing to him_.

"Why are you laughing?" she exclaimed indignantly, rising to her feet. "This is no time for fun and games, Ken-san! We're dead! And this doesn't look like heaven!" she paled. "Oh my god, I went to hell!"

Ken's face contorted into something akin to confusion, or had that twinkle been a spark of amusement?

"I knew it! IknewitIknewitIknewit!" Kaede started panicking, not noticing the growing smile on the karate keeper's face. "I knew that mosquito had been weird! I shouldn't have listened to Ace-kun when he told me to swat it away! Oh dear, what if it died? Am I going to hell jail? Am I going to be a devil's kitchen maid?" Fear was written all over her face. "OMG, what if they make me the guinea pig in the experiments of some evil mad scientist who died years before we did???"

Ken's forehead creased. "I don't think there's such a thing as hell jail, is there?"

Kaede didn't even bother to listen. "God must've convicted me of bugslaughter!!! That's it! That's why I'm here!!! To pay for all the lives of those poor insects I killed. I'm a disgrace!!! An exile!!!"

Ken chuckled.

"Kaede-chan—"

"—I don't deserve to live—well, technically, am I dead—but still!!"

"Kaede-chan…"

"All those poor, poor things! How could I have been so cruel? I should've put myself in their shoes before I—"

"KAEDE-CHAN!''

"WHAT?"

Ken grinned at the ruffled look on the girl's face. "Tell me this, if you and I are dead, then why is my head throbbing from an earlier impact made with your own pretty face earlier on?"

It took Kaede a while to process the sentence, and after that, she managed a sheepish grin. "Uh, we have a few neurons that are not dead yet?"

"Creative," Ken mused. "But dubious." He smiled.

"But just to be sure…" Kaede mumbled to herself. Ken strained to hear. "I better go to confession tomorrow."

Ken felt a wrinkle on his forehead.

Kaede closed her eyes solemnly. "To rid myself of filthy sins…"

He couldn't take it anymore. "Pff— AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This is no laughing matter, Ken-san." Kaede scolded strictly, fighting down the urge to hide behind a large rock. "Even bugs have the right to live. All living things must be respected! Maybe that's why God has rejected you access to heaven: you don't know how to respect the dead."

Ken grinned. "As much as I would like listening to your inspirational talk for a bit longer, Kaede-chan, I believe they're all waiting for you to realize that you and I are not alone in this lovely spectacle."

Kaede stared at all the people around, just realizing they were surrounding them from the beginning, and a bright red flooded her already rosy cheeks. She sunk to the ground, embarrassed, but relieved. _At least I saved him._

"Excuse me for laughing, Kaede-chan…" Ken laughed, not looking even a bit remorseful. "Ahahahhaha… but you looked so cute and I j-just… ahaha…"

"Sure, laugh at the drama queen," Kaede mumbled, sarcastic now that her fear's gone. "You know, I don't really mind." She tried to ignore the funny feeling in her stomach after she realized that THE Ken Wakashimazu had just complimented her.

Ken wiped a tear from his eye, still chuckling. "That's good to know Kaede-chan."

She shot him a glare.

"Kidding!" Ken cried at once. "Don't get so aggressive."

"I thought I was going to die." She muttered darkly. "That's nothing to laugh about."

"You thought you died." Ken corrected.

"You're not really helping, Ken-san."

He shrugged. "That's just my nature, I guess."

She huffed, and slicked out her hair, suddenly conscious of how she looked. She blushed when she realized she had once again caught his undivided attention. She cleared her throat. "What happened to the driver?"

He looked serious when she looked at him. "He swerved at the last minute. That reminds me. Thanks for the push back there."

Kaede felt pride swelling in her chest. "No problem." She told him. "Did he apologize?"

"What?"

"Well, he almost killed you, didn't he?" Kaede reasoned. "He should at least say sorry."

"An apology won't make a difference. I'm probably going to sue him either way." Ken admitted, pushing his hands into his pockets. "As soon as he leaves his stupid vehicle anyway."

"You haven't seen him yet?" Kaede asked incredulously. "I would've thought that's the first thing you would do!"

"I had been too worried about you when you blacked out on the spot." Ken admitted with a light blush. "Besides, Genzou and the others are taking care of it right now."

The two of them turned just in time to see the car door open. The driver spoke to Genzou in hushed tones before stepping out.

It was Krizzie.

**Krizzie: **Wakeke… I think this whole drama piece deserves a chapter all to itself, no? Well, it doesn't matter if you disagree anyway because it's already posted. Review people! PLEEEEEEEEASE!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Krizzie: **Have you ever resurfaced from a month of writer's block, sat down to write, and just when you had written a considerable number of satisfying pages the power has to give up on you and die??? ARGH!!! I had been ready to punch the PC that time, but thankfully restrained myself. Sigh… forgive me if the outcome is not even fairly satisfying, but it's all I can come up with after screaming countless expletives at a blank monitor. Review…?

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Kaede wondered why she hadn't been surprised to find out the person responsible for digging old memories and almost killing her childhood crush had been the girl who told her to suck it all up. Ken didn't seem all too stunned too. In fact, this whole scenario seemed to be the perfect ending in this whole high school tragedy.

But that didn't stop the ruby-eyed girl from feeling like a stupid pushover. She should've known that that sadistic Kurisaki would do something like this, but really, killing her own brother is extreme, even for her. And why the hell was she grinning, damn it???

"Am delusional?" she asked Ken for good measure. "Or did your sister just try to kill you?"

Ken swallowed, his legs on the shaky side. "I think she just did."

--

"Am I delusional?" Anna asked, stopping in her tracks to focus outside the window. "Or is that Kaede with Ken and his insane sister?"

Melina joined her. "Yup, that's her with him and his sister." She grinned. "Turns out the little girl lied to us to get a date."

"They're sprawled on the ground." Anna said, as if that meant anything. "And what's the whacko's role in the whole picture?"

"How should I know?"

"Where's Sata anyway?"

"She went to go to her own class." Melina leaned on the windowsill. "She would've loved this."

"We're turning into gossip monsters." Anna said glumly.

Melina shrugged. "There's nothing better to do anyway." She said. "And besides, I could get some nice plots from nasty rumors."

Anna decided not to comment.

--

"What kind of bloody entity possessed you this time?" Ken snapped after the shock wore off and he finally realized what nearly happened to him and who caused it.

Krizzie shifted all her attention to him at once, face thankfully blank of her previous elation. Ken continued on when she didn't seem to bother to speak. "I shrugged off your past violations but this is way out of line, little sister! Life isn't a game! You've got to understand that!"

"I understand." She said in an almost guilty manner that took her brother by surprise. He expected—even wished, in fact— that she would be stubborn and tell him off for getting angry on her so that he would have the excuse to vent his anger.

He didn't expect her to step back.

"I'm going to go see the principal." She looked at him, scanned him over as if checking for injuries. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No." he replied primly. If she was going to act indifferent, he said to himself, then so would he. But that didn't stop him from sulking, he wanted her to fight, _damn it!_

"Good." She seemed satisfied, and turned to walk away, then seemed to think twice and turned back. He had been looking at Kaede by that time, and so she angled her head to look at the ruby-eyed girl too, then her amber eyes returned and observed _him, _and that's when things started to go awry.

She smirked, a look of sadistic understanding dawning in her amber eyes.

Oh, he knew _that _look. "Oh—oh NO!! W-wait a m-minute." Ken stepped forward, cheeks flushed a tad bit more than normal. "Th-there's n-nothing going on h-here, alright?"

She blinked, suddenly poker-faced. "Who said anything?"

"B-But y-you— I… w-we—" Ken gestured wildly between him and Kaede, then back to his sister. He was well-aware of his embarrassing position, but it didn't tire his sister to embarrass him for it, no siree.

"_I_ SHOULD BE THE ONE MAD AT YOU!" he shouted at last, causing Genzou to shift his attention from dispersing the crowd to the horror-stricken karate keeper on the ground. He smirked, for him, this sight was reward enough. Kurisaki was right. Matchmaking was_ fun_.

"Goodbye, brother." Krizzie said with a slight wave —and another knowing smile— before she rushed off to the principal's office.

Kaede stepped out from the tree's shadows, the thought of confessing about her lack of locomotor skills for the accident years ago gone from her head. She looked up and gave Krizzie a pleading look, one that said "Please help me if you could," but the Wakashimazu sister was already giving her a reassuring smile, one that said, "I already helped you, you idiot, now help yourself."

She thought about it for a moment, then assured herself that it was alright. There was still time. Ken was still alive, and his sister's still the jerk that she was. Everything was back to normal. No more playing with the other team, no more secretive smiles, no more hiding behind the school's termite-infested tree trunk. Everything was alright for now.

"The ends justify the means, I suppose." she muttered to the crest-fallen keeper, and offered him a smile.

"I know about it." His voice was hoarse, not the deep, calculating one she had heard moments ago, but raw.

"Huh?"

"Maki told me."

"…!"

"You're so stupid." Then he pulled her down towards him, and all coherent thoughts disappeared.

--

Sata held out a hand and Krizzie raised hers to meet it in a high-five. Both girls shared similar sharp smirks before bursting out laughing.

"That had been too easy!" the amber-eyed girl exclaimed. "Really, love-struck adolescents are such suckers."

"Tell me about it." The older girl said. She flipped pushed her ponytail irritably behind her back and peered at her binoculars just in time to see the Kakutama's tomato face. "I can't believe Ken did that."

"He lacks self-control." Krizzie said without much enthusiasm. "Remember the one time he blew up on Hyuga because the stupid captain decided to eat his beloved chocolate cake?"

"That was terrible." Sata dropped the binoculars and reminisced on the sight of a chocolate-covered topless Hyuga. "And bittersweet."

"Heh." Krizzie smirked. "You liked it."

"Course I did." Sata replied in a beat. "It's not everyday you see the Great Tiger flustered and covered with choco frosting."

"True." Krizzie nodded in agreement. "But I was talking about Hyuga topless."

"Yummy." Sata rolled her eyes. "Please. He's way out of my league."

"That's what they all say."

"You act like you know everything." Sata snapped.

"It's not hard when you're captain of the women's soccer team." She said with a shrug. "When I was in Toho, all my teammates could ever talk about were boys and hazardous relationships. It's getting dull, I tell you."

"Heh." Sata sniffed. "You're female too."

"With less active hormones, thankfully." She smirked. "But I admit this little mission had been fun."

"You get to nearly kill your brother, you mean?"

"That's half of it. I get to see him kissing a girl." A knowing smirk crossed her face again as she pulled two Polaroids from her pocket to show to the older girl. "Imagine if Dad sees this…"

Sata mirrored her smirk. "Priceless."

"So where's Costello?" Krizzie pulled one of the pictures from Sata and pushed it back in her pocket. Sata marveled at hers for a moment before hiding it away as well.

Sata crossed her arms. "I left her with Anna. She said something about having a model for a novel."

Krizzie frowned. "Don't tell me she's going on another solo mission again. That girl's unpredictable."

"It would work out for the best. That girl has a way of doing things after all."

Krizzie nodded solemnly. "She might even be better than me."

"You scared?" Sata baited.

She gave her an incredulous look. "Me? Scared? Fat chance. I've got to go talk to the principal."

"You were serious about that?"

"Yeah, sure." Krizzie shrugged. "I've got to tell him what I've been up to." She paused to contemplate something, and Sata kept up her guard, especially when those pair of striking amber eyes stared hard at her, sharp and unforgiving.

"After all," she whispered with a humorless smile. "He's my father."

**Krizzie: **I'll stop it there. Right. This is the last of the chapters I have stocked in my computer during the whole time some of you might have been waiting for me to update, so chapter 27 is still on the works. You're free to put some suggestions, flames, or whatever. Just to let me know someone's reading this. It's really depressing when you upload and no one's responding. I'm sure a lot of us here feel that. Please???

Oh, and thanks to LightSorceress!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Krizzie:** Ahahahaaha!!! After all the angst and drama I decided to give myself a break—

**Aoi: **Actually, Krizzie-san, you've been taking one too many.

**Krizzie: **Huh? But I've been working so hard to upload the rest of the chapters of this story!

**Aoi: **R-right… and I don't doubt that, but can you explain the numerous number of one-shots and other stories you have posted in the middle of writing this? It's hardly justifiable.

**Krizzie: **… meanie.

**Aoi: **Aa! But not at all… I'm just stating the obvious.

**Krizzie: **Bah! You've been spending too much time with the foreignjees…well, technically, you ARE a foreignjee… for me… bah, whatever. I'm going to do it anyway. THIS CHAPTER SHALL BE FULL OF NOTHING BUT HUMOR!!!! NONSENSE HUMOR!!!—and maybe a bit of angst?—!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Aoi: **sigh… I better go get the stun gas ready… just in case.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Love makes the world go round, they say.

It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, they say.

There is no greater power than love, they say.

"BAH!" Anna Kabayakawa screamed in annoyance before pushing the littered junk that had once been her test papers away from her desk, panting heavily as she felt them drift about her and land listlessly on the cold, unforgiving floor.

"What's the matter, Anna-chan?" Melina, her newfound friend, (BAH! The blonde repeated in her mind) said in alarm. She stood up from her own desk to check on her.

"What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER????" she screeched, pulling at her pigtails furiously. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S THE FREAKIN' MATTER!!!! GAH!!!!"

"A-alright…" Melina stammered, a little intimidated... just a little. "Spill."

"YUKUSHI! HE'S THE… THE FREAKIN' MATTER, HE IS!!! GAH!!!" One could almost imagine the steam coming out her ears. "I DETEST HIM!!! GAH!!! HE SHALL DIIIIIIIEEEE!!!"

By this time, the blonde had resorted to destroying the whole classroom. Melina wondered when the hell the teachers would realize it wasn't a boom box they were hearing but the blackboard hanging by its frame outside the window.

"What's up with me?"

_Oh hells, Yukushi couldn't have picked a worse time. _Melina gave up, slumped on a vacant chair, and waited for the explosion.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"SonofaBYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Well, you always hurt the ones you love, they say.

--

Sata only had to hear the voices upstairs, see the dancing dust particles that seemed to threaten her bright eyes, and see the commanding gleam in Krizzie's eyes to know that she would have to turn on her heels, run into the field, get Misaki, and drag his ass back here.

--

To say that Kakutama Kaede had never been in a relationship before would be like saying that Genzou gets annoyed at letting in a goal, or that Tsubasa is good at playing soccer, or that Hajime has fairly big teeth, or that Misaki is nice to girls, or that Sanae likes Tsubasa… it's a BIG understatement.

Genzou knew this, so as he instructed the new man behind the wheel of the truck to put it back to the rental service, he silently snickered to himself at the silent treatment his rival was receiving from the girl.

Really, Ken's not that good with the sentimental thing too. _And they call _me_ oblivious_, Genzou smirked to himself.

"That's against the rules Kakutama." he said, referring to their public (very) display of affection with a mild glance between the two of them as he entered the gates. Ken went to the trouble of looking up, but Kaede was too busy crushing the hem of her skirt to bother. "I think you just broke two at the span of five minutes."

"Shut up, Genzou." Ken hissed, and straightened himself up.

"Tch." Genzou smirked. "That was a smooth move, Wakashimazu."

Ken sniffed. "Get a life."

"You just brightened mine." he looked at Kaede. She was still looking away. "And hers too I think. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kurisaki had been right about the two of you. And to think I was in denial when I read her papers."

Genzou's eyes widened.

_Oh, shit._

"Papers?" Kaede turned to look at him, the blood slowly draining from her face. "What papers?"

"Yeah…" Ken said, cracking his knuckles. "_What _papers, Genzou?"

Genzou felt the need to ask the gods for help. Kurisaki _wouldn't _like this. "Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut?" he groaned inwardly.

--

"Well, this is awkward…"

"You think?" Anna snapped.

"I was just saying!" Ace snapped back defensively, anchoring himself on the ground to stop her from… _wriggling _so goddamn much.

"Well, it's better when you weren't saying anything!"

"You're impossible!!!"

"What???" Anna sucked in a breath and poked her best friend squarely on his chest. "You—you take that back!"

"Hah!" Ace gloated, adjusting his hold on her arms to make sure she won't get away and start punching him again. "No way!!!"

"You—you won't get away with this!!!" Anna sputtered. She glared at the amused smirk on his face before glaring at the same amused smirk at Melina's face. "And YOU!!! Why the hell aren't you heeeelping meeee???"

Melina shrugged. "You're the one who jumped him, remember?"

"I despise you!" she muttered darkly. "I despise you ALLLL!!!!"

"Fine by me." the two of them chorused, leaving the blond screaming while she attempted to get away from Ace's iron grip.

--

"What did I do to you?" Taro asked in a feeble little voice as he stared at the bickering trio by the doorway, cold sweat drenching the neck of his soccer uniform. He looked at Sata and Krizzie with dotted eyes, and pleaded them to spare him and let him get on with his life. God knows he had suffered enough fangirls to last a lifetime.

"C'mon, you just go in there and help her." Krizzie urged. She wasn't looking at him, but rather at his stubborn little fingers that refused to loosen their grip on the window ledge of the nearby classroom. "Yukushi's gay. It couldn't be _that _hard to kick him off."

"But that would be mean, Krizzie-chan." Taro told her with tears edging their way to his pretty hazel eyes. "I can't do that."

"YES YOU _CAN_!" the two of them chorused with such intensity that the midfielder had shrunk into a cute little, mumbling heap on the floor. Sata helped the younger girl with the crowbar.

"Urmmm…" the young midfielder whimpered in distress as the last of his fingers were forcefully pried away.

**Krizzie: **Yay! I'm done with Chapter 27!!! The scenes after these are full of romance and drama so I cut it there!!! Haha... and this is all just nonsense, really. Posted for the sake of updating. MWAHAHAHAHAHA-COUGHCOUGHCOUCHCOUGH-URK!!! GASP!!! I'M... DYEEEEEEEEEEEENG!!! (**BLAG**)

**Aoi: **Gomen, Krizzie-chan... you made me do it...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight **

She closed the door behind her, conscious of the sound her feet made when they made contact with the floor. She kept her eyes down, almost ashamed to lift her chin the way she always did. Perhaps she was, but he didn't give her time to think about it.

"You're quite serious today." he commented with a small smile before turning around in his chair with all his executive glory. He was looking regal, and perfectly healthy, and she looked like crap with her greasy jumpers and long-sleeved shirt. She looked like a disgrace and he looked close to royalty. It was injustice and Krizzie fought the urge to frown, but lost it.

"My, my… don't you look threatening?"

She snapped her head away with a snarl, her hands clenching unconsciously beside her hip. It was hard not to give in and kick him, but she knew she would lose. He was a much greater fighter than she. She wondered for a moment why the hell he was baiting her, but didn't linger on the thought. He was _always _baiting her.

"Ken kissed her." she said without preamble, as if it was nothing at all and didn't mean anything to her. It was better that way. The man knew next to nothing about sentimentalism. He was observing her while she said it, and his gaze was so intense she walked back a step or two to lean on the wall. He thought it was an attempt to look composed. She just didn't want to fall.

"So… you did it."

_You don't sound at all impressed. _She huffed, but kept it it to herself.

"Yes…" she brought a hand up to cover half of her face, and suddenly she was feeling nauseous. She hadn't talked to him this seriously for quite a while, not even when they were at home. She despised him.

"But you do understand that this solves nothing." He linked his hands together, so naturally that she wanted to hit him for it. He shouldn't have been graceful. He shouldn't have been clever. He... he souldn't have been her father.

"Yes." she bit it out, almost forced her tongue to say it, and she knew that he knew it. "You told me that already." _A million times and more, actually._

"They're still dead." _Why did you have to say it?_

She let out a shaky breath. "And it's my fault."

"And you just relieved it."

Amber eyes looked through the gap of her fingers. "Yes."

--

No way out. He felt trapped.

Genzou was ready to run, if an opportunity showed itself. He was taller, so whatever. If this was a soccer game, he would win hands down, but it wasn't. He could fight, heaven knows he could. But Ken knew martial arts. In this kind of challenges, he knew when to give up. You just don't go between a man and his lover... or his sister, whatever suits your boat. It was both in his case, anyway.

He debated whether to tell them all or to cut some short, including his little insanity game with the handcuffs at the cafeteria and his little invitation at the movies after. Kaede was giving her the puppy look, and Ken was giving him the bull. It was just so hard to _resist_, goddamn it. —sarcasm overload—

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you, just ease up a little, okay?"

Ken coughed. "Talk."

"Demanding, much?"

Ken raised an eyebrow and Kaede giggled. It made Genzou smack himself on the head and remind his stupid brain not to watch those stupid 'Totally Spies' series.

"I found it in her bed." he spoke abruptly, eyes closed, hoping that his quick confession would make things better.

When he opened his eyes, Ken was surprisingly red, and his neck seemed to bulge with a horrendous display of muscles that had been trained and developed in all those years practicing in the dojo. It made Genzou wonder what he did wrong.

"...And what, pray tell, are you doing in _my sister's _bed?"

Genzou blinked, and realized just how _wrong _his statement sounds. "Oh God, oh shit, that's not IT!!! Wakashimazu… I SWEAR I DIDN'T TOUCH HER… Don't give me that look… oh for _Pete's sake_… I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!!!"

"AND WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU??? YOU;RE HER ROOMMATE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!! WHY DOES THIS DORM EVEN ALLOW BOYS TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS GIRLS, ANYWAY???"

"If you're thinking bribery... I had nothing to do with it." Genzou stammered, taking a step back for every one Ken took. "Oh c'mon man, I SWEAR...!!!"

Kaede was enjoying this, but decided to cut in before things got worse. "Ken... I think he's telling the truth."

Ken looked at her before nodding stiffly. He scanned the keeper's face and after seeing the sincere loathing that was undeiably there, he backed down. "Fine… but never go to her bed again."

"Tch. You don't need to tell me twice."

"Wakabayashi, it's one thing not taking advantage of her," Ken said in another level of menacing tone. "But you're starting to insult my sister."

Genzou tried hard not to roll his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and told them all about it.

--

"Uhh… this is awkward…"

Anna looked up and unexpectedly sent one heated scathing look at the brown-haired midfielder who dared give her the comment that sent déjà vu crawling up her spine. Never mind how adorably cute he looked all pouting and confused like that. She was pissed. He made her pissed. She was going to make him _feel _it.

"Chill out, Kabayakawa." Sata said mildly, looking at the corridor where Krizzie had dashed after they had pushed Misaki in. Her guess would be that she had gone to the principal's office.

"Shut up, Tsukahara."

Sata smirked and turned to look at her. "Well, aren't you prissy today?"

"I said _shut up._"

"Fine, fine…" She stole a glance at the immobile man by the door, and felt exasperation welling through her. "Well… go on… move!" She ordered, raising her arms up in command.

He didn't get it.

"Damn it, why do you have to be so damn dense?" Sata hissed before knocking him on the head.

Taro staggered to regain his balance. "W-what?" he asked in a little, cramped voice that made him sound like a hoarse puppeteer.

"Stick it to 'him!" Sata exclaimed, complete with visuals. Anna and Ace just had to stop bickering to sweatdrop.

"S-Sata-chan…" Taro whimpered, close to tears. Behind him, Melina was watching with a very amused smirk.

"C'mon!!! It's ain't that hard!"

"B-but—!!!"

"Misaki…"

"B-b-b…"

"_Misaki…_"

"I…"

"MISAKI…"

He sighed. "Oh, alright."

So the cute little midfielder was forced to walk grudgingly over to Ace, look indifferently at the blonde under him, muttered: "Sorry." under his breath, and kick the hell out of Yukushi.

**Krizzie: **Short, no? I wrote this in about twenty minutes… haha! I had a burst of ideas and I didn't want to lose them but did halfway… so this is it. XP


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR???" Yukushi demanded indignantly before scrambling to get hold of his footing. Taro was standing between him and Sata, and the young man was torn between challenging the one who kicked him and the one who made him do it.

Anna saw her chance.

"HYAAH!!!!!" Stretching her left leg, she took the opportunity to kick her best friend on the shins, before standing up with her hands planted on her hips. "Floor, meet stupid. Stupid, meet floor." She smirked triumphantly.

Ace made to stand up, pushing his weight on his left elbow and right palm, only to be stepped on by the soles of her feet. "You little bitch…"

"That's for pinning me." she said with a mocking pout. She kept her foot firm on his head, but looked around to see if Melina was about. Taro caught up with her and dragged his gaze away from her foot to look around the room as well.

"Where's Costello-san?" he asked feebly, stepping back when he noticed Ace was getting ready to get on his feet again. Anna didn't catch his movement and looked at the door.

"Tsukahara's gone too…"

"Heh. Sissies." Ace spit out before he rolled out of Anna's foot, grabbed her ankle, pulled her down, used her as leverage to jump up, and then push his fist right into Taro's face.

--

They stayed there for a moment, silent, like how she remembered their previous encounters. Always formal. Always silent. Always polite. There never was room for any fun with that guy.

The feeling of throwing out finally subsided, and she was finally able to drop her hand away. She could feel sweat trailing down her neck, but ignored it. The office was hot, and she was sure he was perspiring as well under his executive clothes so she gave no thought about it.

"I visited them this morning." she said, weakly, but with the same straight voice she used when she was about him. "Right before I came back."

"Good." he replied. His hands fell apart and the right one took the discarded pen beside the papers. He began twirling it. "What did you tell them?"

"Everything." she said. Her forehead was wet. Clumps of hair fell over her eyes. He dropped his hand and began signing papers. "I told them about Ken… Kaede… I told them—"

"That you're sorry."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes."

"Did they forgive you?" The pen against the paper was a lullaby. She was tired. She didn't know why.

"The incense smelled sweet. I was the only one in the cemetery. It was windy."

He didn't look disturbed. "Did they?"

"…"

"I could hear a vehicle leaving."

She didn't budge from her spot on the wall. Her knees were still weak. And showing weakness wasn't a welcome option. "That would be my ride."

"Oh?" He didn't look at all interested. He was always bored, always so formal…

"Yes."

He nodded slightly then went back to signing papers again. Her hand clambered up on its own, wiping up her forehead and pushing back her hair. He still looked clean and professional. She looked like a mess. This was humiliating.

"Is Ken in it?"

She breathed in, let it out. "No. I don't think so. I gave specific orders."

"Ah." He looked amused for a moment. "To Genzou Wakabayashi, I assume."

"Yes." Her eyelids drooped down.

He looked up at last. "Sleepy?"

_Showing a weakness isn't an option… _

"My sister told me she loved me." she whispered. He didn't seem confused at the shift of topic. Only irritated.

"_**Stand up."**_

"Ken told me it wasn't my fault." Don't let it be tears in her eyes. She hated feeling guilty. "You told me they were lying."

"_**Crying won't solve anything! Stand up, girl! Don't lose yourself. Train! Be **_**stronger**_**."**_

Sweat mixed with tears. "Whom should I believe?"

She couldn't feel her feet anymore, but she pushed herself off the wall anyway. Her stance was awkward, but steady. Gods, she felt weak.

"Krizzie?" It was the first time he called her like that. By her first name, without the much needed suffix or the required respect one expected from a man his breeding. He was walking towards her. It cleared her mind a little. Was that worry in his voice? _No, please_.

She didn't want his sympathy.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

She wanted to hate him; needed to hate him. _Go away._

Her vision was doubling.

"Yes..."

--

Kaede sat down on the grass and looked at the unreadable expression on Ken's face. It was placid, empty, unlike the strong determined looks she was used to see. He was a strong guy, she would imagine, would expect, especially after going through rough times with Hyuga in both Meiwa and Toho and having to give up something he lived with for all his life just to pursue his dreams of playing soccer.

She pulled at the grass, not speaking. Genzou was being uncharacteristically quiet as well, and was using his shoes as an excuse not to take notice of anything.

Ken, on the other hand…

He was not even _reacting_, and it annoyed her, damn it. She wanted—expected— him to say something. The silence was driving her crazy. Most of their watchers earlier had gone after simultaneous glares from both her companions so nobody provided noise to distract her with. Even the birds and wind stopped their afternoon orchestra to give her the creeps.

"My sister did all these?"

Both she and Genzou turned to look at Ken. He was still standing, hands relaxed on either side of him, hair moving the slightest bit.

"I would think so, yes." Genzou replied. The unspoken, "That should have been obvious." hang heavy in the air.

"Just so I would kiss Kaede."

She blushed, but the boys weren't looking at her so nobody had seen it.

"Nah. I don't think she was expecting that." Genzou said. He gave a slighted wave of his hand absent-mindedly before he raised his left knee as if to juggle a ball. "She just wanted the two of you together, I'll bet."

"And she succeeded." _And gained more._

"Yup."

Ken was still stiff, and she blushed at the thought that occurred to her. She hesitated, then reached up to link her fingers with Ken's. She supposed he liked it, because he relaxed a little.

"And where do Sata and Melina come in the picture?" Ken asked and when Kaede could feel his fingers tightening his hold on hers, and she didn't know whether to be mad or grateful to his sister.

Genzou shrugged. "I think she told Sata about it in exchange for sleeping in her room when we quarreled one night. That was about the same time I found about it, I think, and I don't know how the Melina got dragged in."

"I see." he looked at his shoes, shuffled his feet, and Kaede could feel his hand slackening against hers, panicked, and tightened her fingers. In an instant he was facing her.

She blushed and looked away, but kept her hand with his. "I-Is that alright…?"

He chuckled then he said, "Perfect."

And that was all she needed to hear.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

She lay back for another moment, relishing the short moment of idleness, before she remembered she blacked-out in front of her father. And then she just felt disappointed with herself, but had the strangest but most horrifying notion that she had somehow willed herself to do it.

She scoffed at her own thoughts.

"You're awake." she heard a deep voice say, and realized it was her brother. She turned her head at him. He wasn't looking at her, concentrating instead on some kind of reading material in his hands. Her eyes were still unsteady, but when he spoke, she heard well. "Start talking."

All ease was suddenly drained out of her and she was filled instead with immeasurable anger. Her amber eyes glowed, _burned_, and Ken stepped back a bit when her long-fingered hands suddenly reached for the sheets and threw them off her legs and off the bed just to express her fury.

"You don't have the right to complain." Ken said abruptly, as if he read her mind. He glanced at her briefly before putting aside the sports magazine he had been reading while he was waiting for her to wake up.

"Don't I at least get to rest my mind a bit?" she hissed in pursed lips, knuckles white against the sheets. It took all restraint not to shout curses at her brother, but it was harder to stop herself from physically assaulting him.

His look changed from serious to incredulous. "You don't deserve that much." he snipped. He shoved his hands in his pockets and went from the foot of the bed to bend right in front if her. His eyes held challenge in them, but both of them knew she didn't have the energy to accept.

A muscle under her eye twitched, and he realized he had hit a nerve, but was too proud to apologize for it. Besides, this was what he came for anyway. He wanted to put her sister back in her place.

She let it go and let her eyes fall from his face to sweep the room. It landed on the figure standing awkwardly by the door. "I suppose the bastard's already given you the general idea." she said, and Genzou jumped and hit his head.

Ken looked lost for a moment, regained composure as his sister did and said, "He mentioned papers." He scowled at that. "You weren't planning on publishing this, were you?"

"Of course not!" she said a little bit too quickly. Suddenly she felt lightheaded, and she felt that sick vomiting urge again. She ignored it. She just wasn't getting enough sleep lately.

"Somehow, I have trouble believing you." Ken muttered under his breath. He knew she heard it, and didn't let it puzzle him when she didn't raise her head for a competent glare.

"Then don't." she groaned, and risked leaning on her palm for support.

Ken's eyes flooded with concern. "Go back to bed."

"Stop ordering me around." Just to defy him, she swung her legs off the bed to the floor. "I'm not a freakin' little kid anymore!"

"Well, that certainly doesn't stop you from acting like one." He turned his back on her, and it frustrated her how calm he sounded. It astounded her how much she wanted to her hurt him right now.

Her hands gripped the sheets tighter and she closed her eyes. Her previous rebellious action had been a mistake, and the walls danced around her as if to taunt her to make it again. She watched them turn, around, around, around. Her hands slackened and the bed creaked under her weight when she tipped on one side.

"Krizzie?"

There it was again. Gods, she hated it when they said her name like that. She would've preferred it if they said it with scorn. Sympathy like that… pity… it's such a disgrace…

"I'm fine." she said, but still, her brother walked over.

Her mind was shutting down, and she was barely aware of his hands that caught her shoulders as she leaned forward with no intent of pulling back. She saw Ken's face. His handsome, serious face, and said the words that first and last came in her mind.

"I would've been better off if you hadn't adopted me." And then she blacked-out.

--

Ken Wakashimazu fought the urge to bite his fingernails while he stared at the man who was taking his time looking at his precious little clipboard. He wanted to think that the neutral look on the man's face was a good sign, but had an inkling the doctor was just taking longer so he could have his little "I'm sorry" speech memorized.

"Wakashimazu-san?" he asked, white head poking out. Ken nodded nervously, but kept his hands crossed on his chest.

The doctor smiled before he tucked the clipboard under his arm. "Your sister's just stressed. A lot of sleep and a couple of balanced meals would do the trick. And try to talk to her, so she doesn't work herself too much. I have a feeling she doesn't listen to old men like me."

Ken was too relieved to speak, so he nodded instead and shook the man's hand in gratitude. When he had gone, he went back inside the room.

She was still sleeping, straight yet relaxed and blissfully ignorant of the trouble she had spurred on him. Without hesitation, he crossed the length of the room and sat down on the provided seat to hold her hand. It tightened, but he knew it was just a reflex. Sometimes, she just didn't like to be touched.

He stroked her hair and noted that both their heartbeats were going back to normal now. Her pulse had been a little too weak, and his had thundered way past normal. Now that everything's going back in place, there was no more reason to pump more than enough blood on their veins.

Earlier, when he found out that she had fainted, he didn't even bother questioning his father about his peculiar presence in Nankatsu but carried her immediately on his father's car and drove like a madman to the hospital. Now that he had time to think however, he knew that he would have a hundred words with him. Why he was there and what he did to Krizzie.

His heart accelerated every time she stirred, but she would always shift on the other side and keep her eyes closed. Her hand remained interlocked with his, and he relaxed again. That was good. The doctor recommended rest.

He leaned on the bed and closed his eyes. He needed to relax his mind. He had to think about everything she had done and why. He needed to analyze everything and when she wakes up, he had to talk to her about it. They had been talking less and less lately.

He fell asleep.

--

Kaede dropped her head above the pages, giving up entirely after reading the same paragraph over and over without a single word registering on her head. The story would've been interesting given another day. But today in particular, she had too much to worry about to actually enjoy it.

Her hand crawled to her pocket, and she fingered the small cellular phone that she had been tempted to use for a while now. She didn't know whether to call or not, and she kept on wondering whether Ken would appreciate her call, or think that she was hoping for too much.

She raised her hand to her lips, and felt them tingle with a familiar sensation.

Her face flushed, and she could feel the sudden warmth blossoming to her pale cheeks. There were still so many questions that they didn't have time to discuss. To pine for him now would be wrong on her part. His sister needed medical help; she needed to butt out for now.

With a regretful sigh, she took her phone and shut it off.

**Krizzie: **Uh… I think I just lengthened the story with the whole Krizzie fainting thing… hehe… sorry. Wow… I reached thirty chapters. Sorry I haven't been updating. Our internet connection's being difficult. Review!!!! XP


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Taro Misaki excused himself to get some drinks outside, and Sata volunteered to go out and help him, so Ace had to endure a moment alone with his best friend right after punching the boy she claimed to be in love with.

At least she wasn't going into homicidal rampage, was his first thought, but right after he noticed the sullen look she kept on sending him, he knew that he had done something _really _wrong.

"You hurt Taro." she said in a small voice.

"I noticed." he said, and his own sarcasm surprised him a bit. He risked a look towards her. She wasn't very pleased at all either.

"That wasn't very smart." she fought back.

He rolled his eyes. "Give me ten reasons why I shouldn't hurt him."

"He's cute!" she insisted instantly. "Cuteness like that should _never _be harmed!"

He couldn't resist a subtle roll of his eyes. "Come on. The guy kicked me. I had every right to fight back. I have my own cute face to preserve, you know."

"Bastard." Anna muttered under her breath.

"Bitch." he whispered just as harshly.

They glared at each other, and didn't notice the subtle click on the door until after it was too late.

--

She woke up with the start.

All the images that were previously running through her head vanished and a second after she couldn't even remember what she had seen in them. She could feel the tears in her eyes, the pressure of calloused hands on her shoulders, but all she could see was a tiny spot of light scattering into ethereal white.

"Krizzie?"

She craned her neck to the left, and the face of a young man looked back at her. His dark eyes, big with worry, were alarming, but he didn't look threatening.

"What time is it?" a raspy voice asked, and somehow she knew that it was her own. Her mind was still drunk with the aftermath of her dream, but slowly she realized she was in a hospital. "Am I dead?"

--

Ken nearly chuckled, if it wasn't for the fact that she was his sister and her eyes looked all too serious. He had been reminded of Kaede's hysteria earlier.

He had been hoping this was a similar scenario.

But then she sat up, grabbed his wrist, and demanded to know who the hell he was.

--

Genzou Wakabayashi was famous for his quick mind. Aside from his astounding reflexes, the young man possessed incredible wit that both helped and endangered him. Now, though, after hearing the words that slipped from the mouth of the girl he hated the most, he didn't know what to say. For the first time in his life, Wakabayashi didn't know what he was supposed to do.

But looking at Ken, he could say he was definitely in the better position.

The karate keeper looked dazed, and he didn't even take notice of the untrimmed nails now digging deeply into his skin. Genzou's breath caught in his throat. Ken looked _terrified_.

A doctor passed by, alarmed by the looks on their faces, and the tears that were suddenly trailing out of Ken's eyes.

"Please…" he begged, sounding desperate. "Tell me what's wrong with her."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-two**

"Now what?"

Ace Yukushi did not sound angry. On the contrary, he seemed shy, and his friend went on as far as to describe him as embarrassed, if the reddening of his ears was any indication. He avoided her gaze frequently, and looked as if he would be ready to jump out the window at any given moment.

Anna almost felt sorry for him.

She shrugged helplessly, before choosing a suitable chair. She lowered herself and crossed her legs. She looked at him levelly, and he looked away again.

"Where did all the macho went?" she asked cynically, a thin eyebrow arched. He blanched, shrugged, and sat down as well, trying to imitate her level-headed coolness. Needless to say, he failed quite splendidly. "You look ready to puke." she provoked when he said nothing in return.

"That's not any of your business, is it?" he croaked in a raspy voice. He cleared his throat consciously before glaring at her.

She peered at him, amused, before finally dropping her gaze and humming a soft tune.

"Well, this certainly doesn't bother you, does it?" he muttered irritably.

She smiled. "Certainly less than it bothers you."

"Smart-ass."

"If you think so." She resumed her humming.

Minutes ticked by. Ace fiddled with his thumbs. Really, he didn't know what came over whoever locked that door. Was this another one of those matchmaking escapades girls are so addicted to? Well, it's not really working, is it? Ace growled, the sound stopping halfway in his throat. Anna sent him a wayward glance before ignoring him again.

He flushed. Yeah. And he's got a feeling it wouldn't be working work anytime soon.

--

Genzou played with his cap while the doctor explained things to his rival. Krizzie had been stabilized, and she was now talking to one of the female nurses, as she had requested. She seemed pretty calm, he observed, for someone who had lost her memory, but she kept giving them suspicious sideward glances that unnerved him.

The doctor was reassuring Ken, patting him on his uninjured shoulder with a big, hairy hand. Apparently, his sister had minor amnesia, and that her memory would rush back soon, and that was no need for worries.

He nearly scoffed. The girl had no recognition of her brother whatsoever! You call that minor??? But Ken seemed to be buying the whole story, so he didn't interrupt. The last thing he needed was a vengeful brother killing him on his sister's behalf.

Call him insensitive, but he really didn't like the drama involving this things. And on the troublesome note, this was starting to feel like one of those cheesy soap operas the girls in his class liked to watch. Hah. Good Lord…

The female doctor was leaving. Genzou straightened up. She looked at Ken first, and seeing as he was engaged, redirected her gaze at him.

"She wants to talk to you."

Genzou could feel the doctor's curious glance boring at his back. More alarming, he could feel Ken's suspicious ones.

"Did she say what for?" he asked nervously.

The doctor shook her head.

With a silent prayer for mercy, Genzou entered the room, and shut the door behind him.

**Krizzie: **Hehe… another short chapter. We had no classes today! Thanks to the elections, but I'm a month too young to vote… so this was just a plain vacation for me. large grin


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Melina seemed reluctant to check her watch, but she did, and was disappointed to find out that they had been wasting three hours of their time with none of their expected results.

"You reckon my calculations are wrong…?" she asked Tsukahara Sata, who had been giving her a look that had been all too clear with its message.

Melina scowled before she looked at the small monitor screen in front of her. Despite the lack of color, the reception was good, and allowed more visibility than the security cameras this poor school could provide. Tsukahara had been making up for her rudeness with a little financial help.

"I told you, friends can't be "just friends", it defies ALL laws of mankind!" Melina insisted, half to prove her point and half to fill in the ringing in her ears. She grabbed a book from the empty seat beside her, and Sata noticed it from one of the bookstores. She had been guilty of window shopping.

Sata adjusted in her seat. "Please. You're exaggerating. Just because the two of them grew up together, doesn't mean they have feelings for each other. You're being ridiculous."

Melina sniffed, turning page after page as if looking for an all-known theory to prove her point. "I am NOT exaggerating. Besides, have you seen the way Yukushi-kun had been acting? It's _obvious_!"

Sata sighed, exasperated. "Fine. Fine. Believe what you will. I'll just stay here and keep quiet like a good girl." With a shrug of her shoulders, Sata leaned on her backseat and closed her eyes.

Melina looked back at the screen with fire in her eyes. She knew she was right. At least about Yukushi. Boys were too easy to read. Anna, on the other hand, had been hiding her emotions a little too well. Melina thought this has got to do with the fact that she was a manager and had probably read about her profile.

"Well," the half Italian girl whispered to herself with a smile, making Sata look at her strangely. "That will just make things more interesting, won't it?"

--

Genzou stared at the clock. Half past seven, his favorite number. He hoped that was a good sign.

Kurisaki had said nothing. The moment he walked in the room, she invited him to sit then did nothing else but scrutinize him. It felt creepy.

"Do you recognize me?" he asked at last, a little awkwardly.

"Hell yeah."

He blinked. He certainly didn't expect that. "You remember everything, then." he looked at her for confirmation.

"Duh." She looked at him as if he was contaminated.

He let out a sigh of relief, mixed with disbelief. "Then why the theatrics?"

She smirked. "To keep Ken out of my hair for a minute. Is the door locked?" He nodded. "Contact Melina."

He blinked again before pulling his phone form his pocket and dialing the number. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

Krizzie relaxed a bit on her pillows, an almost guilty expression on her face as she looked at the closed door. "Nothing. I'm going to be the one doing the talking."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Her fingers were twitching.

It took Kaede half a minute to coax her hand to behave. She reminded herself that Ken was in a very delicate situation, and calling him just to catch up on the news would be a very insensitive move. On second though, he might be an over sentimental little dude and ignore her if she didn't call.

She paused.

_What the hell am I thinking??? He hasn't even asked me out yet!!!_

_**Well, he kissed you, didn't he? That should be a proposal enough.**_

_B-but… I feel like I'm stepping over boundaries here!!!_

_**Don't be absurd. He had enough guts to kiss you out in the open. How much damage could a friggin' phone call do???**_

Kaede considered it, and gave her phone another wayward glance. She had placed it at the far end of her desk, within reach but served as a constant reminder to _freakin' _restraint herself. Her fingers twitched again.

She looked away, pointedly focusing all her attention at the tiny spill of coffee on the teacher's desk far, far away. "I am a disciplined young lady. I would not succumb to the temptations of fluff. I have self-control. Presence is better than text messages…"

She glanced at the phone again.

"Goddamn it," she muttered under her breath and pressed the speed dial.

--

"That could be arranged…"

Sata opened her eyes to find Melina on the phone, a curious expression on her usually calm face. It didn't take her long to realize who was on the other line.

"I'll talk to Sanae-chan about it later." Melina promised before giving the monitor another thorough scan. It bore no results. The two were incredibly behaving themselves. "Yeah, sure. I'll do that…" she paused, nodded. "You're welcome. Bye."

"What did the she-devil want?"

"You're awake." Melina turned on her seat, half an arm dangling lazily over the back seat. "An interesting favor…" she grinned before gesturing at the screen behind her. "More interesting than this crap anyway."

Sata gave her a cynical smile. "But I thought you said this would be the movie of a lifetime?"

"Well, I was wrong." Melina shrugged. "Everyone makes mistakes once in a while."

"And what makes you think Kurisaki isn't making one right now?"

Melina brushed a lock of hair away from her face, the grin still dominating her face. "I just have this feeling…"

"Hah." Sata huffed. "A gut feeling won't convince just anybody."

Melina raised an eyebrow. "I'm not just _anybody_. Besides, what do you know? I'm superstitious."

"You're a shrink."

Melina was offended. "I am NOT a shrink… and how the heck did you know anyway???" she gasped and pointed a long finger accusingly at the older girl. "Have you been digging though my files?"

Sata froze, but contained herself quickly and shrugged. "Maybe." she answered vaguely.

"You DID, didn't you!!! Why you meddling _little…_"

"Now, before you go on and rant about how I'm such a sneaky pathetic little bitch, I read your profile."

Meline tilted her head to the side, confused. "Profile, where?"

"And they called me slow. On the web. You're name is everywhere. You didn't expect a bestselling author remain anonymous in a school like this, did you?" Sata muttered. "Someone would find out eventually."

Melina looked tensed, but gradually relaxed. "Well… people don't exactly flock in bookstores anymore…"

"Why did you come here?"

At this, the grin returned on the Italian girl's face. "I was hoping to get a good plot."

--

Genzou Wakabayashi watched in horror as the girl in front of him snapped the foldable phone close and extended her arm to hand it to him. When he made no move to reach it, she arched an eyebrow in question.

"What the hell was that?" he managed to ask.

She rolled her eyes and threw the phone at him. He caught it clumsily, not tearing his eyes from her. "I need to do something." she snapped.

He whimpered, barely. "Why must your plans always involve me?"

She shrugged. "You just happen to be at the convenient place at the convenient time, I suppose." she muttered with an amused smile.

"That doesn't excuse anything!!!"

"Oh stop whining about it."

Before Genzou could argue any further, the doorknob twisted. Krizzie sat up straight to fluff her pillows before diving in again. She ordered him to open the door.

It was Ken, and he seemed to be torn between suspicion and jealousy as he gazed from one person to another. Kurisaki had erased any kind of emotion whatsoever from her face, and was watching him with narrowed, amber eyes.

"Hey." he greeted lamely.

"You're my brother, I was told." she muttered gravely, and Genzou almost applauded her for her authenticity, if he wasn't too busy being to horrified at the mental torture she was forcing her poor, unsuspecting brother in.

"Yeah…" Oh dear, he was chocking on his words.

"I'm sorry about this." she muttered, her eyes looking now at the creased sheets. "I must've given you so much trouble…"

"No!" Ken exclaimed, "I m-mean… no, you're no burden at all. I… I li—"

_Why? Mune ni kizame yo—_

The karate keeper swore under his breath before taking the phone from his pocket and wrenching it open. "What?"

"_Uh… is this a wrong time?"_

Krizzie watched, amused, as her brother caught himself in time, his face relaxing and his shoulders slackening their stance. He raised a hand to indicate her to wait for him before walking outside and shutting the door closed behind him.

"Was that Kaede?" Genzou asked, his nose wrinkled.

"I think so… yeah."

"You were really convincing."

"Was that a compliment?"

"I think so… yeah."

They glared at each other for a while, but maybe it was the dissipating tension, or just the plain ridiculousness of the situation, but three seconds later, the pair was doubled-over, barely containing their laughter.

**Krizzie: **They were bored. Boredom does that to people. TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-five**

"Is there any reason why we're not in our class teaching right now?" a bespectacled professor asked, a delicate frown on his face. The principal shot him an irritated glance, but the young man did not seem capable of reading disapproving looks.

"We have to discuss the matter at hand." he said.

"What matter?" a woman asked.

The principal blinked. He had absolutely no idea who this people are, except for a few he met during his coffee breaks. Otherwise, they were all strangers. After ten seconds of fruitless memory search, he gave up and sighed.

"One of our students did something very, very stupid."

"Kids do stupid things all the time." the young professor muttered with a scoff and a wave of his hand. "What difference does this one make?"

"Because this one involves another school." he answered sternly. This guy was giving him a headache. If he had such a negative view on young people nowadays, why the hell did he choose to be this profession?

The statement quieted all the teachers.

"What school?" the annoying young professor asked.

He massaged his head to prepare himself for an oncoming migraine. "Toho."

--

"Should we open the door now?" Sata asked reluctantly, staring at the white paint with a look of suppressed anxiety in her eyes. "I don't like dealing with raging mad teenagers."

Melina silently agreed. "Maybe we should just unlock it very, very quietly and leave it closed. They'll find out eventually."

Sata nodded, and they did just that.

--

Kaede drummed her fingers against the desk, listening to Ken's continuous narrative on the other line. Don't get her wrong. She was flattered that he trusted her enough to confide these things in her, but it was irritating how he always changed the subject whenever she diverted it to their condition.

She mustered up the courage and said, in the most encouraging tone she could, "Ken… look. I'm sure your sister would be fine—"

"_She couldn't even remember me!"_ Ken burst out, and she could hear his ragged breathing on the other line. _"God… I'm so scared… I mean she looked at me… and she just… I mean… she even wanted to _confirm _that I was her brother!!!"_ Ken took a deep breath, and she could hear the phone being transferred to his other ear. _"She wasn't crying or anything but she just… I mean… it's like… it's like it's not her anymore, Kaede… what should I do?"_

And then she couldn't even try bringing them up anymore.

--

"You look guilty." Genzou commented, looking up from the apple he was slicing.

"That's because I am." she admitted before dropping her gaze back to her hands. She had a bruise on her left palm. "I've been doing a lot of things to make Ken happy… but all I've succeeded in doing so far is making things worse. I feel so stupid."

"Why do you want to pair him and Kaede up so bad anyway?" he asked, handing her a slice of apple.

She took it gingerly, turning it over on her fingers.

"Don't worry, I washed my hands."

She glared at him, and took a bite.

"Well, I understand that you have a certain kind of affection for him, considering he's your brother," Genzou looked up to make sure he hadn't offended her, and seeing as she was still busy with her apple, continued, "but why go through all this stuff if you could just simply give them each a letter with a bogus signature of the other?"

His eyes automatically located the swift movement, and watched with curious fascination as her grip slackened and let the sliced fruit fall on the sheets.

**Krizzie: **Another short chappie. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-six**

"Kimi no tede!!!! KIRISAITE!!!"

Ace's left eye twitched. "Too much _pitch…_"

"TOOI HI NO… KIOOOOOOKUUU WOOOOOOO!!"

"Anna…"

"KANASHIMI NO!!! IKI NO NEEE WOOOOOO, TOMETEKURE YO..."

"_Anna_…"

"Saa… AI NI KOGORETA MUNE WO TSURANUKEEEEEEE!!!"

"ANNA!"

"WHAT?"

"SHUT UP!!!"

They glared at each other for a moment, before Anna gave up and faced stubbornly on the other side.

"Fine. Suggest something we can do then."

"Can't you just wait and keep quiet?"

Oh yeah… right. Who was he kidding?

He sighed. "Fine. Let's play something then."

--

He looked at her with a barely suppressed smirk and she quickly collected herself. In a second, she had shrugged her shoulders and pretended she didn't care.

He didn't break his gaze.

"W-Well," she started, looking a little unnerved by his unblinking stare. She tried to clear her throat, succeeding only in making a weird, gurgling noise. She blushed. "Th-That would be a bit dull, wouldn't you agree?"

When she began feeling a little too squeamish, he decided to give her a break. "You just like complicating things." he supplied, taking a large bite of apple. "I mean, pretending to kill your brother??? No one in their right mind would do _that_."

She mulled over it for a moment, then made a face that suggested she was tired of the subject and muttered unintelligible things under her breath.

He chuckled.

"It's not like it's the first time I did it anyway." Krizzie huffed, pale cheeks reddening once more. Genzou found it endearing and opened his mouth to remark but she continued, "It was all I could think of to help Ken remember Kaede and to help Kaede confront Ken. The date thing didn't work out. They had no communication, and with all the new people suddenly flocking in our dorm, I couldn't find squeeze anything out of my timetable."

"Yeah," Genzou agreed solemnly. "You were just so busy harassing our poor principal…"

"Hey!" He was amused at the genuine indignation she was expressing. "That jerk-off deserved it. He purposefully placed me in the same room with you. What schools agrees with a co-ed dormitory anyway? And in _high-school_???"

"We haven't done anything, have we? I doubt Kaede and Taro have done anything either." Genzou said. He avoided being frank and telling her that nobody in their right mind would sleep with her, having been reminded of a similar incident concerning a cousin's friend when he went to visit his mother during the holidays.

"Suppose it wasn't us." challenged Krizzie.

"But it _was_ us, wasn't it?" he pressed, looking a little too smug for her own liking. "Your father knew you well enough."

Krizzie drew a sharp breath. "I forgot you knew about that."

"You forget a lot of things." said Genzou, with a subtle glance at her face. Truthfully, he couldn't see the resemblance. "Like your manners, for example."

"This is not the time for jokes, you know."

"I don't joke, Kurisaki." Genzou hid a smile at the glare she was giving him. "Not often anyway." He turned the knife in his fingers before placing it back carefully on the wooden table beside her bed. "But seriously, if you had the time for such an elaborate plan, why couldn't you manage to set them up on another date together?"

"My brother's busy with practice, school, and running away from his stupid fangirls." She enumerated these on her fingers. "Besides, my plan has so much more excitement in it. And I doubt they knew their feelings were mutual. Seriously… they're both just so blind about it all."

Genzou raised a brow. "And you're all-seeing, I assume."

"Hah." she took the apple that fell on the sheets and threw it across the room to the wastebasket tucked at the corner. It missed, and she scowled. "Not really. I'm just sensitive when it comes to my brother… and when I saw Kaede approaching the same classroom that morning… it just… clicked into my mind you know."

"Whoa… wait, rewind." Genzou leaned towards the bed, gears in his mind suddenly reeling. "You mean, you actually met Kakutama before?"

She glanced at him with an uncertain look in her eyes. "Well, not in a familiar basis if that's what you mean, no." she said. "But in a sense, yeah, I did know her…" She looked disdainfully at her hands and Genzou absent-mindedly handed her a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She grabbed the bottle and poured a significant amount on her palm. "It just strengthened my… uh… resolve, for lack of better words, when I saw her drawing my brother during art class." She stared at him. "You would do the same thing too, right? If you were at my place…"

Genzou blinked. That had been a surprise question. "Well, sure. Let's say I have a sister… maybe I would set them up together… but certainly in more subtle means."

"Well, subtle isn't exactly my middle name." she said with a sardonic smile. "Though I'll admit I went too far on this one. At least it worked, right?"

"…Except you probably lost the trust of the few people that _do_ trust you."

"True… that." She was grinning maniacally.

"I can't see a reason for you to smile about." Genzou pointed out, but her smile was infectious, and he had an idea that she did have a reason, he just couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Did you know I was the reason Ken and Kaede met in the first place?" She laughed, albeit cynically. "Maki ignored me for about a month or two, I remember."

That caught his attention. "What the hell are you talking about?" Genzou asked, now unmistakably bemused. "I thought they met through the accident?"

"Yes." Her eyes lost their light, but her smile remained, and now she just avoided looking at him. "You know the truck that hit them?"

"Yes." he answered, having a feeling where this was going.

"I was in there."

--

Kaede covered her mouth to sneeze, finding it amusing to hear Ken do the same on his end. She replaced the phone back against her ear with a grin. This was as a good a chance as any other.

"I take it the gods are playing with us."

"_Huh?"_

She laughed. "Someone's talking about us."

He laughed back.

"Don't you take that as a sign?"

"_As sign of what?"_

"That we should be together."

Ken cleared his throat, and she could almost feel the blush evaporating from the tiny holes of her phone.

"Aren't you the shy one?"

"_Since when did you get so bold?" _he countered back, not without a stutter in his voice.

"I've got you whipped."

Kaede pulled at the ends of her hair, a little surprised with this newfound aggressiveness herself. It just wasn't in her nature to come onto people, and to Ken of all people… it was… well, stimulating.

"That's highly improper, Kaede-chan."

She pouted. "But aren't we going out now?"

He became silent and she waited, not without bated breath, what he would say next. There, she had laid everything on the line. It's up to him whether he wanted to be with her or not. Kaede never did like feeling vulnerable, even if she often did, but she trusted him.

Finally she heard his voice, soft, hushed, and she'll go as far as to describe it as sweet, "Yes." he said obviously affected by her giddiness. "Yes… definitely."


	37. Chapter 37

**Krizzie: **-is sulking in a corner-

**Ken: **What's the unstable freak's problem _now_?

**Genzou: **-smirks- People are not reviewing anymore.

**Ken: **Oh. -grins, satisfied-

**Taro: **That's not very nice guys…

**Goalkeepers:** -glares- Make me look like I care!!!

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

Genzou backtracked one more time, still too confused for his own liking. If he could trust her own words, she was that vain Wakashimazu's sister, and she was very much protective of her older brother. And even if admittedly, she did look like she was trying to get rid of him, the previous stunt had been only a mere ploy to find her brother a girlfriend.

So where, in all loopholes of hell, did she get the idea that she was riding the truck that had injured him in the first place?

It only fed his puzzlement when he realized that she wasn't at all surprised of his reaction. She was even smiling, for godsakes, if that curve of her lips was any indication, and it was genuine, and contemptuous, and suddenly he wanted to get rid of it.

"Are you pulling my leg or what?" He scowled and if possible, her amusement grew.

"Would I joke about something like that?" she prodded him. "Really, you mock me Wakabayashi." Her lips curved a little more.

"Heh." He crossed his legs in an attempt to look unabashed, refusing to break eye contact. "It's not unheard of."

"Oh?" She raised her left hand to tuck a particular lock of dark hair behind her ears. He noticed she was wearing a pair of small, cerulean earrings. They were round, and inconspicuous above all, and it was no wonder that he only noticed them.

"This is the first time I've seen you wear jewelry." he remarked, suddenly forgetting that they were in the middle of an important discussion. She blinked, surprised, before she fingered her earrings.

"They're the first gift Ken gave me…" she paused, hesitant. "A peace offering, you could say."

He tore his gaze from the stones she was fingering to her twinkling amber eyes. They were dancing with irony, with mirth that could only come from someone who thought she had seen all and could find her tight situation amusing.

"So I take it you really did ram him with a truck."

She frowned. "I didn't run him over, per se…"

"Oh?" He leaned forward interested. "Would you let me indulge in your sad tale then?"

She glared at him. "It's not exactly a tragic story, by any means… just unfortunate."

It was his turn to smile sardonically. "I'm all ears."

--

"Pick and split then."

Anna Kabayakawa was damn near getting pissed, her lips set on a thin line, brow arched and back stooped. She was bored, damn it, and her companion wasn't helping at all.

"I'm not flexible." he argued, and she wasn't surprised. He scoffed when he saw her scowl. "You're not either so stop acting like a hurt school-girl."

"Jerk." she muttered under her breath. "Fine. Truth or dare."

He backed up a step, looking honestly incredulous. "That's for sissies!"

She looked unaffected. "All the better."

His eyes narrowed. "No."

She glared at him. "What do you want us to do then? Stare each other to death?"

Ace looked around, blackish-brown hair following lazily with his movements. His companion watched it with half-lidded eyelids. "There are a lot of lunchboxes here." he said finally.

She collected herself, and looked around as well. "So?"

His stomach did the talking for him. He grinned sheepishly, and Anna tried hard not to swoon. Gay or not, he _did _look adorable. "Let's compromise. We'll have an eating contest. The loser has to answer one question and answer it truthfully."

"Game!" Anna's eyes sparkled. There had always been one question she had been dying to ask him. "Prepare to reveal your darkest secrets, Yukushi!!!"

He smiled, his hands closing in on the bento closest to him. "We'll see."

--

They had been talking an awfully long time, Ken thought to himself, watching the closed door with suspicious eyes. He had been surprised to find it locked, right after hanging up reluctantly on Kaede. She had volunteered to come over, but he urged her not to… that he needed to take care of this himself. That who knows? Maybe when he walks over that door right after he closed the phone his sister would be able to recognize him.

And then suddenly that painful ache in his chest returned. Because he had the feeling that when he entered, she would still be looking at him with dull amber eyes, blank, trained little orbs that could hide much from the world and then she would tell him that he was her brother— that they _told_ her he was her brother. And then her eyes would say, though her voice wouldn't, that she didn't know him and he should go away until she knows that it is safe and he won't hurt her.

It was painful, and tragic because here she was again, relieving another memory.

…Because once upon a time, she had already done that to him.

--

She tells him that her brother is outside.

"Let him be." he says and for the first time, she follows him without argument. "Ken would still be there after you tell me everything."

"Why do you want to know so much anyway?" she said snappishly.

"Because believe it or not, I care." he ground out and was not surprised at the sudden widening of amber eyes. "They've all entrusted you to me, in that insane way of theirs, and the least I could do is listen to your godforsaken problems!"

She looked visibly appalled. "So that's it huh? It's all just for show so you could tell al your little pals that you've been an exceptional good boy!" she spat, and the way she threw out her words made him feel disgusted with himself but he was convinced that she was damn near getting hysterical and even if she wouldn't in her life admit it, she needed him there to lend his ears.

"You're getting it all wrong, Kurisaki." He took in a deep breath. One of them needed to calm down, and it was obvious that it would definitely not be her. "My concern is _genuine_, woman! Don't make me look like a gay pansy dog-tailing after everybody! I'm trying my best to look out for you here!"

She forced herself to look away, hair going through air like an offhanded whip.

He sighed. "Krizzie…" he clenched his teeth. he would never get used to calling her by her first name. "Look at me."

"…"

He cursed under his breath, but extended a trembling hand towards her chin to pull her his way. Her eyes were defiant, arms were crossed stubbornly across her chest. Her breathing was labored and she looked like she wanted to pounce but didn't resist the soft pull of his calloused fingertips.

"Talk to me." he pleased, and she broke, arms slacking down on either side of her. Genzou visibly relaxes, forcing muscles back, and listens.

He listens without comment as she tells him how she had sat on the front seat, frowning and sulking, because her sister had been given permission to hold the wheel while she had not. She laughs when she recalls how angry and envious and scornful she was that even her mother's gentle coaxes and breathy little songs couldn't calm her.

She tells him about the traffic, about the view outside the open window. She tells him about her sister's shriek whenever a bastard driver would honk his horn at her for being too slow, and how she would smirk with satisfaction. She tells him about her father, and how he slapped the back of her hand right before she sees Ken crossing the street. She tells him about the blood that rushes to her head, that sudden heavy lump in her throat, and she tells him most of all how she regrets being paralyzed, how she regrets listening to her sister's screams, her father, her mother, and how she regrets not doing anything when she had heard the screeching of tires.

She tells him how it feels to be airborne, and be pulled back, how her stomach had lurched because of an invisible force, and how her eyes had watered.

She tells him it was all her fault. Because she had been so childish, so immature. Because she had grabbed the wheel from her sister.

And he watches, with an equal, regretful silence, as she tries to push back her tears, as she wipes her eyes relentlessly with the back of her hand. And then he approaches, slowly, tentatively, and then tells her, as his hands cautiously held hers in a firm grip, that he is there and that it's all over and that was a long time ago.

She glares at him, tells him that she didn't need him and that he should go away lest she kill him, but he only smiles and maybe it was because he was touched, or because he was stunned, but the next minute he was rocking back and forth, murmuring sweet words of encouragement, and she was crying in his arms.

**Krizzie: **No comment.

**Genzou: **-sputters- Mind explaining what the hell was _that_???

**Ken: **Oh God… MY EYES!!! GAAAAWD!!! –runs into a wall-

**Krizzie: **Don't be a bunch of babies… it's just a bunch of sentimental fluff… not actual romance.

**Genzou: **This is madness! Character abuse! You have no right to do this!!!!

**Krizzie: **-mockingly- Make me look like I care.

**Taro: **High-five, sister! (He's not gay… --U)


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

It was all so surreal, she tells herself, feeling the familiar but distant aura wrapped around her. And beyond that, they weren't really made for each other.

"You're getting too worked-up." says Genzou. He steps back, but his hands remained on her shoulders, as if to make sure she wouldn't topple over. "Get some rest. You're a mortal too, you know."

"Shut up." she hisses, but nods her head nonetheless. "I could take care of myself."

He smiles. "Not in this condition, you couldn't." he corrects her. He was right, in a way, and she spites him.

With a grunt, Krizzie pushed his arms away from her. The haze was now gone, and she could feel the heaviness setting on her eyes, and wondered how she must look. "Go away." she whispers quietly, hoping he would go and leave it at that.

"Not until Ken comes in."

"The door's locked, you moron."

"Then might as well stay, then."

She raised her head to glare at him, not backing out when he only mirrored her actions. She was feeling awkward, and she wanted to sort out her thoughts. She could hardly do that with him in there.

"I need to be alone." she argued.

"I can't risk that." he answered truthfully, not moving an inch from his spot. "There's no telling what you'll do the second I'm gone."

She waved her hand back and forth. "There's no danger of me doing anything, I swear. I'm in no position to go thrashing about the place anyway."

"…"

She sighed after seeing his unconvinced expression. "Okay, fine. If it makes you happy, I'm just going to mull things over and decide what my next step will be."

"I thought you already knew what you'll do." he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I can't help but think there's something wrong with how I want to get things done." she scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

He grinned mischievously. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She scowled and threw her fluffy pillow at him.

--

"This is unfair." Anna finally spat, wiping the water that had trailed to her chin. She glared darkly at the other boy, pretty green eyes narrowed into slits. "You eat like a vacuum."

Ace grinned smugly, clean bento resting on his lap. "A deal's a deal, Kabayakawa." His face crumpled insultingly. "Who did you say would reveal their darkest secrets?"

"Bastard." she drained the bottle.

He waited until she was finished and settled down before speaking. "Moment of truth then."

She shrugged. "Might as well get it over with."

"You suggested this particular part, if you need reminding."

She glared at him.

"You never do get tired, do you?" He chuckled at the look she was giving him. "Alright, alright."

She waved her hand absent-mindedly. "Fire away, mister."

His eyes softened unexpectedly, and something suddenly jolted inside of her at the way his pretty, pretty dark eyes suddenly glazed over. At first she tried to look away, but then decided to be daring and stared right back. Too bad he had just pulled back his gaze.

Her mind suddenly went on overload, thinking about all the cliché scenes she had seen in her lifetime. Everything from fairytales to cheesy soaps she managed to catch at the strike of noon. Anna wasn't really picky.

That's why she was oh, so, suddenly disappointed when he asked, with a toothy grin, "Which do you prefer, mustard or mayonnaise?"

**Krizzie: **Nyaks… and corny ko. Haha!!!! Anyway… review!!!


	39. Chapter 39

Krizzie Kurisaki was still a little awkward at the sudden familiarity they were sharing with one another.

True, within the last few months they had pretty much ruined their lives one time or another, _together_… but it doesn't hide the fact that they despise each other… no matter what other people say. They're both too alike. It's hard to get along with someone who almost thinks parallel to you, right? Especially when you're both domineering and conceited and bitchy if you wanted to be straightforward about it. That's just asking for disaster.

So that was why she decided to shift things back to normal before it got out of her control. Getting buddy-buddy with Genzou Wakabayashi was the last thing she needed right now.

"If you don't move your butt and call my idiot of a brother right now, I swear I'm going to forget my manners and kick your ass!!!"

Genzou managed a roll of his eyes. "Right. I know you're just tired, seeing as your usually creative mind has lowered itself to such petty threats so I'm gonna be a good boy and fetch my rival. But if time permits that I see you again in a much better position than you're in now, you better get ready 'cause I'm going to be relentless and beat it out of you if needed."

Honestly, she had no idea what he was trying to say. Maybe he was going to exact a form of vengeance that she wasn't aware of. Call the hell girl or write her name in the deathnote (DISCLAIMER!!!) but right now, who cares anyway? Take her to hell for all she cared. She was probably going to pummel right down there when she dies anyhow.

"Hey… I was just kidding." he suddenly said, and she blinked her eyes in interest. "C'mon… you don't have to look so perplexed all over it."

Krizzie tried not to blush, covering it successfully with a cough and a gentle tilt of her neck. "If I didn't know better, I'll have said you sound concerned."

He snorted. "You know me long enough not to even consider that."

She smiled at the familiar route of conversation. "I said _if_, remember?"

"Heh. Right."

"Know what? Just call my brother."

He gave her a mock salute, just to cover up his uneasiness. "Right."

Really. It was hard not to feel uncomfortable when you just shared a rather… intimate moment with the person you're supposed to hate the most. She smirked at his back. That's just wrong. But it doesn't matter. They both knew it was just a one-time thing.

And at the risk of sounding cliché… never again would she fall to the comfort of his embrace.

--

Anna Kabayawa decided that love is off-limits from now own.

Really. She had almost torn her head off after she realized she had feelings for that stupid boy she grew up with and here he goes tearing off their fragile memory with such a random question.

She knew she couldn't blame him. That he was just a guy and they're just naturally stupid, but he was _supposed _to know better. How the heck could she fall in love with such an idiot???

"Mayo." she snapped angrily, walking past him and making it a point to push him hard so that he could get to know the floor. In fact, she was so mad she hadn't realized that the door had been open the entire time when she stormed out with a flourish of her hand.

--

"What happened?" Sata asked, looking at the agitated blonde that didn't even give them a second glance despite their conspicuous pose inside an open janitor's closet.

"I think we did something wrong." Melina replied just as dumbstruck.

"You think?"

Melina pretended not to notice the sarcasm and tried to see what was happening to Kabayawa.

--

Women were inconceivable creatures.

At least, that was what Ace Yukushi decided right after narrowly missing a broken nose courtesy of the door.

"Tch. And I was about to offer her a sandwich too."

--

This was pissing him of… greatly.

"I'm coming in." Ken announced before backing up to gain momentum before he ran to meet his shoulder with the door. A door which decided to unlock in the worst moments.

**Krizzie: **The Captain Tsubasa category is slowly turning inactive. Come on people! Work with me!!! Write more fics!!! Let us fill this fandom with the taste of the recesses of our untamed minds!!!! REVIEW!!!


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey…HEY! Anna! Oh for the love of… listen to me!"

Ace Yukushi cursed under his breath before quickly regaining control of his footing as he nearly stumbled at the foot of the stairs. He quickened his pace and grabbed the elbow of the girl that was walking ahead.

"What's wrong with you??" he demanded, fingers tightening when she tried to break away. "You were fine a minute ago, why the sudden mood swing?"

"None of your goddamn business! Let me go!" She tried to twist her arm away but Ace managed to grab her with his other arm and keep her in place.

"I'm your best friend! I thought we're through with all this fighting crap! Why the hell won't you talk to me???"

"Because you're too friggin' immature to understand _anything_!"

"How can I understand when every time I ask you won't tell me?" He bit back. "You said it yourself, communication is the key to understanding!"

"Stop being such a wuss!"

"Now _I'm_ a wuss???"

"LET ME GO!!!"

Ace's frustration gave way to annoyance then irrational anger, then the next thing he knew he had pulled her flush against him and he was kissing the girl whom he had considered taboo the day she told him she had a crush on Taro Misaki.

…and he found he wasn't regretting any second of it.

--

At first Melina was just biting her lip and digging her nails to her companion's arm while fighting the urge to release a squeal that would put the greatest fangirl to shame.

After that, she was just fighting to rub it into Sata's face.

--

"KEN!"

"WATCH OUT!!!"

BLAG!

"That must've hurt." Male.

"You THINK???" Kurisaki.

"Ugh…" Ken. "Care to help…?"

"…"

"…"

"Ugh…"

"AAH!!! CALL THE NURSE WAKABAYASHI!!!"

**Krizzie: **Skiddle a dee skiddle a dum… hehe… dun wurry…. ich nearly finished… -smilesmile- I suck at kissing scenes… XD… REVIEW!


	41. Chapter 41

**When Two Teams Live Together**

**By: **Krizzie

**Disclaimer: **CT is not mine…

**Krizzie: **Alright, all of you reading this might have already given up on me or are getting ready to. I know the feeling. XD So this will be finished in the next chapter. Haha! A big thank you to the authors who lent their OC's, the people who are reading this author's note, and those who hadn't given up on me despite all my disastrous fuck-ups. … is a review too much to hope for…? –attempts puppy face-

**Taro: **Ehehehe… read on… please…

--

"KEN!! You fucking idjit, CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU CAME BARGING IN LIKE THAT???"

Krizzie knew that the statement was rude, and that if Ken hadn't hit his head he would probably smack her on the head and reprimand her on it, stop mid-rant and then put two and two together to realize that she had been faking everything, but really, Genzou's warning gaze still did nothing to stop her.

Thankfully, Ken was out of it.

"He's coming to!" Genzou's voice didn't quite sound like it did a minute ago. "Quick, Krizzie! Pretend you didn't know what the hell you were saying!"

"WHAT? Why wou-HEY! No touching the butt!"

………………………………………… Apparently, the sister was out of it too.

In times like this, it was best to defend oneself, so Genzou quickly denied the false accusation with a loud exclamation of, "THAT WASN'T ME!!!"

Krizzie looked skeptical, and she was, so she opened her mouth to retort, "Then who— KEN!!! ………….oh." Genzou's implications finally sunk in, mostly because Ken wasn't at all embarrassed by what he did and was glaring at her as much as he could with two of her dancing in front of his eyes.

She grinned then blurted out the first cliché thing that popped to her mind. "Err... everything's clear to me now…?"

--

"But I thought he played for the other team…" Sata mumbled to herself before she averted her eyes away from the scene. "As far as I know, gay guys don't trade saliva with the opposite gender."

Melina pouted. "You're such a mood killer, Sata."

The older girl shrugged carelessly. "Born to be."

Melina rolled her eyes. "Well, what if he was just pretending to be gay so Anna won't notice his feelings?"

Sata's face crumpled almost comically that Melina couldn't fight back a smile. "It can't be _that_ simple." she muttered defiantly.

The other girl shrugged. "Well, he's a boy. They're born to be narrow-minded."

"That is so sexist."

"Just stating a statistical fact, dearie."

Sata grinned. "Whatever. Let's go ruin their moment."

Melina laughed. "Right behind you, pal. I've got something I need to talk about with Anna, anyway."

"A favor?"

"Yep." Melina nodded. "But not for me."

--

Ken's eyes narrowed further, of possible. "So let me get this straight, you" he looked accusingly at his sister, who continued humming a none-existing song. "pretended to forget everything so I would forget to _scold _you?" He turned his heated gaze to Genzou. "And _you_ helped her out of all people???"

Genzou quickly turned to the defensive. "What was I supposed to do? She locked me in here!!! I only knew five minutes before you did, okay?"

Ken's jaw tightened, showed only because of the way he grinded his teeth together when he was frustrated. "So… what are you planning now?"

"You're mad, I can tell." Krizzie muttered.

"Can you blame him?" Genzou muttered back before Ken could. Last thing he needed now was a heated fight between siblings.

"Fine." she blew her bangs away in annoyance. "I talked to Melina earlier… I'm arranging something to get me out of trouble… for messing up the school year for one. She said she would help."

Ken's eyebrows shot up. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Krizzie frowned. "Well… if I tell you, you've got to promise you'd be the one to arrange things with… father."

The two goalkeepers exchanged looks, then Ken looked back at his sister, from the way her hands clung tightly to the blankets like a lifeline to the unwavering gaze she was giving him. He sighed. "…Okay. Shoot."

Krizzie relaxed visibly, and her usual grin finally grew back to her lips. "First, let's wait for a phone call."

**Krizzie: **Yay! One more chappie and it's done, and seriously no more extensions this time!!! Weeee! Oh yeah, for those who lent their OC's: LightSorceress, Anna, Kazuya-chan and starZdestiny, could you do me a favor and give me a detailed description of your characters? And if possible, a sketch so I could work from that? I'm thinking of making a sort of poster for WTTLT since it's my longest story yet. XD Thank you!


	42. Chapter 42

It took him five seconds to spot her in the crowd. She was leaning forward in the front row, drinks held tightly in both hands as a pack of unopened chips lie unceremoniously beside her. It didn't surprise him that she hadn't at all seen him looking at her, even though he was openly staring now. She was too focused on the makeshift court below to notice—the lines were traced by chalk, since Nankatsu's volleyball court had been messed up—, sweeping every square inch with a fevered, amber gaze.

"Coming through!"

Genzou sidestepped a little to let the man through before he lifted his head carefully and walked towards her.

"Looking for Kabayakawa?" he asked as a way to begin conversation. She looked up momentarily, frowned a little in dismay after seeing it was just him, before she went back looking again. "I heard she passed the try-outs."

"Of course she did!" Krizzie spat, pushing one cup of soda towards him. The unsaid, "I was there to make sure of it!" hung heavy in the air.

He decided to let it pass and instead of shouting a comeback, he sat down at the remaining seat beside her, purposely reserved by a big brown sports bag. "I don't get why she _has_ to play this game though…" he said. "Why were you so pushy about it?"

"Because I want to see Nankatsu win." she said matter-of-factly, giving him a look that suggested he was stupid for even asking. "God knows you wouldn't win otherwise with those fucked-up players."

"Language." he warned, then another question popped into his mind. "Why not convince Ken to play soccer?"

She smirked. "Heh. Like you lot would have a chance."

_The phone rang right after Krizzie had finished her statement, and she almost felt giddy at the quick pace her plan was going. She threw it in the air despite Genzou's horrified look, caught it one-handed and pressed it into her ear._

"_Melina?"_

_They listened to the hushed tones, still a little bemused at her little stunt, but failed to get a single decipherable word out._

_Krizzie clicked the phone shut. "Here's how it goes."_

To say Genzou was put-out would be an understatement. And Krizzie's spirits flared up as she saw the furious look he was giving. She laughed.

"I don't get what's so funny."

"Your egos, for one, yours and the ones back on Toho." She wiped a stray tear. "That's why I couldn't risk a soccer game. It would do more harm than good. And no boys either," she gestured at the female players. "They're too fond of themselves, really."

He snorted. "You're one to talk."

She nudged him teasingly. "You're just sulking 'cause you're no good in volleyball."

He rolled his eyes, and to avoid any other form of fighting, decided to change the subject. "Aren't you the least bit conflicted?"

"Why should I be?" She was back to looking, and that left him wondering where the heck _was_ Anna at a time like this.

"I mean you're brother's from Toho, heck you _were_ from Toho, and now you're here supporting the opposing team!"

"That's childish." she deadpanned, looking a little annoyed now that the blonde hasn't yet showed up. Even Kaede, who volunteered to be the team's temporary manager, was already there!

"How is it childish?"

"We're mature adults, besides, everyone knows this is just a set-up. The principal practically broadcasted it."

He smirked. Well, there's no denying that. Beside him, Krizzie continued muttering unintelligible things under her breath.

"_That's _brilliant_!" Ken exclaimed, almost jumping from his seat to hug her. "That way, we could patch up school relationships and develop inter-school camaraderie!"_

"_I wasn't going that far, but I guess that's true." Krizzie said. She was surprised at the enthusiasm Ken was showing. She didn't know he cared that much about school and superficial friendships. She decided to remind him. "You have to remember though, that the rivalry would always be there. Toho and Nankatsu are the two best bets to win the junior league championships."_

"_But this will at least brighten things up a bit." Ken insisted, not without fire in his eyes. "Help them see past the rivalry."_

_His sister shrugged. "If you say so."_

_He grinned widely. "I'll go inform father right away!"_

A woman with bleached hair was declared referee, and Krizzie was able to breath easily after she had finally seen Anna warming up beside the benches. Truth be told, she had no idea of the other girl's skills, but she packed a punch, that should be enough.

The whistle was blown after the players had finally settled themselves into position, four uneven rows divided by the net. It was Nankatsu's ball.

"Anna's going to serve." Genzou said.

"Good going, Sherlock." Krizzie muttered.

He didn't bother to snap back, instead he watched Anna throw the ball up and hit it powerfully with her left arm.

Simultaneously, all heads turned up, then down. Everybody sweatdropped.

Silence, then…

"Nankatsu's going to win alright." Genzou.

"Shut up."

The game continued on without any more surprises and fortunately, Anna was able to calm her nerves down enough to play exceptionally well throughout the rest of the game. As they watched Sata —yes, Melina persuaded her to join too, because nobody else would— almost dive to stop the ball from touching the ground, Genzou turned around to face her.

"Hey."

"Hey what?"

He frowned. "Are you through with playing Cupid?"

She looked at him in wonder. "Excuse me?"

"Are you through pairing up every friend you have?" he rephrased.

"That's a stupid question." she said without hesitation, then tried to return her attention to the game. Volleyball had never seemed so mesmerizing.

He openly pouted now. "Come on. It's a very justified question."

She glared at him. "If you must know, _no_, there's still one couple I've been trying to force together. There, are you happy now???"

He grinned. "Is it you?"

"What?"

"Come on, don't tell me you could go squandering around messing with people's feelings while ignoring your own!" he exclaimed. "Girls aren't like that!!!"

"I have no time for this."

"Just answer it."

"NO!"

"No what?"

She glared at him. "No, it's not me. It's Hyuga."

"Hyuga?" Reflexively, he looked on the other side, and was surprised to find Ken, Takeshi, Sorimachi and the other Toho guys but failed to spot Hyuga. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

She followed his gaze, frowned, then shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You just admitted you were planning something that could be fatally destructive to his life, haven't you? I have every reason to believe you're behind his unexpected disappearance." he accused.

"No you don't. Hyuga doesn't like volleyball, and if you're your usual bratty self you would gratefully be far away and we wouldn't have this conversation."

"……………...That's entirely out of the point."

Krizzie came close to smacking him, but restrained herself. "Look, just…" she gestured insanely, "just shut up, ok?"

"How about your own romance?"

She groaned. "_What_?"

"Your own lovelife, how about it?"

"Did Cupid have a girlfriend???" she decided to ask as a way of a response.

He smirked. "Why, yes, he did. I happen to know my Greek mythology."

"Damn you." She averted her gaze again, this time to the scoreboard. Nankatsu was down by three points—two, the serve got caught in the net—, and the players were looking exhausted. "They can't be tired…"

"Don't change the subject."

"Stop being such a pansy about it! The game's about to end!"

He looked down just in time to see Anna jump up to block a spike. People all around him shouted triumphantly as the ball bounced off her hands and into the opponent's court.

It was Nankatsu's time to serve. And surprise, surprise, it was Anna's turn.

_She looked up from where she had been tying her shoes and gave the goalkeeper a cheesy grin. "You don't have to wait on me, you know?"_

"_Just following your brother's orders." Genzou muttered. "I can't believe you pulled me into this mess."_

"_If I hadn't messed up in the first place, Taro would be the one standing there." she said gently, and the picture of her haggardly standing in front of his door flashed in his mind again._

_He huffed. _

_She stood up and patted herself down. "Not bad for a girl who just lost her memory, eh?"_

"_Let's go home."_

"_Where will I sleep?"_

"_We have a spare futon in our room."_

_She smiled. "That's good."_

"You better not mess this up, Kabayakawa."

"I won't be surprised. The pressure's hard on her, and it doesn't help that serving is one of her weak points."

"Shut it."

"Fine."

Anna was clearly sweating. She threw the ball up, swung her arm and hit the ball.

It went over the net this time.

"YATTA!!!"

_They had walked out of the hospital's glass doors when she asked the question._

"_Genzou, do you hate me?"_

_He spun around and looked at her as if she was crazy, then looked away. "Surprisingly, no… not at all. You annoy me, sure… but I don't hate you."_

_Her smile was genuine this time. "Thank you."_

The game ended with Toho winning by a point, and Anna was far too angry with her (she shouted a bit too early, and Anna lost her footing via shock) to engage in a friendly conversation that by the time she had come down to congratulate her on that great service, Anna was running towards the other end of the field to scold Yukushi for being late and missing the whole game.

Krizzie chuckled, used to the silent treatment, and didn't let it at all bother her. "Where's Sata?" she asked Melina, who was taking in notes the whole game.

"Hm?" Melina looked up from her small notebook with a satisfied smile. "Her? I think I saw her leave right after the game ended."

"Oh." the Italian girl's smile was infectious. "That's too bad."

--

"Tsukahara? What the hell are you doing here?"

"HYUGA? Well, I should ask you that question!"

"I was here first, you moron."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You tell me!"

"This is pointless."

"You _think_?"

BEEP! BEEP!!

FIN

**Krizzie: **I hope you all get the implication in the end. XD I know it's a lousy ending… but I did my best alright? Endings aren't my forte… I'm still trying to get used to it. Darn it… this is why I prefer one-shots.

Sigh… oh well… AFTER MORE OR LESS TWO YEARS, WHEN TWO TEAMS LIVE TOGETHER IS FINALLY FINISHED!!! YATTA!!! That's the important thing. Next to…

REVIEWS!!! XD

--

"I want to be…COMPLETE." XD


End file.
